Flock Feathers
by Sylvanna
Summary: A collection of oneshots for a collection of people. All pairings used at some point, or will be used. Pick a chapter title that suits your fancy, let me know what you think. (Note: the first chapter was written more than a year ago.)
1. Fang's Flight

_**Fang's Flight**_

_**Song while reading: Like A Love Song, by Selena Gomez**_

**Fang**

My large black winds glinted in the sun as my heart ached painfully, missing her. Missing her - in every way possible. But I could never put her in danger - EVER. Who is 'her?' The beautiful, amazing Maximum Ride. I can almost see her, though I'm miles away. Wings oustretched, the sun catching the brown specks on them as she flies. I shook my head to banish the thought. I'll probably not see her again, my Max.

**Max**

He knows that I'd rather be with him - danger or no, doesn't he?

Loss broke, and cracked sharp pain in my chest. Hot, confused tears slid down my cheeks. Umexplainable emotions made me feel feverish, naseous...vunerable. I don't do emotion, usually, but losing my soulmate, best friend...everything; I suppose that emotion was nessesary.

**Fang**

I don't cry. I just...don't. And what was I doing right now? You guessed it: crying.

It took all of my will to keep flying as salty tears stung in my eyes.

**Max**

I could almost see him, stong black wings gliding silently, dark eyes glittering.

_I will never forget you, Fang. _

**Fang**

Maybe she'll...forget me. She has to. But I'll never forget her, or forgive myself for hurting her...never.

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? **


	2. Wind Beneath Her Wings

_**Wind Beneath Her Wings**_

_**Song: Airplanes **_

**Nudge**

I peered over the bush to see Fang and Maximum hovering, kissing each other gently and smiling. Max took Fang's walls down, his emotional block. In a way, he seemed unemotional because his emotions were felt so deeply, and so strongly. He made her feel amazing, and beautiful. And though she already was...he made her believe it.

I wanted to be loved like that, more than anything. Frustration bottled up in me, the pressure building. Flying. Yes, flying would make me feel better. I ran toward the cliff, and shot my brownish wings into action. The breeze picked me up as I glided away. My ten-foot wingspan was impressive, and the wings flapped with surprising strength. The cold air stung my face until it became numb. _What is wrong with me? _

I wondered, _that no one will love me like that?_ As I flew silently, deathly silent, in fact; I grit my teeth and fought the urge to look down. I, the bird girl (or one of them, anyways) had a deathy fear. A deathly fear...of heights, of falling.

Silly, it might be, but it was real and raw. Max suspected nothing, and only Fang knew...

_Flashback:_

Seven year old Nudge sat on the stone steps of Jeb's hideout for the flock. Fang, who was ten, walked up to her, silent and dark as always.

"Let's go flying." he had stated blankly, looking at the clouds. Nudge had nodded.

"Mkay." They jumped, and into the air they flew. It was then that Nudge had first noticed the awesomeness of Fang's large black wings. They shined power as he flew, almost soundlessly. He turned, grinning.

"Dive!" he shouted. He tucked those strong wings to himself and began dropping. Nudge watching, and then his wings snapped open. He looked up at her smugly.

"Your turn!" he said mockingly. Nudge clenched her fists. No way that he would upstage her. She tucked her wings in, fracturing one wing-bone in the process. She fought back tears and continued to drop. _Now! _Her instincts shouted, _wings!_

She tried, and started to panic. She was about to hit the ground and become roadkill. She shouted, and before she could finish the scream, Fang had silently grabbed her and held her. She started crying: crying big, fat, seven-year old tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." he had said soothingly. She grabbed his shirt.

"Don't tell Max, please." she whispered. Fang smiled.

"No. No, I won't tell."

_End Flashback_

But now, with my secret safe, it was nice to feel the wind beneath my wings.

And maybe I'd meet a bird-boy in the future, and I'd love him just like Fang and Maximum love each other.

**Like this one? More Nudge? Less?**


	3. Consumed

_**Consumed**_

_**Song: Your Guardian Angel**_

**Max**

I was consumed. Not by a power-hungry scientist, or would-be world ruler, but Fang. Love for him, being with him, missing him when he went out of my sight.

It was almost unbeareable.

Emotion...no, emotion couldn't even _begin _to explain this. Not now, not ever. I'd have to invent a new word for this...if there were only syllables enough to say it. It's like I knew that Fang was my soulmate, I was just..._afraid. _Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Max? AFRAID? Pathetic, I know. But not really. Afraid that by confessing these life-sucking feelings that you'd get a heartless rejection? Reason enough for me. But he chose _me._ He with his 16-foot wingspan of dark, silent force. His dark eyes that glittered with specks of gold whem you got close enough. Black hair that was so perfect...always. Fight moves that made other wingless girls drool. But guess what? He's mine.

I could happily stay with him for the rest of my life, flying, kicking M-Geek butt, and just...being. Being alive, being with him...it's all I need. I'd gladly take death for him any day, any hour, at any cost. I'd give anything to see his smile. He had this smile...this smile that would light up anything, make girls swoon, but just made me smile in return. I mean, _why _in the world would Fang choose me? Boring looks, boring everything. It's not like I had guys lining up like he did girls.

Back on task...oh, right. Fang. One word for that.

It's overpowering, consuming, heart-stopping, this love.

You should try it sometime.

**A/N: Good? Short, I'm sorry!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Sylvanna**


	4. Darkness

_**Darkness**_

_**Song: Firework by Katy Perry (her real name is Katy Hudson, BTW!)**_

**Iggy**

The darkness is mine, since I was five. Sick, sick "scientists" at the School wanted to enhance my already stellar vision, and in the process, I became blind. I remember that day so very clearly. The whitecoat Tammie had taken me to a chair. Like, on of those dentist- office chairs that you lay in while they clean your teeth? Like that, only the leather was ripped and had claw marks across it, no doubt from a previous experiment. I was chained, and then she had taken a lazer device onto my eyes. It burned, oh, it burned. I shouted until my voice was hoarse, and then gone.

"STOP!" I would yell, pleading, "please...stop! You're hurting me!" No answer would come from these people...if they could even be called that.

The "limit" for this device was posted on the wall.

POSTED LIMIT PRESSURE: 50 UNITS. The pressure had long ago passed 800. The pain was unbearable. She stopped, and the searing pain remained. She made marks on her clipboard, then left me all alone. I breathed heavily, and then I struggled against the chair. My vision was cloudy, as though my eyes were watering up. A gray fuzz formed, then blackness enclosed my eyes. I thought...I thought that it was only temporary. But no. Tammie returned, and made some noises.

"What color is this?" she asked, holding something up.

"I don't know." I answered with my raspy voice.

"It should appear a violet mix, if the operation worked."

"It didn't." answered a voice. Jeb's voice, "He's blind."

It was then that a scream erupted from my mouth. Harsh and real and raw. Dozens of guards rushed up to me to hold me down, but my rage was uncontainable. Yeah, my five- year old rage was impressive, being trained in-cage by a neighbor, this girl names Maximum Ride. I didn't know her then, but my best School friend did. Fang, he called himself. They weren't blind, and neither was I, until that fateful day….

But this my life. Not seeing anything. In a way, it's comforting. It's always there, always constant. It is nothing but the darkness, all that I'll probably ever see.

**A/N: Working on Iggy. **

**Those of you who are major Ig fans, how did I do?**

**PS-Special thanks to cherryblaster for his/her review. Sincerely appreciated. And thanks for the idea...you might see a story popping up soon...**


	5. Broken

_**Broken**_

_**Song: Jar of Hearts or Rolling in the Deep**_

**Max**

There he is. Fang - warrior, best friend, soulmate. But that was all in the past. Now he had Maya, my clone. Good enough for him, apparently. All the words spoken between us...now worthless. When he left, he took my will to love, and my love itself. I wanted to much to go back to what we had been. And now that he's in front of me; he's not the Fang that I love. He stands - stiff, cold, without feeling. Maya beside him holds his hand in a white-knuckled grip. I - I can't take this. I turn sharply, snap out my wings and run in the opposite direction. A quick jump, and I'm airborne, biting my lip - hard- to keep a scream in. Maybe I won't come back; the pain of seeing him again...

**Fang**

As soon as she sees Maya holding my hand, she turns away and runs. Her beatiful, powerful wings lift her into the sky. I want so much, too much, to drop Maya's hand and run to my Maximum. If only Max knew that Maya was nothing like her. Max was a strong leader; Maya was an indesisive wimp. Max had loved me, and me, her, with every fiber of her being. Maya didn't love me at all. The thing about clones? They can't love. Maximum Ride left a hole in my heart that no one else could fill. And now that I'm back, maybe she'll...no.

**Max**

I'm pitiful. I can't scream, cry, or even _talk_. I stand in the air, alone until I feel a flamiliar hand slip into mine.

"Max." Fang says, a whisper. Despite my arising emotions, I am silent.

"Maya...she can't ever replace you." he states.

"But Dylan can replace you." I snap, anger seeping through. I snatch my hand from his, and fly towards sanity.

_No, he can't. _Voice retortes.

"You think that I don't know that? No one can ever replace him. But being broken again...not an option!" I scream in response.

**Fang**

She replaced me. Maybe...maybe I deserve it.

"No matter what, I'll love you, Maximum." I whisper into the air. "You broke my heart as I did yours. I'm sorry. So sorry." I whisper, tears dropping.

**Be honest... who listens to the song while reading? It really adds to the chapter. Here's two lines from random song sthat describe the feelings portrayed in this chapter. **

_**"We could have had it all..." (for Max)**_

_**"You lost the love I loved the most." (for Fang)**_

_**Sylvanna**_


	6. Sunset

_**Sunset**_

_**Song: I Gotta Feeling **_

**Iggy**

The sunset. Something that I'll never get to see, something I've never seen. I don't remember it, all I know about it now is that the heat vanishes slowly as it happens. But harmony is all of us standing as one Flock. With the exeption of two "additions" as you might call it. Fang and Max sat in silent watch, Gazzy and Angel shared the usual inside jokes, and I sat near Max II, her cold hand resting on my knee (don't ask). I look over to where she is. Her head turns. I can feel her skin, paler than Max's. Her hair is a honey brown/blond. She smiles (oh yeah, I'm good) and turns again to watch the sunset.

**Max**

Well, we're not fighting. Fang sat down next to me (not next to Maya, I notice) and watches silently. I creep away from the moment, just to think. Fang follows me, silently.

"When?" I breathe, a whisper. He looks at me, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Did you stop caring...stop loving me?" I ask, searching for a real answer this time. I want a real answer. I _need _a real answer.

"I never did." he says reverently, kissing me on the cheek. And as time stops for me, he calls Maya and they fly away, leaving me to puzzle his words. Sifting them for meaning, emotion...regret.

**Fang**

This time, I'll let her know. She walks away from the increasingly emotional moment (typical Maximum, trust me) to think. I follow her, anxious for a last word.

We reach the shade of an old Magnolia tree, and she turns to face me, the sun highlighting the red in her hair.

"When?" she asks softly. Though her question is predictable, my instincts kick in.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Did you stop caring...stop loving me?" she asks, in all seriousness. Woah, hold. the. freaking. phone. Stop loving her? Who, _exactly, _does she think I am. Someone who _replaces _another person with her _CLONE_? I decide to answer honestly, again. Darn me. I kiss her on the cheek for the last time, probably, and fly away with Maya. This is for my own good, I say to myself...but convincing no one.

**Maya**

Why was I created? To replace Maximum? To break her? I leave myself wondering as we fly away.


	7. Programmed

**_Programmed_**

**_Song: Designer Skyline by Owl City_**

**_Dylan_**

Programmed. That's all I am. How am I supposed to determine if my feelings (strong ones, let me assure you) are real, knowing that they told me to do that? And that every moment that I dare myself to think of a pretty face glimsped, my stomach aches painfully and my eyes sting. My heart feels like clay. Mold-able, break-able, love-able. Or is it? Am I so weird that no one could ever fill the void left by the fact that Max ignores me? I am unwated, apparently. Un cared for. Dead meat, by the sounds of it. The doctor outfitted me with everything that the old Dylan had, and he assured me that Max would fall into my arms right away. No, it isn't so, _doctor_. Instead I feel the sharp yet dull pain of rejection, feeling hot and cold at the same time as it slowly melts my morale and resistance. The old Dylan. Just a mortal, a 100% weak human. Killed by a car wreck, or so says the lying doctor. Maybe they...maybe they killed him. Therefore, by transfer, I would have killed another person. Worse, an _innocent _person. Am I to be such, my hands stained with the cold blood that the doctor owns also? He's killed more. This is the only way that can protect Max. She doesn't know that everyday, he pushed the fragile, weak, jagged mutants until they die of exhaution, then he builds another to take their place. I will never tell Maximum, or her fury might again take control of her. I've seen it happen, with Fang. Fang. Her soul mate, that much observed. Maybe as my heart is re-moldable, I can help her heal. Maybe then mine will heal, too, it's split seams mending with her every breath.

Or maybe that's just what I'm programmed to say. Truth is, I'll never know.

Will you?

**A/N: It's hard living up to the reviews. Hopefully I can do it, if only for another chapter.**

**This chapter dedicated to ..you **


	8. Versus

**_Versus_**

**_Song: If My Heart Was A House by Owl City_**

**_MAX_**

I sat down by the ocean, the pre-storm winds lifting the little down feathers at the tops of my wings as I reflect on the two loves of my life, if I could call them that.

Fang. No one could I ever miss stronger. _He's gone_, I assure myself, _for good_. But deep down, I don't want him to be. He was (and is) a wall of emotion-filled dark power. And he chose me, of all people. Not many people live long enough to see one of his light-stopping heart-dropping smiles. He doesn't show emotion regularly, and I love him all the more for it. Choosing Flock over Fang was the hardest thing that I've ever done.

I watch the grey waves lift the fragile shells over the stony sand and pebbles. The sea foam sprays my face with salty amazingness. I sit down in the path of these waves, and feel their graceful, gentle push and pull run over my legs.

I wrap my wings around me, making a shelter for myself.

Dylan. Though when I first met him, I found myself angry at him. Like I listed in this books, when I'm "mad" at Fang, it's a small annoyance, and he'll patch things up soon enough. But with Dylan, it's white-hot fury and rage. Not even heated words are thrown when we fight. And most times, we end up...kissing.

As much as I'd like it to be false , I depend largely on Dylan and Fang, each at their own times. Each one serves a purpose. But if there's one conclusion that has dawned on me, it's that the love that runs deep in my roots can go to both.

My deep, strong, hopeful love with Fang; and my large, open, clear love with Dylan. I'm hopeless, and still fighting for the survival of the Flock. All I can say is,

?


	9. Night Flyer

_**Night Flyer**_

_**(with special appearance of Luna from my story Gen 78)**_

_**Song: Fireflies**_

_**Max**_

_I'm staring at Fang. His darker-than-dark eyes scan my own brown ones, but in the most cruel way. He grabs my arm and twists, but something in me keeps my fists from punching him then and there. Instead, I bite down on my lip and let the cool tears fall down my cheeks as the snap of my joint breaking happens. He kicks me in the shin, breaking my leg and I fall to the ground, helpless. He grabs a dagger, but doesn't strike. Max II (aka Maya) walks up, smiles at Fang before grabbing the dagger and stabbing me through the heart. Only I don't die, just wither from the pain and shock, warm blood pooling from my chest. I look up at Fang with more pain, unbearable, aching pain. They laugh at me, and then lean into each other for a kiss..._

I wake from the dream, sweaty and sticky. I sit up, gasping and hyperventilating and gripping the sheets in my fists. I calm my breathing, and look over at Fang, who is sleeping quietly, curled up in a ball. I step out onto the balcony and breathe in the crisp summer night air. I tilt my head upward to see the moon, full and silver. A black, bird/human-like figure flies in front of the moon's pale light, and I gasp. Since I had already seen the other members of my Flock sleeping, this was new to me. The person flies towards me, and I can make out her delicate features. Pale skin, black hair, tall, but figured. Her wings must be my size or bigger, and her black hair has some feathers mixed in naturally. She stares, hovering and staring at the moon herself. She doesn't see me, and I find that all traces of the horrific dream were wiped from my sleepy mind. The girl flies into the moon faster than I could've ever flown, a loud screech emitting from her speeds. Just before she blinks out of view, I hear a loud boom, and she shoots away, becoming a black spot on my vision. I wondered to myself if this is what Fang sees when he looks at me. I continue to wonder at this when my body takes me back to my bed, and I snuggle into the satin sheets an drift into a calm, ocean breeze-like dream, it's cool tendrils soothing my worst fears.


	10. Survival

_**Survival**_

_**Song: Umm...I'm not gonna say...**_

MAX

I walk in almost what seems like slow motion, wings outstretched. Kids on the street turned and opened their mouths into shocked Os. I smiled, confidence brimming all the way to the ends of my thirteen foot wingspan. Behind me walks Fang, silently tilting his wings in the sunlight. Girls reached out like they wanted to touch his wings, but his strong demeanor shrugs them off. Iggy follows the colors on the road, his own wings contrasting with his pale, sightless blue eyes. Just the three of us, the only winged kids with the guts to the do this. A guy walked up to me, looking inviting despite our wings, smiling at me. I grinned, turning to kiss Fang on the mouth slowly and smoothly. Fang looks at me with that classic look, soft and inviting. We run forward, my hair blowing back, and my legs already feeling cold in the short jean shorts that I had on. We jumped off the road, our wings carrying us forward, or rather, upward. I laugh at the kids whose faces rival Jeb's when I killed Ari the first time (long story). Dylan flies up to me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you happy now?" he asks as my mom would. Ouch. I nod, smiling.

"Yup." I say, and together all four of us shoot past the scenery, glad that for once, we didn't have to hide, or worry about survival. I'm alive after that! For now, anyway.


	11. Living

_**Living**_

_**Song: The Edge Of Glory**_

_**max**_

I kicked out the jaw of another mutant. Eyes glazed over, they hardly fought back in their trance of 'The One Light will save us all! Blah, blah.' Fang and Iggy fought back-to-back, spinning to get the weakest angles on the enemy. Dylan and I flew above, fighting off any winged predators. He wore all black, even down to some designer sunglasses that he picked up. Me? Oh, I'm dressed nicely, for me, anyway, in a grey vest and matching tank top, and black, washed-out style shorts; living, breathing, and feeling the air of anticipation as the apocalypse dawns on the world. We'll fight it, all the time, for as long as we need. The younger kids were un-brain-washing some of the mutants, spraying them with icy cold water from a nearby fire hydrant. Fang's Gang fought below, zipping between attackers with ease. We're all one group, if I think about it. Not just the kids with wings, but our little resistance. Who knows how long that this peace, persay, will last? I'm happy just to live another day with my family, my Flock.

_**dylan**_

I watched and guarded Maximum as she was dipped in her own thoughts. It wasn't hard; the attack flow had slowed dramatically. Her brown hair was tustled in the breeze, the sun streaks in it shined. Her brown eyes shone, and she flapped her wings lightly, bobbing in the wind, her 13-foot long wingspan catching me in a rare moment of awe. In all my regrets of being alive, of joining the Flock, there is one thing for certain, in concrete. I was made for this. I can and _will _survive another day. Wether it be with all the Flock, or just me and Maximum. Because there wouldn't be just me. I would rather first die for Max then to be alone, without her. It's what I live for.

_**fang**_

I shifted my back against Iggy's and punched a glassy-eyed reptilian killer.

Iggy was doing well, the colors fading into his fists as he fought. Maximum hovered above with her 'other half', Dylan. All I wanted to do was keep her safe by leaving and she was broken, burned, and torn for it. More than anything, I wanted to return to her side and be with her. But as much as I wanted or needed it, I couldn't reopen her half-healed wound. Dylan would be as good as any to take care of her and love her like I always will, just secretly. I could deny it, and I could keep it a secret, but I would always be Max's true love. End of story.

_**maya**_

I stood lazily gazing at the sky from my lookout point. I haven't been alive for long, really, but I still value every moment of this life. I am a copy, not even as good as the original, made to split a love so strong that even I could feel its destressed waves when it was broken. I leaned over the edge of the building to the fight scenes. Fang may act like he loves me, but he loves Max. _The _Max. Not me, but his Maximum. I'll fight for liberty from these jerk One Light people for as long as the world is still in one piece (which might not be for long). But as I stood, feeling the heat of the battle, I came upon the most perfect word for this very moment.

Living.


	12. Never

_**Never**_

_**Song: Beautiful by BarlowGirl**_

_**MAX**_

I blew my bangs from my face, feeling the damp heat around me. My shirt was soaked with sweat, even though I had been flying. I pushed my sticky hair from my neck, though no relief given by the breezeless weather. My cheeks were ruddy pink, and my nose a light rosebud shade. Fang walked up, even him effected by the hot weather. His tan complexion showed signs of being sunburnt soon. I nodded, a realization dawning on me.

"It's hot." I whined slowly. Fang lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? You think so?" he asked. I shook my head yes.

"Let's go swimming." I said, and what seemed like only a second longer, I found the Flock assembled in beachy clothes. Fang in a pair of black trunks with a shark tooth necklace hanging from his neck. Iggy and Gazzy wore matching green trunks. Nudge and Angel wore green-and-black one pieces, and they had towels slung across their shoulders. I looked around, wary of everyone's stares. Angel had convinced me to wear a bikini for the first time, and it was...weird. Apparently, she had found time in her busy schedule to buy this "special" for me. It was white with gold accents and had strings hanging from the sides of the bottom piece, golden at the end. Nudge (that girl was a fashion-obsessed monster) had braided my hair in a French braid that kept all the hair up and not in my face. I blushed under Fang's steady gaze.

"Well? Let's go!" I shouted, bursting into the sky. The Flock did the same, still watching me. Woah. Drafty up here. I shook the coolness off, flying downward this time for the nearby ocean. I landed and plopped my towel onto the hot sand. My nerves were gradually detecting the burning pain in my feet from the searing hot sand. I hopped from food to foot, shaking my wings.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" I exclaimed. Fang offered his hand.

"Well then, it's time to swim a little." he stated. We ran towards the waves, wings oustretched. The water splashed onto my body, cold and refreshing. We spent hours just swimming and splashing (and flying), until I turned my head from side to side, puzzled at how much fun one could have in saltwater.

"Where is Fang?" asked Angel curiously. I shrugged. She pointed to a cliff above us.

"There!" she said. Sure enough, his silent figure loomed strongly. I nodded, motioning that I will take care of it. Angel gathered the others for a sand castle making contest, and I flew up to the cliff.

"Hey." I said, landing to sit next to him. He just stared at the horizon. I nudged him.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded, turning his head towards me.

"Maximum Ride." he breathed, reaching in for a slow, soft, sweet kiss. I returned it, feeling calm, safe, and secure. He cupped my cheeks in his hands as we stared together, into the setting orange and sky pink sky.

"Don't let anything change. Ever." he asked in a whisper. I leaned into his flamiliar form, sighing.

"_Never_"

**A/N: I was feeling majorly inspired in this one. As always, any feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Memories

_**Memories**_

_**(A/N: This is not really accurate with the book's account, just my little oneshot of imagination.)**_

_**MAX**_

_**(Title of this memory: Fly Aways)**_

I grabbed at the iron bars of my crate. I flashed an outraged look at the nearest whitecoat, a man named Jeb. He smiled a warm 'hey, little girl' look at me, and I growled. He stepped back, then headed down the plain gray hall. The boy in the crate next to me reached through the bars to touch my shoulder.

"What did they...what did they do to you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. A lump formed in my throught.

"I have wings." I said in answer. His eyes widened.

"Me, too." He said, and I glimpsed black feathers behind his back. Next to him, another boy sat. His eyes were a milky blue, and he didn't stare directly at me.

"I'm Fang." The boy with the wings said, then he pointed at the boy next to him.

"And he's Iggy." he said. He said Iggy's name with a hard edge in his voice, as if something terrible happened. I looked between the both of them, ignoring the footfalls that were getting louder. I wrinkled my nose, smelling the sterile smell of a whitecoat. Fang smiled at my expression, his black hair falling into his eyes, which were so dark, and emotionless.

"Let's go." the whitecoat, Jeb, whispered. I turned, surprised. He unlatched my crate's door and then moved onto the others'. He pulled my hand, and I pulled away.

"Not without the others." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. Jeb sighed loudly. He yanked my arm towards where the other winged kids were. The first room that was on our way out was the room for the little babies. I broke from Jeb's grasp and rushed in, finding the little blonde-headed winged baby, who I had named Angel. Her little white wings were no good for flying yet, but they were still cute. I cradled her a bit, then ran out into the hall, Fang's face contorted into disbelief.

"You grabbed a _baby_?" He asked. I turned her around, and he nodded in recognition of her avian traits. Iggy ran forward tentativly, as if the halls would close in on him at any moment. Jeb wasn't present, but he was coming with the other three kids, all younger than me.

_**(More to come with this mini-series of memories.)**_


	14. Together

_**Memories: Together**_

_**Max**_

I looked up at Jeb, my face sticky with popsicle juice. Though I was eleven; he smiled, and started wiping my cheeks with a napkin. Fang walked up, silent and dark as always.

"What is your name?" he asked. I turned from Jeb, shocked at the question in itself. I didn't really have a name. Jeb usually called me honey, and the other kids called me names depending on how I was acting, like "booger-face" and other less flattering titles. I thought about this for what seemed like forever, scanning the mountain view and its hazy fog wisps.

"_Maximum._" I answered, feeling the perfectness of it all. Maximum power, Maximum perfectness. Jeb spun me towards him slowly.

"You'll need a last name, too. Go ahead, pick one." he said. Of course, I could chose Jeb's last name, but I opted against it.

"Ride." I stated my new identity blankly. Fang nodded.

"I'll call you Max." he said. I looked into his dark eyes, quickly losing myself before a dark shadow caught my attention. I snapped my head around.

A man...no...a...wolf? Or...

_Oh, no._

Erasers. I screamed for the Flock, running towards the attacker. I punched him, but he was unaffected. Fang grimaced and charged the werewolf-like creature, his force making the eraser stumble backwards. I took the opportunity to kick his face. He just smiled, as if the blood now pouring from his nose was a paper cut. I ran from the eraser, who didn't follow us. One by one, we launched ourselves into the air using the trampoline that Jeb had bought us. I grabbed Angel's hand, fighting the urge to turn back and watch the possibly gory scene behind us.

Little did I know that we would spend the next three years alone with only ourselves to rely on. Erasers. Half human, half wolf. They would most likely try to take us back to the School for studies, and maybe even more experiments.

Stranger things have happened since then, but one thing is certain.

We'll make it together.


	15. Shallow Flame

_**Shallow Flame**_

_**Max**_

I moved my overlong bangs from my face, shifting my feet to carry my bag more effectively. Kids walked from cabin to cabin, socializing and talking. None noticed me or Fang, though a few girls noticed him and started giggling. I snorted in disgust. Jeb had dropped us off at a "surprise visit," which turned out to be Camp Ravenbreak in the mountains of Georgia . Jeb had packed our bags ahead of time, so we were on our own for now, AKA a week. A bulky lady walked up to me, her nametag reading Mrs. McFuller.

"Well, hi there! What's your name?" she asked nicely.

"Maximum." I said, mumbling. Depsite my efforts, she recognized my words.

"_Maximum_. Ah, yes." she said, looking over her clipboard, "you'll be in the Windflower cabin. Over that way, honey." she said, her words like oily syrup.

I followed her directions and opened the door of a log cabin with pink roses growing out front. The door creaked as I opened it, and I faced fourteen foundation-and-blush covered faces.

_Shoosh no._

_**Fang**_

I looked around, and then at my registry papers given to me by Jeb.

My cabin? The Dagger cabin. Ha-ha, Jeb. The guys all looked like high school rejects, with braces and Harry Potter style glasses. One kid looked up at me.

"Name?" he asked nervously. He was tall and pale, with red hair that was in corkscrews naturally.

"Fang." I said, and they all laughed. The laughter gradually died down as they realized that I wasn't kidding. The kid, whose nametag read Geep, pointed towards the only available bed, the top bunk in the corner. I walked silently towards it, and noticed that another person was lying on the bottom bunk.

"Taylor." he said, reaching his hand out. For kicks, I shook it. My wings felt cramped and hot. I rotated my shoulders, and Taylor blinked, his eyes changing from the deep brown that they were to an icy blue. Wait, what?

_**Max**_

A girl bounded (yes, _bounded_) over to me. She was the kind of girl that I hated. She had blonde hair with reddish highlights, and frosty gray eyes. She wore makeup that made me notice her eyes more, the envious color that they were making me green with envy.

"I'm Delilah." she said brightly, "Welcome to the Windflower cabin!" Another girl in the middle of the room ran forward to meet me. She was a wannabe look-alike with blond curly hair and blurry blue eyes.

"You can bunk with me, if you like!" she said. I nodded my consent, but just barely. She led me over to a bunk with pink sheets and gestured towards the bottom bunk, which would be mine. I had my very own cubbie for my makeup (Oh, goody! As if.) and a mirror. As I unpacked my new clothes that Jeb had bought for me, the girl (Hayleigh, her nametag read) pouted, her bottom lip shining with gloss.

"Do you even _have _any makeup?" she asked sympathetically. I shook my head, seeing how shallow that she was for the first time. Silly me. She took out a large black box from under my bed and opened it. The girl had to have the whole mall makeup department in there. She grabbed several things from each category and handed them to me in a smudged bag.

"Here; hold this while I give you a makeover before dinner. Oh, the boys are going to _love _you!" she squealed.

_**Fang**_

I stepped back, staring at his newly colored eyes. He looked at me in a creepy way, and I returned his gaze.

_You from the School?_

I looked around, wondering who said that to me. Was I discovered? Would M-Geeks rush out of the closets, bent on blood? No. Guess not. Two minutes passed, and I shook my head yes. Taylor slung a backpack over his shoulder and pushed me out the door, and our whole cabin walked to the dining hall.

Boy, I had some stuff to tell Max.

_**Max**_

I looked at my reflection, looking like a Barbie-wannabe. Gold shimmering eyeshadow made my eyes look browner that brown, but in a pretty way. Eyeliner in black and gold lines them, and Hayleigh managed to find an outfit that made me look "hot" (her words, not mine) without drawing attention to my tightly-folded wings. I wondered silently what Fang was doing when Delilah's voice spoke loudly.

"So, girls, I've got reports of a new guy. A _hot _guy." She said, and the other girls erupted in a chorus of giggles.

"Geep says that his name is Fang. I've got dibs!" she shouted, and my eyes widened. _NotFangnotFangnotFang, _whispered my nagging heart. I swallowed, and Hayleigh frowned.

"Are you okay, Maximum? You look pale." She said, adjusting my jean skort.

"Do _not_ call me Maximum. Max is fine." I said, struggling to control my temper. She nodded politely, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and turned towards the dining hall.

_**Fang**_

I searched the room, looking for Max. Most of the guys had already saved seats on their sides for "hotties" from the Windflower cabin. Taylor's eyes had changed yet again, this time to a dark, mottled, green; still nobody but he and I noticed. Laughs and conversation became louder as the Windflower cabin entered in a flurry of skinny jeans, cheap perfume, and petite cheerleaders. Then, at the back, I caught a glimpse of Max.

_Oh, boy._

There she stood, oblivious to how good she looked. Her usually matted hair was straight and laying across her shoulders. She wore makeup, but not too much, just enough so that her chocolate brown eyes stood out. As far as clothes, she looked amazing, too. A not-too-short jean skort (why do I even _know _that word?) and vest with a tank top underneath. She spotted me, and ran over to our table. Taylor nodded, looking dazed.

"I call her." He said, breathless. I turned to him, eyes flashing, and he leaned back in response.

"Hey, hey, _whoa_, didn't know that you wanted her. Yeesh." He said defensively. I shook my head that I didn't want her, but then she walked over. I smelled a light cinnamon scent, and looked over at her. She laughed.

"I look terrible, right? Blame it on my _annoying _cabin mates."

Can you say clueless?

_**Max**_

Fang still stared at me, and then he grabbed my hand gently.

"Come with me." He said quietly, and I followed his lead out of the doors and into the fading day. He pulled his pocketknife from his pocket and touched my shoulder lightly, and then he cut identical slits for my wings. They unfolded slowly, their whitish color making a contrast with the black night. Fang inhaled deeply, staring at every single feather on them, as if he had just seen them for the first time. Then he stopped, and clenched his jaw. I quickly cut gashes in his shirt for his own dark wings. They snapped out sharply, and I studied them with a sudden realization. They were strong, powerful, and dark. Just like Fang himself. He ran forward with remarkable speed and took off towards the full moon. I followed suit and we flew for a few minutes. The cool night air sashayed past my cheeks and rustled my hair. Fang leaned over close to me, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face, and whispered two words that struck fear into my heart.

"Someone knows."

I jerked back from his embrace.

"_What?_" I asked.

"He's from the School, too, Maximum." Fang answered. A mutant? Here, at Camp Wannabe?

"His….mutation?" I asked, my voice trembling. Fang shrugged.

"I don't know. His eyes can change color, though." He said. I blinked, and nodded.

"We've got to get back….." I trailed off, already at the door of the dining hall walking back in. Hand in hand. With Fang. Well, let's just say that Delilah wasn't too happy to see that. Her hands were placed frozen on her hips, and she pursed her lipsticked lips at me, then promptly caught on fire.

Lovely.


	16. Caught

_**Caught**_

_**Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**_

Max smiled at Fang for the last time, then her last breath escaped her, warm chocolate eyes closing slowly. Fang dropped his head in his hands, and was silent otherwise. Angel, Gazzy, and Angel all were oustide of the room. Their faint cries could be heard through the door. Iggy's blind eyes were paler than usual, dull with tears. Fang lifted his head from his hands, and walked outside of the room where Max lay permanently still. Angel, through her grief, gasped at him. His cheeks were slick with tears, and he was dropping more salty tears. He walked out the door, glanced back, then shot into the sky. He flew forward, not even bothering to make his flight smooth. His dark thoughts were clear to anyone who bothered to look at his usually unreadeable face; _not her_. Through everything in this apocalypse, he had treated her coldly, warming up to Maya more and more. Then he'd received the call. Max was badly injured. Maya had finally gone mad, stabbing Maximum in the chest, right above her heart. He had taken the news quietly, figuring that she'd make it anyway. But eventually, an update reached him. She..._his _Maximum Ride, was dying. The unthinkable was happening. She had asked the others to leave the area, and she had her final words with him alone. And it had broken him inside.

"Pretty serious." she had said weakly. He nodded.

"I'm gonna be...gone in a few minutes. Anything to add?" she had said. He had broken down, his voice trembling.

"Max, Max, _Max_. Don't leave." he whispered.

"Too late, I suppose." she said. He took her still warm, soft hand in his.

"Maximum Ride...whatever happened was to protect you. I love you more than my words to can say. Please, _please _allow me to apologize. For everything. Anything...anything that ever bothered you or angered you. I don't love Maya. Never will." he said, gazing deeply into her eyes with his own dark ones.

Max smiled. She sat up gently and and kissed him on the lips.

"No..." Fang said breathlessly and quietly. Max's last words left her heart.

"I'm caught this time." she said. He kissed her full on the mouth, strongly, willing every bit of life to return to her. She smiled again.

Then in the moment that had been long awaited came yet too short.

She left him.

_**A/N: Okay, okay...you knew that I had to do this chapter sometime, right?**_

_**Review if you cried reading it, 'cause I did.**_

_**ALSO: Look out for a new Maximum Ride story...;)**_


	17. Miles

_**Miles**_

_**(The dreaded Mylan-ish chapter)**_

_**Max**_

I sigh, staring at our star...

_"What about that one?" Dylan said, pointing to a brightly lit star. I shook my head. We searched the sky, then gasped. Right above us lay a dim star that twinkled faintly. Dylan turned to me, and kissed me softly._

_"Perfect." I said, smiling. He nodded._

But that didn't matter right now. He was across the world with some dignitaries doing stuff. I crossed my arms over my chest stiffly. Hopefully, they weren't discussing my needed "heirs." I wrinkled my nose, disgusted at the conversation's flashback that returned from my memory. He probably wasn't thinking about me, Dylan. He had possibly found some beautiful not-freak to love instead of me. I'd be easy enough, with his deeply emotional turquoise eyes and sandy blond hair. And wings? Bo-nus. Fang didn't care. He never did. Left me a freakin' _letter_ and ignored me. Told me not to think about it, to just forget it. How? You rip the one thing keeping me stable, and I am expected to stand firm?

No. Both of them are probably forgetting everything that ever happened. So why couldn't I just act...normal?

_**Dylan**_

I peered and concetrated, and I could see Max's beautiful figure gazing, as I was, at our star. I smiled. She didn't know that I could see her. Her brown hair with the sun streaks in it flew wildly behind her, and her eyes were locked on the star as if it was her lifeline. She bit down on her lip, and I could see a glistening drop of blood fall from it. I knitted my brows together in concern. What was bothering her? Life here in the meetings was boring. It would be at least a million times better if she was here, with me.

_**Fang**_

I looked at the only picture of Max. It made my heartrate quicken just looking at it. She was flying, and her long, white wings were extended to their full length. She was smiling, and her chocolate brown eyes shone with love. For me. Until I took that love and threw it on the wall, only to replace her with her own _clone_.

What had I done, this unforgivable act? I wish she was here. I wish that I had never left her. I wish that she knew that I _loved _her. I wish.


	18. Many Thoughts

_**Many Thoughts**_

_**(Poetic powers, ACTIVATE! Haha. No. Just kidding. Titles are under POVs. please, PLEASE give credit if you copy anywhere.)**_

_**Fang**_

_**(Wish)**_

I wish,

That she loved me.

That she cared again.

That I could un-do the action,

Heal the wound,

Stop the fight.

Cut the clone,

Glue the hatred to a train

And send it away

Forever.

But instead it's stuck

With her own feelings.

They're unremovable

Except by she

Who does not forgive me so easily.

Can you see the regret in my face?

You cannot.

Yet you can be

Beautiful

Everything

Airbourne

Trusting

Hateful

One in a million

Mine.

_**Dylan**_

_**(Hopeless)**_

Hopeless.

Will I gain that which gnaws at my heart?

The amazing, imfallable, perfect

Maximum Ride.

She hates me.

Why?

Because I was made.

I tried to solve that problem.

But that wasn't the right thing to do, either.

My chest aches.

I wish that she would care,

If I said

Love,

That she would send it back

Return this gift

So that it runs both ways.

But instead she breaks

The fragile present

Just as Fang did to her.

I will never forgive him

For hurting her.

But will it ever matter?

I do not know.

_**Maximum**_

_**(Unnatainable)**_

Chewing gum.

Stretchy.

Can stick to two people.

But I cannot.

One broke me,

Perhaps an endless fight for that which

I will never stop loving.

Or can I simply hide my feelings for the breaker

And move onto the gentle healer?

But, like a wound,

The breaker's love would be

Impossible to cure.

And healing is not an option.

Never was.

One is dark

mysterious

intriguing

perfect.

The other?

light

open

kind

loving

imperfect.

Opposites attract.

I have two opposites.

Both beg for a choice.

But the answer?

Unnatainable.


	19. Love Is Blind

**A/N: The...ah...Miggy chapter. Hey, don't knock it till you try it.**

**Song: Boys Like Girls, Thunder**

_**Love is Blind**_

_**"Loving you is better than being alone." ~ BarlowGirl, Tears Fall Down**_

_**iggy**_

Max. Well, she's often put with Fang or Dylan, but I'm just as good. Sure, I'm blind, but then again, Dylan's only eight months old. She ignores me. I'm just another member of the team, just another Flock kid. There was a time, however, when I thought that _us _would be possible...

_Max was sitting against the alley's dirty brick wall, crying. I sat down beside her, and wrapped my wings around her gently._

_"Stupid...Fang..." she said between sobs. I nodded. She let her head fall back into her arms. _

_"Th-thought h-he loved m-me, the traitor." she said. I brushed a hand across her face, and I noticed that it was red and blotchy. Not only that, but my hand came away wet with tears. Max never cried. I'd be there now, when she did. I'd always be there. _

_**max (still in flashback)**_

_I looked up into Iggy's usually blank blue eyes. Their milky color now showed deep concern. I'm a mess. Fang. He left me, and Dylan was no better. I...I just needed to cry. and therefore, that's what I was doing. His wings wrapped around my securely and held me close. Just for being this way, I stared back into his eyes and kissed his lips gently. We broke apart, and his eyes widened. I could feel his heart beating. I drew his pale, slender fingers to my lips as I smiled, then flew straight upward out of his grasp._

_**iggy**_

I felt her smile, then I felt the gust of wind as she flew away. Hopeless, this may be, but even so, I'll never stop loving my Maximum. She can refuse anything, and fall in love with anyone else. But no matter if any of that ever happens, we would always have that moment. I drew my white wings around me, and looked up tino the sky, hoping that I could see the stars. But since I couldn't, I'll make a wish. _Someday she'll look at me. _I'm the blind one, and the one in love.

'Cause maybe Love is blind.


	20. Ashes

_**Ashes**_

_**Song: The Lord Of the Rings Twin Towers Song (don't judge, K?)**_

_**Max**_

We walk out of the battlefield, victorious. The apocalypse is over, and we live another day. Fang is blood-stained but alive, on my left side. Dylan is flanking my right side, panting. Angel and Gazzy head the back, Nudge and Iggy make up the next line.

We run together, in perfect V formation, with me at the front. Our wings all snap out at the same time, and we fly straight up then away. All the mutants, all the deaths, all the lives lost, the lies told, the mistakes made. Gone.

_**Fang**_

Maya is dead. We were fighting, and she just screamed and fell to the ground. No injury, no trial, no other word. In a strange way, I felt both relief and dread. Relief that I could go back to Maximum, and dread that I betrayed everything I ever loved by letting her go. The wind howls in my ear as I fly away, dark wings skimming a nearby cloud. As much as I want to believe it, I know one thing:

This isn't over.

_**Dylan**_

I'll stand by her, fly by her, just as I did the entire apocalypse. She can't tear me away, nothing can. We're defeated in the way that we're weakened. For now, anyway. We're unstoppable. No matter what. The three best fighters, Fang, Max, and I would save the world. We'll rise from the ashes. All the world has to do is watch.


	21. Trust

_**Trust**_

_**Song: The Saltwater Room, by Owl City**_

_**Dylan**_

I stared at her. She was sitting, all alone, though the rest of Fang's Gang had left an hour ago. The small waves lapped at her toes, and sand was scattered in her hair. I sat down next to her, and she looked over at me.

"You know what I think?" she asked. I shrugged, not sure where she was going with this.

"He doesn't care. I'll always love him, but I'll move on. Right now." she said. I nodded enthusiastically after flinching at her admittance to always loving Fang.

She kissed me. Right then and there. _Is this real? _wondered my brain, but I pushed the thought away. She grabbed my hand softly and pulled me to my feet.

Running into the water, she oustretched her 15-foot wingspan. I did the same with mine. She let go of my hand and splashed me. The saltwater stung, but I laughed and splashed back at her. The foamy seawater was flying everywhere. She waved at me, then dived underwater. I knew from experience that I couldn't breathe underwater like she could, so I just stood in the hip-high water basking in my own thoughts. The shock that she, all of a sudden, liked me (contrast to formerly hating me = big difference) was setting in. Was this real? Did she really care? Did Fang drive her to this? Questions crowded into my brain like an unsettling mob. She arose from the water and stared at the sky. A dark, huge, winged shape was flying towards us. Fang. I bared my teeth slightly. She ran to meet him, no doubt to ask why he came back. How can she not see it? The only reason that he ever left her is that I convinced him to, with the cover of 'for her safety.' He loves her. Always has, always will. She can't trust him. He'll just rip open the carefully mended wounds that he caused. But I'll be her protector.

He trusts her...but can I?


	22. Rose Petals

_**Rose Petals**_

_**Song: Any soft piano solo**_

_**Nudge**_

Today I'm fifteen. Max, Iggy, and Fang are all 18 today. Max and Dylan got into a big fight after the apocalypse, and Dylan ran away with Maya. Neither Fang or Max were concerned with this, they just moved on with their lives. Iggy and Ella keep getting closer together, and I'm not alone anymore. "Anymore" being the kew word. When we hit the School's partiall re-formed building, we busted out several more of our kind. Benjamin was one of them. He has strawberry blond wings, and his matches it. He liked me alot, and I let him join the Flock.

We're opening presents, and Ben gingerly hands a small box to me. I open it, and gasp. it's a delicate silver necklace, and on it hangs a mixed black- and-rainbow opal. He smiles, and I lean in for a kiss. Everyone in the room smiles warmly at us. Fang tightens his grip on Max's waist and she looks over at her promise ring that Fang bought her right before he left, so long ago. They've been together ever since Dylan and Maya ran away. That's the way that it should stay.

_**Max**_

Fang forgot to get me anything for my birthday. Not that I'm mad (I am), but I can't believe it! all of a sudden, a patch of red catches my eye as I'm flying. I swoop down, and see that it's...flower petals. I drop on them, and smell their sweet fragrance. On them rests a note. I pick it up, and my eyes widen.

_Maximum:_

_You're reading this, aren't you? So the petals must have worked. I've always loved you. Don't forget that. Maya was just a way for me to take care of the pain of leaving you. It was for your safety. And now, I want to make sure that I won't have to leave you..ever again._

_Fang_

A dark, winged shadow descends in front of me, and I see the rays of the sunset glinting in Fang's black eyes. He opens a small black box, and there is the most beautiful engagement ring that I have ever seen. It's small, and it looks like braided silver. The diamond is small, a yellow one.

"Maximum Ride...well, I don't really need to ask, do I?" he says. I shake no, he doesn't need to ask. The answer will always be yes. I hug him, his body feeling warm and flamiliar against mine.

You know what sold me? It wasn't the rose petals.

It was Fang.


	23. Forgotten

_**Forgotten**_

_**Song: A Beautiful Mind Piano**_

_**Maximum**_

Looking back, there is no time that I miss more than anytime that I spent with the Flock. Life is normal, or as normal as it can get when you're winged. I live alone with my husband and our twin girls, Caroline and Scarlett. Nudge? She's still working on her first photo shoot with some magazine. Iggy lives with his wife in an apartment in downtown Atlanta. Angel is still working in mental therapy for her power-hunger. Fang? Well, he's here with me. Maya and Dylan live in the next house over, and we all get together. Caroline and Scarlett love to play with little Davey. The danger is never gone, but the past is...well, the past. We never forget the times of our teens, fighting for survival. We have scars to prove it, that we'll never forget. But peace is welcome here, even if a crazy, power- driven scientist or two shows up to try to take our children. They're learning to fly, they are. Little short gasps of flight, like splashes of cool water. They're like the sun and moon in difference. Caroline is a brown-eyed, blond haired little girl with wings as light as mine, with fewer freckles. She's always thinking how to keep us together, like me. Scarlett is our myserious beauty, with her long, wavy black hair and black wings. Her eyes are just like Fangs, only they sparkle with happiness a little more often. I'm watching them play now, on the floor. They just turned three yesterday. Fang walks in, and I still don't hear him until he's talking to me.

"They're beautiful." I say, smiling.

"_You_'_re _beautiful." he says in my ear, holding me close. I've forgiven him as he needed it. He, in turn, has loved me more deeply than Dylan ever could, and Dylan found his own way in the world without me after all. I kiss Fang gently, and we turn to help the girls fly, lifting them up to take flight off of us.

The present may be what we live in, but I have not forgotten the past.

Hopefully, it will not forget me.


	24. Cruel

_**Cruel**_

_**Song: Grenade by Bruno Mars**_

_**Maya**_

_Will I regret this?_ I wonder as Fang's outstretched hand gradually falls back to his side. He was about to take me. On a date. At the same place that he took Maximum.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I nodded. 'Cause something is.

"You took Maximum on a date to that place, too." I said. His eyes widened. He didn't think that I knew that, apparently. He stares at his shoes. I can almost see the thoughts running through his mind.

_**Fang**_

I didn't forget about taking Max there. I just wanted to feel the way that I did with her on that first date. And Maya...Maya was a carbon copy. All I ever did to Maximum was to _keep her alive_! And she somehow distorted it into me breaking her heart. I guess, I could've told her in person. But she still would've followed me. I still love her. And somehow, I sense that it won't change. Maya's face turns from kind to that awfully flamiliar expression of anger.

"Wait a sec," she started. I clenched my fists as she realized. "Max is going to be near there. You wanted to feel the way you did with her, don't you? And then you wanted to throw it in her face! Well, guess what, _Fang_.." The way she said my name made my blood run cold.

"you won't feel that way you did with her because she _loves _you. But I don't. I just see now that you're cruel and insensitive and anything that I believed you weren't!" she exclaimes. With one flap of her wings, she's gone.

I search and sift my actions, hurrying to come to one realization.

I left. Without feeling and not even saying it to her face. Then I told her to forget me. But the problem with that: You can't just forget a part of yourself. And I had just realized a part of myself.

Cruelty.


	25. Longing

**_Longing_**

**_Song: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City_**

**_Fang_**

I awoke from a peaceful dream to a perfect morning. My bag was packed with freshly-aquired food, and my clothes were somewhat clean. And yet, despite all this, I was miserable. There was a Max-sized hole in my heart, and it needed to be filled.

What I wouldn't give to have her by me right now. The answer : nothing. She was probably busy hating me right now. The last few days had been good to her, before I left. Regular showers, clean clothes, food readily availiable, our Flock not in immediate danger. But still, in the tranquil chilly morning, it doesn't matter.

What I miss about her?

Her face when I tell her secrets.

Her expression when she's defending one of the Flock.

Her fighting moves.

Her kisses, and anything where she proves that I don't deserve her.

Her jokes (even if they're not funny).

This list could go on forever, you know. But somehow making these lists made me miss her less, the aching pain dull until I'm forced into another day's bright revenge on my wishful thoughts. It's like wanting something badly, like to see a friend who you had a crush on, or a grandmother who died recently (not that I have experience with these things. I don't.) but you can't go see them. Half of yourself is holding you back, while the other half urges you on, cracking the whip for you to return.

I won't. I'll fight my own heart. You know when people tell you to follow it?

Well, in this case, it could get me killed by a heartbroken teenage mutant.

Fun.

But that doesn't mean that the pain goes away. No, it gets worse, of course.

It's an unquenchable longing, to be with her, to see her, to anything as long as its relatively near her.

Know the feeling?

**_"But I'll miss your arms around me..."_**


	26. Worth

**_Worth _**

**_Song: I Need You To Love Me by BarlowGirl_**

**_Max_**

I walk into Helevenne Photography Group as a mangy avian girl. I come through the door, am whisked away to a stylist, and all of that begins to change. First of all, I had showered before coming here, knowing that they'd appreciate that. My first stylist, a plump lady named Opal, leads me to a chair.

"Okay!" she says brightly, combing her puffy fingers through my hair.

"I see that you have had some highlights done." she says, pointing to a blondish sunstreak.

"Um...no offence, but no. That's natural." I said defensively. She stares at it, the nods slowly.

"Well, anywho, we better get started!" she gives me a mischevious smile that makes me want to leak from this chair to the big, open skies. An hour later, she instructs me not to look in the mirror, but to wait in my chair. A thin, blonde lady waltzes up to my area soon after, curls bobbing. I still smell burning hair in the air from Opal's visit.

"Hi, I'm Mariana. I'm your makeup artist today." she says. I nod, picking up on a Russian accent. She studies my eyes and her own baby blue ones open a little wider.

"Your eyes are like milky chocolates, Mahxeemum!" she says. So I've been told.

She applies, cream, serums, eyeshadows, mascara, and eyeliner and tons of other products. No matter how much she uses, my skin still feels light and airy. Next = wardrobe. A short, slender girl who introduces herself as Libby leads me to a large closet stuffed with dresses. She picks a long, white one to match my wings. It comes with two identical slices in the back for me to use them in the photo shoot. (Ps- almost forgot, this is for a magazine. Maybe I'll get lucky and Mr. Leave-a-dumb-letter-for-his-girlfriend-when-he-leaves will see it!)

The dress feels good on my soft skin, and a wide brown belt goes with it. Next, I'm ushered to the scene, which is simply blue with clouds. The cameras flash, I'm told to go home after the 500th picture (I'm not kidding.), so I do. A few days later, I pick up the magazine and I gasp at myself on the cover. My hair is perfectly straight and shiny. I'm standing, but the dress still falls above my knees a bit. My wings glitter with health, and my eyes are a warm, striking brown. My brown flats even look glamorous. The title of this article with the photos?

_'Meet Maximum, avian mutant hottie! Pictures inside!'_

Hottie? They're going to have a hard time with that. But surprisingly, when I go to put the magazine back, there's a line. For my autograph.

**_Fang_**

My Gang cruises past countless shops until I nearly choke on my Skittles looking at a magazine in the window of Claire's. It's Maximum...only she's girly and powerful and confident-looking. And..._hot_. Not that she wasn't already, but now...wow. The cover read something about the pictures, so I dashed inside and bought the magazine. My Gang still looked at me funny as I tore through the pages. 250 pages of photos. Everything about her looks stunning. Just as I see her always. She has no idea what's she worth to me.

She never will.

**_A/N: A more Flock-centered chapter group coming up..._**


	27. Push And Pull

_**Push and Pull**_

_**Song: Hey There Delilah, Instrumental Version**_

_**Maya**_

I looked up into Fang's eyes as he held me close. Their dark glow shined with anticipation. I turned away and broke free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and I shot into the sky. I can't be Max's replacement, as much as I want to, I can't hurt Max that way. She may have tried to kill me, but that's because I was cloned, after all. I flew towards the house, the humid air sliding past my wings. As much as I wanted them, I didn't inherit Max's powers, so it took me a while to reach the house again. I walked in, smelling like pine from my flight. Dylan looked up from a blank-covered book.

"Oh. You're back...early." he said. I sighed and plopped down on the nearby worn-out recliner.

"What happened?" he asked. As much as Max and Fang hated each other right now, Dylan and I couldn't be on friendlier terms. We had respect for each other, in a way, because we were both _made_. I'm Max's clone, a pretty much exact copy. Dylan is a clone of another Dylan, who died in a car accident or something.

"Fang." I answered. He dropped his gaze.

"Oh." he said. It sounded both sad, angry, and understanding at the same time. I deepened my stare. He was really good-looking, if you think about it. He had clear turquoise eyes, and his hair had brown and blond streaks in it that reminded me of Max's almost.

"Whacha reading?" I asked. He looked down at the book, as if it had just appeared there.

"Diary." he mumbled. I raised my eyebrows.

"As in, _Max's _diary? Can I see?" I inquired, curious. He threw it into my lap. It was open to today's entry.

_Fang took Maya out. On a date. I can't seem to understand why, other than to throw her in my face. Again. Dylan was annoying today. Again._

_And now I'm going to stop writing. Again._

I looked up, stunned. Dylan had to be crushed. I knew how much he loved her. He was trying his hardest to be just what Max wanted, he just couldn't seem to get it right. No matter what he does, she doesn't get it. He's always put down and taken advantage of.

"Dylan..." I trailed off. He walked over and pushed my hair out of my face gently, just as he had seen Fang do to Max. Then he turned, grinded his teeth together, and ran out of the house, letting the screen door slam behind him. I started to see the depth of his pain, finally. Everytime he pulled her shattered heart closer to mend it, she would push him away to endure the aches on her own. He couldn't get close to her, and it was killing him.

Max and Dylan.

Sun and Moon,

Push and Pull.

Would she ever pull herself to him? I don't know. But I wish she would.


	28. Online

_**Online**_

_**Song: Anything will do.**_

_**A/N: Random Facebook chapter. Don't ask.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Maximum (Max) Ride is <strong>staring at the sky.

1 comment

**Fang Batchelder:**Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeb Batchelder is <strong>experimenting OneLight

10 comments

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Not again. Stop it, Jeb! Serious.

**Fang Batchelder: **Agreeing with Max.

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Oh, please, Fang.

**(Dylan Pollimer likes this)**

**Fang Batchelder: **Dylan's last name is Pollimer?

**Dylan Pollimer: **No.

**Starr Pollimer: **We're taking this last name because we don't want to use our real ones.

**Maya Ride: **What she said. :)

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Not you, fake clone!

**Fang Batchelder: **Drop it, Maximum.

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Don't get me started, then, jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang Batchelder is <strong>on a date...

**(Maya Pollimer likes this)**

**(115 comments)**

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **That's pathetic, Fang.

**Maya Pollimer: **Who are you to talk?

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Because he replaced me with you. You're just a replacement. Any other questions?

**Fang Batchelder: **Back off, Max.

**Dylan Pollimer: **Fang. Stay out of it. She has a point.

**(111 more comments **see all**)**

* * *

><p><strong> Dylan Pollimer is <strong>flying with the Flock.

**(Angel Batchelder, Gasman (Gazzy) Batchelder, and 4 others like this)**

**Dr. Gunther-Hagen: **Ah! So he's fitting in nicely, Max?

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Maybe, maybe not, Dr. God.

**Fang Batchelder: **Last time I saw the Flock, Dylan was doing quite nicely with Max. No comment otherwise.

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**ggy Batchelder is: **making a cake with **Angel Batchelder**.

**(Maximum (Max) Ride likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Batchelder is <strong>getting a Flock tattoo! =D

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **And now she's screaming. Loudly. Good thing I already got mine!

**Jeb Batchelder: **I told you guys not to get those! Matching tattoos? As I recall Max planned on getting 2.

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **And I did.

**Fang Batchelder: **What of?

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **Sicko. But since you're bent on it, one is the Flock wings, and the other...initials.

**Dylan Pollimer: **=/

**Maya Pollimer: **Oh, dear. Little Maxie trying to create suspense?

**Fang Batchelder: **Maya, quit. Not funny.

**Maximum (Max) Ride: **That's oddly out of character for you, Fang.

**Fang Batchelder: **So?

**Dylan Pollimer: **=/

* * *

><p><strong>Maya Pollimer is <strong>chillin'

**(Dr. Gunther-Hagen likes this)**

**Ella Martinez: **Get a life, Maya.

**(Maximum (Max) Ride and Iggy Batchelder like this)**


	29. Bond

**A/N: I ordered a new charger for my iPod shuffle, and it should come in soon. When it does, the chapters should be a little more interesting as far as songs go. Hopefully. ALSO, send any ideas through PM! **

_**Bonds**_

**Gazzy**

I've seen more drama than any one of you. You may call any Bravo show "drama," but you haven't seen anything until you've seen my family life lately. Maximum, our fearless leader, has lost it. She hasn't been eating, sleeping, or doing anything besides yelling to herself and staring at her promise ring and note that Fang left her. Dylan has been trying his best to fulfill his only command: love Max. But it's hard, anyone could guess. I was closest to Fang in our little Flock, before he left and devistated our way of living. I remember the conversation we had, sitting in the highest tree we could find after a long flight.

"I'm leaving." he stated, out of the blue. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked. He nodded numbly, gaze still fixed on the sky's grey sheet of clouds. In the distance they churned, forming themselves into raging storms soon to be upon us.

"I can't put Maximum in danger." he continued. He's the only person that she allows to call her Maximum, at all. Prepare for a beating if you try it. But wait, putting her in danger?

"You're not putting her in danger!" I heard a slight edge creep into my voice. He turned to me, his face filled with so much incredible sadness and almost...regret.

"I'm the first to die. Angel and Dylan both said that Max would die if I stay with her. I could never let that happen." He answered, his tone reflecting his expression.

"Oh." I spoke, almost wanting to scream that he shouldn't do this. But the thing is: I can't. I trust his judgement. Max would move on, right? Wrong. I thought that she would, but now we're feeling for her life and health. I never fathomed that this day would come.

I can no longer trust Fang. Which, in perspective, means that I can't trust anyone.

Bonds are broken, lives are changed.

Do you know what you did, Fang?


	30. Origins

_**Origins**_

_**Fang**_

I had a mother at one time. I'm sure that I was just a mistake now. Because I've seen her picture. Long, black hair and blue eyes. My eyes are dark, so dark. That must've been from my Dad. I have an idea of who he is. Long ago, Jeb had ushered us inside our house. A guy in all black walked up. Jeb started yelling, and I could pick up on fragments of the conversation.

"Don't try to come back; you gave him up!" Jeb said.

"_She _gave him up!" the guy's voice. The guy's eyes flicked to mine peering through the window. They conveyed extreme sadness, black with little gold flecks dancing in them. He dipped his head low and disappeared into the woods. Jeb returned inside the house slowly.

"Was that my Dad?" I asked accusingly. Jeb's mouth opened in shock.

"It was, wasn't it?" I said. He nodded slowly. My wings unfolded through my hoodie. Jeb's hand shot to my shoulder.

"Don't." he told me. I shook him off and headed into the sky. I reached my Dad's figure and I whistled loudly to get his attention. But get this; he smiled. A big grin. Like me having wings wasn't a shock. Like he was proud of me. And at that moment, I wasn't a mistake. I wasn't a mutant, a freak. I was loved.


	31. Good Enough

_**Good Enough**_

_**"I wanna tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's loved. But that won't win her heart..." ~Nice Guys (a good line from the song)**_

_**Dylan**_

What is wrong with me that she can't ever think of me in that way? What did I do? Was it something that I said? Because if it was, I'll take it back a billion times. I'll redeem myself forever just to prove me to her. But at least then I'd know why.

"Max!" I yell at her. She glares at me.

"What." Now, usually, that'd be a question mark, but that's not how she said it.

"You're not paying attention." I murmer, staring at the gleam coming off the orange juice in my glass. She rolls her eyes.

"As if I cared." she retorts. She doesn't, even to the survival of her own Flock. I stand, and fume at her. I hear her light footfalls behind me.

"No, wait, Dylan." she says. The way she says my name made my heart skip a little. Her jaw clenches.

"Nevermind." she says, brushing me off and heading back down the hall. She always decides against treating me with any sort of human kindness, as if I'm not a human at all! But trust me, I am. I've got emotions, same as anyone else. And I know she's been beaten, scarred, and ripped physically as well as emotionally for just living, but her treating me this way is doing the same to me. The reality of her thoughts sinks into my heart like slimy syrup into a sponge.

I'm not good enough to her. But she means everything to me. Love doesn't quit.

Fang didn't know that.

But I do.


	32. Burden

_**Burden**_

_**Song: Secrets by OneRepublic**_

_**Max**_

Thin, clear tears traced their way down my muddy cheeks as the Doctor again pushed another needle into my raw skin. He smiled as he did it. I screamed.

"Stop! Stop! Please! What do you want from me?" I yelled, half begging and half asking. He looked into my eyes.

"Glad that you asked. Fang. Fang is what we want. He broke your heart and that kind of weakness cannot be in a world leader such as yourself." he said. I shook my head as much as I could with my bonds. He pushed some blood out of my leg wound. My wings were folded painfully against my back.

"He won't come for me." I whispered, my voice gone. He frowned slightly.

"Then we'll just kill you." he answered. They wouldn't...would they? Dylan thinks that I'm across the country, safe and sound. But I had been captured. He didn't know that. Reasonous thought had long abandoned my reach, panic was overwhelming. The doctor grabbed a small bottle marked with some Latin word, but my vision was swimming and it all looked like spaghetti. He poured some down my throght. It was smooth and silky, and washed a stream of peace over me. It's all right. I'll be okay. Too late did I realize that this was my death. Eternal peace. But I'd never again see my Flock. What would I miss?

Angel's smile.

Iggy's gaze.

Gazzy's faithful love.

Nudge's care.

Dylan's dedication.

Fang's...love. A love that I know is still there, buried deeper than any crevice. My mind flashes back into reality. Before I slip into a pink, hazy light I feel a dark shadow cast coolness on my body, then something presses against my lips, making my head spin and my heart flutter. Then? Dark.

_**Fang**_

She isn't safe. Somehow I know it. I look to the dingy sky and sigh. She's waiting for me. I can feel it. My group is out. I can go to her. I decide against it until a sharp, bending ache erupts in my heart. Something is wrong. I take flight, ignoring any obstacle until I reach an unmarked hospital-like building. I run inside, and kick and punch and fight my way into a small, lighted room. Max is strapped to a metal table, and the Dr. is standing next to her, pouring venom down her mouth. I run to him, and his futile attempt to stop me is thwarted. I throw the bottle away, and wrap my strong wings around Max and kiss her, hard. Her chocolate eyes flutter open for a moment, then they are closed and her body is limp. I feel for a pulse. It's there, but she's unconsious. A coma. She's in eternal torture.

"No." I defy logic, kissing her over and over, my voice trembling as I continue to speak to her.

"Please. No. I know everything about you. I'd rather die with you than live without you. Don't make this end...please." I whisper urgently. With a small gasp, Maximum's eyes glimmer with intelligence, and her lips are warm to my touch.

"I wish..." she starts to speak, then her body goes limp and her pulse stops.

There are no words to what I feel then, but imagine the air gone, gravity reversed, and deep, incredible, stinging pain piercing your every being. Your chest locks up and you can't speak or breathe. You just stand in shock, hoping for all the world that what just happened was a nightmare.

It is a nightmare. Not the kind that can be erased from memory, but one I will have to live from this day forward.

The burden is much too hard for me, without her.


	33. Wild

_**Wild**_

_**Song: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (PS- the edition without the cussing. :))**_

_**Ella**_

I'm not one to feel crazy, but now's an exception. Iggy, the pale, silent, blind group in my half-sister's Flock, is holding me so close that I can feel his heart beating beneath his gray t-shirt. He's breathing heavily. Now, this may not seem extraordinary until the next sentence. We're flying 100 feet in the air. His darkish wings are lifting and falling to keep us afloat. The ground looks so very far away.

Iggy is studying me with his milky blue eyes. He runs a hand not holding me to him across my face, and a slight smile plays across his lips.

"What?" I ask, my own hand flying to my cheek; my skin is still buzzing from his touch.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." he answers, causing me to blush. Since his hand is resting on my chin, he feels my blush and smiles a little bit more. I'm not sure how to reply. But I don't have to, he does it for me. He kisses me gently and slowly, and I return it with every ounce of my adrenaline-filled senses. He pulls back and drops us until we're on the ground, holding hands. _This is truly more perfect than anything I've ever experienced_; I think to myself. All of the sudden, his hand is on my nose and he chuckles.

"What is it this time, Iggy?" I ask defensivly. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Just wanted to hear you say my name, Wild Girl." he teases.

In fact, I've never felt closer to wildness than now, holding the pale hand of my mutant crush.

Things could be worse.


	34. Following The Trail

_**Following The Trail**_

_**Song: Paramore, Playing God**_

_**Angel**_

I've been told what to do all my life. Get up, do this, fly from the Erasers, run, stop, eat, sleep. and truthfully, I'm tired of it. I'd rather make the rules than follow them one more day. Max and the rest of the Flock keep telling me that I'm changing, getting power-hungry and prideful. Why not? I'm Subject Eleven. The one in the Flock that progresses with more powers than everyone except Max. The whole Flock trusts her, and so do I, but her kind of love-related weakness can't be tolerated in this enviroment. So what if she's older? I'm more mature in skills right now. Jeb underestimates me for the guy who has known me my whole life. No one really understands, not even my own brother. I'm all alone, and it's terrifying. Then in what position am I to lead? Well, Dylan's eight months old, Fang is gone; Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge are all without proper guidance. That leaves me. The all-wonderful, amazing Subject Eleven. I know every School project by heart, including one with 8% avians known as Project Nyx. Even Max didn't know this, but the "tracking device" that she has allows me to monitor everyone's position. The people from the Nyx Project are flying over southern Georgia right now, trying not to get killed. Sad as it is for a 10 year old girl to say this, but I can relate. But wherever One Light tells me to go, I will lead them to. I'm just following the trail.

If only they knew.

_**A/N: Well, bonus points to the reader who can find the three fictional ideas that I added here! **_

_**Suggestions may be left in the reviews using this form:**_

_**My chapter would be about... XXX**_

_**I would like credit for the idea: yes/no/don't care**_

_**Sylvanna**_


	35. Common

_**Common**_

_**Song: Airplanes**_

_**Ella**_

I looked over at the Flock. They were spinning circles and loops in the pale cornflower blue sky. I wish that I could fly, that I was the one taken and beaten and given one of the greatest gifts of all - flight. My wings would be brown, flecked with black. And I'd fly far away, so far that no one could ever see me again. I would fly through the damp, lily-white clouds and dive lower than even the lowest ruddy brown mines. Then I'd get my chance. Then I'd get my time to shine. I'd be more than normal. I would be noticed, and people would envy me as I do the Flock. Maximum, the leader with powers unimaginable. Angel, with potential unrealized. Fang, Max's most loyal supporter. Dylan, who didn't even want to live anymore. He has clearly no idea how blessed he is. How special, unique he is. Why can't anyone ever stop to care about me? Is it all to have a mutation? Are we all just plain and common and dirty and forbidden? That is what the scorn of the mutants feels like, as we are being heaped up in piles to be left to rot alone. Nothing special, just more humans. "_No!" _I screamed aloud, catching concerned eyes. They peered at me with caution. But I couldn't stop myself now. Small, icy clear tears threw themselves down my face. But no winged human dared to confort me now. Because I'm not even important. Betrayal wouldn't matter. They would try to protect me, to preserve my normality. But why? Why can't I ever be special? Right now destructive feelings churned inside my head.

I am common.

I am unrealized.

I am regular.

And I hate it.


	36. Beloved

_**Beloved**_

_**Song: None**_

_**Dr. Martinez**_

My daughter. I remember the doctors at the school telling me that she'd been mutated. I'd been horrified, until I saw her. Her brown hair then had large, glossy curls and she had a pudgy, dimpled face.

"Oh!" I had squealed, grabbing her hand, "what's her name?"

Jeb Batchelder, her father, smiled at me.

"Well, the name on record right now is Lydia." he answered. Lydia giggled, flapping her little brownish wings. My smile was dropped.

"Wings?" I asked, steely calm. Jeb shoved Lydia to a room offside the hall. He led me to the window, and I gasped at what I saw. A padded, white room with three winged kids playing. One was sitting in the corner, obsidian eyes glittering fearfully. One had bright blue eyes, and was laughing with Lydia. They were holding hands and playing. The kid in the corner, who Jeb introduced as Peter, jumped up from his position and pulled the other boy (Nat, he said)'s fingers off of Lydia's hand then returned to the corner. Nat and Lydia looked aroung puzzled, then continued playing, hands separate. My beloved daughter.

Grow.

Grow strong and rebel and live and breathe and love and hate.

Do everything you can.

Because you probably won't have long.


	37. Childhood

_**Childhood **_

_**Song: Good Life by OneRepublic**_

_**Fang**_

Looking back, before Jeb went totally crazy, my childhood was pretty great. Wild muscadines grew in vines in the backyard, over the tall, spindly pine trees waving in the warm wind. We would pick a purple-black shining berry and pop it into our mouths, feeling the warm sweet-tart juice explode on our tongues. We'd have spitting contests with the seeds, and Iggy would always win to our surprise. Then Max'd challenge us all to diving contests in the air, and I'd always win. But what she could always beat us at? Fighting and speed. Flying races, she'd always win. And when Jeb would quiz us on fighting and have us wrestle each other, I'd always find myself pinned to the cold basement concrete floor once again. Most times, anyway. When I'd learned a new move, she might fall once or twice.

But then she'd learn it and I'd be defeated again. But all in all, it was amazing. I never wanted to leave. Still don't. I've got the Flock (though they aren't speaking to me) and my Gang (they aren't too keen on talking to me, either) together, and it feels like childhood again.

Only with more people trying to kill us.


	38. Like Glass

_**Like Glass**_

_**Song: Secrets by OneRepublic (again, a repeat song, but it just fits so perfectly, ya know?)**_

_**MAX**_

I sat limply on my bed after another fight with Fang. Our words were thrown like double-edged daggers at one another, causing gaping wounds. Halfway through the fight, the heat of our anger radiating throughout the hallway, Fang had yelled something. Something that caused my face to sting and my chest to ache and stab, and me to run down the hall, wings hiding the boiling tears dripping down my cheeks. I'll never forget it as long as I live.

_"Why did you leave, Fang? She's power-hungry, you know that! Whatever she says can't be depended on!" I yelled, my hands hurting from being clenched so long._

_"You know why? Because I was afraid of losing you!" Fang yelled back harshly. I stepped back, stunned. He was shouting. He never shouted, or even raised his voice slightly._

_"But then you added her!" I countered, remembering my clone. Fang's face was pale, and he reached forward as if to draw me closer to him. _

_"Because I never loved you." he whispered coldly._

And with that, my heart broke. The weight of his words smashed it into glittery pieces, sharp like glass. My hope was gone.

_**FANG**_

I shook my head as I watched her wings unfold and her steps fade. What had I done? Truthfully, I had loved her. Will _always _love her. She had pinned on me questions that not even I could answer, and I was angry at her for it. No, not angry, just annoyed. I could never get angry at her. I wished that I could go back to the way it was, but that wasn't right for the Flock. Cool depression seeped into my veins and caused me to collapse, horrified at myself, to the floor. Maya padded quietly into the hall and laid a hand on my shoulder. I stood up sharply and yanked her wrist, hard. She yelped in surprise.

"You can never replace her." I said through grinding teeth. She nodded fearfully. I dropped her wrist, ran to the end of the hallway, and broke through the window, flying upward into the smoggy New York atmosphere. Soon I could see the sky, as I was above the pollution layer. It was a pale blue. There the tears fell, dropping into oblivion like raindrops. I heard a noise, but my head remained bowed towards the ground. Slowly, the noise became louder. It was a flapping sound. I looked around and saw Max flying towards the sun at her 160mph speeds. She didn't see wings shined in the sun and I could faintly make out teartracks on her face, shining in the sunlight. _What had I done to her? _Her wings, her arms, her fighting were all strong. But inside, she was like glass.

Glass that I had shattered.


	39. Perfect

_**A/N: This chapter could also be written with Fang taking her... I just haven't done a Mylan chapter in a while. The other edition will be released shortly after this one. Pr (Personal Request) - A review, perhaps, as a treat? :) **_

_**Perfect**_

_**Song: Beautiful by Jonny Diaz**_

_**Max~~**_

I stared at my tattered reflection in the mirror. My hair was matted and uneven, my face was splattered with mud. My tank top was ripped and shredded. My jeans - well, they were shorts now. I slowly stretched my wings wide, and looked at them. They were so amazing. Feathers perfectly aligned, colors precise. But the rest of me - ugly. I took a rag from from the bedside table and wetted it with water from the bathroom. I wiped the dirt from my arms and face, then changed clothes. I brushed out my hair and added makeup to my face, then walked out into the living room. Fang absently looked up from the conversation and did nothing special. Nothing? After all this work? Was I that terrible? I pulled anxiously at my newly-cleaned jeans and shirt. Dylan noticed and stood up, taking my hand and leading me outside to the porch. He brushed his fingers across my face, wiping my makeup away. I stopped his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Dylan smiled.

"You're perfect without it." he replied, pulling me into a gentle kiss.

With a gentle breeze we wrapped our wings around each other and wasted the night away.


	40. Perfection

_**A/N: Which version is your favorite?**_

_**Perfect**_

_**Song: Beautiful by Jonny Diaz**_

_**Max~~**_

I stared at my tattered reflection in the mirror. My hair was matted and uneven; my face was splattered with mud. My tank top was ripped and shredded. My jeans - well, they were shorts now. I slowly stretched my wings wide, and looked at them. They were so amazing. Feathers perfectly aligned, colors precise. But the rest of me - ugly. I took a rag from the bedside table and wetted it with water from the bathroom. I wiped the dirt from my arms and face, and then changed clothes. I brushed out my hair and added makeup to my face, then walked out into the living room. Dylan absently looked up from the conversation and did nothing special. Nothing? After all this work? Was I that terrible? I pulled anxiously at my newly-cleaned jeans and shirt. Fang noticed and stood up silently, taking my hand and leading me outside to the porch. He brushed his fingers across my face, wiping my makeup away. I stopped his hand. His overlong black hair fell into his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Fang smiled slightly, his dark eyes glittering.

"You're perfect without it." he replied, pulling me into a gentle kiss.

With a gentle breeze he wrapped his obsidian wings around me and held me close. I looked up into the moon.

"You really think that?" I asked. He looked at me seriously.

"It's true." He stated declaratively. I leaned against his warm chest and fell asleep calmly, because I didn't need to change myself. I was beautiful, if only for a second with him.


	41. Swing

_**(A/N: Another Ella chapter coming soon, followed by another Angel one. Don't worry!)**_

_**Swing**_

_**Song: The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson**_

_**Maximum**_

Dylan pulls me through the streets of the seedy Mexican town that we were staying in, knocking over some fruit carts stationed abandoned.

"Where I we going?" I demand.

"You'll see!" he shouts. Then, we dart down a shady alley, and a faint colored light reached my eyes. Then, smooth guitar starts playing from nowhere. Dylan's eyes shine bluer-than-blue as he holds his hand out.

"Dance with me?" he asks. Suspicious, I take put my hand in his and he cradles it carefully, putting his other hand on my waist gently. We start to sway slowly to the beat of the music. His hair shines like dark gold.

"Surprised?" he whispers into my ear. I pull back, and nod a little. But then I put my head on his shoulder, and we swing to the music for as long as we need, not saying a word to each other.

But you know what?

It was better that way.


	42. Innocence

_**Innocence**_

_**Song: Selena Gomez - Naturally ( I was out of ideas. Sorry.)**_

_**Angel**_

I reach for my old teddy bear, Celeste. Her halo is faded and now a dingy beige. It's been years since I've ever even picked her up. I breathe in her flamiliar scent of the toystore and of Max. She's like a best friend, a Mom, and a leader all in one. But there is still weakness embedded, a perfectly set chain reaction that could be set off by a certain other avian, with one flick of his wrist. I'll keep on following her and being there for her as long I need to. She's my idea of beautiful and perfect. I suppose because I've never seen anything else, or that's at least what I've heard. But I don't believe it for a moment. I'm just me. Small, insigificant, and unimportant. Then again, I'm also Subject Eleven, with more powers than all the others. There's one place that I can always run, and that's to the piano. The old, dingy piano that's out-of-tune and in the barn nearby. I play a song that rips and tears, but also that bring silky sweet relief and tears. Chords, melodies, and harmonies. I brush my fingers across its yellowed keys and see a note lodged in between G and A. I pick it up, and open it. The ink is new, so my eyes widen even more when I read it.

_Dear Angel,_

_Your predictions are always correct. That is why you'll be the first one to know. I'm leaving. It's the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, but I would never put Max in danger._

_Keep her safe,_

_Fang._

That...that was a prediction that my Voice told me! It can't possibly be correct. I've done something that can't ever be reversed or changed. I'm horrible. I'm repulsive.

_You're amazing. _, my Voice whispers in a faint, chill tone.

Maybe it's right.


	43. Defense

_**(A/N: A break from the serious ones... Thanks for your continued support)**_

_**PS - You guys have the first look - a full Camp Wannabe story coming up in September! Let me know if I should do it.)**_

_**Defense**_

_**Song: Take A Look At My Girlfriend by Gym Class Heroes**_

Fang, Max, Dylan Iggy, and Maya walked into the mall, confident and proud. Iggy and Maya walked behind the other three. Max was flanked on one side by Fang and on the other, Dylan. Fang, Dylan, and Iggy turned to Max.

"Hey...we're gonna go check out the skate shop, alright? Call if you need anything." Dylan said, and Fang nodded in agreement. Maya had already found the nearest Aeropostale, so Max nodded. Max was dressed to impress, with baggy but still awesome tan-brown colored shorts and a fitted cream tank top. She also had tons of gold necklaces with feathers and bird bones strung around her neck. As soon as her entourage left, two guys walked up to her.

"Hey." one offered, taking her hand. She ducked out of his grasp.

"Nice." continued the other, reaching for her shoulder as she tried to walk away.

"Stop! Do you _want _to get pulverized?" Max yelled. The boy's didn't even flinch. They, instead, drew her closer to them and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're coming with us, kay?" They asked, but it wasn't a question. They started to pull her away, but then a hand ripped them around. They turned to face three mutant kids, wings oustretched. The one with the black clothes and wings stood in front, seething with anger. Dylan was behind him, looking just as fierce. Iggy knew Max like a sister, and his milky blue eyes still stared them down.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" asked Fang. The guys pushed him hard, but he didn't move.

"Hey, man, public property, right?" the shorter one said, smiling. _Snap._

Fang broke the kid's arm and the kid clutched it and yelled.

"What the-?" The other one seemed to notice the wings. In thirty seconds flat, the three took him down and left him crying on the floor, in addition to shoving Max away from them. She walked forward to the first one, Fang shooting her a _go ahead _look, and smiled at him.

"Try this next time? You'll get me. And I'm much worse." She, right then and there, took her hand and broke his nose. Then the group left from the shopping mall. But not without reward, the heroes went. Fang got a long, thankful kiss from Max (even though she knew that she could've taken both of them, no problem.), and Iggy got a reward of not getting a beat-up for being sexist and not letting her beat them up herself. Dylan? Well, he earned the only thing he ever wanted.

Max's trust.

And Maya? She got a new shirt. But hey, all's well that ends well, right?


	44. Destined

_**(PS Guys - GOING ON VACATION, will be gone for 5 whole days!)**_

_**Destined**_

_**Song: Well, I listened to Imogen Heap's Hide and Seek...notice anything flamiliar about it? :) ALSO, I may change this later - I know that it doesn't go well. **_

_**Ella**_

I'm meant for wings. I'm not me without them. I remember getting them now. Dr. G, he called himself, had put metal braces on my limbs, having me lay down on my stomach. Goosebumps arose on my arms as the cold metal table was cooled by the air conditioning.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asked. I nodded. Next thing I know, pain flashed on my lower back, then the world trades its colors for blackness. Fuzzyness erupts in my vision, and I see the Doctor waving his hand in front of my eyes, and I notice that I'm standing up. I look behind me and gasp. The most beautiful, large, shining blue butterfly- style wings now are from my back. I experimentally sweep them from side to side slowly. The Doctor smiles coldy, handing me a mirror. My dark brown hair had a blue glint in it, and my eyes were the color of deep-sea blue. I run for it, watching the guards stare at me in awe. The wings work, in spite of them looking more beautiful than any bird wings. I meet Max, who is looking frantically for me, in air. She screams before catching herself, in horror at my new wings.

"Ella...what did you do?" she asks. I smile.

"I obtained my destiny."


	45. Horror

_**Horror**_

_**(part 2 of Destined)**_

_**(GOING ON VACAY TOMORROW!)**_

_**Song: None, or same from last**_

_**Ella**_

Max took me by the hand and motioned for me to land - now. So, I did. Fang was looking at me with a hardened anger, and Dylan an expression of awe. Max pulled me, not saying anything, to Dr. Martinez's house. Dr. Martinez greeted us then gasped loudly when she saw my wings.

"Ella! Maximum...what did...what...who..." she asked frantically. Maximum looked at her then gave a faint nod, and my Mom stared after us as we went into my room. Max pushed me into a sitting position on the bed, then ran her fingers over the top of my wings. She then looked at my eyes, my hair, and pulled my sleeve up to reveal something that even I hadn't noticed. Little, swirled light blue patterns leading up my arms and across the top of my back, like a tattoo.

"What did they do to you?" Max asked seriously. I grinned.

"They gave me wings!" I said enthusiastically.

"They gave you more than that, Ella. They gave you costmetic, permanent tattoos and blueish hair and...worse..." Max held up my silver antique mirror. My eyes were cornflower blue with cat-like eyes. I smiled, happy with my appearance.

"Do you see any extra colors?" Max asked.

"Don't be silly! I doubt that-" I scanned the room, seeing more colors than can ever be charted. Max grimaced.

"Butterfly sight." she announced grimly. Fang crossed his arms.

"How did you know about this?" he asked Max. She turned to him.

"Stolen plans. When we were with Dr. God, I noticed that there was a diagram for this mutation sugery, otherwise known as the Insectisa procedure."

All of the sudden, I flapped my wings gently, and watched my feet rise from the ground. The colors of the room began to fade to black and white, and I found myself screaming for my wings back and for this to be real. But then softness and light reached my eyes, and I sat up.

It was a horrific nightmare.

But the worst part?

It was the only thing I wanted.


	46. Never In Forever

_**(A/N: Miss me?)**_

_**Never (I've used this name before, sorreh.)**_

_**Song: I'm Yours**_

_**Ella**_

I blew on the tip of the concrete post, scattering delicate snowflakes. I looked up and sighed at the fat clouds peeling themselves from the morning fog, leaving a bare space of blue mountainside visible. Iggy gazed at me from my side, his pastel blue eyes barely contrasting with the falling snow.

"What does it look like?" he asked, struggling to manage the scenery hidden from his view.

"Oh, Iggy, it's beautiful. I wish..." my voice trailed off as I saw his dismayed expression.

"I didn't mean, no, you see, what I really meant was-" My weak apology was cut off by a smooth, warm kiss. I melted into his arms. Iggy broke away and took my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"It's okay. I've got it now. It looks just like you." he said, a smile creeping onto his face. I pushed him playfully.

"It's more beautiful that that, silly!" I exclaimed. Iggy stepped back and unfolded his wings, letting the heavy, quarter-sized snowflakes cling to the feathers.

"There is such a thing? Never." And with those words, he pulled me close to him and stretched his wings around me, to keep me warm.


	47. Power

**_Power_**

**_Song: Poker Face by Lady Gaga _**

**_Ari_**

I grinned, watching the conveyor bring the next batch of mutants to the front line. Regular humans, all falling for One Light's plan to make them "better" by making them superhuman. Some with Eraser-like properties, others with scales, some with gills, but for some reason, 2% avians couldn't be generated. Still, I watched with pride as the team A mutants kicked through several humanoid dummies, and then live...prey. This plan was truly world and universal domination, but truthfully, more fun. Then Max would surrender the Leader position to me, and I would be the one that Jeb takes care of, not Max and her little audience. Actually, Max's attendance was down to 1 these days. Fang. I grimaced at the image of the dark-winged warrior. He stood between Max and insanity. He balanced her every insecurity, held her when she was scared, and lifted her when she fell. But even then a weakness lies in him. He's too concerned about her survival. It is then that I devised the plan to take him out of her life, for good.

After all, her life was no longer important to my plan.

Death, well, that's just a little problem.

Power? the prize.


	48. Snatch

_**Snatch**_

_**Song: Say What You Need To Say by John Mayer**_

_**Nudge**_

Honestly, moving shouldn't be that big of a deal, but with everything that's happened in the last few years, it's torture. It's like cutting off my wings. New girl, new school, new house, new...friends, not what I'm looking for in my life. I'd come to love my friends, they are like family to me; except, if they were family, I would visit them with our without this move. I've told Dr. Martinez - moving right now is like pulling the foundation from a house and expecting it to still stand firm. I found myself letting slow tears fall everytime I think about what is happening. The worst part? There's nothing that I can do about it, it's beyond my opinion, my will, my very existence seems unessesary. Max and Fang don't mind, they're just happy to be together. But my closest confidence doesn't lie with the Flock, but with my friends. Again, that's my third reference to them, but truthfully, no one else has any small idea about what this will do to me.

A trivial thing, they echo Dr. Martinez's words again.

I won't listen.


	49. Waiting

_**Waiting**_

_**(A/N: Shout out to the Mylan fans out there!)**_

_**Song: Everything You're Not **_

_**Max**_

I looked around, dizzy and dazed, but coming to a slow realization. Yes, Fang left me for my own "good," but he also started treating me like I was some kind of failure, and then he replaced me. I'll give him one last thing to think about. He can't hurt me or break me again with every double-edged word that he says. Every cut will heal, every scar will fade. He had me enchanted, but no more.

_Snap! _I was back in my life. Dylan's arm was around my waist, and Fang faced opposite us, Maya plastered to his side.

"Fang, forget anything. It's over. Always was, always will be." I said. His eyes widened, then for a fraction of a second, he looked surprised; then his jaw clenched, and he turned to leave my room. A wave of deep, stabbing sadness washed over me, making my legs and arms feel like lead.

"Dylan...what have I done?" I asked him nervously. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"The best thing for you." he whispered, hope and another emotion that I almost didn't want him to feel filling his turquoise eyes. But my heart didn't feel lighter, but heavier. Then I looked at Dylan's concerned face and I knew that he was worth waiting for, and going through this for him, and him alone.

_**I hurt him badly**_

_**Crashed his will**_

_**What have I done?**_

_**(this is my attempt at a haiku...)**_


	50. Good Morning

_**Good Morning**_

_**Song: Stereo Hearts **_

_**Fang**_

I treaded lightly into Max's bedroom, just to watch her sleep. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was concentrated on an invisible point, her eyelashes touching the tops of her cheeks, she was squinting so hard. She was on her side, and her wings were flopped over the side of the bed, her face being almost flush to the wall. I drew a hand across her face, and she smiled a little bit before blinking drowsily.

"Hey" she said. I laughed. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" She asked self-conciously.

"You're just so beautiful when you sleep." I whispered. She kissed me on the mouth soft and slow, causing my heart to jump and flit around crazily.

"Nice of you to believe it." she responded. My face must've been priceless, because her expression became serious.

"You like redheads, usually." she said, jealousy and anger slowly creeping into her tone. I held up my hands.

"Rookie mistake." I sighed, and a small giggle escaped from her lips.

"Well," she said, tapping my nose, "that's a mistake you've learned from, grasshopper."

I smiled inside, appreciating her morning sillyness. I looked hopefully at the window.

"Flying?" I questioned eagerly. She nodded, having somehow changed into a pair of flare jeans with a leather jacket and t-shirt. And we ran, hand in hand, out the open door-sized windows into the chilly morning sunrise. The pink and blue hues tainted the area where the sun was pushing its way over the horizon...amazing. I suddenly swooped closer to Maximum. She turned her head expectantly.

"Good morning"


	51. Alive

_**Alive**_

_**Song: A Piano solo to "My Heart Will Go On" ... I used yoursoul85 of youtube's version.**_

?

I sat against the door of my "holding cell." Whitecoats hovered around me, occasionally checking in on my progress. That's right, the Flock wasn't the only sucessful bird kid group. I was intended to join them, but I escaped only later when they set me free from the Institution. Now I faced my mistake, shivering and scared. Who am I? Sad thing: I don't even have a name. But to everyone that sees me now, I'm Subject 5. How is this possible, you ask?

Subject 1: Max

2: Fang

3: Iggy (though he and Fang are about the same age, I hear.)

4: Nudge

5: Gasman

6: Me.

7 through 10, I watched die. Horribly and painfully, as the scientists thought to give them expiration dates. They all had names, yet they never gave me one. First sign of dates: they would start to break down. Their wings, we would watch them deteriorate until two long, red, fleshy cuts where all that remained of their flight and freedom. Then, one night, they would just die, always talking in their sleep about their long lost wings. It's painful, disgusting, yet something that we cagemates always held dear to our hearts. Subject 6 was my sister. My biological sister. She died one night, as I sung her to sleep quietly. She knew my name, and she told me on that night. Melody. Seems like a cruel, sick joke to have my voice trapped inside my mutated, inhuman self. I would bring her back if I could, because I don't deserve to be alive. But then again, no one here gets what they deserve.

Least of all her.


	52. These Words

_**(A/N: Another poem chapter... you know you missed them! Just kidding. Yes or no on these?)**_

_**Fang**_

_**(Depth)**_

The mountains?

Crossable.

The sea?

Swimmable.

Walls?

Climbable.

Any depth

Any height

Any length

Any choice

I'd always know

You still love me.

And the funny thing?

I still love you.

But you don't come back.

It's like your heart have I stabbed.

Yet, it was only for your good, my flower.

But you're not a flower.

You're Max,

Warrior

Protector

Friend

To everyone.

No one will ever forget that.

_**Nudge**_

_**(Scatter)**_

All my thoughts,

My dreams,

My emotions

And everything else.

Ripped

Shredded

Shattered

and thrown in the wind.

Every idea

Bright new plan

Forgotten.

Memories,

Scattered on the wind.

And I'm helpless.

_**Dylan**_

_**(Describe)**_

To describe my life:

Created

Told

Commanded

Accepted

Refused

Torn

Picked up

Helped

Healed

Lost,

Life.

Found it again,

It bubbled back inside of me.

Grew,

Trusted,

Led,

But not on a leash,

But on the way that all should go.

_**Maya**_

_**(What?)**_

Again I wonder,

What is my purpose?

To kill

destroy

and be hated?

Is that all my life remains for?

I may seem like Maximum.

Talk,

Look,

Act.

But it is, in the end, just an act.

I hate myself

For looking this way.

For stealing a face and a love that is not it's own.

Stolen.

Worthless.

Trash.

I feel alone,

In a group that thinks they understand.

But they never will.

**All poems written by Sylvanna of fanfiction.**


	53. Leader

_**Leader**_

_**Song: I Will Not Be Moved (it's by BarlowGirl, possibly, I'm not for sure...)**_

_**(A/N: Another Nudge chapter for you Nudgies!)**_

_**Nudge**_

I signaled to Red to move forward on the battle line. She nodded, fading in the background. Hayden and Jace flanked my sides, both looking forward into the open smog of the battle. And nearby, my final team member lurked, holding multiple knives and other sharp tools...Dare was her name. I pulled my wings open, feeling the power radiating throughout the feathers. Both Hayden and Jace stared at them, when I realized that I had never told them that I was an avian.

"Okay," I whispered, staring at both boys. Gosh, they were so different. Hayden was a taller guy, with brown hair and steel gray eyes, whereas Jace had blond hair and sea green eyes. They were both mutants from birth. Hayden was a supernatural fighter, able to sense the moves before they happen. Jace just...well, he was a shadow when he fought, though his moves certainly were felt by the recipients.

"Hayden, you head over to Dare, make sure she's okay, then meet up with us at the Nothern Field. Jace, come with me." I said, my voice barely making contact above the battle noises, gunshots, and worst of all...screams of victims feeling their lives drain away. Hayden looked annoyed, but began making a path through the enemy. Jace cleared below me as my wings carried me upward. He was a black mist, I couldn't train my eyes on his shape for more than a second at a time. I searched the battle for a flamiliar head of flame...there. Little 5-foot-1 Red, fighting for her life. An asian girl engineered to have extreme flexibility and nimbleness, she mostly took out the enemy by moving so quick that they hit others on their side. I dropped down, executing what Max would've called "near-perfect form" I sighed even as I fought, wishing that I had the Flock to back me up. I missed Max. But my new Flock, the Alliance, would not fail. We would fight and kill and destroy these terrible, horrible things that threatened to exterminate all human life along with nonmutant civilization. Those things that killed the Flock and everyone else that I ever loved.

And no matter what, I will never stop resisting.

I am Nudge, a faint scar on the face of this evil.

But don't worry, I'll make a break before long.


	54. Scars

_**Scars**_

_**Song: I love the way you lie**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is basically what Max and Fang went through, looked at a different way... with a little, um, wishful thinking by yours truly.)**_

_**(General POV)**_

Max began to choke on her own tears, watching Fang. His wings were black and powerful and unwounded, contrary to her scraped and bloodied ones, extended painfully.

"I'm leaving, Fang." she said, her voice barely audible. Fang's face shot up, panic tainting his expression.

"What?" he asked. He approached her slowly, reaching to push some strands of hair away from her face. She flinched, then relaxed, letting him. He ran a hand along the top of her wing. He looked at his fingers, his breath catching as his arm caked with her drying blood. She breathed in, and he notices that her own breath came in ragged gasps.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking. She shook her head.

"You hurt me." she said simply, her lip cracked and bleeding. He drew her near, apologizing and saying her name over and over, glazing his words with kisses along her arms. She yanked back, newfound anger flashing across her face.

Dylan entered and skimmed her wounds, causing them to heal and fade into white scars. She smiled at him. Fang looked over the scene, and his own wings drooped, injured, and his arms became bruised. Maya walked up, concerned for him, and put her cold hand on his shoulder. He only limped more. But then Max turned from Dylan, her face turning sickly yellow again, and ran to Fang again. Their blood faded, the scars disappeared, and they both looked at each other, loved. But they didn't even look at the orphaned clones at either side of the room, each feeling more hurt watching them together than apart.


	55. Just Remember

**_(A/N: This chapter dedicated to a certain bestie of mine, JBW.)_**

**_Just Remember_**

**_Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne_**

**_Max_**

I slashed at the warriors, knocking them aside. My vision was blurry with a mixture of hot tears and the fog that snaked along the ground, and I didn't see what came next.

A huge mutant flashed into my view, and I was too shocked to move.

"No!" shouted Fang from behind me, jumping in my front to take the blow. He crumpled to the ground, blood already pooling in the dirt. My anger seemed to take over, and minutes later the battlefield was cleared. I ran over to Fang. His wound was gaping, under his ribs. Breaks, definetly. I tied my tearstained hoodie around him. He was breathing short, shallow breaths that came in gasps. He started coughing and heaving. My alarm crawled into panic.

"Fang!" I shouted. His eyes fluttered and he seemed to focus.

"How...bad.." he said between coughs. I grimaced.

"Bad." I answered. His own expression turned grim. I leaned over, looking into his obsidian eyes, searching for a will to live. He smiled a bit.

"No use, Maximum." he said, his voice just a whisper.

"Don't say that," I said frantically, my voice cracking, "it'll be fine."

Fang propped himself up slowly. My attention turned to the wound. It was still bleeding profusely. He kissed me slowly for what seemed like forever, then he fell back to the ground. His eyes closed, and a lone tear made a clear path on my dirty cheek. His breathing stopped, and I touched the promise ring that he gave me on my necklace. A rainbow streaked across the gray sky, the promise that he loved me. That was never enough.

**_Fang_**

Her face betrayed her absolute worry. I hated seeing her like this. My whole chest ached with the effot of staying alive. She leaned over me, looking deep into my eyes. I smiled, seeing that she still wore my ring around her neck. I kissed her, a parting gift that only I could give, and then slipped into peaceful darkness.

My Maximum, you should never have seen this, never should have to endure this.

Just remember: I'll be there with you.


	56. Chocolate

**_(Who will be the 99th and 100th reviewers? The race continues...)_**

**_Chocolate_**

**_Song: Eh, Eh (There's Nothing Else I Can Say) by Lady Gaga_**

**_Max_**

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, then headed out the door. Dylan was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded. He took me outside to his new car, and off we drove to the nearest ice cream shop. When we got there, we pulled through the drive thru. The petite girl winked at Dylan, so I leaned forward. She frowned. Dylan looked over to me, his hand resting on the top of the steering wheel.

"A dark chocolate cherry for the lady, a chocolate for me." he said simply. She bobbed up and down, and then typed the numbers in. Dylan paid for the cones, and we headed to our _real _destination: The Falls. Dylan helped me out of the car (not that I needed it) so we could lick our cones and watch the sunset. The vivid sunset threw pink, blue, and red colors into the sky, making the falling water look even bluer than usual, more like Dylan's eyes.

"So..." Dylan said, turning to me. He had ice cream all over his face. I laughed, kissing it off. I drew back, and sighed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. Dylan shrugged. I put my hands on my hips.

"What, you've seen better?" I challenged. He grinned.

"Looking at it." he countered, kissing me on the cheek. We watched the sunset, laughing at jokes and just enjoying each other's company.

And you know what?

I actually liked it.


	57. Regret

**_Regret_**

**_Song: None..._**

**_Angel_**

What. Have. I. Done? I ask myself as I stare at the fateful words typed on the screen.

_Maximum Ride: Exterminated. _

_Fang Batchelder: Last seen with Maximum Ride, location unknown._

_Dylan: Clone disposed._

_"Nudge": Exterminated._

_"Gasman": Exterminated._

_[1] Subject(s) remaining for extermination._

_THE INSTITUTE SPECIMEN DATABASE_

_You are logged in as: Jeb_Batchelder_

Because of me and my information, they were dead. Gone. They had loved me, protected me, saved me, held me, and helped me. And what had I done? Killed them, indirectly. Maximum, dead. Fang, missing and soon to be dead. Who knows about Mrs. Martinez and Ella. They could all be dead, and I'd have caused it. What took me over, consumed me, and was such a parasite to cause this?

Myself.


	58. Forgiven

_**Forgiven**_

_**Song: **_

_**"Rafael" (aka Gasman)**_

I flew up in the air, letting the strong winds push my feathers around. The breeze made it hard to see, so I landed early. I turned around. Lydia was staring at me, mouth open. I slammed my wings back into a folded position, suddenly self-concious of them.

"You're...you're...a mutant." she stuttered, shaking her head. I nodded slowly. Her face turned from shocked to angry.

"And you never thought of telling me?" she yelled, stomping off. I ran after her, and grabbed her hand. Her brown eyes stared back at me, but there wasn't any kindness in them now.

"What." She half asked, half-demanded.

"I didn't want you to know that I'm a...freak." I confided. It was true. The last thing that I wanted to do is scare everyone off. It's not my fault. Lydia's pink lips curved upward in a smile that quickly faded.

"It's over." she said, yanking her hand from mine.

_**Lydia**_

He never thought to tell me? That's enough for me not to trust him. I ran off, but then peered around the corner, biting my lip. His wings were white with little caramel-colored freckles dusted around the edges. His long blond hair was rustled in the wind. He really was telling the truth. I clenched my jaw unvoluntary. But nevermind. He can't be trusted. All of the sudden, I was grabbed from behind by strong arms, and carried off into the sky. I breathed slowly, and looked up. Rafael's face was above me, pulling me upward. He flapped, and we shot forward. He dropped me on a tree branch, a redwood's, so we were easily 75 feet in the air.

_**Rafael**_

I gazed at Lydia. Though she was terrified, she still looked beautiful. Her long fudge-brown hair was whipping in the wind, and her deep brown eyes were staring at the ground. Her hand was clutching the nearby branch so tightly that her hands were turning red.

"Trust me?" I asked. She shook her head. I noticed that she was shaking.

I jumped from my branch to hers, and pulled her to a stand. I took off again, this time climbing farther into the blue sky. When we were about 200 feet up, Lydia smiled, but she didn't stop. I pulled her to face me, still holding her so she wouldn't fall. I kissed her, hoping that she would surrender, and she did. I pulled back and hoped for the world that she was still mine. As if in response, she leaned her head against me, and we floated there for a while, each asking for this moment to never end.


	59. Beautiful

_**Beautiful**_

_**Songs: Leave me names of any songs that you peeps like in the reviews, I'm outta idears... :/**_

_**(A/N: Flashbacks to do with this chapter coming soon)**_

_**Max**_

I cradled my new baby girl, watching her smile her best as she can in her first months of life. The nurse looked at me exitedly.

"What's her name?" she asked. I took a deep breath, and held it in as I gently peered at her back. Two matching brownish wings with black tint at the end fluttered. I smiled at our new avian.

"Hazel." I said. Fang held my hand, and he was smiling, too.

"Perfect." he said, kissing me on the nose. I handed Hazel off to Fang, and Iggy let me hold my boy. He looked just like Fang, long black hair hanging low over his face. I pushed it back. Fang concentrated on me.

"I have a name for him." he said. I bit my lip, gesturing for him to go on.

"Gabriel." He whispered, his eyes comitting love to this little mutant. The nurse scribbled on their birth certificates. Gazzy, Ella, My Mom, Jeb, Angel, and Nudge all walked in at the same time. Ella rushed past Hazel in her father's arms, hurrying to my side.

"Are you okay? What are their names?" she asked quickly. I laughed tiredly.

"Fang is holding the girl, Hazel. I've got the little boy, Gabriel."

Ella's eyes softened.

"Awww, Maaax! They're so KUH-UTE!" she yelled. She leaned in closer to me.

"Do they have...wings?" she questioned. I nodded. The rest of their visit passed in a blur of activity, with no sign of Dylan except a boquet of flowers with Hazel colored flowers and black roses sent to my room. Fang swung Hazel from side to side.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" I asked him, touching my wedding wing gently. It was silver with the design looking like tiny wings reaching around my finger.

"No, Max, they aren't." he replied seriously. I looked up at him, shocked.

"They're beautiful..."


	60. Snowflakes

_**Snowflakes**_

_**Song: Fireflies (again, any songs thatcha like...leave them in the reviews!)**_

_**(A/N: I am just so incredibly thankful to my reviewers for getting me here at my 100th. 99th- "Echo" 100th - ? 101th - ..you)**_

_**Max**_

I gathered up the dingy curtains in my hand, looking out into the white landscape. Soft, quarter-sized snowflakes were falling to the ground, 7 inches already accumulated with a thin layer of frozen rain sealing it in. The pastel blue sky was littered with gray, snow-dripping clouds.

"Hey, Angel!" I called. Angel padded in from the living room, her hair tousled and her toes sticking out of her socks. I pointed out of the glass.

"Look." I said, a smile hinting in my voice. Her eyes grew wide, and she yelped exitedly, running to tell the others. I sighed, walking into the living room myself. Fang and Iggy were seated on the couch; Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and Angel were nowhere to be found. Fang smirked.

"Did you see outside? Angel's going nuts." he said. I nodded, sitting down on a creaky rocking chair.

"Yeah, I'm the one who showed her." I said calmly. Fang broke into a mock-fear look.

"What have you done?" he asked, laughing along with me. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Wanna go snow flying?" I asked. Fang shifted on the couch, and Iggy grimaced.

"I don't know," he said admittedly, "remember last time?"

In fact, I did remember last time. Iggy had grown disoriented from the snow, and we lost him. We spend almost two hours searching for him in the snow dunes. I coughed.

"Just the two of us." I clarified. The worry on Fang's face vanished.

"Sure." he said, getting up. He grinned once more before walking towards the winter coat closet. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge dashed into the room, all wrapped in brightly-colored coats and matching mittens. The coats had identical slits in the back to let us fly in the winter, but the slits could also be zipped up.

"Can we go out now, Max? Please?" Angel asked, cupping her hands together and jumped up and down, her blond curls bouncing cheerily. I nodded begrudgingly, even though if they were attacked, they'd be dead meat with their neon colors. Iggy returned from the hall (when did he leave the room?), holding Ella's gloved hand. I smiled at the group as they headed out, then jogged into my own room to get ready. The only snow-worthy things that I owned were a pair of thin ski pants, a gray winter coat, a beanie, and a gray-and-blue checkered scarf. I pulled on a pair of conveniently matching rain boots, and walked into the hall where Fang was leaned up against the wall. His outfit was in black, down to his combat boots.

"Ready?" I asked. He gestured to his pocket.

"Betting cash intact." he said. I giggled before stopping myself.

"Let's go."

As we headed out of the door, a snowball hit my face, the hardness making way for cold, melted water making serpentine paths down my neck. I shuddered, scanning the front yard for the offender. A brown head was only half-concealed behind the nearest snow fort. I threw another ball, and Ella's exited face popped up, cheeks red with cold and enthusiasm.

"Darn!" she yelled before taking another to the side. She ducked below. My hair poking out from my jacket was now wet with freezing water, so I snapped at it. It cracked. Fang pulled my jacket's hood.

"We gonna take off, or what?" he asked. As a response, I shot myself into the sky, blinking the snowflakes away from my vision line.

_**Fang**_

I flew in silence with Max, watching her. She had to keep pulling her hair away from the falling flakes, and her expression was one of annoyance. We spotted a section of clear blue sky streaked into the clouds, and we landed under it. We walked closer to each other. Little white snowflakes stuck to the end of Max's eyelashes. I opened a crimson-colored box, and removed the present inside. A diamond necklace with a pale blue stone on the end was ice-cold to the touch. Max smiled.

"Fang..." she started, but was quieted as I strung the silver chain around her neck. She tucked it into her shirt, biting her lip. I kissed her pink nose, making a prickly blush creep onto her already-red cheeks.

_**Max**_

After Fang gave me the necklace, we flew towards the house again. The snowball war had stopped, replaced with nighttime star-gazing, the snow clouds having been pushed to the east. The stars shone almost as brightly as my diamonds in the day.

I looked to both sides of me, watching my Flock members in awe. They were so amazing; they were more than my family. Fang was nudged up against me, and his warmth radiated throughout my body. The others felt just as close. They were so special, each one of them. Unique, loyal, and just plain miracles. None of them were the same. All different.

Just like the snowflakes.


	61. Can't Move On

_**Can't Move On**_

_**Song: Grenade by Bruno Mars**_

_**(A/N: did you enjoy the 837-word chapter? I hope so. :))**_

_**Dylan**_

Tears filled Max's chocolate brown eyes, and her face was red. I detected a sense of regret. My eyes narrowed, and I stepped back a little.

"I can't...can't..." Max choked out, a lonely tear slipping down her cheek. A bomb dived into my heart and took my hope for anything, for I knew what was coming. I held my hand up.

"Don't," I said, turning to leave, "don't say it."

I flew into the sky screaming.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I yelled, running a hand through my blonde hair. What was I thinking, assuming that Max could ever love me? That's it. I wasn't thinking. My brain was devoid of logical thought around her. I let out one more anguished noise, then I landed with an unruly _plop _onto the dry grass. Nudge bounced out of the house, but she stopped short.

"What happened, Dylan?" she asked expectantly. A shade of doubt crossed my face.

Nudge's gaze softened, and she threw an arm around my shoulder.

"I know just what to do." She said. I weakly followed her, still fuming underneath. She took me to…..Fang's room. I drug my heels.

"Where? Why? Nudge!" I exclaimed. She threw open the door, and Fang, silent and dark, was sleeping in his desk chair, his dark wings surrounding him. Nudge tugged at one of the feathers, and Fang's hand snapped out and caught hers. She whispered some mumbled words, and he nodded, his face a mixture of hate, guilt, and love. Nudge quietly walked out of the room. I sat down on a plastic yard chair in the corner of his room.

"What's the deal? Nudge says that your date didn't go so well." He accused me.

He tensed when he said date, straining to say it. I nodded.

"She doesn't love me." I said simply. Fang didn't look surprised. He sighed.

"She never can." He said wistfully. I clenched my fists and stood up.

"Of course she can! You just scarred her so much that-" I plopped back into my chair dejectedly.

"Sorry." I apologized. Fang's dark eyes regarded me coldly, as if I had stolen her from him.

"I will always love her, you know." He said, sincerity painting his previously lighthearted tone.

"You will, will you? Will you stay with her, take care of her? What's your commitment like, huh?" I barked.

"I only wish that I hadn't listened to Angel." He mused sadly. I had a sudden rush of pity for him.

"Go after her, Fang. She'll take you back." I commanded. Fang shook his head and stared at me like I was a plaque speaking useless information.

"But if I'm killed….." he trailed off. I studied the carpet, realizing the truth in this statement, but then anger washed over my senses again.

He wanted to keep her safe.

She can't move on without him.

But what if he knew that she would be safer in his arms?

Would she move on?

This I do not know.

But I would still be forgotten.


	62. If

_**If **_

_**Song: For You by Angus and Julia Stone**_

_**Max**_

I walked down the aisle, my light blue wedding dress allowing my wings to be stretched in the back. My hair was in gentle princess curls. Dylan smiled at the altar, and everything in my heart was telling me to turn away and fly, fly away. I reached the altar, and I gasped. Sitting alone where I was supposed to stand was a note, folded.

A black feather was resting on it. I snatched it up, and read.

_Maximum,_

_Congrats on your wedding day. I wish that I could be there. But don't worry, I'm watching you read this letter. I know that it's been the time where I promised that I would come back. Tell you what; after you're done here, meet me at the hawk's cave. I'll be waiting. _

_Fang_

My eyes shot up from the note. Dylan's gaze was unnerving. I gathered up my light, silky dress and pulled myself into the air, leaving Dylan waving sadly at my wavering shadow.

I landed in the hawk's cave breathless. Fang leaned quietly against the cave's wall, wearing all black. _He was like a dark angel_, I thought to myself.

"You came." I said hoarsely. Fang stepped forward and put a hand across my cheek, wiping away a rebellious tear.

"You were getting married." he said simply, flicking his eyes towards my arm silently. On it were pale scars spelling out, _why? _I had cut the marks when he left me. I hid it behind my back. He grabbed my arm gently, staring at the fateful scars.

He kissed them.

"You didn't needn't hurt yourself for me. I'm not worth it."

I wanted to speak, but he held up his hand, silencing me. He looked into the horizon. He refocused on me and handed me another note, written on faded notepaper. Then he flew away. I watched him and watched him until he disappeared, then I collapsed on the dirt, sobbing. My tears dropped into the dust, each filled with emotion and sadness.

I opened the note, my tears blurring the handwritten words.

_Max,_

_I'm so sorry. If anything else had happened, nothing would have changed._

_Remember that I love you._

_Fang_

_**Fang**_

I swerved in my flight path, and watched her chocolate brown eyes break again, her veil floating in the wind behind her. She was the very picture of beauty, her wedding dress in pastel blue with overlaying lace. Her beaded veil crown had the image of wings, one black and one white. She never moved on. I looked at her more closely. It is only then that I realized that the engagement ring on her finger wasn't Dylan's.

It was the one that I gave her.

A sign that I meant everything to her.


	63. Take What Matters

_**Take What Matters**_

_**Song: Love the Way You Lie**_

_Max held the baby girl close, fighting as well as she could with one hand. Nearby, Fang was fighting off others, quickly becoming enswarmed. Ella fought her way through the crowd. The turmoil was becoming death doomed for both avians. _

_"Take Aero!" yelled Max, handing off her only little girl. She watched her for a split second, absorbing her delicate black wings, their down rustled in the wind. Then a solid kick hit her face, and she turned to defense again . Ella excaped, weaving through the crowd of bloodthirsty mutants. All she could do was watch from a safe point as Maximum and Fang, Aero's parents, were overcome. She looked into the split-colored eyes of this little gift, the last thing that the world's greatest leaders left. _

_Could one child make such a difference?_

_**Twenty years later...**_

_**Aero**_

I smiled faintly, looking at the only known pictures of my parents. Mom, her long whitish wings outstretched, and Dad with his large black wings around hers.

My gaze extended, gazing off to the other Flock members, my Flock members.

My parents died saving me.

They took what mattered out of danger.

I would never feel their touch.

Hear their voice.

Or fly with them.

What I miss most?

Knowing that they're more than a picture.


	64. Mutant

**_Mutant_**

**_Song: Who's That Chick or In The Dark by Dev_**

**_(A/N: That's right... a continuation of Camp Wannabe, with the story starting soon! Review if you're for or against it, please?)_**

**_Max_**

Kids screamed and ran in all directions. I stepped back, shocked. Delilah's previously gray eyes glowed with flickers of flame, and her ginger locks were glowing. She laughed.

"I told you, didn't I, Maximum?" she asked coldly. I noticed that Fang's hand tensed on mine. He dropped my hand. I got ready to flick my wings into motion.

"Told me what?" I snorted. Delilah stepped towards Fang.

"About _my _little friend here. But you didn't listen! And now you'll have to pay..." she shot a burst of fire at my face. In a split second, my wings were out and I was in the air. The other campers were still hiding under the chairs, but I saw Taylor inch his way out, and his eyes changed from green to a matching gray like Delilah's.

"Delilah!" shouted Fang from my right side. How he even knew her name I didn't want to know. Her red lips turned upward.

"Yes?"

"She's my _girlfriend_!" he said. I felt my heart leap when he said it. My cheeks flushed. Delilah smiled at him like he was a lost puppy or something.

"You haven't been around many girls then, have you?" she asked sympathetically. Fang's dark eyes were rimmed with reflected orange from the fire, and they flashed angrily. He stepped forward and black wings were unfurled. They shone red in the firelight.

"Maybe not, " he started, flying nearer to her, "but I know she's my soul mate anyway."

He kicked her head and she fell to the floor, unconsious. Fang walked towards her and plucked her necklace from her neck. Taylor studied the flames, and they died down until melted tile remained where the fire was previously. Fang looked back up at me.

"This was too easy." he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She knew what she was doing. She was a distraction." Talor said. He was now on my left. His eyes had returned to an elecric blue.

"I've been trailing her for weeks. Ever heard of the HAMR Program?" Taylor said. We shook our heads, dazed.

"It stands for Human Anialation Mutant Replacement. She was a modified human. Real name? Mandy Snow."

"She knew about us?" Fang asked sharply. Taylor nodded. We exchanged nervous glances.

"Jeb"


	65. Invisible

_**Invisible**_

_**Song: Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**_

_**(A/N: A requested chapter...I take all requests, by the way.)**_

_**Nudge**_

I look over to Fang. The moonlight was highlighting the edges of his shadow, like a reflection on an endless pool.

"Nudge, she's amazing. Why didn't I notice before?" he asks me. I study wood planks on the floor below me.

"Don't know." I mumble. Fang cocks his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"Something wrong, Nudge?"

"No."

Fang got up quietly, and walked back into the house. Fang always sees her, but misses me. I wipe my eyes and pace into my room. I see the piano that Max got me for my birthday, white and new. I sit down and play from my heart, spilling my feelings onto the dusty keys. It's a song, sad and slow, about how he doesn't see me. Who else could there be? He says to me that Max is his true love, his only. Has he ever even seen me look at him? I guess not. I wrap my wings around myself as I allow myself to cry. Angel walks in.

"Nudge?" she says in her angelic, high voice. I don't answer.

"I had no idea." she whispers, hugging me close. I shrug her off, and she leaves slowly. I look at the piano sheets again, and I erase the title. If he doesn't see me, then neither does the title. I hate myself for his choices.

I'm not invisible.

Am I?


	66. So

_**So?**_

_**Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (I can't spell. Sorreh.)**_

_**Max**_

I rounded the corner, hugging my Social Studies book close to my body. Fang, wings hidden, had his mouth all over...who?

Lissa.

She was against the school's brick side, and he had his hand positioned over her little red head.

I dropped my book in shock. As I scrambled to collect it again, Fang looked over to me.

"Max!" he said. Oh, the poetry in how he said it.

"Yeah, Max." I stated disgustedly. He fell for her. Again. UGH!

_**Lissa**_

I smiled as he looked over to his pathetic little girlfriend. She looked so dumbfounded, it was almost funny. I pulled Fang's shirt so he faced me.

"So..." I said, hoping for a good 'I'll forget about her.'

"I gotta go, Lissa. Call you later."

Why does later sound like never to me?

**Max**

I ran into the little devil after my last class. She was smirking evilly at me.

"So? Failed with him again, I see."

I hated her. I pushed her aside, and she just giggled.

"In denial? Fang loves me, and I think that you know it."

I clenched my jaw and spun around.

"Even if he does, you can't fight me."

I was that desperate. A sad state, really; But I highly reccomend it.

"I bet I could, Feathers." she said. She has called me that since she once spotted me twirling one of my feathers in my hand carelessly. A big mistake, since she didn't know about my other modifications.

I grinned, landing a solid blow to the head. She looked at her thin hands as if pondering if she could take me. She kicked my leg, but she was already doomed.

I started for a kick in the leg, a clear break, when I felt a cool breeze and a voice materialized in my ear.

"Max." It whispered. I froze. Fang stood, his hands in his pockets. Then he did something that shocked me even more...

_**(A/N: Put a review for the ending! **_

_**Vote Team Lissa or Team Max for the future!)**_

_**5 reviews required at least for each competitor.**_


	67. Fallen Angel

_**Fallen Angel**_

_**Song: I don't quite know...**_

_**Iggy**_

I set the bomb down, readying it. Gazzy grinned up at me.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." he laughed. True, the kid had a point. This stink bomb would be remembered for generations to come at Lawrence Regional High School.

I was about to start the sequence when a girl walked up, hands on her hips. I dropped my screwdriver.

Uh oh.

_**Lylac (yes, her name is spelled like that. :))**_

The boy looked to be setting some sort of timer. His eyes were a pastel, milky blue and his long blond hair fell over his eyes in length. Come to think of it, he was pretty cute.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, bouncing onto my knees. I hoped I looked okay in my overlong baggy white shirt and purple tight tank-top with black leggings. Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. He slinked in front of whatever he was working on.

"Uh…. Nothing…"

"C'mon, you can tell me!" I insisted. He shrugged.

"A stink bomb."

"What? Really? Beast…." I said, impressed. He had an accomplice, a young-looking blonde kid that was staring at us as if we were crazy.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy.

"Lylac. L-y-l-a-c." I spelled. He nodded.

"I'm Iggy, and this is Gazzy." He said. But then he did something unexpected.

He ran a hand through my hair, and he smiled.

"Don't worry; I can't see your face. Though I wish I could. I'm blind."

"Really?" I asked. The little kid behind him nodded sincerely.

"Well, I'll let you in on something else; I guess that I owe you. I'm not busy tomorrow night."

My heart was beating so hard that I thought he could feel it. He smiled a bit.

"See you then. Meet me here, Lylac." He said, walking off.

And I had about three seconds before the bomb went off, but I didn't notice in time.

I could see his laughing face as his friend told him of my predicament.

But it didn't matter.

_**6 months later…**_

_**Iggy**_

We were sitting on the couch, watching something on TV, when I had a thought.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked Lylac. I felt her look up at me.

"Brown. Like half of the population. Special, right?" she inquired sarcastically. I knitted my brows and held her chin towards my eyes.

"Yes. Very."

She laughed.

"Right."

She hopped up from the seat and walked over to the piano. I could tell by the sound that she was fingering the keys nervously. She began to play, a slow, sweet song. On top of that, she began singing. I didn't know that she could sing, but it was enchanting. In a weird way, I felt like I knew part of her that she didn't even know about herself. I picked up on a certain vibration coming from her, so I wanted to try something. I got up and helped her up.

"Let me try something."

She nodded, stepping out of the way.

"Turn around." I commanded gently. She did as told. I struck a random key.

"What did I just play?"

"C, right?"

I felt the keys on the side of what I played. It was correct. We did these several times, and she always got them right without looking. Most people couldn't find it.

"Lylac, what hospital did you go to when you were born?"

It may've seemed like a weird question, but I knew of several hospitals where the School had secret doctors.

"St. Polly's."

My body went rigid. That's where the School was reforming.

"Lylac, I have to show you something." I unfurled my wings. She gasped. Then she ran a hand along the tops of them, making goosebumps appear on my arms.

"You're not freaked?" I asked, grabbing her hand. Instantly, I could make out her expression. A smile.

"No, I was experimented on. I found out when I could play piano better than any other student when I took lessons."

"I'm a mutant, too." I whispered. She tapped my nose.

"I knew that, actually. My real name is Melody."

_**(Team Max has 2 votes, 0 for poor Lissa! **__**L**__**)**_

_**(And also, a sequel on this?)**_


	68. Taken

_**Taken**_

_**Song: False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **_

_**Max**_

I woke up screaming.

My hair was matted, and my wings were broken at the ends, preventing me from flying for at least a month. The vehicle that I was in was bouncing down the road like nothing was back here. My hands were tied to the wall, and I was kneeling. I sighed and flopped my head down. The truck stopped, and I was blindfolded and shoved into some kind of shelter. My blindfold was taken off, and I looked around. A calm, log cabin sat before my eyes along with...Dylan.

"Why, hello Max. Welcome to Germany and your new life."

Crap.

I launched into a series of fighting moves, and Dylan blocked every single one.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat me. Especially not with you leaving this behind..."

Dylan motioned to a TV screen showing the Flock, my Flock. Fang was yelling at Iggy, and the others were paired off. Angel with Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy with Fang. Dylan un-muted the sound.

"I'm going after her!" shouted Fang sharply, too sharply. Angel stepped back, her cheeks beaded with tears.

"Fine." Iggy stopped speaking, and marched back into the house.

"They'll be safe...as long as you stay here."

That was twenty years ago. I haven't seen them since. I did as the One Lights demanded. I have one boy, a son that Dylan named Seth. He has wings, and they took him away to train him to succeed my species.

As if fate is laughing in my face, he looks just like Dylan.

I miss them so much.


	69. The Dance Off

_**The Dance-Off**_

_**Song: Party Rock Anthem or California Girls **_

_**(A/N: Be being a major Fang fan, I usually don't do these kind of chapters, but you guys requested...)**_

_**Dylan**_

So me, Fang, and Max walk into a club. Yeah, sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, doesn't it?

But sadly, it wasn't.

Fang's arm was around Max's waist, and I was going because I just can't stand to be away from her. The music blared into my ears. Max looked beautiful as always, in a loose fitting short, glittery, red dress.

I saw some guys dancing in the middle of the floor, and I nudged Max.

"Hey, wanna go dance?" I asked, or rather, shouted. She looked at me distatefully.

Fang appeared from her other side. He left Max's side to stand closer to me.

"You just can't ask my girlfriend to dance, Dylan. She doesn't even like you."

He said. I clenched my fists, trying to control my anger.

"Dance-off." I said. Fang stepped back.

"I'd rather just beat your face in. But fine, clone boy." he replied.

And let me say, I highly underestimated his dancing.

_**Fang**_

I hate dancing.

It all started when Max found me dancing crazily on my bed when Jeb was still around.

_"What are you doing, fighting a headless chicken?" Max laughed. I froze._

_"Uh...no...I was dancing."_

_"Right." She was still laughing. _

But I'd sharpened since then. I knew that everyone, including Max, was watching us.

Therefore, I couldn't be beat.

_**Max**_

As I watched the two (clueless) guys dance off, I escaped the humid club into the frosty night air. They really think that they can win me by whoever wins a dance contest? A tall guy with light brown hair and dark green eyes walked up.

"Saw your friends bustin' moves in there for you. Why are you out here?" He asked good-naturedly.

"They're both stupid if they think that they can win me that way." I replied coldly. The guy laughed.

"Yeah, we can be that way."

Unfortunatly, yes.


	70. Black Rose

_**Black Rose**_

_**Song: Without You or When You're Gone**_

_**(A/N: My 70th chapter! You guys have been with me through all of it, and you've seen my good chapters and bad, and still you keep reading. You are all amazing and I'm glad to have every reader that I do.)**_

_**Max**_

It's been a long time... I'm married to Fang, and we have two winged children, Aero and Shadow. Aero is a brunette with black wings and eyes, and she acts just like me, I'm told. Shadow, our boy, looks like me more, but acts just as silent as Fang most of the time, with sudden bursts of leadership. But there was a third child, once, a memory not ever to be forgotten.

_"She's beautiful." Fang whispered to me. There she was, our Windflower. Little blond, curly-headed Windflower. She opened her eyes slowly. They were coal black, shining and framed by long, thick black lashes. Fang smiled. She was only minutes old, but already we loved her. One thing was different; she was more fragile, delicate. We watched her for hours; every breath that she took was a miracle. Aero and Shadow entered and stroked the ivory cheek of their baby sister. Shadow even laughed when she gave a little yawn. Time passed, and I was all alone with my second girl. _

_"Hello, Windflower." I said. Her eyes widened and she smiled._

_Then her tiny body gave a shudder, and it was stilled._

_" Fang!" I called out in a panic, the warmth of my baby girl fading. He rushed to my side. _

_"She's not breathing, Maximum." he said. I blinked, a tear chased by pain skirted my face. _

_"No."_

We buried her that weekend. The rest of the Flock never got to see her. They came, all the same, placing little flowers on her grave. Shadow's gift touched me the most:

A single black rose, set to remember the little girl that never spoke, never flew. After he laid the rose on her little gravel headstone, he knealt and cried a few tears for her. Then his huge black wings extended from his back, and he flew away into the night sky. She may have never spoke to him, or experienced many things in life.

But one thing is for certain:

She was loved.


	71. Mine

**_That's Right_**

**_(So part 2)_**

**_Song: Girlfriend_**

**_(A/N: It has come to my attention that I forgot about this! thank you, reviewer who reminded me. :D And yeah, Team Max won...)_**

**_Max_**

"Isn't this a little below you?" he asked. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Maybe." I answered elusivly. He raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think that I _really _liked her, did you?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt his warmth seeping into my heart.

"Lissa, nice try, but you're not as a good kisser as Maximum. But she's the one for me." he said. My heart did a little flip. Or, rather, a big flip. Lissa scrunched her nose.

"Fang-y! But I thought we had something!" She protested, stepping away from the wall, her curls flattened with sweat.

"As if." Fang answered. I couldn't help it; I smiled. Lissa didn't even have time to walk away before his lips crashed on mine. I felt all jittery inside, like there were tiny little butterflies skating on ice skates while riding ponies in my chest. I smiled while we kissed; realizing that _he's finally mine._

**(A/N: Like this chapter/story? Then leave a review! I smiled at every one. Just remember smiles=chapters!)**


	72. Effected

_**Effected**_

_**Song: Glamorous by Fergie **_

_**Max**_

"Leave, Max! Okay? Just leave!" yelled Fang. He reached his hand into the air like he was about to slap me, but he hesitated. Uncried tears pricked at my eyes. I drew Fang's warm, sweaty body to mine and kissed him on the cheek. His muscles relaxed for a moment, if that. Then I snapped my wings outward, and took flight into the foggy air. I dodged with expertise, thinking over the events of the last month.

The rest of the Flock was dead, the apocalypse was started, and Fang hated me.

But I was strong, a leader, if only to myself. I flew out over the bay, skimming my hand in the water. Cool droplets splashed onto my face. I had reached the edge of the city. I bunched my wings, stopping myself in mid-air. I surveyed the city, with multiple fires erupted on several places, higher skyscrapers already fallen. Sooty smoke curled into the sky. Sirens mingled with car alarms screamed into the ears of hundreds. Six shapes took form on my sides. I glanced closely to my left and right. Three winged teenage boys hovered on one side, three avian girls on my other. They were all staring intently at the land, fists clenched. They didn't even notice me. A breeze rustled their feathers; I noticed that feathers were mingled in the hair of one of the girls. A silent understanding passed between us, and I returned to my shattered life.

They were the future.

They had been scarred, tattered, and effected.

I knew that my time for saving this world had passed; I created the canvas for them to paint the next generation's earth. And you know what?

They'll save the world.


	73. Return

_**Return**_

_**Song: Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory**_

_**Iggy**_

I sat up in bed, clutching my wounded side, the muscles tightening. I grimaced. The surprise attack nearly two days ago had left us more than battered. I felt the bedsheets, I could feel the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the curtains. Small footsteps padded up to my bedside. Angel.

"Fang and Max?" I asked tensely.

_Missing, still. _Angel's quiet voice pierced my mind. I got up and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a beanie cap, and a striped hoodie. Angel touched my arm gently.

"You're gonna break her heart, you know." she said. I sighed, heading out the front door. I could hear Melody walking towards me.

"Iggy!" she greeted. I put my arm around her shoulder and smelled her altogether delicious smell of fall and sweet gum balls.

"Melody, we can't be together."

Her body froze.

"What?"

"It's too dangerous for you."

As soon as it left my mouth, I realized that it was possibly the stupidest thing that I could've said.

"I don't care." she stated.

"No. Melody, it's over."

She jerked away from my embrace. As she strode away, I didn't cover my ears though I knew what was coming. An ear-splitting scream of frustration cracked the humid are. It wasn't as loud as she could've made it; she wanted me to hear it.

-6 months later...

We faced the enemy. My sense flicked to one flamiliar face. Melody, with the One Light? ! The group's spokesman, a tall guy with long hair, helped her onstage. She gripped her stomach and wrinkled her nose.

The blond guy tapped the microphone.

"I'd like to entroduce Melody. She was with the Flock, and they left her."

For such a simple explanation, the crows erupted into _boo_s.

I knew that Melody saw me. I could sense that her shirt hung tight on her, her jeans, loose. I frowned. She had lost some weight. The crowd raised angered fists.

"For her and her child, let's all defeat them! They don't deserve to live!"

Her...child?

The group charged. I catapulted easily off of the ground and flew onto the stage. As the fighting continued below, Melody's eyes shyly studied the ground.

"You're...You're..." I stutterd.

"Yes, Iggy." she said.

"But I left, and-"

"Not before."

"G-girl or boy?"

"Boy." she answered. I stepped forward and rested a hand on her stomach. My sensitive fingers picked up a faint heartbeat, next to Melody's, which, I noticed, was a little faster than I remembered. I pulled her close.

"I am so sorry for leaving."

Melody kissed me on the cheek.

"Me, too."

But then, a splintering pain erupted in my side, then blackness crowded my thoughts.

_**Melody**_

I cradled Kase gently. His shaggy, long, blond hair was beautiful, hanging to his nose. Somehow, he had come out blind like his Dad. I shuddered, remembering the horrible, ambushed death he had suffered. I missed him. I loved him. I forgave him and wished everyday that he would come back. He would never know his son. At sixteen, I'm a Mom. But no matter what anyone else would say,

It was never a mistake.

_**(A/N: I just had to. You know I did. As always, I appreciate all reviews. Like wha'd you think? I love your opinions, wether positive or negative.)**_


	74. Say What?

_**Say What?**_

_**Song: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry (BTW, her born-with last name is Hudson!)**_

_**Max**_

I looked up into those bambi eyes, and I couldn't say no.

Big mistake.

"So," continued Angel, twirling a blond curl around her finger, "Truth or Dare, Max?"

"Truth." I grumbled. She leaned forward.

"Do you like Fang, or _like _like Fang?" she asked, giggling. I glared at her.

"Answer, Max! You agreed to play!" squealed Nudge. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Max, please do answer."

"Like...like." The second like was only a whisper, but a hot blush flew to my cheeks. Fang gawked at me. I shrugged very non-chalant, like nothing had happened. Very smooth of me, huh?

But watch out, 'cause I'm next.

_**Iggy**_

"Iggy, truth or dare?" asked Max. I sighed loudly.

"Dare." I answered. Max rubbed her hands together.

Uh-oh.

"Kiss Ella, no less than 3 seconds. Now. Go." she said.

And the bomb was dropped. I could feel Ella's heartbeat quicken. I turned to face her and kissed her. It was...enjoyable. Ella's heart didn't return to normal speed.

And I have to say, that made me kinda happy.

"Soooo..."

_**Nudge**_

"...Nudge, truth or dare?" asked Iggy, still reddened from his kiss with Ella.

"Hmmm...truth."

It was always best to play it safe.

"Is it true that you stuck a stink bomb in Gazzy's laundry this week?"

Crap. I swear, that kid has a nose for explosives.

What? It's not like he has _eyes _for explosives!

"True statement." I said. Gazzy hopped to his feet.

"I TOLD you people!" he yelled. Amoungst the laughing, Angel pulled his arm until he was sitting again. EEP! I know just what to do...

_**Fang**_

"Fang, truth or day-uh?" she asked me. I studied the group, and decided to take a risk. Nudge's brown eyes sparkled.

"Dare."

"Tell Max how you really feel about her."

Say what?

I turned to Max, my palms suddenly sweaty.

And then I kissed her.

Let's just say that things got worse from there...

_**(A/N: For those of you who asked, I just pull an idea from my little brain! I know, it's genuis. I keep a list in my room of all the ideas, who's in the chapter, and the future title.)**_


	75. Tag

_**Tag**_

_**Song: Your Love Is My Drug by...Ke$ha! (ew, I know.)**_

_**Fang**_

As the game started, I slipped into the shadows. If it weren't for my glow-in-the-dark gun and vest, I would be completely invisible. I scanned the area for any other people. Nothing. They must've been hiding. Just then, my jacket-thing gave a dejected _boop-boop _and went dark. Who just got me? ! I looked around. No one was near. Then I heard a flamiliar rustle of feathers. I looked upward. Max was wedged into the wall's top corners.

"Dang it, Max." I whispered. She smiled. Then my suit's lights returned. I pointed my lazer gun upward, probably grinning like an idiot.

_Pew-pew._

_**Nudge**_

I quieted my famous loudmouth to scale the walls. I found a secret compartment in the wall, so I slid in, pointing my gun through a hole. As Angel skipped by, I aimed and shot. Her suit made some noises and called out 'direct hit.'

I giggled, but only a bit. Angel's eyes narrowed.

"I'll find you, Nudge!" she yelled.

She could only hope.

_**Maya**_

Dylan and I were back-to-back, waiting for our prey to approach. We heard Angel's frustrated cry and were on the prowl. I elbowed Dylan's side.

"What?" he breathed. I pointed towards a light source nearby. He smiled gruesomely, shooting a lazer shot.

Let's just say that we didn't expect what happened next.

_**Iggy**_

"For The Flock!" I yelled in unison with Gazzy, charging the Maya and Dylan duo. We both shot multiple direct hits, and their suits shut off for the alotted time.

"What was that for?" huffed Maya. I shrugged.

"I dunno. The Flock, perhaps. Not certain."

"Well, now Max is gonna win!" she insisted. We heard a voice echoing around the room. Wait, where were Max and Fang?

"You're darn right I am." Max's voice, I distinguished. I searched stealthily around the obstacles. No Max. I heard a shuffling noise, and my and Gazzy's suits shut off.

"Hey!" we cried out indignantly. Maya's and Dylan's vests followed. What the feather-? Angel and Nudge could be heard talking from across the room.

"How did my suit just get hit?" Angel questioned.

"I dunno, but mine's hit, too!" answered Nudge. Fang and Max suddenly dropped from nowhere in front of us. They fist-bumped.

"Well" concluded Max, "That was fun."


	76. Alone

_**Alone**_

_**Song: None or one from previous chapter.**_

_**Nudge**_

I looked at the group, together once again. Everyone had grown up so much. Fang and Max with their two children, Aero and Shadow and Windflower on the way, the name being a suggestion from Angel. Gazzy and his fiancée played tag with Maya and Dylan's twins Iris and Rose. Angel was down at the mental health facility, with quick bursts of sanity mottled with clouded thoughts.

But me? I'm all alone. Everytime Gazzy holds Mai close, my shoulders ache with the want to be needed. And everytime I look at Aero, Shadow, Iris, and Rose, their little giggles make me sad for my own nonexistant avians. The park echoed with the Flock's laughter. I got up silently and made my way down a little trail away from our picnic table. Sun streaked the trees and their leafy branches. Little birds hopped from branch to branch, chirping happily. I heard footfalls coming towards me, and I jumped to the side. Being frightened caused my wings to pop out. A guy was trekking with a map. He was an African-American guy with light blue eyes. He stopped short when he saw me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi..."

I wasn't alone anymore.


	77. Ever

_**Ever**_

_**Song: Nothing by The Script**_

_**(A/N: My first ever Fang-only chapter.)**_

She was gone. Dead. Missing from this world. The sad thing? I wasn't even there. She was killed in an Eraser skirmish over the boundary. And now she's gone.

I pressed a hand to my forehead, trying to wake myself up from this dream. Nudge walked up and watched me.

"Are you okay, Fang?" she asked. I turned so that she wouldn't see the tears filling my eyes and spilling onto my cheeks, each so full of pain and hurt. I found my mind siezing on random times with her. For some reason, I couldn't grasp the fact that I would never see her again. Her brown hair streaked by long days spent running, flying for our lives. The times that we had fought, the fact that I still was with Maya. But Maya could never replace her. It was all filler for when I'd see her again, my heart waiting to beat hard in my chest, adrenaline flow through my veins at the sound of her voice.

I stumbled out to the street, my speach slurring after one too many drinks. Iggy tripped out after me.

"Fang. Stop. This isn't the answer, and you know it." he said. He had drove across town to find me.

I leaned against the slummy wall, my head feeling light and heavy at the same time. If I concentrated at the moon, I could still remember her shape against it that one night where she learned of her flying speeds. I had stood in wonder of her then, before all the useless drama that came later. I made it to my bed, and in one moment of delerion, I heard her say that she loved me.

I woke up the next morning begging for the mercy of sleep to overtake me once again. One my bedside table laid a glass of water with ice, a feather, and a note. I shot up. The feather could only be Max's, with its white color spotted with freckles. The note under it was faded, but I opened it anyway.

_Fang,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. That sucks. But in the same way, I hope that you'll always remember me. Don't ever tell Dylan, but I never stopped loving you. _

_I love you still._

_Maximum Ride_

The wrinkled paper fell from my head, words said in the past ripping my heartstrings. Words that I had said so long ago, at Anne's.

_"You'll be okay. I promise."_

You won't be forgotten.

Ever.


	78. Hold

_**Hold**_

_**Song: This song by Adele that starts with "this is how the story went/I met someone by accident"**_

_**Angel**_

I choked on my own tears, sobbing convulsions racking my body from time to time. I had spent years, and more tears in this crate since Max didn't come back for me; I didn't know why. I was fifteen now, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I held the carefully sharpened glass right above my heart, breathing heavily. The security cameras watching me 24-7 apparently elicited no response from the scheduled guards. I pressed the shard to my body lightly. A little bead of blood pushed its way out. I marveled at, if I was so special, how easily I could and would be ended. I took a deep breath and prepared to end my misery when a voice from the cage next to me spoke.

"Don't." a boy's voice said. I looked. There sat a guy about my age, sitting in a crate, knees hugged to his body. His eyes were like a cat's; his skin was spotted with scales.

"You can't stop me." I responded shakily. He blinked.

"No, but I can tell you something that might."

"What?" I asked, annoyed. His sky-blue cat eyes regarded me.

"I've watched you for months. Every day you spend time murmuring about some people: Fang, Max, Maya, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy...you repeat the name Max more than the others."

I wanted to protest; but it wasn't a lie. I held the glass shard closer. The boy held his hand up, telling me to wait.

"You still dream of flying, you think that your wings are ugly, but you still want to feel their power, to extend them and fly away, far away, from here."

I was silent in my astonishment.

"But they're not ugly. They're amazing, just like you."

_Even if you don't believe it. _He spoke in my mind.

How did he-?

"You talk a little in your nightmare- plagued sleep. And also, I can read minds." he responded to my thoughts. I picked up no thoughts from him, despite my sudden efforts. He laughed, tapping his head.

"Metal plating. You can't hear my thoughts."

I drew into myself. I didn't even know that he existed. What was he, anyway?

The boy's face became grim at hearing my mind's musings.

"I'm…..mutated, as you call it, with a cat and a lizard. I don't know how long I'll live." He said, real pain overflowing in his voice's tone. I shook my head, familiar with his sadness. I dropped my weapon designed to be against myself. It clattered blankly against the crate's metal floor. I reached a hand out of my crate, joining it with the guy's.

"I'm Jace, by the way." He said.

"Angel." I introduced myself. At that moment and forever, he had a hold on my heart.


	79. It Won't Change

_**Time Passed**_

_**Song: Decode by Paramore**_

_**Max**_

This was it. Seeing _him _after nearly two years. I forced myself to calm down and sit. Clearly, he meant more to me than I previously thought. Dylan's heavy footsteps reached me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. I swatted it away.

"Go away." I commanded with more power than I felt. Dylan sighed and relinquished the room to me again. A knock resounded from the door. I held my breath as I got up and opened it. Who was this? _Him._

Fang.

But he looked...different. His usually long black hair was trimmed in shaggy, emo-style. He was wearing long black jeans and a gray t-shirt. Beside him, Maya stood silent in a short, hot pink minidress.

_He looks hot. _My crazy girl-ness sueded my normal thinking, apparently.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked cooly. I nodded. Panic surged through me as the window shattered open. In bounded five or six full-blown Flyboys. I shot to my feet and noticed that Fang did the same. I had taken one down when I heard the sound of hissing behind me. I didn't have time to register what came next. There was no pain, no hit. I turned, and Fang was in front of me, fighting with presicion. Every blow: perfectly timed, every dodge done to the degree. My hands dropped to my sides. He had gotten better. He was amazing, taking it all in stride.

Who was this person?

Did he still love me?

Did he _ever_ love me?

Questions to be kept silent.

_**Fang**_

(backtracking a bit...)

As Max opened the door, I fought to gasp. Her usually long brunette hair was cut short, and it curled around her shoulders. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a striped red shirt that hugged her kinda tightly, but in a good way. She had feather earrings, white. _Uuuuuuhhhhh... _My brain shortwired.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" I asked her, hopefully not sounding stupid. She nodded, but the window busted to reveal several...ah, _unwelcome _visitors.

I lashed into fight mode, taking down three when one turned on Max. I threw myself in front of her, barely dodging his slash. Three claw marks marked my shoulder, red and jagged. But I took him down. She was open-mouthed at me. I froze, panting. Did she hate me? What did I do? Questions filled my mind like traffic on a highway at around rush hour.

Time had passed, and I had , In one way, I remained the same.

I still loved her.

And that would never change.

_**(Not sure about the song on this one.)**_


	80. Unique

_**Perfect**_

_**Song: Who Says by Selena Gomez**_

_**(A/N: Just trust me on the song, please.)**_

_**Nudge**_

I hugged my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my cheeks. I got up from my bed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Makeup was running down my face, and my hair was frizzy and matted. He had...broken up with me almost a month ago, but it still stung.

_"Listen, Monique, we've got to talk." Ash said, his dark blue eyes shimmering and bright. _

_"You're great and all, but you're just not...ah...pretty enough. I have a reptutation to uphold with the team, and Reese fits everything...and that's something that I gotta do, you know? Are you okay?" he asked.I nodded, though I wasn't. He patted me on the knee and left, no doubt to meet with a ready, eager Reese Thresheld._

I yanked on my hair until it was smooth, and wiped my smeared my makeup off, applying shimmery, pink eyeshadow along with a short, light pink sequined minidress. I walked out, sucking it up. I'd show him. Drew met me at the door. He was tall and had ice blue eyes. He took my arm linked in his.

"Ready to go, my Monique?" he asked. I smiled. Ash only called me Nudge. Drew hopped in his Ferrari, opening my door for me first. I slipped in, feeling the delicious cool of the leather seats. I fidgited with my dress, unsure about myself. Drew looked over.

"Monique, what are you thinking?" he inquired. I laughed; since we had met a month ago at the Flock get together at the park, I had been doing alot of laughing.

"Oh, nothing. Do you think that Ash'll care if I show up?" I said, dabbing at my lip gloss. Drew slowed the car and turned me towards him.

"You'll show him. You're more stunning than anything that Reese could spin up." he assured me. I smiled. Drew parked in the parking lot of the country club, holding my hand as we walked into the party. Reese was standing sickeningly close to Ash, her slender arm snaked around his much larger one. She was wearing tall, skinny black heels and a plain blue dress with a silver belt. She looked over to me. I grinned and waved politely, very aware of Ash's shocked face. I gazed into the eyes of my date, my Drew and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Drew. For being mine." I whispered into his ear. He leaned over closer to me.

"And thank you, Nudge, for being perfect."


	81. Author's Note

_**Ficcies,**_

_**I'll be gone for three days starting tomorrow, but a chapter coming Sunday.**_

_**Use this time to read any chapters that you missed, if you want!**_

_**Sylvanna**_


	82. Protected

_**Protected**_

_**Song: I'm out of ideas. Have any songs you like? Let me know their names in your review, when you write it. **_

_**(A/N: SORRY! The people I went with to NC, their car broke down and...well...I got home at like 1 am, so I've been out of it lately. Sorry.)**_

_**Max~**_

I woke up and smiled. Fang's chest was right up against my back, and his heat readiated through my body, feeling warm and safe. His breathing was slow and silent, marked only by his chest rising and falling. The door of our tent (yes, we were back on mission) opened. Fang shot up, wide awake. His black hair stuck up in several places. Three scaly, reptilian-looking guys scanned the room, stopping their eyes on me.

"There! Alec, Mac, get her! Dr. Batchelder will be glad to see her." he half-commanded, half-chuckled. His two accomplices rushed forward and reached their webbed hands to mine. Fang stopped them and spun them around, dashing from our bed. Dylan burst through the still-open tent door, a look of panic upon his face. He saw the middle mutant thing, and his expression darkened. His turquoise eyes took on an enraged gleam, like a sea about to erupt into a hurricane. He looked the leader in the eye.

"What do you want with her, West?" Dylan asked. The reptiles chuckled hoarsely from their places on the floor, having been put there by Fang.

"That's none of your buisness." they replied, forked tounges flicking between their slimy lips hungrily. My head started spinning. As they finished speaking, something in Fang snapped. He clenched his fists and his eyes flashed angrily.

"You won't even get near her." he said defiantly. He nodded at Dylan. When the three dashed forward to grab me again, Fang's strong, black wings wrapped around me. His face was inches from mine, but his breathing was heavy. I heard some injurial noises, and I peeped out a space between two feathers. Dylan's nose looked broken. He couldn't take all three of them. I pushed Fang lightly.

"Go help him, or I will." I warned. He nodded and pulled back my feathery curtain. While the two boys were occupied with one mutant each, I tried to take the last one. He was strong, and soon he had a hold on me despite my efforts. I felt humiliated. He held a knife to my neck. It was cold and sharp. The two others knocked out, Fang and Dylan turned to me. They both froze when they saw me.

"Don't move." West warned them and me. I watched the boys who didn't question his motive to kill me then. Dylan's eyes were still dangerous and ready ot pounce whenever West loosened his grip. The look on Fang's face was even less controlled. I cocked my head slightly. I had never seen this expression on Fang. Ever. It was...scary. West turned me to him, and kissed me forcefully. I tensed. It was nasty, his slippery forked tongue pushing at my lips. West dropped the knife to wrap his arm around me, and Dylan and Fang found thier chance. As soon as Dylan attacked from behind; I wriggled out of his grasp. Fang punched West in the face. Green blood oozed from between West's face scales.

"I thought you were going to kill her." he said, barely controlled anger seeping from his words. West cracked a grin.

"But this causes more pain, Fang." he said. Fang drew the knife and killed him. Afterward, Dylan pulled West's body from the tent. Fang rushed to my side. He looked at my face. I felt violated, seriously. I was still spitting slime from his kiss onto the dusty ground.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head. He pulled me close in a tight hug. Dylan joined us hesitantly, but I knew that I was safe.

Why didn't I fight back?

I know I'm protected.


	83. Little Bird

_**Little Bird**_

_**Song: None...see previous note on this.**_

_**(so close to our 200th review! Make sure that you read and review the previous chapter!)**_

_**Max**_

I ran, thorns tearing into my bare legs. Branches slapped me in the face, leaving angry red slices. I was panting, struggling to keep up my pace. An outraged growl erupted from behind me.

"You can't run forever!" it shouted. I would have to run forever. There was no choice. I stopped short and stared at an apparent fork in the wooded path. Crunching branches made it known the enemy's location. I dashed down the left path, silently praying that the mutants wouldn't find me. Of course, they did.

The first to spot me was a full-grown Eraser. A pang in my heart brought up the stinging memory of Ari. I planted a roundhouse kick firmly on his chest. He doubled over, coughing and sputtering violently. I blinked. They weren't usually this easy to defeat. He pulled himself to an upright standing again. He smiled greedily. Before I could react, he grabbed my hand, pulling the skin back. Blood welled from the exposed flesh. I let out a strangled cry. The scent of rotting meat reached my nose, making me grimace. The Eraser dropped my wrist, laughing.

"Run, little bird, run while you still can." he said. I unfurled my wings and leapt into the air, haunted by his words.

While I still can...


	84. Lifted

_**Lifted**_

_**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**_

_**(A/N: there's a movie named Lifted. If you've got Netflix for Wii, you should watch it, it's a great, great movie. Green Day chapter coming soon...)**_

_**PS - Thank you for your continued reading and reviewing EVERY chapter! I love it, and that's why I'm here today with more than 200 reviews with not even 100 chapters. I am indebted to you amazing people.**_

_**Max**_

I watched Fang fly away in silence. He had come back, apologized, and we fell back into the ditches that broke us the first time. The ditches that we dug ourselves, our own prison. It was our mistake, our choice. Deep down inside, he would always be my only true love. And again, it was a repeat of last time. As I watched him, tears streamed in paths down my cheek. He left me...again. I just don't know how many times one heart can be hurt and again be healed. Dylan walked up. I spun around slowly. His eyes were not quite green, and yet not quite blue, but shining like stars. I pulled him into a tight hug, feeling his strength as he let me cry into his shoulder. He was warm and willing to be there for me...no matter what. Was it wrong for me to brush him off? Yeah, it was.

Especially when he's never, _ever _going to dream of leaving you. I didn't care how I looked. All I could concentrate on is the unbearable pain in my heart, making my head throb and my legs feel weak. Only Fang had enough of me to break me this badly.

Jeb, you were wrong. I can't be the amazing, indescribable Maximum Ride as long as I love Fang. And I can't stop loving him. Dylan held me tighter and rested his head over mine. I could feel his heart beating. I looked up into his face, struggling for a smile that didn't come. Dylan, with all of his perfectness. He wrapped his wings around my back. I returned it with my wings under his. The right-ness of it filled my heart for one moment, if only that.

He lifted my chin with his hand gently. He kissed me softly on the cheek, and said everything in one word.

"Hey."

And I smiled.


	85. Swag

_**Swag**_

_**Song: Fire Burning on the Dance Floor by Sean Kingston**_

_**(A/N Review for the ghetto chapter name!)**___

_**Nudge**_

I walked into the club. It was my twenty-first birthday today. My hair was curled in larger curls, and I was wearing a short, glittery minidress with matching sparkly makeup. I giggled and bit my lip, heading towards the dance floor. I tapped the DJ's shoulder.

"Could I sing...just one song?" I asked innocently, slipping him a $20. He nodded. I took the mic and started singing. Instantly, the crowd turned their attention to me. Several raised their drinks and smiled. I was good, I knew. Iggy's girlfriend Melody had been giving me lessons. Of course, they were now engaged with their new babies Hazel and Terrence, but still. Kuh-ute! And she was so good with music. When the song ended, a guy walked up to me.

"You're amazing." he said. One look into his stormy gray eyes, and I was sold.

_Somebody call 9-1-1..._

My heartrate quickened. He held out his hand. He led me to the dance floor, and we danced. I was laughing most of the time. His moves, I have to say, were pretty awesome. For a second, I doubted the safety of my wings.

But for once, there wasn't anyone after me, so I threw my hands and actually had fun.

It was nice.

But I prefer running for my life, personally.

**_( Which chapter did you like better? this one or the last? _**

**_ALSO, if you review, let me know from which POV I should do next!)_**


	86. Empty

_**Empty**_

_**Song: Bad For Buisness by Vinnie Ferra**_

_**(A/N: An Iggy chapter. Please, **_**please**_** look the song up on Youtube and listen to it while watching...)**_

_**Iggy**_

I'm all alone. I suppose that it doesn't matter to anyone but me. My parents want me turned into some kind of circus. The Flock pulls me along like the last bead on a necklace, or something. I can't even see without help, despite even my best efforts to enhance and hope that my finger-sight would move to my eyes. Maybe it's silly, maybe it's a worthless situation. Maybe I don't matter; I feel like that everytime I'm with anyone that doesn't understand.

I'm in a dark alley, sirens of a police car and barking of dogs echoing in the distance. I slump down against the wall, feeling my hand smack the alley's soggy concrete, cracked and lined with weeds. I press one hand to my forehead, concealing from the invisible my empty tears as they fall down my face. I return to my fevered thoughts. My wings make a feathery curtain against the world and its misunderstanding arms. What if I want to do something other than run for my life?

What if I want a future, what if I have a dream, too? All of us aren't meant to save the world. Some of us just want something that yet remains unattainable. I suppose that somewhere, sometime, there was someone that understood or understands me. Wherever they are, they certainly haven't met me yet. I rub my sighless eyes, willing them to show me the world. My clothes are soaked from the drizzle that's falling, they're clinging to me: a wet, cold drapery for myself. Who knows where the Flock, my family, is. They've done what they can. They can't save me from the live that I'm destined to live. One of pain, and hoplessness, and struggle...all without _anyone _else. Something clops into the alley, snapping me out of my thoughts. I freeze, as silent as a brick on the wall I'm sitting against. Whoever it us, they sit down next to me, panting heavily. I may have been dreaming, but I thought that a slick feather brushed mine. I lowered my wings. Someone gasped in front of me.

"You're...you're..._like me_." A girl's voice spoke. A smaller voice spoke after her, more childish.

"Like mommy!" it said in a quickly hushed whisper. I reached out and felt the side of the little voice's face. It was small and chubby: a toddler's. It had straight black hair that fell in its little face, A girl no more than two, I guessed.. The holder of it took my hand and cradled it in hers.

"I'm Willow, and this is Elle. We're running from these...wolf...things. _Please_, just help us." She begged, her voice cracking.

"Please believe me." Willow pleaded. I took a hand to her cheek. It came away wet with tears. She had tannish, olive skin, and damp brown hair.

"I believe you."

Elle kissed me quickly on the cheek. My eyes widened. Little, soft, downy wings grew from her tiny back. I held her to me.

"She's my...daughter." Willow said ashamedly. I held Elle's little body closer to mine; she was cold.

"Elle's father was...was...like _us, _too. He disappeared right before I had her. I'm searching for my brother, we've heard that he can help us."

My expression was grim.

"His...his name is Fang."


	87. On Our Own

_**On Our Own**_

_**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day (forgive me if green day is one word...I'm a newbie. :))**_

_**Gazzy**_

I walked, the dim light of the warehouse casting large, looming shadows over the cold slate floor. I was silent; they could be anywhere. I heard a hushed growling from my left, and I struck blindly. My fist made contact, and the thump of the falling made me smile. A scream split the air. Angel! I ran with almost inhuman speed to the direction of the scream. Angel; still only 13, was held on each side by a strange type of mutant. They were covered in metal-like plating which shined brightly. Their laughs were like metal scraping across a floor. I bridled my anger.

"Let her go!" I yelled. They exchanged an arrogant look between them. _Big mistake_. I unleashed my latest volley of kicks to their faces, making them toss Angel to the ground, who flicked her wings out and began searching the area for others.

_Smart girl._

My hands were bloody by the time that I was done. Mutant blood, not my own, stained my hands. I sighed. The mutants probably didn't know that they had a choice to not follow orders. After us and a few others, the School programmed their creations to follow orders without question. _Like Dylan, _my mind added. I shooed the thought away. Angel returned. Her blond curls stuck to her neck, and her blue eyes were almost otherworldly. She had her hand on her hip.

"No one else, Gazz." she said. I nodded, making a quick sweep across the room with my eyes. Angel laughed.

"What are you doing? Don't you trust me?" she asked, though she could've just read my mind.

"I trust you; I just want you to be safe, Angel. We don't have..."

I stopped myself before I could say it.

"Max. I know, Gazzy. I know." Angel finished. I pulled a half-eaten doughnut from my coat pocket. I shoved it towards her.

"Eat. We'll be safe here for a while." I commanded briskly, shedding the coat to the ground for her to sleep on. I had to protect her, my sister. It was my job.

_Gazzy?_

Angel's quiet voice pierced my mind.

"Yeah?" I answered out loud.

_Max loved us. Even though we're on our own, she's been watching us._

I couldn't stop a wave of memories: good and bad, from flooding my mind.

"Really? Where! Angel?" I launched a round of questions at my sister before I looked at her. She was sleeping, dreams having crept up on the younger girl. She looked so peaceful. I sighed. She would probably be up in a few minutes with the nightmares. The nightmares about Max dying, about her being captured and slowly tortured. I know because I had them, too. We _all _had them after Max vanished. Sometimes I wish that Max knew, other times I wished that she didn't, because she'd never want to cause us pain. But she was on her own now, as were we. Sometimes I wish we weren't, but only for one reason.

_We need you, Max._


	88. Full

_**Full**_

_**Song: Bad For Buisness again. :)**_

_**(A/N: So, I'm continuing this because you peeps asked, and I really do listen to your requests. Just sayin'. I've seen so many writers who ignore you guys, so I strive to NOT be one of them. And thanks to the readin' person who pointed out to very OBLIVIOUS me that I'm nearing my 90th chapter! Wow...)**_

_**Iggy**_

"I...he's...but...Fang?" I said. I didn't know that Fang had any siblings, let alone one like us. I put my mental guards up.

"What's he look like?" I asked cautiously. Willow choked on her words.

"You...don't believe me?"

"Tell me, then. I can't just tell you right away, I'm sorry..." I trailed off.

"Deep black eyes, like the cloudless night sky on a new moon. Dark hair like Elle's."

she said. I smiled. She really did know him. But I quickly sobered.

"I don't know where he is, now. But I've known him for a long while, ever since we escaped from the School."

Little Elle started trembling like she was about to cry. Willow leaned near her daughter and gently pried her from me. Elle's sniffles quieted.

"It's okay, Elle. He doesn't want to take us there." Willow said, rocking Elle back and forth in her lap. Willow sighed.

"Talon would have taken care of us." she finished shakily. I cocked my head.

"Who's Talon?"

"Elle's dad. He was killed by this...this _terrible_ thing who claimed to be from some place called One Light."

My interest was sparked. I knew this story all too well. I clenched my fists. The One Light was now tearing people apart. Elle would probably never know her father, cruelly killed before she was born by the OL.

"Come on, I think I know where Fang and the others would be. Can Elle fly?" I asked, peering into the sky. The rain stopped. Willow shook her head.

"I can carry her, then. Let me hold her." I said, taking the light-boned girl from her mother's arms. Elle had to be no more than sixteen or seventeen, with Elle, too. Such a sad way to live, without the one you love...

We flew up into the air. I could roughly make out where Willow was flying. She dove, followed by a quick spiral upward. I knitted my brows. We couldn't do that. She must have seen my bewildered expression, because she touched my arm.

"I'm mixed with...with a Sparrow. My real name is Sparrow, Willow is the name of my mother. Fang's mother. And Elle," she said, pausing. "Is like her father. Her name is really Raven, but I gave us these names to keep us safe. Going around with names like Willow and Elle makes it...less apparent." Her last words were strained. I nodded knowingly. Raven's little breaths had become slower. She was asleep in my arms. I smiled, and Sparrow made a surprised sound.

"Can...can you see?" she sounded afraid as she asked it. A lone tear snaked down my cheek.

"No."

"Oh."

We swept through the air silently the rest of the flight, basking in the haunted thoughts that crept up into our minds as we each wondered about each other. The dawn was breaking, serpentine streaks of pale pink and orange painting the sky. I cradled Raven closer to me, her warm body softening my selfish pity. She was so innocent. I felt her wings. They were unbearably soft and jet black, like Fang's. As we landed on a rocky ledge that dropped into a cliff, Sparrow sat down. I sat down beside her, Raven still asleep on my lap.

"What was Talon like?" I asked. I tried to withdraw my questions as it left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. He looked like Fang, and it reminded me of Fang: my twin lost to me so much. He was willing to protect me, and I fell in with him. It wasn't like falling, being in love with him. It was more like growing happier, protected, and more loved than the day before. Then he found out about Raven. He was happy, but knew that our lives would be changed forever. Then…..it happened. I-I can't talk about that part. All I know now is that my life isn't lived to the fullest, without him. All I have of him now is Raven."

She sighed at the end of her history, studying the sunrise blankly.

"And sometimes, it's like he's here."


	89. Me

**_Me_**

**_Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanescense_**

**_(A/N: Eggy chapter coming soon, hold on tight.)_**

**_Max_**

Fang pushed some of my hair away from my face, just like he always does. He kissed me, and I felt the electric sparks arc down my spine. His wings were extended, their sleek feathers caressing my body. My wings were folded in, but itching to slip into the deliciously cool air. The scene around me was colorless, grayscale. I didn't care. I wouldn't ignore Fang's love or mine for him any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened this one perfect kiss. I sensed his power, his hold on me, as his arms tightened around my waist. We broke apart, and the background behind us began dissolving into blue-silver mist. What's happening? It confused me. I turned my head to either side as, slowly, Fang began dissolving as well.

It was all gone in a moment.

I shot up in bed to the snarling face of an Eraser. I was still raw and splintered from my dream lost, but I quickly regained my nonsurprised outlook.

"Good morning, ugly." I sneered, blocking his blow to my face and returning it with a solid punch in the eye. He tripped backward, one claw covering the injured eye. Runny, crimson blood was trickling down his face. I leapt from my bed and popped into my very practiced defensive position. I heard footfalls padding down the hall. Iggy burst into the room, his face a mask of annoyance. We'd dealt with these wolf-human hybrids. They weren't pretty. They were like the School's automatic response to Bird Kid news. Like, 'Oh, the flock? Send the usual.' Not very appreciative, like we weren't worth anymore than a puny, worn-out generation fifty-two. Iggy caught the hybrid, whose dogtag read Ripclaw, in the back with a roundhouse kick. Ripclaw retaliated to Iggy's attack, not bothering to dodge mine. I snapped his neck with a volley of punches and kicks, accented by a few select curse words. Ripclaw crumpled to the ground. He landed on the hardwood floor with an uneven _thud_. Iggy sighed, taking up normal posture.

"Max? How?..." he said, viewing my room. Completely unharmed, as far as I could see. He pointed to my bedside table. The promise ring that Fang had given me so long ago was gone, replaced by a stark white envelope. I ripped it open.

_Maximum Ride,_

_The Flock is safe, for now. Just know that you MUST become the supernatural, indescribable, amazing you._

_J_

I shredded the note and tossed the fragments out of the open window, huffing quietly to myself. Jeb didn't want to give up. I brushed some scraggly Eraser fur from my pajama pants and left my room. I skidded onto the porch and jumped into flight from the three-story drop that awaited any unwanted non-avian. The Eraser that attacked this morning, Ripclaw, must have been one of the clumsier later models with wings. As I flew from the house, I scanned the horizon, half-hoping and half-dreading if a Fang-shaped wingspan would ever be seen. Shamefully, I studied the world below, racing past me as I hoped that he would return to me. My hair was shorter and streaming behind me, getting in my face every now and then when my wings would give a big flap.

Fang understood me.

He had loved me.

And I had returned his feelings with the same element of passion and love to my soul mate, the only one that I ever would love.

He was mysterious, caring, amazing, powerful, and everything I ever hoped for in anyone.

But he had to understand.

I could only ever be

Me.


	90. Heartbroken

_**Heartbroken**_

_**Song: Without You by Junip**_

_**(A/N: Well, it's KINDA an Eggy chapter)**_

_**Ella**_

I stepped slowly outside into the rain falling in pale sheets onto the dark, glittery road. The sky was pitch black. I turned to take a last look at the hotel where the whole Flock was staying. My coat was wet and slick to my skin, my bag was light enough to carry pretty easily. I just couldn't live under their example anymore. Always, why aren't you like them? Why not?

Always a disappointment.

I wanted so much to be like them, winged.

But that can't happen.

A lone tear whipped down my cheek as I turned away from the house and escaped into the sleet-coated road. As I boarded the midnight bus, I watched the place where my only love slept. I would miss him, and I would never stop loving him. I stared out the blurred colors of the land as dawn pierced it hours later. It may have been just me, but I thought that I saw a figure rise above the city and slip into the smog again. Maybe it was him, for which I'm sorry.

But I have to do this.

_**Iggy**_

She was gone. I had been trailing her bus for hours, but finally I stopped flying to hear her fade into the horizon. I did something wrong, I know. I stretched my wings out in either direction and let myself do something that I promised that I'd never do.

The white tile floors of the School gleamed back at me as the stick-thin nurse led me into surgery. Max didn't know about this. Maybe it was crazy, what I was about to do. The nurse led me to a bench in the room. The pain shocked my brain, shortwiring my thoughts and making me dread what was going to happen next. When it was over, I was shaking and bleeding onto the floor. But I studied my back with my hands. Smoothed skin with two identical ragged red fleshy, bleeding wounds where my wings used to be. The nurse smiled gruesomly at me. As I cried, the crystal clear tears mingled with the thick red blood into mixed trails down my chest and back. This is what she had done to me.

I missed her so much.

She left me,

Ragged.

Torn.

Beaten.

Hurt.

Heartbroken.


	91. Relief

_**Relief**_

_**Song: Someone Like You by Adele. Song suggestions! Serious! Love you peeps. :)**_

_**(A/N: So a little graphic at the end, nothing that I wouldn't say was too bad. Serious.)**_

_**Angel**_

I shivered on the cold concrete floor of my cell. The Flock was safe. They couldn't get the needed information out of me, ever. The tight shock collar around my neck buzzed, sending a jerk of eletricity up and down my weary limbs. My neck had a small ring of raw, red skin from the frequent shocks. My fingers were bleeding from the numerous needles inserted into them daily in the School's "research."

"Run, Subject 11! Respond!" growled a whitecoat nearby. I tried to summon enough energy to read his mind, but collapsed from the effort. The floor was smooth and cool to my cheek, contradicting the fever that now ravaged my body. My thin dress that they gave me shook. _Oh, no._

A smiling Doctor, Dr. "God" as Max used to call him, stared down at me with narrowed green eyes.

"So, Subject Eleven, not doing so well, eh?" he questioned, prodding my broken leg. It was twisted funny. A female whitecoat skidded up to the Doctor, handing him a clipboard. The Doctor read it aloud.

"Blood tests, affirmative. Physical research concluding in species development to mutation progress... ah, here. No information on the Flock?" he asked the little whitecoat. She shook her little red ringlets.

"Well, that might change." he said, leaning down to my level and poking his hand out.

"Ready, Angel? We're gonna go get you some real food." he said. I cautiously took his grip, remembering the savory times when he had treated Dylan properly, which were not too many. He hoisted into his arms and carried me out of the cleared area, down a very patrolled hall, and into a smaller room with light green paint on the walls. A cozy-looking bed resided in the corner, and a little framed picture was sitting on a white plastic table. The Doctor set me down gently on the bedsheets of the bed. It was soft and warm. He handed me the picture. As I looked at it, I realized what it was a picture of. I smiled and almost laughed. It was the only picture of the Flock together, before Fang left and destroyed us. Max and he were tightly together, wings pulled in and out of vision. Iggy was waving, blankly staring off into a point just to the left of the camera. Nudge, Gazzy, and I were all giggling, staring up at the bigger kids and their feelings not so different from our own.

Then the memories of my last few months threw me back into reality.

"We were thinking, Angel, that you could -ah- tell me where the Flock is. Just so they could come and join you, to be with you again. Like this." He pointed a thumb at the picture again. I clenched my fists, my wings laying loosely behind me, too tired to move.

"No! Never! I gave you my answer months ago, but you WON'T LISTEN! NO! NO!NO!" I screamed, putting my hands over my ears. When I stopped, I took a fragile breath inward. The Doctor's lips were curled into a cynical smile. He patted me on the cheek.

"I was hoping that you would say that." he replied, snapping his fingers. Three full-grown Erasers, at least six feet seven, took hold of me. One snorted and took the first claw at my chest. Blood didn't come. I was that dehydrated. He blinked a couple times, then returned to his violence with new determination. I didn't even fight back. The second and third claws: I remembered my Flockmates. Nudge, Iggy and Fang all held special places in my heart.

The fourth and fifth claws: My chest ripped open. My breathing was labored and slower. The Eraser paused to lick his claws. I remember Gazzy, my brother. The only blood siblings in the group, we were always close. He would be broken when learning of my death.

At the sixth claw, I collapsed to the ground. My blood was slippery, and my knees couldn't pull myself up. I made wheezing sounds trying to breathe. My blond hair was dingy red-brown, crusted with blood and acids that the whitecoats added to my hair to keep it away from my face while they tested on it. Then death, peacefully and quietly, slipped into the back of my head, whispering for me to let go.

But one last thought was burned into my last thoughts. Max. My mother, my best friend, my only friend. I love you so much, Max.

The world was black.


	92. Asher

_**Asher**_

_**Song: Every Teardrop A Waterfall by Coldplay**_

_**Ella**_

As I walked through the school's hallway, I tripped. It was the snobbiest A+ student to ever grace the halls of West Laurence High School, Marie Tacker, that stuck her leg out to trip me..._again_. She laughed a nasally as I pulled myself up and started to search for my books. I reached for my literature when a tug was at the other end of it. I looked upward to stare into one blue eye, one green. It was a guy, one that I hadn't seen before. He had dark brown curly hair that was kinda flippy and long. He smiled and released the book into my hands.

"Nice wipeout." he said jokingly. I giggled.

"If only I could manage that without the help of a certain student." I countered. He wagged his finger at me.

"You'll learn."

I didn't know which eye to focus on. Each was icy and light and unique.

"I'm Asher, by the way." he said. I liked that name, all of a sudden. As I turned to face a grimace at Marie, I found myself waving politely at her. She raised her eyebrows. She was a joke. If Max knew...or worse, if Fang or Iggy knew...she would be toast. They'd pretty much beat her up. Sad enough, My mood lifted at the thought. I spun around to face Asher again.

"Ella." I introduced myself. Asher cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"What class do you have next?" he inquired.

"Oh, ah...Creative Writing elective, followed by Vocal Coaching after school."

"Me, too. Er...the creative writing, not the vocal coaching. I could never sing really well, unless you like the sound of a cat getting hit with a bat."

I laughed.

"...But Ella, I'm sure _your_ voice is beatiful. Sing for me?"

There was nothing that I wanted to do more.

"You'll have to wait for the talent show. Auditions are tomorrow, you know."

I hoped that he would audition. I could see him at every rehersal. Curiously, he tapped his chin.

"You know, I think I might audition. I've always been pretty good at hip-hop dancing, or any moves at all." He slid across the hall, ending closer to my side.

"Or so I'm told."

Oh, dear. It had just dawned on me that maybe she'd kill Asher more for liking me than Marie Tacker beating me up...

"Have you been told?"

"Why, yes, Miss Ella. I can have my people call your people...but, alas, I don't have your phone number."

"Oh, it's...Asher C'mon! Very clever, very clever." I joked.

"I should hope so. I want to give that air to...possibly...my girlfriend?"

Something just felt so right about it. Even though I hardly knew him, I could tell that this was right.

"Definitely"


	93. Everything

_**Everything**_

_**Song: Sadly, none. **_

_**(A/N: this wasn't going to be a proposal chapter, it just turned out that way. I'm about to write another fluffy Friday night, with no proposals this time. :))**_

_**MAX**_

I was leaning on the wraparound porch's railing, my skinny jeans loose on my legs. My hair was down, bouncing down my neck to my shoulders. I examined it critically. It really did need to be cut. Fang, who was my date for the evening, landed sofly on the wood floor. I turned around to see him, all dark force and energy. He was breathing heavily, and in his hands were a bunch of yellow roses. I smiled and ran up to him. He kissed me, a quick peck. Even just that sent electricity and adrenaline racing through my head.

"I thought of you today." he said.

"Did you?" I smelled the sweet scent of the roses.

"Yes, Maximum, I did."

Only he could call me that. I stared deeply into his eyes, so close to him was I that I could see the little gold flecks dancing in them.

"It was when I saw one word on this billboard..._perfect._"

I shook my head.

"You don't mean that." Truthfully, I was far from perfect. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around in one fluid motion. Somehow, our bodies fit each other. I was tight against his chest. He was so strong. I felt so safe that I wanted to bury my head there and just listen to his heartbeat. Fang lashed his feathers out and around me, shading us. His wings were stronger and bigger, so they wrapped completely around me, blocking the sunlight from my eyes.

Years had passed, and Fang had gotten only more perfect. We were now eighteen, and he still payed attention only to me. It was so right, so amazing, that I never wanted it to change. Was that wrong? I didn't care. I kissed him, and waves of love and passion coursed through my veins. It never ceased to stop, really. When we broke apart, Fang held my hand. He extended his wings. I grinned, getting the motion. He was smiling, too - he had done more of that lately. My wings flashed into motion, unfurling to catch the wind. He drew me to him, and whispered in my ear.

"Run away with me, Max."

The comment surprised me. Inside, I knew that it would be possible; my Mom was caring for the other Flock members. I drew back instinctually, but Fang help my hand tighter, pressing something against it. Out of curiosity, I leaned forward to see it closer. It was an onyx-black ring with a small diamond nestled in the center. My head shot up.

"Marry me." Fang said gently. He slipped the ring on my finger. This is more than perfect...

This was righter than right,

This was everything.


	94. Sight

_**Sight**_

_**Song: Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan**_

_**Iggy**_

I rolled over in my bed, the morning light streaming through my window. Yawning, I pushed back my long, bleach-blond hair. My fingers tingled exitedly, waking up to show me the colors. Quiet footsteps echoed into my ears. I scrunched my nose. For some reason, I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I hopped up, and in record time dressed in gray skinny jeans and dark blue shirt. The colors blue and gray always made me think of home..._home_, with the Flock. Not here at Dr. Martinez's house. My shirts, cut and hemmed by Nudge, had two identical slits for my wings, so I wriggled them out and into the crisp morning air. Sticking my hand up, I could faintly feel the fresh dawn pinks and blues of the sky. I smiled. There was no other feeling like this. I jumped off the second-story balcony, shooting through the air. The wind tickled my wingtips and stung my face, but it didn't matter. This was exhilieration. I tossed my head from side to side. Where should I fly to? As I pondered this, I heard the rustling of feathers on my side. I grasped for a grip, and found one. A mocha brown downy feather was in my hand. Letting it fly in the breeze, I knew who flew beside me.

"Mornin', Nudge." I said.

"Um, Igg...how'd you know that it was me?" her voice was groggy and cranky.

"Finger-sight. Duh." I said, quietly willing her to leave. She twitched.

"Why am I out here this early, again? I'm tired. See you later, Iggy." she said numbly. I grinned ear to ear. Finally, peace. As she stopped, the force of the gusts of wind pushed her back. The air currents changed, so I guessed that she made it okay. I skidded on the concrete of one of the streets, pulling my wings tight to my back. It arched accordingly, but not before a noise. I turned.

"Who's there?" I asked, alarmed.

"Wow, you're good for a blind kid." an answer came from nowhere. I recognized it, unfortunatly. Elle, from my Literature class. She never liked me, and was known to pluck my feathers, thinking that they were just a decoration. I rubbed my shoulder. She didn't understand blindness; nobody did.

"Then again, I would know."

I jerked. How _would_ she know?  
>"I'm blind, too, dummy." she echoed, as if she read my mind. Oh, lovely. Another sarcastic comment from another poor sap.<p>

"Very funny, Elle."

"I'm serious. That's why you hear me clicking my tongue all the time."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. I'd always associated her presence with the unsightly noise, but never made the connection.

"By hearing the miniscule vibrations, I can make out the fragile items and, well, any items. Hence I don't run into things."

I never knew...huh. Suddenly, a wave of pity washed over me. I could see with my fingers, and I had wings. I didn't have to deal with stuff on the ground usually. That was her life, all she ever knew.

"I'm so sorry." ... And I was. Elle held up her pale, thin hand.

"Don't be. You have to live with it, too, so you know, right?"

I shifted my feet. I had an idea. I walked towards her, grabbing her hand. I knew through experience that the color-seeing would allow her, by touching my hands, to see the things that I could see. Her hand was thin and slender, delicate, even. I held it gently in mine, careful of not hurting her.

"Wow." Elle said breathlessly. I smiled and let go of her hand. It plopped back down to her side. In one smooth motion, I understood her. But then that fleeting moment vanished, along with me, into the sky.

To her, I _could_ see. All the colors that I took for granted...

She knew everything that I'd ever wanted,

The sights I'd never see,

The darkness that enveloped me now,

And the thing that I wanted most.


	95. Reflect

_**Reflect**_

_**Song: Without You by Junip**_

_**Fang**_

How many days are in twenty years? Somewhere along the way, I found a reason to leave her. Somehow, I hoped that she'd just follow the pattern and fall right back into my arms. I should've known better. Maya's slow breathing could be felt beside me. I touched her skin: cold. Not like Max's: living and warm and everything that I ever loved. I walked outside, feeling the lack of silence seeping into my heart. Car alarms warned, sirens blared quietly from their sectors, and lights were all but shut off. The world, and worst of all, _her world_, all existing without me. I really hurt her. I didn't think that it was possible. I took her for granted, something that I always expected to be there. I almost forgot that there was time without her. For me, there would never be. The stars twinkled faintly. The deep pain was stabbing, a raw ache that cracked my one shred of anything I've ever loved. One star, pale yellow, seemed to mock me and the note that I left that day. Remembering it word for word, I could picture Max. But not without the pain that I've caused, because as much as I don't want it to be...it's permanent.

_Dear Max-  
>You looked beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way - clean, haha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.<br>But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this one big right.  
>Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the Flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other - we can't help it.<br>The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
>I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray - at least for a while.<br>You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you, sweetie. Not yet.  
>At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.<br>But the more I though about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you or me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
>Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.<br>Please make us only go through this once.  
>I love you. I love your smile, you snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing you wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.<br>You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
>Tell you what, sweetie; If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it.<br>Good-bye, my love.  
>Fang<br>P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them._

And as the tears slip down my cheeks, I realize what I have done:

I broke her heart.

And that's something that I will never forgive myself for.


	96. Shattered

So go ahead

Shatter everything I ever loved.

You can't hurt me more

Than right now,

Break all I ever knew.

How can I go on,

Without you?

**(A mini poem by yours truly)**


	97. Escape

_**Escape**_

_**Song: How To Save A Life by The Fray**_

_**Nudge**_

I plucked a feather from my wing, leaving on it my bedside table. It spun slowly, lazily, even. It was midnight, and the night was no longer a source of pain, of memories. Of memories of things, horrible things smashing in my window and trying to kill us. But that no longer was something I feared. I could handle them. While Fang, Max, and Dylan were caught up in a situation more complicated than anything they'd ever encountered, I was training. Day after day, sleeping to wake at dusk and fend off every anger, frustration, and sadness. I'd fly and perfect my hawk-flying, or try to go faster. I could come close to beating Max, now. She hadn't even noticed. I could last on my own. I would miss this family, this everything that I've ever known, but this is something that I had to do. I stepped, and a wooden board in the floor creaked. Slowly, I turned around to face the blind, silent eyes of Iggy.

"What are you doing, Nudge?" he asked, fully alert. I met his sighless eyes with hurt. I coughed.

"Leaving, Iggy." I answered. He grabbed my hand with his. Though my eyes were dull with tears, I snatched my hand away softly.

"I have to do this." I countered, stepping towards the window again. Iggy was motionless, watching me. Fighting the tears, I left in a whir of a breeze. But Iggy was paralyzed in one spot, his lips forming words that I'd never heard spoken to me.

"But I love you..." he whispered. The flood of hot tears resulting overflowed onto my cheeks. I loved him, too. I fought the tears, flapped my wings, and rocketed into the outside world. Instead of inviting, it was dreadful. The moon mocked me. Iggy, who was the only person on my thoughts, reminded me of the moon. Silent, bright, and sighless. Seeing all, but nothing still. His eyes would always shine the brightest against the shallow light of the moon. I smiled, though I was hurting. Smiling through the pain. I'd gotten good at it. Max was no longer the Max that I needed. She was broken, shattered, and splintered, all because of someone who stayed by her side leaving. No one in the Flock even spoke of her anymore. She was too fragile, too delicate. She'd sit by me on the couch and mutter faintly about Fang.

"He's gone..." she'd say. Tears would slip down her face in abundance. I'd smile. I'd smile, even though her pain was seeping into me, too.

"It's going to be okay." I'd say, hugging her shaking body.

"Not without him." Her words didn't sound the same, they were shallow, lifeless.

I shook the thought, adjusting my wing in the breeze. I faced the morning as it slammed into me. Me, all alone in this world.

I'm sorry, Iggy.


	98. Revelation

_**Revelation**_

_**Song: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**_

_**(A/N: Someone requested this song...so I took days to write it, this song is so awesome. It's a bit like the books, in Max's confusion between Dylan and Fang.)**_

_**Gazzy**_

Angel was dead. We thought so, at least. The explosion was too powerful, there's no way she could've survived. We met up with Fang later. His group had gone somewhere to "have fun." But we, the former Flock, knew all too well that there was no time for this. The cafe where we met him was secluded and dimly lighted. He looked tense, all scrunched up. As we strode in, Max blocked me with her arm.

"Let me talk to him." she said. Behind me, Dylan pushed his way to the front beside her.

"With me, Max. Please." he protested gently. She sighed, and motioned for him to follow her. I could tell that she still cared about Fang. She still loved him.

_And he still loves her._

A ragged child's voice pierced my mind. But that could only mean...

_**Max**_

I walked in and found Fang, a shadow in the corner. He was wearing all black, except for a dogtag around his neck. Before I could read it, he shifted and the tag disappeared under his hoodie. He looked up at Dylan, and went a bit rigid. He opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated, studying the window.

"We have to go. _Now_." his voice was steely calm. I fought the urge to peek at what he was looking at. I pulled my gray hood over my head. Dylan did the same with his navy blue jacket. Fang followed suit, only with a midnight black version. I couldn't stop my chest from aching a bit. We got from the table. I, however, skipped over to Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

"Gazzy and Iggy, patrol the alley we passed. Nudge, perimeter." They nodded and left without protest except for Gazzy, who yelled,

"But Max-!" A bluish-purple mist entered and materialized by Dylan. I snatched my eyes from my Flock.

"Dylan! Behind you!" I yelled. The world turned into fast-motion panic. Each misty cloud formed a man or girl all in black. They had shadowy-black hair and deep purple eyes. They would focus on you, blink once, then launch into full-on battle. My opponent, a girl taller than even me, reached for my face with a bundled fist, but I blocked and kicked forcefully into her stomach. She doubled over for maybe half a second. While she winced, I glanced over at Fang. Remaining calm, he was fighting smoothly, out braining the enemy with every move. Dylan was fighting Max-style, with strategized, quick moves.

"Look at them, Max. You can't save both." A raspy voice said from my side. I turned to face my opponent again, whose face had a swoopy tattoo on it, reading "Violet."

"What do you mean?" I asked defensive. My voice sounded strained. Violet pointed. Fang was still fighting, but his left arm was hanging loose and useless. Dylan was punching and kicking, but he now had two dark warriors to face. Neither one would last much longer. My eyes flicked from one boy to the other. I was unsure of which to choose. How could this happen so quickly? I kneeled and tried to decide. Each moment that passed caused me more pain, watching the two people that I loved most fight for their lives _and _mine. Violet smiled gruesomely.

"Chose wisely."

She vanished in a plume of dusty smoke. A shattering noise came from the entrance of the restaurant. Maya was breathless and panicked as she sprinted in. She saw Dylan and rushed to his side. Her fighting was too much like his, I realized. My heart was beating so hard that I could feel it, a drum pounding to my panic. I ran over to Fang and grabbed his arm, yanking it back into place. Fang yelled out and turned sharply to me. Landing a sound kick in his opponent's face, I smiled. Fang looked surprised, but he shook it off and began fighting two-handed. The soldier that Fang faced looked worried. A sharp _crack_ echoed from his leg, and he collapsed, dissolving in the same method that Violet had. I was panting, but adrenaline forced me to scan the room and search for any others. None were found. The café was damaged heavily. Smashed tables and wood splinters were scattered around the room, along with cracked chairs and broken lightbulbs. Dylan and Maya walked towards us, their footsteps making crackly noises on the debris. They looked at us.

_**Dylan**_

I looked at Max and Fang together. Fang looked out-of-breath, and his shirt was torn, but he was calm still. Max's jeans were ripped at the bottom, and slender cuts on her arms bled. But a look in Max's chocolate brown eyes worried me. Shaking it off, I took my place by her side.

"Who were _those_?" Maya asked. She looked….beautiful. Expecting the usual unpleasant shock from thinking about another girl, I winced. But nothing happened. Puzzled, I turned to Max. Her appeal was lost. She looked tired. Had I broken my programming, finally?

"Shadow-flyers." answered Fang. He brushed some drywall off of his shoulder.

"Oh! I remember now…" Maya rattled of things I tuned out to, stuck in her gaze.

_**Max**_

A headache erupted in my skull. I ignored it, but then it became stronger. My vision swam and blurred. The pain was splitting, stabbing. I collapsed to my knees, clutching my head.

_Hello, Maximum._

I thought you were gone! I said loudly to the Voice. My pain became worse, causing me to shout out. Fang looked down at me, alert crossing his face. Another wave of nausea and pain pushed me into blacking out.

_**Fang**_

As Max fell to her knees and cried out, clutching her head, I knew that something was wrong. Maya looked critically at her.

"What's her problem?" she asked.

"I don't know, okay? But it's probably serious, not that you care!" I snapped, picking Max up bridal-style. She was lighter than I remembered. She went limp, slipping into unconsciousness. My heart rate sped up. My wings unfolded out of instinct, and I ran for the door. The glass was broken out, so I launched into the air. Gazzy and Iggy flew up to me. They didn't speak, but their faces said too much already. I ignored them and flew faster upward. Getting into the thinner air layers made it easier to breathe for us. Max's eyes shot open. She groaned.

"The Voice is back." Her voice gained alertness. I nodded, pushing some strands of hair from her face.

_**Max**_

The pain was gone as I was snatched into consciousness again. I looked up to see the face of Fang. I had forgotten how strong he was. I felt safe, warm, and I remembered how amazing this had felt. I groaned as the contents of The Voice's message rushed back into my brain.

"The Voice is back." I said. The groggyness in my tone vanished. Fang pushed some hair from my face, skimming my cheek lightly in the process. My skin buzzed where he had touched it. A dirty tear dripped my face and into the city.

"And Angel…Angel is _alive_, Fang."


	99. I'll Never Forget

_**I'll Never Forget**_

_**Song: None! Help! Leave your chapter theme or song suggestions in your review, and I'll write 'em! Howevah, if you have a chapter idea/theme thing, you gotta have a song to go with it! :) Can't wait for my 100th chapter...I'll make it a biggie. I might be a week or two, though...gotta find that perfect song. You can leave suggestions for that, too, if you'd like.**_

_**Nudge**_

I watched outside in early morning from the top branches of my favorite tree. The pastel, creamy pinks and purples stained the dawn sky. And between the mountains was a peep of sun, a blinding orange dot. The crisp, chilly morning air was still chasing the deep cold of the night's gusts. Dew, frozen into frost, was melting on the green blades of grass quickly fading into brown layers as fall wanes on. I ran my fingers across the tree's bumpy scars. One happy summer evening years ago, we had carved on this tree. Such happy mornings, gone like the fading of the seasons. Fang and Max had signed carefully next to each other, and Dylan had added his next to Max's, only with one heart between their names. I smiled. He was so affectionate, so unbearably _good_ to her. She didn't deserve him, with all her complicated feelings that just broke him more. Gazzy and Angel's names were scrawled in tiny, sloppy letters. They had tried to carve them out with Fang's pocket knife. Iggy's was blindly written to the left with Fang's. Finally, my name, Nudge held all the others together. We were family, all of us. No matter how much we were separated, torn, and hateful, you can't forget the times where we were together. It wasn't just Fang and Max that split us apart. Gazzy and Angel had long co-conspired about leading their own mini-flock, and Dylan just wanted Max...alone. As weird and awkward as that sounds, the truth would always be just that, the truth. Only I, it seemed, fought for the family. And on mornings like these I would curl in these strong, steady branches and cry when they were here fighting, right before Fang left. Now that they were gone, I would do the same, still. Wrapping my wings closer, I studied the horizon more closely. The branch below me shuffled, and the head of my best guy friend, Nate, popped through. He was a mutant, a former One Light. He was mixed with a cat, so he simply bounded up, using his retractable claws to hoist himself up. He sat next to me with a sigh, flipping his brown hair to one side.

"You miss them, don't you?" he asked. I nodded, breathing out a puff of white in the icy morning. He slung his hoodie around me. It was warm, and smelled almost like my old backpack that I had when I was traveling to re-capture Angel, right before Fang and I discovered the hawk's cave. I turned to study Nate. He was such a good friend. I wondered often what would happen if I would let him be more; then I would reprimand myself for thinking about the same mistake that Max made. Never again would I split a family, even if it wasn't my fault that one fateful time. Nate's deep green eyes glinted. He turned and looked deep into my own coffee bean-colored ones. I couldn't fight a tear of regret for my Flock, for the one family I ever had. I missed them so much that it just hurt to think about it. Nate kissed me on the cheek.

"It'll be okay." he said assuringly. I smiled slightly, hopping to my feet. My wings shook, sending small droplets of dew to either side. I gripped the tree's trunk a last time before bounding into the sky, forcing myself to face another morning without them. And that one dot of orange greeted me, sending liquid hope through my veins. Something on the wind blew into my face, so I gripped it tightly. It was a feather, soft white with freckles. Shreds of memories of flying with the Flock blew in my mind. They could haunt me no longer with the past. I unfolded my fingers. The feather spun once, twice, until it was all but another memory in the sky. I felt my regrets spin with it, a spindle of hair-thin candy floss twirling on the wind, bidding me farewell forever.

_I'll never forget you, my Flock, my fighting opponents, my co-micheivers, my avian mutants...and most importantly, my family._


	100. Unforgettable

_**Unforgettable**_

_**Song Playlist: (get this ready on your iPod or a youtube link before reading! )**_

_**Over And Over by Three Days Grace**_

_**Secrets by OneRepublic**_

_**Pain by Three Days Grace**_

_**Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**Fang**_

I woke up in my alley hideout. Stacked piles of bagged trash were heaped to make walls, and I had been sleeping on a bunch of cardboard. The night was cold – I was shivering. Suddenly, a muffled ringing came from my pocket. I reached into it with my numb fingers, pulling out a small black phone. The caller ID read _Angel Ride calling. Ignore?_ I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear. It felt warm.

"Hello, Fang." Angel's childish voice came from the other end.

"How'd you get this number?" I asked. Ignoring my question, Angel continued on.

"Meet me at the Hawk Cave as soon as you can. We need you for a mission." She said, and then the phone made a clicking noise. She had hung up on me. I sighed and shoved the phone back into the stiff pocket of my black jeans. A chilly breeze brought the sound of sirens to my ears. I pulled on my black leather jacket, pushing my wings through the gigantic hole in the middle allowing them to flap freely. As I lifted up, I figured that by dawn I'd be at the cave. After all, I was only two hours away. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how much more interesting this would be with Fang's Gang and Maya, but they had long abandoned my hopeless group. The moon stared at me, half-full and shining. I ran a hand through my long black hair, and flew on.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, I landed soundly on the dirt floor of the hawk's cave. Soft footsteps echoed in the cavern until the short, blond figure of Angel appeared. Her blue eyes were emotionless and cold, and her blond hair was smoothed into large princess curls. She looked cared for, in newer jeans and a light pink hoodie. I shrugged.

"So?" I asked Angel. She glared at me.

"We need you to help raid a One Light experimentation facility near here. It's the avian-dedicated facility rumored to have multiple specimens under six years old." Angel looked disgusted, which is how we all felt about the One Light's "Experiments."

Angel's snowy white wings wriggled themselves out into the open.

"C'mon, we're about to leave." She called, flying out of the cave. I followed her. We plopped in a field clearing. The morning was progressing. I figured that they would leave almost instantly. The rest of my former Flock was dressed in all-black, the girls in leather. Then I spotted Max.

Her medium-length brown hair bounced across her shoulders. She looked amazing, and I couldn't stop staring at her chocolate-brown eyes until they disappeared under a pair of dark shades. Dylan was at her side, arms crossed. Gazzy gave me a thumbs-up, and Nudge waved. I nodded in return. Max gestured calmly for us to gather around. I watched her, missing being the right-hand guy for all this. She looked at us, grimacing slightly when she reached me, barely controlled anger and hurt seeping from beneath the surface.

"Okay, Dylan and Nudge, you take the right entrance. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy, you guys stay together and tackle the main entrance. Angel, give Iggy directions via mind stuff. But _no mind control_. Are we clear?" Angel nodded sincerely. Nudge tapped her chin impatiently.

"What about you and Fang?" she asked. Angel scanned Max's face before pointing to me.

"Max and Fang, you guys have the most teamwork experience. You can take the south entrance." She stated. Dylan stepped forward to protest.

"But, Max and I…" he started, but Max cut him off.

"Angel, I can take it by my own." She said. Angel's normally blue eyes clouded ominously until they were a foggy shade of violet.

"No, there are the most guards there. They'll be waking up soon." She said. No one disagreed. Apparently, it was fact that Max and I worked together well. I thought that the plan was pretty foolproof, but I just kept quiet. The groups separated, and Maximum walked to my side.

"Fang, happy you could join us for once. Use hawk maneuvers and plan P5. Got it?" her voice was icy and emotionless. I looked into her eyes, and for a moment, they flickered like they used to do….. like before I left. But in an instant, they were back to hard and unforgiving, and for that I was sorry. If she only knew…no. I wouldn't attempt to give myself a chance that won't ever exist. I turned and leapt into the sky. She followed, and the gray complex of building XXA0 faded into view. Max nudged me with her wing, and I almost smiled. She pushed me again, and I saw why – four kids guarded the entrance we were set to. We folded our wings in tight and dropped in the leafy branches of an oak tree. Wordlessly, we popped into action. The kids screeched in surprise as we ambushed them, knowing full well that these were only automatons, programmed to fight. But apparently, they no longer wanted to fight back. One of the kids had on a soiled white T-shirt that read "One Light for the future." I snagged the fabric and pulled it. It ripped. Max grabbed my arm, and little shocks of electricity traveled up my biceps to my chest. I turned.

"Let's go, Fang." Her voice was much gentler. I obeyed, reluctantly dropping the destroyed fabric in a muddy puddle. We dashed through the doors and met the other Flock members inside. Iggy's face was red, like he was breathing hard, but I didn't want to ask. Memories flooded into my brain. He was like a brother to me. Shivering, I fled the memories and began searching rooms. Dylan set a pace on the other side of Max. I heard a shuffling noise from a particular door. My leg shot out in a perfect kick. The door folded inward like it was paper or aluminum foil. Cages littered the floor, tossed aside and open. The Flock poured into the room. I plucked the tag from one cage and read it.

_Specimen #445, "Kay" _

_Male, 6 months old_

_Notes: Scaly reptilian scales on face. Expired 11/1_

I growled, disgusted. A baby, experimented on? Dead because of the mistakes of the whitecoats. I mentally added another strike against them. Little whimpers came from one corner of the room, and my hyper-sensitive ears twitched. I jumped over a few more dented cages to face two….full crates. Little toddlers, shivering in each, one for each cage. Both had miniature wings flapping gently. A girl and a boy, both were sucking their thumbs.

"Max! Over here!" I shouted. Max flapped her wings, causing a little wind turbulence to flow throughout the concrete-walled room. She saw the two little kids and looked at me with shock.

"More kids like us?" she gasped. I nodded grimly. This was more serious than I realized. I read the tag for one.

_Specimen A _

_Male, Twin/Speci B_

_2 y/o_

_Successful transplant. Expired N/A_

I swung open the door for "Specimen A" and pulled him into my arms. He was too weak to protest. Max reached in and lifted "Specimen B", the girl, into her grasp. She smiled at the little avian, and I felt my walls falling down again against my will. Max handed me a paper. I shifted A and read it. It had all the information that the boy's had. They were twins. Nudge bounded over the crate rubble and saw the twins, the little girl first. I concentrated on the boy that I was holding. His eyes were icy blue, and his wings weren't like ours. Instead, one was brown, the other, snowy white. They were useless right now – none of us could fly until we were seven or eight. Our wings, however, were always matching the other, not like this. He would be safe, with us. Talon should be his name, after the warrior that I once knew from the School. Talon had long escaped with another girl….a girl that I knew. My head throbbed with the effort of trying to remember the early memory. Nudge's voice snapped me from my thinking.

"….How about Jade? You know, because of her eyes." she said, tickling the girl that Max was holding's foot. The little toddler giggled and squirmed. I walked towards them, and Jade's eyes faced me. I gasped. They were a light lime green shade, piercing and full of unspoken laugher. She was chewing contentedly on a piece of plastic. Dylan spoke from across the barrier of broken cages.

"You okay over there, Max?" his voice sounded tinny. Determination and fire filled Max's expression as she jumped the wall of debris in response. The shocked gasps of the Flock echoed. Nudge hopped over, and I followed. No one met my eyes but Angel.

"I'll take care of them." Max said. Angel shook her head, curls bobbing.

"No, they'll need someone else, like a Dad." Nudge spoke for Angel. Dylan grinned slyly.

"I'll help." He said, clearly implying the Dad position. My brain held me back, but my heart was pushing and prodding me forward to deny his right. I hugged Talon closer, feeling his deep breaths in and out. Iggy, silent all this time, stepped in front of Dylan.

"Dylan, you're part of the Flock now, but I don't think, being only a year and a half old now, that you can handle this. There's only one other person that could do it." He said. The eyes of the Flock slowly peeled from Dylan to me. I shirked back.

"No, I'm not good for that, either. Remember my childhood? Not so great, when you remember it." I said sarcastically.

"You remember Jeb, just like Max does." Angel stated. Hurt and anger were paired with that particular name. I clenched my fist that was holding Talon's back up. He arched his spine, looked at me and grabbed hold of my neck with his little two-year-old arms. As Dylan stepped forward to hold him; Talon's face scrunched up. He began crying, little beaded tears slipping down his ruddy cheeks. Angel held up a hand.

"Dylan, stop it. You know that Fang is the right person for this." _Since when did Angel take over the Flock's decisions?_ I wondered. Max was silent. Dylan sighed and retreated to Max's side. Looking defeated, he kissed her on the cheek softly and headed out the door. We all could sense that there were no more little "experiments" waiting for us, leaving us to think that the One Light knew that we were coming, and, in their haste, they forgot about these two. No more would be left for us to find. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel followed him. Then there was just Max and I. I searched her eyes for a source of love, of anything but hatred. She snorted and broke her gaze from me, walking out with Jade. Talon buried his face in my chest. I strode out with the Flock, wondering how long they would let me stay before kicking me out.

Two days later, things began to happen again. The toddlers were attached as ever, but also unique. Jade was calm and beautiful, with her jet-black hair resembling mine, and her still, quiet green eyes. Talon was animated but yet serious, protective of his sister. Max and I would talk about the weather and the day's activities, nothing else. She still harbored patches from the brokenness I left her. Her brokenness left me shattered and determined for her to be happy with Dylan, even if I was here. That night, Talon was sitting on the porch railing watching the moon rise with me. He bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was almost like a kid I never had with Max, I thought. His deep brown hair rustled in the wind, and he folded his mismatched wings close to his body.

"You love Max." he said in his solemn tone, studying me. I hopped back, shocked.

"Talon, no, it's complicated." I said, changing my answer. Talon nodded determinedly.

"You do. You think it." Wait a second, I _think_ it?

"You can read minds, Talon?" I accused sternly. I was only sixteen, but I could act pretty parently when I wanted to. Talon blinked.

"Yes." Well, maybe not _that _parently. I sighed dejectedly.

"Well, then, it's true. I do love Max. I can't stop, no matter how hard I try. Over and over, I fall for her… I hurt her, once….and she can't forgive me. Well, I don't know if she has or hasn't. Dylan loves her, he's programmed to." I flicked a leaf from the railing that I leaning on. Talon held out his arms as if he didn't hear me.

"I sleepy." He said, yawing. He often reverted to simple words when he was tired, which was different from his usually intelligence. I picked him up and laid him in the bed, tucking the baby blue blankets around him. Then I crawled in with him, letting the waves of sleep overtake me for the night.

_**(POV – 3**__**rd**__** Omniscient)**_

Dylan was furious. He was playing outside with little Talon while Fang was going flying, and then Talon spoke suddenly from his sandbox.

"Daddy loves Max." he said. Dylan froze. He turned to the toddler with barely controlled anger.

"And how do you know that, Talon?" he asked. Talon smiled and his dimple appeared.

"I can read minds."

Dylan clenched his fists. And strode to over to Nudge, who had just landed from a small flight. He pointed to Talon angrily.

"Watch him." He commanded. Nudge looked confused, but did as she was told. Dylan took flight, his large, powerful white wings lifting him into the air. Black anger clouded his vision when he spotted a large black shape. Fang. Dylan swooped low, pulling Fang to the ground. Fang rolled and took a standing position swiftly, staring at his attacker with shock. Dylan pressed himself to stay calm. He looked deep into Fang's onyx eyes. He was seething. Why? Why come back just to hurt someone that you insist you love? It didn't make sense to him. Dylan clenched his fists. Fang was not going to hurt Max – his Max – anymore. This had to stop. Dylan pulled himself as tall as he could without standing on his tiptoes. Fang was the same height as he, but it didn't matter. Dylan's words were bursting with unsaid speech.

"When were you gonna tell me that you came here to hurt Max?" he demanded, outraged. Fang breathed out silently, facing his feelings inside. He didn't come here to hurt Max, no matter what Dylan said.

"I was called here, you know that." He retorted.

"Talon said that you loved Max. And it's true, isn't it?" Dylan kept pushing the argument. Fang pictured in his mind Max, flying and happy. And now with Jade…..almost like a daughter to him.

**(Fang's POV)**

" I love Max. But I don't just love her, Dylan; I love her by _choice_." I said. Dylan's composure snapped. He looked pained, but also hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated.

"Just-Just stay away from her. You hurt her, Fang. Please, don't do it again." He pleaded. I looked into his too-perfect eyes.

"I love her. I've tried telling myself over and over that it just won't work, but I can't stop." I reasoned. It was true. I've tried telling myself that I hurt her too much, that it'll never be; and it probably is just a dream of mine. She's the only girl I've ever loved. And I turned from Dylan, there she was. The wind was blowing back her brown hair, the blond streaks ever-light. Her hands were on her hips. She was so perfect. Her smiles, her grins, and now, her determined snarl. I can't bring myself to hurt her another time. I flapped my dark wings until all that was left of me to them was a lingering shadow, a faded memory.

**(Max POV)**

I watched Fang pull himself into the sky. When he had come back, all the hurt came rushing back like a scar re-formed. He was just as I remembered, only better than I thought he could be. His long black hair was the same, and he still wore all black. But he looked older, more protective. Angel had told me that he had been living on the streets, and it showed. He was bulkier. Everything he said, everything he did just made me love him more. Dylan was just - Dylan was just too perfect. I found myself huddled next to Dylan, wishing that it was Fang. Wishing so much that it hurt, a repeated stabbing in my heart. Hot tears sprung to my eyes. He left me-_again._ Talon, little Talon, ran up to me. Fat, shining tears streamed down his face. He shoved his chubby hands up at me. I hoisted him up. Still crying, he buried his face in my neck. After a while, Fang was still visible as a bleached shadow. Talon stared at him as he flew away.

"Daddy left." He stated. I nodded faintly. Then I looked into Talon's eyes. One was golden brown, the other, gray.

"I miss him." He said. My gaze still fixed on Fang, I smiled. Though I was broken inside, stepping on shards of broken glass.

"Me too." I echoed shallowly. Blowing a kiss into thin air, I whispered to Fang. Fang: my only soul mate, my best friend, my worst enemy.

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

**(Pre-PS- I'm thinking about designing a Tshirt. Of course, none of the proceeds would go to me, and you peeps would have to pay. I'm sorreh. But would you buy a tee that said "Library = LOVE" ? I would. I would just make the tee design. You guys could follow the link and buy it. I'd buy one. You know, for me. And then, at the bottom, it could be all "Sylvanna on fanfiction" No? Terrible? Maybe. Let me know in a review.)**

**Hello Readers.**

**Wow. That sounds so…looking down on you guys. Really, I could never do that. I look up to you for enduring my worst chapters, for reading my best ones again and again, and for reviewing every one. I want to especially thank my faithful five readers. You know who you are. You're amazing in your tolerance for my inexperience and lack of talent in some of these (namely, my first chapter :P). Seriously, the only way I know you read is if you review….every one. And when you do, I feel like I've gotten a candy of some sort, even if the review is constructive criticism (for which I am thankful, don't get me wrong.) I love discussing with you guys, talking over every point and chapter. I love debating pairings and what could happen in the final book, for which I am anticipating greatly. I'm sure you peeps have mentioned me and this story to your friends… (if you haven't, that's cool, too.) and if you have, I am eternally grateful. As always, taking song requests… (though, I've got a few for a while.) For the user (I have the worst short-term memory) who suggested Over and Over, I thank you SO much. I'm now listening to that song as I write this. And for everyone that EVER REVIEWED, I commend you with the highest award I can ever give, which is, sadly, a chapter dedication or reply to your review. I'm going to start working on those, one for each reviewer. Or maybe two. Or three. Whatever number, I'll do 'em. And for all you people who just 'popped in' for a read, thank you. And I mean it. And all of you, even if I didn't leave a review, I've read at least one of your stories. You're all very talented. Keep writing. Writers block is easily cured – just live life. Your best inspiration should come from music (yeah, I'm totally an audiophile.) and your own life. If you're holed up in your room/apartment/house, going, 'ack! Writers block!' then you're not living it. Get with friends, call someone, do **_**something**_**. Let your ever-so-exiting adventures fuel your best words, your best chapters, your best poems, your best of **_**you**_**. Which I know will take the world (and its crabby literary critics) by surprise. Be spontaneous. Blow people away. But whatever you do; **_**never stop writing**_**.**** I've had terrible chapters, too. If it's terrible, throw it away. Live some more life. Even getting up late could lead to burst of inspiration. With this, I hang my hat on my 100****th**** chapter.**

**I love you guys. **

**Fly On, **

**Sylvanna**


	101. Free

_**Free**_

_**Song: Numb by Linkin Park**_

_**(A/N: I know, I've got requests...but then again, this song and...well...please forgive me. Happy chapter up next!)**_

_**Dylan**_

My arms were strapped to the wall. Sleek metal shackles were on my legs, all this in hopes that I couldn't get out. I knew that I could, easily, but barely controlled anger prevented me from escaping until the intended person walked in my containment unit. And then, he did. My creator and my enemy: Dr. Gunther-Hagen. He held a clipboard in his hand. Adjusting his lab coat, he took a seat on a bench in the room. The doors closed behind him with a _swish_.

"Well, Dylan, you've let the Flock get away, and you're not part of it." he said simply. Malice burned in my head and heart. I bit back the words that rushed to my voice unspoken. He observed me and scribbled on a sheet of paper. Looking up to me again, he grimaced.

"And worst of all, you remain a rogue, a rebel to our cause. Tell me, what caused this reaction?" he inquired. I snapped my bonds, finally the heat of rage overtaking my logic. I ground my teeth together and stepped forward, pulling my arms free. The Doctor looked astounded in a nervous shell. I pushed my face near to his.

"Have you any idea," I said, steely calm, "what you put me through?"

He was silent. The Doctor fell to the ground. I hadn't realized that I'd been holding him up. He grasped his neck and gasped for air.

"Max...she thinks that I'm too perfect...or worse, a spy for you. Angel and the others treat me like I'm a baby or something, and Fang...Fang _hates_ me. I have to wake up every morning loving someone who can't ever return it!" My voice sounded harsher, primal, even. I turned on the Doctor again.

"And you created this...this life. This horrible, trapped life that forces me to breathe another breath _against my own will_. You controlled me!" Enraged tears spilled onto my cheeks. I kicked the door open. From the doorway, I glanced at the Doctor again.

"Not anymore."

I dashed down the hall. For the most part, everyone avoided me. And that was fine with me. I was too afraid that I would kill someone if they tried to stop me. My feathery wings shot out to either side, preparing to catch a breeze. I burst through the main doors and stared into the open sky. It was pelting rain, and lightning cracked and fizzed through the air. Thunder followed it, shaking the ground as I launched into the clouds. Turbulence tried to knock me aside, but I fought through. Electricity caused me to feel tiny shocks all over my body. I shivered and screamed and dashed into a pit of spinning clouds. I tucked my wings close into my body as the wind threw me in circles. It wasn't calm, like they say a tornado is, it was loud. Booming thunder echoed all around and I was flicked from the cloud with the soundwaves. I was wrecked to the ground. Scratches were abundant on my arms and face, blood was flowing openly. My life was finally crumpled, as fragile as a sheet of paper.

No more would I have to lived controlled, a mind slave of someone else. In my last moments of living, I wasn't that which I had become so accustomed to being. I had lived my life in chains that were now broken. As the rain washed me clean, I heaved for breath, almost willing it not to come anymore.

I was finally...free.


	102. Author's Note 2

**_First of all, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter._**

**_SECOND of all, I'm working on a chapter, but I'm going to be gone this weekend, so no crazy five chapters Friday night like usual._**

**_I'm so sorry guys!_**

**_Sylvanna_**


	103. Slipping

_**Slipping**_

_**Song: Lucky (Glee Cast Version) **_

_**Nudge**_

I pushed the sprayer, making whipped cream pour onto my vanilla ice cream, when Nate knocked on the door and opened it. His cat-like eyes studied me.

"Well, someone doesn't know how to whip cream something properly." he said mockingly. I raised an eyebrow. His icy blue eyes laughed at me.

"Let me." he said, taking the thing from me. He studied the tip, and sprayed some at me.

"Dude!" I shrieked, almost giggling.

"There," he determined, "perfect."

I laughed. Lately there'd been something extra with him, something...I don't know. Maybe it was just my imagination. I licked some cream off my finger and popped the too-bright cherry onto the top of the melting pile of dairy treat. I found myself, for some reason, staring into his eyes. They quickly flicked to my face. Nate, so strong and tall. With his every understanding looks, black hair, and artic blue eyes with the slit like a cat's. The person who'd comforted me when I missed the Flock. The person who'd been there for me when my past boyfriend broke my heart. The person...that I loved. Nate wrapped his hand around my back and pressed his lips against mine. Little shocks of comfort sprinted up and down my fingertips and cheeks. As we broke apart, he took the cherry off of my ice cream and slipped it into his mouth. Then he laughed a bit. I placed a hand on my hip.

"What?" I asked accusingly. He turned to face me.

"I just realized...I love my best friend." he stated. I pursed my lips.

"Of course you do." I said hostily. He grinned and pulled me into his arms again.

"You know that's not what I meant, Nudge."

I encircled us with my mocha-coffee colored wings.

"Yeah," I said, kissing him again, "I know."

Who knew it could be so simple to slip into love?

I just found out.


	104. Maybe

**Maybe**

**Song: A Way To Get Lost In You by Three Days Grace**

**(A/N: That's right, fanfiction, yours truly has fallen for someone they don't have a chance with. Sigh. Wanna give me some advice? Let me know in a review, I'll send you the situation.)**

**Aero**

My Mom was pounding on my door. The thumps jerked me from my reading another James Patterson novel. **(A/N: You know it.) **

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed. The knocking stopped before the door crunched in, my Mom with her combat boots resting on the doorknob that was now on the bottom of my floor. She blew some brown hairs from her eyes.

"Cole's here." she said. I smiled and popped up from my bed, pratically skipping down to my door. I opened the door through the place that the knob used to be (long story). Cole's 6' 0" form looked down on me. His green eyes were unreadable, the pupil rimmed with brown. He fixed his faux-hawk.

"Planning on joining the group for a fly yet? You're late." he stated. My stomach was flip-flopping, but I managed a reply.

"Yeah." I said. You see, it turns out that the girl The Flock rescued had kids now, and Cole was one of them. He was two years older than me, so I didn't know if he could ever return what I felt for him. My friends Linsday and Kendra were already stretching out their wings. They were twins, both older than I. Lindsay's wings were black with random white feathers mixed throughout. She proclaimed to be 'dark' and stuff, but under that mop of black hair was a bubbly blond. Kendra was small and shy, with mousey-tan feathers. Her wings were tightly aerodynamic, so she could clip turns when we raced like no other person. A warm breeze tickled me in the face, and I extended all fifteen feet of my wings. They were deep brown, but if you looked at them the right way, they had a reddish tint. Cole's wings were snowy white. He launched into the air, with the rest of the group following. Cole's younger brother Henry watched from the ground, flapping his little immature wings exitedly. He'd be learning to fly, soon.

"Ready?" I called to the others. They nodded. And in an instant, we were off.

I was third, behind only Kendra and Cole. Lindsay was struggling, too busy watching Cole's cousin Nathan. She liked him. A _lot_. If you catch my drift.

Then Kendra swooped behind us, leaving me side-to-side with Cole. We didn't talk or taunt, but scrunched our wings to a stop at the end. We were both panting.

"I won." he said between gasps. I laughed.

"Yeah, _right_. And I'm part lizard."

My lips shut themselves. Cole was known to tease me unmercifully, and I knew what was coming next.

"You sure look it!" he shouted mockingly. I hit him in the side of the head with my wing. We both laughed, and I felt the flamiliar pang of hope.

Maybe I do have a chance.


	105. More

_**More**_

_**Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**_

_**(A/N: Working on some request, but in the meantime... Ladies and Gents, my first ever Ari chapter!)**_

_**Ari**_

I stared at my face reflected in the mirror. Enlongated fangs overlapped over my lips; fur coated my arms, chest, and face. I smiled to reveal more teeth designed for shredding. I was finally an Eraser. I flexed my claws, their sharp tips aching for blood. Bird-kid blood. I ripped open the door on my rooms to face twenty other Erasers fully-morphed, ready for assault. I waved at them and we piled into helicopters.

Two hours later, the dark, shadowy shapes of the Flock faded into view. My attack squadren (named the Maximum Ride Assault Team, or MRAT) launched themselves from the flying vehicles and onto the ground. We ran inside the rinky-dink diner where the Flock was incognito. I let out a satisfied sigh, my breath turning into a puff of icy white. They won't be disguised much longer.

We entered in intervals, establishing a border. I turned to Max and caught her eye. She looked battered, and I couldn't stop a pang of rage from filling my chest. I stood up sharpely. In front of me, my table turned from the force of my knees thumping against it. I growled.

"Well, hello, Maximum." I said smoothly. My voice sounded gruff and scary. Fang beside her went rigid, preparing himself to gather the Flock and escape. I scared him.

Good.

I rolled my shoulders back and tore from my body the long black trenchcoat I had been wearing. I morphed; the hair on my face thickened, my claws came out from their retracted position. I saw recognition on Angel's face.

"Angel...that's no way to look at your friend." I let out a laugh and slashed at the youngest feather-wearer. She screamed and hopped backward to escape the blow. And then, all hell broke loose. The other MRATs could no longer contain their unquenchable bloodust, and they all stood up and stripped their coats to reveal barely-clad chests of muscle. They snickered evilly in unison. The fighting began. Fang's dark wings unfurled and spread, hitting several members in the eye. They howled in pain, but Jeb's work was done well. They quickly recovered and began fighting again. Punches, kicks, and wing slaps were the only noise. The Flock was disappearing gradually. Gazzy had eluded us, and Angel had been taken care of. I sneered distastefully. Fang's work, no doubt. That dark angel had a strong sense of protection and had the force to carry it out. Only Max was left. She was fighting more weakly now. I snapped, and the junior participants of MRAT paused. They backed away as I laughed. I spun to Max's side and pulled her into a headlock, my sharpened talon skimming her exposed neck. I stroked the skin gently.

"I could end this now." I taunted deeply. She gurgled and spat out some words.

"This isn't you, Ari. You were so happy..."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I wasn't, and you know it."

Max's lips opened for more protests, but I tightened my grip. She clawed at my arm, trying for a weakness. I pressed the claw deeper into her neck. A strip of blood peeked out from her pale skin. However, instead of the dark pleasure I expected, I felt dread deep down. I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to hug her and take her back with me, brother and sister united once more. I forced the thoughts away. They were nothing but a plague to my advanced form now. But still something in me conflicted. In my moment of weakness, Maximum Ride spun from my grasp and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. In their pigments contained openly conveyed pain, anguish and pity.

"I don't need your pity, bird girl." Even as I spoke it, I was convincing myself.

"Ari. Please, you're better than this. You're more than an animal, more than a monster."

I turned.

"Not anymore, _mutant_."

Even as I spat the words to her, I wanted to believe I was more.

Then the darkness of primality clenched its fist on my brain once more, and the whispers halted.


	106. Fairytale

_**Fairytale**_

_**Song: The One That Got Away**_

_**(A/N: If you had any requests, please re-submit them by PM. I can't keep count if you left them in a review...it's so hard to track them all down. I'll be doing some of the songs, however, so please, be on the lookout for those...)**_

_**ALSO, T-SHIRTSSSSSSSS!**_h tt p:/ www.c ustomink.c om/lab/?PK=33008_** (without all my spaces)**_

_**and here - h tt p:/ /www .custom / lab/?BN=true&cid=beg0-000m-kh9c**_

_**PS- I don't make any money from these, they're just for fun. Xmas gift idea, anyone? :)**_

_**THANKS FOR MY 300th REVIEW! I am eternally grateful for the user who granted it to me; though I can't post names here because it won't let me for some silly reason. Love you all. :)**_

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl. She was held captive by white-coated doctors, who gave her something special. These were wings. Not only those did they give her, but other abilities. They also hurt her, so much that she didn't want to live anymore. This girl's name was Max. One day, she met another winged warrior. His name was Fang. She met others, too, but none that held a place in her heart such as him. One of the white-coats, Jeb, pitied the girl and her little group. He set them free from the other white-coaters. For a while, her little world was at peace. Max grew up. And as she did, she learned to fly and lead better. She led her group so well that they all came to love her as a mother. However, perhaps another member of her Flock loved her in a different way. ..._

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me continue again.

_Anywho, Max and her Flock were safe until creatures, named Erasers, started attacking. The Flock was good at fighting, and they warded off these predators. They lived like this for a while. But then Jeb vanished. The Flock assumed that he was dead. Peace reigned again for a while, even without Jeb. Again this illusion of peace shifted into one of panic. Erasers came again, and the youngest member of the flock, Angel, was kidnapped. Max, Fang, and another Flockie, Nudge, so loved Angel that they followed her to the tower where the white-coaters lived. They were very brave, and they recovered Angel. The other members of the Flock, left behind, continued to valiantly fight the Erasers to their dying breath, which, fortunately, didn't come just yet. The brave soldier Fang was black, pitch, and all of shadow. He didn't show any feelings, but he cared for the Flock very deeply. Truth be told, he was a prince. Fang, a prince?_

_Truth, I swear. But he was displaced from the throne, never to look back. Obsidian crown dropped._

_The years passed. Things happened, and the lead white-coater, King Gunadhear, pursued the Flock unceasing. They learned to fly like the northern hawks. Angel bided her time, waiting to take control of the Flock and lead it to possible danger. Max found who her mother was: the brave peasant Marion. And Max had a half-sister, too, by the name of Ella. They loved each other, and maybe the blind member of the Flock, Iggy, loved Ella more than even he suspected. But something else was happening amongst this. The dark prince, Fang, was falling in love with Max. She was beautiful and kind and a leader to all the other winged Flockies. Her brunette hair streamed out behind her as she flew, powerful wings soaring. He smiled to himself. On the other end, Max loved him. So much that they fell together. It was perfect. They were soulmates, never to be split. Then another winged prince sought to win Max's affections. His name was Prince Dylan, the adopted son of King Gunadhear. He was perfect in his looks, and Max found herself hating him though he was handsome and sang….like an angel. Angel found her opportunity. She took over the Flock, as a secretly rotten plot. Fang and Max ran away together, Angel having kicked them out. They survived like this - for a while. Then King Gunadhear caught up with them and used magic to poison the water. Max and Fang, still in love, saved the Flock that they so missed. Prince Dylan approached Prince Fang and told him that since the sorceress Angel prophesied that he would be the first to die; he must leave to protect Princess Max. Fang loved her so much that he tore himself apart, leaving his true love. The princess didn't know that Dylan talked to him, so she was torn apart. Prince Dylan swept in and started winning her heart…._

_The End_

What? A terrible story? Not a perfect ending?

Well, too bad, so sad, because it's more than a tale.

It's my life.

Fly On,

Maximum Ride


	107. Nothing

_**Nothing**_

_**Song: A Way To Get Lost In You by Three Days Grace**_

_"Are these promises_

_Like ripped momentos_

_Kept secret to others_

_Am I a code of fallen times_

_Mixed with poems and rhymes_

_Nothing but a strangeled note_

_On the wind?"_

_Poem credit to SCD, pm for info on her. This particular one was titled "Myself"_

_**Max**_

I opened the oven, smelling the simming scents waft out to my nose.

"Mmmmmm...Iggy! Turkey's ready!"

The frantic pattering of footsteps announced the presence of our very own blind cook.

"Don't touch it! It's meaty perfection!" he screetched, hands open and fingers spread in alarm. I shirked back, mocking offence at the comment.

Angel skipped up to us with her pastel pink dress splattered with paint.

"Oh, Max! There you are! Okay, so I was thinking, and we should totally make Thanksgiving cards!"

She exitedly shoved a piece of paper at me. It was no Picasso card, but it sure was close. The hand-drawn turkey stretched its bright, clear feathers in a vibrant fan of color. The feathers themselved looked amazingly lifelikfe; I guess being a bird-kid entitles you to wicked feather drawing skills; who knew? Ha. Humor. I knew. Anywho, a breath of cold, icy air made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I spun around and grinned. Dylan had gotten better at the art of unseen movement lately.

"Why, hello there." I said. Dylan kissed me on the cheek in a delicate flutter.

"Hello, my love. Baking, I see?" He glanced doubtfully at the multiplying dishes strewn in various amounts of disaray. I smiled.

"Gratefully, no." I replied. Dylan nodded and stared out the window, his clear eyes taking on a distant look. He clutched my hand.

"Let's go flying." he said wistfully. I bit my lip; Fang never asked me to do that. But then again, he always found me, wherever I was...

Stop. I begged myself not to think about him. It just made a fountain of hurt well up in my chest. I breathed in deeply: once, twice, and the pain subsided.

"Okay." I gave my answer.

Flying was amazing that day. The nearby agriculture fields, in numbers of colors, were blocked in squares. They resembled a patchwork quilt. Another memory burst into my thoughts. The memory of flying with Fang, watching his blacker-than-black wings encircle he and I, of the sparks that shot up my spine when we kissed...

I can't be thinking about that now. I'm expecting Dylan and I's first child, for pete's sake! My stomach lurched, and I dropped in alititude a bit. Dylan was by my side in a millisecond.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the silent question being 'is the baby okay?'

"Yeah, just dandy." I managed weakly. A flash of black slipped in my corner vision, and my head snapped around. Nothing but a raven. For some reason, I found my heart dropping like a stone. Sighing, I spoke to Dylan.

"I think I'll head back to the house."

Dylan nodded, concerned eyes still trained on my face. I flapped, and my supersonic speed shot me through the air, a speeding bullet.

Another moment and I was collapsed on the ground, crying.

It just hurt so much, being away from Fang. I had been able to pull the pain away for a while, after finding out that I was pregnant, but now it was worse than ever. The oh-so-flamiliar headache pounded on my head again, and tears dropped to the ground in abundance. In three months, Dylan would have his child, my own bird kid. Then, maybe, I could leave, find Fang...

The baby kicked me, not softly. No, I couldn't forget about the child.

The child that really wasn't Dylan's, the child that was my soul mate's.

And somehow, that made the hurt worse. I was a nothing to him now. And that was the fact that broke me down, pulling my sanity away from my thoughts.


	108. Anything

_**Anything**_

_**Song: His Mistakes by Usher**_

_**(A/N: Part 2 to the last chapter, 'Nothing'. I've got midterms coming up! Woo. No. What that means for you peeps is that I'll get chapters up as often about as I do now. Over Christmas Break, however, you can expect the usual LOTS O CHAPPIES. Sound okay? And I know you peeps are busy now, too, so don't stress about it. Merry Christmas! :D )**___

_**Max**_

Dylan found me crying. He leaned down and laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Is it the baby again?" he asked. I snapped my head up.

"No, it isn't the baby. It _never was_."

"What do you mean?" he asked. So innocent, unbelieving that I couldn't just forget about _him_, though I would never be able to...

"It's Fang." I whispered. Dylan's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"What did he do this time?" Dylan's voice was barely controlled. I sighed a broken, shuddery sigh, full of pain. Another tear snaked a serpentine path down my cheeks.

"It's what you'll never be. And that's my child's father. I can't take this lie anymore! I'm sorry." As I stood up, lightening cracked, illuminating the outline of Dylan's body. So perfect and broken again.

"What?"

"I'm_ sorry_. I can't help it. I'm sorry! Please, don't make this harder."

The rain fell in sheets, just starting to drench us. I laid a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. Fire danced between us, begging me to stay behind. I shifted, allowing my wings to be fully exposed. I forced them to take them to the air, flapping myself away from the life I was supposed to love. Into the darker night clouds I flew, flying to the only love I'd ever known.

The morning was beautiful. I had gotten fast food, and my stomach no longer grumbled. Wether it was the baby or my lack of food, I knew not. I was nestled between the branches of a tall oak tree. When Fang had come back six months ago, he had reminded me of the marks. If the Flock ever needed him, he'd come to their rescue. He hadn't included me in the words, but my name was mangled behind the first meaning. I traced a finger across the indention on the tree, an F and O, initials for Fly On, Fang's sign off on his blog. I wiped the back of my hand across my face. I probably looked horrible. My clothes were still damp from last night's traumatic goodbye. My hair was tangled and wind-blown. And my makeup had run, exposing the true me underneath. However, I was not alone. I wouldn't be for a while. I smiled, remembering the bird kid soon to join me. Perhaps me all alone, but she or he would be with me, forever. I stretched my wings out again.

_**Dylan**_

She doesn't understand. I didn't care that she had lied to me. I didn't care that her child wasn't mine. All I cared about is that she was with me. I had felt the fire flickering between us. But no, I wouldn't go after her. I'd just stay here, broken beyond repair to anyone besides the amazing Maximum Ride.

I don't care because love sees no flaws,

Only the scars that Fang left on her.


	109. Temptation

_**Temptation**_

_**Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**_

_**(A/N: I HEART THIS BAND...thank you to the power of a trillion for the whoever who suggested Over and Over for the 100th... :)**_

_**Angel**_

My stare was unblinking. This night was unceasing.

The nightmares were reoccuring nitid dreams filled with green-shrouded horrors and blood-splattered walls. I wrapped my wings tighter around my shivering body. The thought of Max drifted into my mind, how she would tuck me in every night.

Fury bubbled up inside of me. Max was nothing was an older bird-kid with a power complex, a desire to lead, to _control_. And that was something that I refused to let go without fighting. You could say I was a rebel. But the best part was that it wasn't well known until I chose to devulge it. That is true cleverness. I remained sweet and innocent in my bearing, plotting all along. No one ever suspects the little girl. I burst from my covers and bed, letting the icy cold assault my barely clad body. Forcing myself to move and keep frostbite at bay, I strung my wings on an invisible cord, drawing myself up and up. Flurries of cloud and ice smacked my skin. The wind was unrelenting.

I flew. I thought. I plotted. Control was my objective, my goal, my destiny. And neither Max nor Fang would stand in my way, if all went as planned. The weather was toughening me up to betray my adoptive mother...Maximum Ride.

_But she never loved you, Angel._

My mini-voice, who I named Whisper, spoke into my mind.

_Oh, Whisper, I think she did._

Whisper's usually oh-so-responsive response was absent in silence for what seemed like hours.

_You were born for power. No one can stand in your way._

The twang of doubt pricked my mind.

_I don't want to hurt them._

I was an ummovable stone in that. They would not be harmed. Even if they stood in my way of manipulative reign, they were the Flock.

They had raised me.

Why my mother had given me up was a mystery. Whatever the reason, I was experimented on. I'd often ask myself if I would ever go back and live another life. My wings begged for mercy in my physical body. I had pushed them too far. I spiraled downward, my hair streaming backwards violently. I landed in the middle of the woods. Dark shadows caressed my blond curls, and moonlight cast mottled gray shadows on the forest floor. An owl hooted, and the innocent tramplings of deer sounded like light rustling. Then the world tilted. My stomach fell in free-fall, and I blacked out.

_Angel, you need to listen to me._

Whispers words were often persistent, even if I didn't dignify them with a response.

_Yes? _

_You're wrong. The Flock is just a hurdle you need to jump over. If you knock them over in the process, so be it. You are the ultimate. Not Max._

I smiled evilly in my unconciousness. To be greater than even Maximum Ride...

Tempting.


	110. Nevermore

_**Nevermore**_

_**Song: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**_

_**(A/N: I'm taking inspiration this time from a completed story called Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. Check it out; worth reading times a hundred. Also, any Percy Jackson fans, check out Wollstonecraft's story Gold Arrow. I'm waiting for the next chapter on that one. May the Ride be with you.)**_

_**Fang **_

I watched Max. Come to think of it, in my last moments of life, I was sorry for the way I'd lived. I had left her, yes, but always expecting to return at some point. That day would never come now. Warm blood, my own, poured over my hand. The knife I took for Maximum was laying forgotten beside me. She and the other Flock members were leaning towards me, all surverying with tension. I smiled , but the smile turned into a grimace. It was raining. The droplets forced me to close my eyes. Cool droplets splashed against my broken wings and soaked feathers.

Then something met my lips. It was Max. She kissed me, and fireworks spiraled through my spine. Electricy arced and sliced through my vision. That moment lasted a forever and a day. It ended too soon. Velvety curtains of black enveloped my vision, and all was silent. My last thought was that I would miss her...

_**Max**_

Fang exhaled, and his eyes closed, long black lashes curled against the tops of his cheeks. His clutch on side loosened, and he was gone.

Gone, forever.

No amount of anything could help him now. I did something that Maximum Ride was never known to do: I screamed. I screamed out the love and rage and frustration and everything that I ever left unspoken to him. I held his cold hand to my face, letting the once-warm fingers comfort me as they had done so many times before. Angel almost smiled, and I slapped her. _Hard. _That's right. I slapped my baby girl, my control freak, and my egomaniac. Her stunned expression met mine. I wasn't phased or even struck with the response. I was numb; a former shell of the warrior and hero that everyone was so fond of. I never thought that I loved him this much. One by one, the Flock peeled away from the scene. I was sickened by the person that completed this task.

Jeb.

He had gone for me, trying to eliminate me for once and all. Fang had seen him before I had, and he jumped in front of me. Silent and inverted, Fang had been the most perfect being I'd ever seen. And now he was gone. Nothing could ever halt the progression of events now. It was set in stone, carved in wood. My eyes overflowed with tears, their salty solute churning and mixing with the falling rain. Lighting veins flashed around me, and thunder boomed with resounding beats. As I dropped Fang's hand onto the slick ground, I realized that I would never be the same.

Changed forever to love nevermore.

**(A/N: Yes, another author's note at the bottom. This one is asking for your very favorite thing...REQUESTS! Submit a song and theme or just one or the other and I'll work on them. All songs that have already been used will not be used again, sorry. I will, however, let you know that it has already be written with a chapter. You'll get credit for the idea, don't fret.)**


	111. Amaze Me

_**Amaze**_

_**Song: CrushCrushCrush by Paramore**_

_**(A/N: Song suggestion by too lazy to log in. Thanks tons! Still excepting requests!)**_

_**Iggy**_

I was fighting for my life.

Not that I'm unprepared or anything; I'm practically the most ninjalike blind kid...ever. And I'm not kidding. I spun around a corner, finding grip in the slick pavement. The alley I had dashed into was a dead end. I skidded to a stop, spinning to face my enemy. Four masked Puffs (the name affectionaly given to the shady warriors able to poof into mist at will) sneered at me. I smiled, and my wings unfolded in the dim light. I rose, the whoosh of the feathers alone able to push the smallest one backwards. One poofed and re-appeared nearer to me. I landed and launched into counter-attacks. A punch to the jaw hit solidly with a crack of broken bone. The puff hit grimaced, half of his mouth no longer moving. You may be asking how I can tell about this. You see, I've been working on my sonar abilities. Just by listening and making noises, I can sense everything around me by the rate at which the sound waves bounce back at me. In seven or eight minutes, the four previously strong soldiers were scattered in various states of unconciousness. I smiled at my work, bounding back into the sky. Once airborne, Myst and Skye met me in the air. They were twins, girls, bird kids recently turned sixteen. Though I was already eighteen, they were remarkable fighters to even my standards. Myst, all black and brown, her mottled wings matching pace with mine, gave me a silent thumbs-up. Skye, with her blond hair and icy blue eyes and matching pastel yellow wings, bit her lip and looked concerned. I just smiled and began climbing into the air. My wings oustretched, the moon greeting me with some kind of grim announcement. I spun around and felt two other people approaching. I'd know those wings anywhere. Max and Fang. Max's slender, powerful wings and Fang's large, mighty black ones beat in harmonious flaps as they flew up to me. They were semi-hostile in position.

I had to turn away a bit, because seeing, or rather, sensing Max again made my head hurt. Our fearless leader hadn't just charmed Fang, Dylan, and Sam...

Let's leave it at that. I'm better at secrets than even the dark angel himself, Fang. I buried my thoughts and hurt and took a deep breath. Skye and Myst both tensed at my sides. They both had massive crushes on Fang and Dylan. Skye relaxed when she saw that Dylan wasn't with them; Myst just smiled a forced smile at Max.

"Iggy, I see you're still flying semi-solo." I blushed at Max's accusation. I had refused her offer of being with the four older bird-kid's gang, true. Myst, Skye, and I had faceed our fair share of battles without her help, and barely made it out countless times. Myst, for a while, had considered joining them. Even now, she had promised a decision...soon. I clenched my fists and teeth. Whatever they could throw at me, I could handle.

Turns out, I'm more that they ever imagined...

I was better than even their fondest hopes,

I was amazing.

And all they had to do was remember it.

_**(answer me in your review: What is your favorite chapter? Leave the number and title. I might continue it!)**_


	112. Request List

Okay guys, here's the official list of request and the order they will be done in.

This chapter will be replaced with the next chapter, and so on, until all the request have been completed. Love you all bunches! :)

2. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

4. Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

5. Mr. Know-It-All by Kelly Clarkson

(and I believe that Without You has already been made into a chapter... pretty sure.)


	113. Just Me

_**Me**_

_**Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Nudge**_

I crossed my arms and glared at Max.

"You will stay with us. _Period." _She completed in response of my request to try a mission on my own. In answer, I retreated hastily to the bathroom to let my tears fall alone. I was my own person; a person who could make their own decisions. I was thirteen, for Itex's sake! I was babied. I yanked my iPod headphones from my pocket and shoved them in my ears, letting the music flood my brain and soothe me. I unleashed my wings from my hoodie, letting them fill the room. I was amazing and worth noticing. I had trained not just with her but with Fang and Jeb, too. I was old enough to remember him. I wanted to hold people in awe, to be recognized for the force of nature I knew was hidden inside me. I opened the large balcony window off of the side; secritively disguised, only I along with the other older kids knew of it. I flapped my wings, hard, pushing them into the air. The icy wind cut through my defenses, but I was done returning. I would fly. I would survive. I would thrive. People gaped openly at my airborne figure catching the rippling air currents to keep myself aloft without pressing my wings too hard for movement. The world was a scary place, filled to the brim with humans and inhumans who would gladly hurt me. I was better than the Flock, though. I was underestimated there. Max was seen as the ultimate power. No one wanted another her. The Flock would regret making an enemy of me. I knew their secrets, their defenses, and their weaknesses. I was an indestructable wall which they would not fight against, even given the chance. I bet no one had noticed my absence yet. Angel, perhaps. The others, no. And Angel probably noticed because I didn't clip her on the wing for thinking murderous thoughts. That's right, I can read minds, too. No one ever asked or even assumed. I'm just the wrong-colored computer whiz. Not Max: the imfallable and speed demon, not Fang: the silent, strong warrior, not even Angel: the hidden talent and destructive natured girl. I was just...me.

That wasn't enough.

Who cares what's right or wrong? I could do better at each, perhaps better at the evil, opposing side than the so-called "good guys." I shook my wings dismissivly. But where would I go? Mrs. Martinez's house first, followed by Itex, the School, or wherever Jeb had gotten to. You forget; I was there on all of the missions, all of the excursions. You say 'wasn't Max the main person?'

Deceptivly so. I was listening, watching, plotting. Angel's fall was seeable; a catastrophe which has always been upon us. But mine...unexpected, because I'm just another mutant to others.

I'm not proud, arrogant, or overcomfident.

I'm just me.


	114. Myst

_**Myst**_

_**Song: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin**_

I scanned my surroundings, taking in the flashes of shadow and bodies. In a split second, I launched backwards into a backflip, smacking down the head of one of the Shadows. The play button re-started on my life. I defeated another mutant, landing a blow across the the jaw of one. He grimaced and kept on fighting. To my right, a mutant dissolved. They only did that when they were dead for good. Who had killed it? Not me...

I dismissed the thoughts from my head. I slung my fist into contact with yet another. The numbers of the felled multiplied; ten, twenty...

I heaved for breath. They were finally gone. My shirt was in shreds. I ripped it from my chest. My jeans weren't much better; only a section of the fabric was unfrayed and shredded. I looked up, and the moonlight illuminated the figure of a girl. A bird girl. I narrowed my eyes, searching for recognition. None popped into my thoughts. The girl was tall, she was breathing heavily. A deep purple tank top hugged her in all the right places. Her jeans flared over a pair of ratty hi-tops. Her brown hair was unruly and a mess. A hot one, no doubt. Her tawny russet wings were folded behind her. As I was watching the girl in silence; one of the Shadow rose again. Its claws groped for something to shred. It moved mutely and quickly, prepared to end the girl's life. Before I could warn her, she spun around and whipped a small throwing knife in an arc of metallic glint. The warrior dissapated. With my advanced vision, I could see the satisfied smirk that the girl's lips of a deep rose wore. Amazingly, the girl looked unharmed from the battle. Around her neck was encircled a dogtag.

"I'm Dylan. And you?" I asked tensely. The girl wiped her newly slick knife on the shreds of the bottom of her shirt. The fabric was in loose strips, revealing a smooth, slender waist and stomach. I forced myself not to concentrate on it as she spoke. Her voice was soothing and calm.

"Myst. I could see you needed some help."

Myst shifted her weight. I blinked.

"I didn't." I insisted.

"Riiight..."

As Myst stopped talking, she sang to herself. Her voice, even quieted, was melodius and beautiful, like chimes of bells. I grimaced at the sky. It was murky with the un-formed shapes of Shadows. Myst glanced up, too, but didn't say anything. Up close, she looked thirteen, but her height made her look older. She huffed into the air leapt into the current. Her wings shot out on either side. They were sleek in aerodynamic, slicing through the air and turning with more agility that I could ever accomplish. I smiled and followed her into the sky.

Warrior, beautiful, and complete rebel.

Go ahead; take my breath away...

Like Myst in the wind.


	115. Surrender

_**Surrender**_

_**Song: 21 Guns by Green Day**_

_**(A/N: Plugging away at that setlist for chapters...BTW, you guys are song GENIES!)**_

_**Max**_

I forced myself to stare into the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, and my face was tired-looking and pale. My hair was knarled and frizzy. I gripped the side of the sink, nausea washing a wave over me. I was just too tired to wake this time. Too tired to fake it, to keep on living this way. Fighting wasn't worth it anymore. I ran a hand through my dingy streaks and undressed. I let the hot streams of steamy water cascade above my troubles. When I stepped out, I dried off and blow-dried my hair. And that's when he arrived. The door to my apartment clicked and shut. My defense tightened until I heard his voice.

"Max….." he trailed off. I winced. Every time he came around, the stitches on my heart ripped open again. I let my wings wriggle from the identical slits on the back of my shirt. They drooped onto the bed, spilling numerous feathers laying in perfect symmetry onto the bed attached to my light bird-bones. I looked into his all-too-amazing jet eyes. The little specks of gold that only I seemed to see sparkled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking the line of my jaw. I shivered involuntarily, feeling the affection towards him course throughout my veins. His lips were so perfect… I found myself in them. All the fighting and venomous words fell from my mind. Instead, clear peace sparked and made me want to just fall into him and never leave. All those songs I used to hear on the radio…..about 'Without this person I could die' and stuff, I'd never understood until now. It wasn't that I _could_ die…..but that I knew I would. I wrapped my wings around his and kissed him harder. It wasn't tough or even rough, but smooth and sweet and…faultless and flawless and everything I ever wanted. The world faded. All the wars I could've stopped, the help I could've done; everything that I ever felt guilty about was clear-cut down into dust scattered on the wind. All the anger that I'd stored and the resentment that often clouded my vision…..gone. I broke apart and pushed myself to the balcony, forty stories up. I spun around. Fang's clothing was dark. His black semi-skinny jeans were ripped in several places. His hoodie was pulled over his face. A dark angel…how could he ever love me? I had a weakness for him; my fatal flaw, you could say. Unspoken words traversed between us, and we lifted into the air. Each of our arms encircled the other, holding them in a consoling, soothing embrace. I was awake, alive, and alert. Aware that I couldn't ever leave him again. I might as well give up. A wall of our past climbed between us in my mind. My senses augmented. But as the pain welled up in my heart, I crumbled. I can't keep struggling with this addiction. It was something that I couldn't ever assign or allot to anyone else. I've lost my sanity, my life, and my family for this love. There's nothing left but me and him. Just us, alone; facing the world with just each other. Elated passion spilled over. I would willingly spend the rest of my life with this person. My knives and weapons of the ancient history fell to the ground; useless. I broke our kiss and just held him close. I rested my head on his chest; he was so much taller than I now. The tears threatened to run over my cheeks, and they did. In that moment, I did something that I swore I'd never do.

I surrendered.


	116. Unbelievable

_**Unbelievable**_

_**Song: Supergirl by Saving Jane**_

_**(A/N: I'll get right back to the requests, promise.)**_

_**Max**_

I fanned my wings out and pushed my dark shades onto my face. I put a hand on my hips, feeling the air spread my hair from my face. Deliberately, scanned the current company.

Fang, Dylan, and Iggy. Paying them no notice, I launched into the air.

This mission was a three-way competition for them.

_**Dylan**_

I gazed at Max. Her oh-so-perfect body glided from the air and onto the roof of a taller aparment building. The sky seemed lighter, and my mood lifted when I with her. As I stepped forward to talk to her, I was stopped by a certain blind teenager. His bleach-blond hair fell into his face. It looked super-intimidating paired with his milky, unstaring blue eyes. I stepped back. Obviously he didn't hear that I'm her main focus right now. I forced forward again only to be halted by Fang. With him in my way, I stopped short. The dark warrior wouldn't hestitate to kill me should I cross him...or try to get near Max emotionally or physically. I gritted my teeth together and faded into the shadows again. Max motioned for us to take flight from the top of the building on which we stood.

_**Fang**_

I studied the girl that drove me crazy again. She flicked her eyes towards me and took my breath away. I snapped my head around to glare intently at Iggy and Dylan. Iggy couldn't see me, but he could sense my body posture. Dylan's face was pockmarked with hatred. He was like a freakin' lion. I knew that if I made one false move, he would swoop in again and save Max.

_**Iggy**_

I smirked at Fang's eyes which were zeroed in on my face, I knew. Quickly, I unfurled my snow-white wings to their full span. Sure, his wings might be pretty big, but mine were just as big. So what if I didn't look like an angel of death or something? I sensed movement to my right, so I turned towards it. My senses heightened. It was Max.

"Are you guys done with your little show-down?" she asked accusingly. Silence pierced the air. As we shuffled nervously, Max turned around and flew forward. All three of us echoed the same response in unison as her supersonic speed shot her through the air.

"Unbelievable."


	117. A Very Merry Feathery Christmas

_**A Very Merry Feathery Christmas**_

_**Song: Any Christmas song!**_

_**(A/n: Merry Christmas, ya'll!)**_

_**Max**_

Christmas morning, for the Flock, passed in a flurry of shredded wrapping paper, tossed aside stockings, flying feathers, and exited squeals. Surprisingly, most of the squeals came from Iggy. But I remember that it all started so slow...

_I barred my arms wide and held back the rest of the Flock from the living room and the massive pile of presents that littered the floor. As soon as I even muttered the word 'go,' the world span and wheeled around. I had been knocked aside and onto the floor. Sighing, I eased onto my feet again and surveyed the mess of wrapping paper that already adorned the floor. A few squeaks and "OMIGOSH!" - es echoed into my ears over the chaos. Eventually, though, all of the presents had been opened. Even I had opened gifts from all the Flock members...except Dylan._

Dylan reached forward and handed me a small wrapped box. A tiny-itsy-bitsy bow was taped delicately to the top. I raised an eyebrow, but also opened it.

Inside was a thin silver chain with a small circular plate hanging from it, along with a silver feather. It was beautiful. Dylan tenatively turned the plate over to reveal the word _forever _inscribed on the back. A tear escaped my eye as I struggled to hold it back. But then my heart fell. A hand flew towards my neck, feeling the blankness there. Dylan attached the necklace around my neck. I immediatly felt guilty. I still wore Fang's ring. My eyes gave away to what I was looking. Dylan gently lifted my hand and kissed the back, sending mini-shockwaves up my veins. Then he turned to me.

"I don't expect you to take the ring off, Max." he whispered, "It's part of you, just like the necklace is now."

Needless to say, that was the most perfect thing I'd ever hear, considering that Fang wasn't going to say sorry for leaving any time soon. I kissed him on the cheek and blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

Compared to that moment, the rest of the day passed with plentiful helpings of pancakes (much more than humanely healthy) and comparing gifts. I didn't do any comparing. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Then they started comparing memories of Christmases with Jeb...and, with Fang. I didn't say anything there, either.

Because I'm pretty sure that this was the best Christmas ever.


	118. BeginningStart

_**Begun/Started**_

_**Song: Blackout by Breathe**__**Carolina**_

_**(A/N: Happy 2012, guys! :) Thanks for supporting me in 2011...2012 is gonna be even better...remember to nominate for Fanfic awards if you think this story deserves them! :) )**_

The superior eyes of the assasin glared intently at their target. Subject Eleven, preparing to die unknowingly. The assasin inhaled silently before aiming. But the child sensed the thoughts of this killer. She turned and tapped the leader's shoulder with her snow-white wing. The leader's chocolate brown eyes widened a moment before a shadow clouded her face, giving her a hellion's murderous expression. And though the killer was robotic, he suddenly found himself fearful.

_**Max**_

I lurched backwards, suceeding in a backroll. The maneuver caught the attention of Fang, and for a moment, our eyes met. Then he turned and directed the Flock in what to do.

"Iggy, Fifty degree downfall followed by a ninety degree pin-turn into the window. Some are glassed, others not. Be prepared."

The blind teenager nodded, understanding the sheer dangerousness of a mistake or variation in doing apart from the directions given to him. I scanned the few nonglassed windows on the partly-built parking garage. It was like he ran...on purpose. Usually, these type of wahoos didn't run until we had clearly defeated them.

Weird.

The aissailant had vacated from where he was earlier, but I spotted a flash of black clothing through one window. Then another. And another.

There was only one option now: The creepsters weren't just one, but many. I smiled. It had been a while since we had been deemed worthy of a whole flotilla of armed assailants. For whatever reason, we had been graced with them now.

It was a relief...almost.

I narrowed my eyes, spotting the one holding a sniper like the one that had targeted Angel. In a moment or less, I shot through a window, glass shattering all around. I wasn't effected because I had curled my wings in tight, like a bird-kid burrito. Silence resounded throughout the concrete walls until a fist flew at my face. Hopping aside, I landed a blow at the enemy. He had dropped his contraband weapon, and was now sneering at me. But that's not what I noticed.

He was an M-Geek from so long ago. I knew how to deal with this. I smashed my hand in a slice on the top of his head. The warrior grimaced, but nothing happened. Usually, their skulls split open and exploded into metallic strips and guts. I tried the other weakness. The tip of my foot hit solid metal where their ankles were. Pain shot up my leg, and I swore under my breath. The enemy had slacked on their defense, but I wanted a challenge.

"So, ugly, you're version five-point-oh, huh?" I taunted. It growled deep in its throat and shifted sideways. I smiled and landed a blow in its chest, followed by another. The M-Geek crumpled, but another took its unwanted presence. Before I could panic and shout out for backup, Fang's graceful shadow slipped in. He took down three on his landing. I nodded thanks. Soon, all that remained of the M-Geeks was a pile of smooshy organs and blood-splattered metal.

Okay, Pause.

My life had been normal up to that point. We were even making plans to do another CSM air show. I had winced at the memory of The Red-Haired Wonder, but had reluctantly agreed to avoid being left behind. This was the first attack.

But not the last.

Fast-forward three days, and we were on the run in NYC.

My arms were pumping by my sides, and cold air stung my skin and made me shiver. Drying blood caked on my arms, and my hair was matted from running. My wing was sprained, but would be okay if I could only take off. I was in a tunnel, with the Flock, trailed by a whole mess of attackers. Flyboys, M-Geeks, and all the others snarled behind us. I didn't care. They couldn't defeat us as soon as the air met us again. The stench of car fumes burned in my eyes and made me cough. But then the tunnel ended. Hastily, I shot into the air and took roll-call, making sure that none of the nasties had held on for dear life. They hadn't dared to challenge the Flock in our advantageous territory: the air. Even the Flyboys remained grounded. I sighed, focusing on each Flock member for serious injuries. None. Just the usual round of bloody noses and bruises, with an exception on Fang. A shallow slice traced across his cheek, cutting a line down to his chin. I raised my eyebrows in question. In response or defense, Fang turned away.

The moment of calm didn't last. Dark eved and it was soon chilly. Our wings were exhaused after hovering for hours. I couldn't detect any more danger, so we began dropping to the ground. A battle cry echoed into our ears, and adrenaline seeped into our veins. I raced forward, making sure that all of my family was here. As they were, I rolled my eyes at the enemy making an attempt. But a few of the airbourne looked slimmer, more streamlined. Flying M-Geeks?

I gave Nudge my best WTH? look. She shrugged and increased her speed. But then they begin falling. Speeding towards the ground and fading out of view. All except one, which fell victim to a billboard. They may have been updated, but they still weren't that intelligent. I waited a minute or two, then slowed. They were gone for now. Shouts and cheers split my hearing. Iggy looked pained, trying to block out the noise with his hands. My head whipped this way and that searching for the source. Then my eyes fell downward. Thousands of people were all clustered around a large, metallic ball. Then I realized what the hubbub was all about. It was December 31st. Tomorrow was New Years. I guess that we had been on the run for so long...

And this was Times Square. The Flock and I landed on the tip top of a building in of the event. Four minutes to go. Nudge and Angel began singing Justin Bieber, wanting to start the year like that. Gazzy and Iggy watched the deep sky for fireworks. And I just sat, alone in my thoughts. An announcer boomed that there was one minute until the ball would drop. Fang, dark and silent, appeared beside me.

"Max...today was fun." he said. I laughed before gently tracing the slice on his cheek. He winced then focused on me. His eyes were fathomless. I would never know what he was thinking. The croud erupted into words.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Fang's lips crashed onto mine, his strong arms wrapping around me until I could barely breathe. Though I didn't want to, anyway. My brain fizzed out and shortwired. The ball dropped, and everyone shouted. It dawned on me about how perfect and amazing Fang was, and how I could never, ever be with anyone else my whole life.

I pulled back after a while, practically gasping for breath. Fang's warm body was pressed against mine, spreading heat into my exposed skin. My shirt was in shreds from the attacks, the bottom frayed and torn. But it didn't matter. On one of the screens, people proposed and exchanged cheesy, planned hugs and kisses with their new fiancees. The Flock was strong, on the run, and infincable. And best of all, I had him. Fang, the boy I loved more than anyone or anything else in the world. My best friend, my worst enemy, the strongest person I know. And he loved me...

And the year had only just begun.

From a shaded window, Chu stared at the Flock. Perched on the top of a building, the two leaders kissed. He smiled grimly. A simple weakness. They couldn't live without each other. Footsteps clacked up to him. Chu turned to face turquoise eyes and streaked honey hair. And best of all...a wingspan filling the room. The adolescent spoke, a lilting voice to soothe all Max's fears.

"Where are we going?"

Beside him, Dr. Gunther-Haagan called to Chu.

"Ready when you are."

Chu smiled...inwardly, this time. This plan would not fail.

It had only just started.


	119. Remarkable

_**Remarkable**_

_**Song: If It's Love by Train**_

_**Angel**_

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. Instinctivly, my hand shot out. But it didn't hit the clock. Instead, it hit the face of my new husband. I opened my eyes to face his. He smiled and I shifted to my side.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, tucking a loose strand of curly blond hair behind my ear. "You're just so cute when you sleep."

I sighed appreciatively and stretched my wings out bit. He, Aaron, did the same with his tawny russet wings. I giggled.

"It's nice that you think I'm cute, but we really do need to go. We've got a whole to waste, after all." I stated. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, allowing my heel to tap the bottom of the shaggy carpet. I stood up. I skipped to my closet and picked out a baby blue blouse and a pair of black jeans, with a pair of pastel blue party heels. Then, I showered and got dressed. An hour later, we were all dressed and ready. The first day of our honeymoon...very special. And Italy had a lot of tourist places that us twenty-year-olds would enjoy. As we walked outside, hand-in-hand, Aaron pointed forward.

"Let's go there to eat, love." he waved his hand towards a small coffee cafe. I nodded and followed him. It was libertating, not having to save the world. Just living. Underneath my shirt, my wings felt cramped. Aaron must've sensed my discomfort.

"Wanna go flying later, Angel?" he inquired, squeezing my hand.

"Please. My wings hurt." I wrinkled my nose. Aaron's brown eyes sparkled.

"Alright, let's go."

I was astonished. The valley was an expanse of nothing, just green grass. The blue sky overhead yawned and begged us to mark it's unfathomable heights. I lifted into the sky, each flap of my wings taking us higher into the sky. Aaron edged towards me and hugged me close. He kissed my nose and smiled warmly.

"Bet you can't win a race against me." he challenged. I cocked my head to one side.

"So sure about that?"

I wasn't gonna let the fact that only two days earlier we had been married get in the way of me beating him.

"Ready? Set...GO!" Aaron shot forward, me at his heels. Below us, the earth seemed to smile at me. I couldn't believe that the days of running for my life were finally over. It seemed too good to be true. So did the fact that Max was married with a kid on the way, my own brother was engaged, Nudge was at a shoot for Vougue, and Iggy and Ella were getting married soon, too.

Life had just sped so fast, like a top spinning too fast to be stopped.

I would always miss the days of my childhood, the days of danger.

But somehow, these days were just as remarkable.


	120. Defenseless

_**Defenseless**_

_**Song: Take Me Under by Three Days Grace**_

_**( I 3 this band. :))**_

_**Iggy**_

I woke up crying. Tears slicked my cheeks. And I was back at the School. I felt defenseless, shaking the door of my dog crate. Nearby, the odor of rotting flesh lingered. Failed and unspeaking experiments filled this room. I didn't have Max, or Fang, or even Nudge to help me escape. I was all alone. And blind.

How would I ever escape this hellhole? How, and with whom?

Wait, did I even need anyone else? For years I had been told by the Flock directions and do this and do that. I even concerned myself with explosives as my main weapon.

But perhaps I wasn't so far gone not to bust out of here. I pressed my wings against the top of the crate, my hands on the front, and my feet on the back. The rusting metal creaked, then with a final push...gave way. I burst through. Of course, the whitecoats patrolling the room rushed forward to restrain me. I could sense them, though, and I fought them off easily. A bone broke on them with ever hit. I brushed my overlong bangs to the side, breaking through the double doors into the hospital-like hallway. I was stronger than they thought.

"He's escaped!" one whitecoat shrieked. Another skidded on the floors.

"But how? He's been blind for years!" one confirmed that they thought the same of me as the Flock. Was I just a hazard with wings to them? I acted in a low-kick, snapping back the knees of a whitecoat. I couldn't see to know where to go, so I just chose the nearest door. When I hastily rushed into the room, a noise of rustling feathers reached my ears. Had the Flock been captured, too?

"Who's there?" A wary feminine voice spoke. It was not one that I knew.

"I'm Iggy..."

"Oh, wow, that gives me plenty of info. Now, are you gonna take me to the experimentation room yet?" she demanded. I stepped back.

"No...I'm breaking out of here myself."

She was silent before I heard leather snapping. I heard a scraping noise, then a hand touched my arm. I felt the girl smile.

"Let's go. You're gonna have to lead me out, too." she said contentedly. Frantically, I searched for any sign of whitecoats finding us. None.

"Wait, why do I have to lead you?" I inquired.

"Are you blind, too?" she huffed sarcastically

"_Too?_"

"Yeah. I'm blind. Now let's go!" she pressed, shoving me forward gently. I stopped her. She was probably onlyaround 100 pounds with her wings.

"I'm blind, too." I whispered. The girl gasped.

"Lovely, now we're doomed. Maybe if they don't see us, we can still escape." I nodded and I took her hand in mine. When we reached the hallway, it had been vacated; no doubt in search of me. I dragged the girl to the main exit. We shuffled through the grass a couple of feet before the girl stopped me by just...well...stopping.

"Are we gonna take off yet?" she grumbled. I blinked.

"You can _fly_?" I blurted.

"Hence the feathers, blondie."

How did she know I was blond?

"Wait, wait, hold the phone. How'd you know I'm blond?" I interrupted.

"My fingers can see colors, but only if I'm touching something."

I was shocked. She was like a freakin' girl version of _me_.

Beside me, the girl took off, wings spreading wide. I did the same. The realization hit me then; we were both blind, but had just escaped the School.

Maybe we weren't so defenseless.


	121. Trapped

_**Trapped**_

_**Song: None, but if you want something (I find that it really enhances the experience...), do This is Love by Train...yes, again. :)**_

_**A/N: So hey, guys. I just wanted to say hi. How's it going in your life? Any inspiration hit you? What I mean by that is: When you were just going through your life, did you ever think, 'Oh, I wish that Sylvanna would do a chapter about _!) So go ahead, you know you have. Fill in that blank. It's so lonely.**_

_**Max**_

It really did start innocently. It was late January, with the frost tipping the ends of the dead grass blades. Not that I noticed. No snow had fallen. And I was as bored as ever. So there I sat, watching the quite sad state of the Flock. Fang, clouded in smoke from Iggy's latest smoke bomb prototype, stared deeply into space. Nudge was absently clipping pictures from a fashion magazine. Seriously, I don't know where she got that whole 'fashion' thing from our day to day try-not-to-get-killed routine. Who knows where Gazzy, Dylan, and Angel were? Probably having another game of marco polo. They claimed that it was more fun when you couldn't cheat; Aka, when Iggy plays. But currently, the blind pyromaniac was preoccupied with some project or another. One thing for sure: I wasn't. Suddenly, the stately wooden door creaked open to reveal three giggling bird kids. I stared them down until they stopped.

"Why in so early?" I inquired. Usually, not a peek of them was seen until dinnertime, when everyone seemed to surface. Then I smelled the tart smell of bittersweet baking chocolate. And then...sugar. Gazzy bounced in place, eager to trace the

source of the scent.

"Wecameinside becauseitwaslike ablizzardor something" (A/N: Picture all those as ONE WORD.)

My Mom was making cookies. Of course, everyone instantly made a mad dash towards the kitchen, fuzzy socks slipping on the harwood floors. We all rushed into the kitchen. Just as we all appeared, practically dripping saliva (not me, Gazzy. I promise), my Mom lifted a brownish pan of steaming hot cookies...

I almost fainted.

Ever since that first batch of cookies when my wing was wounded, I had yet to find a cookie worthy of my Mom's standards. As were about to erupt into a chorus of 'I call this one!' s, the power flickered off.

Everyone screamed. Okay, not me, and not Fang, but everyone else.

It was kinda weird. We can (and have) face imminent death situations multiple times without even flinching, but we all squeal when the electricity goes off?

Max = 0, Fate = 1.

When agitaton bubbled up inside of me as the outbursts quieted, Fang's hand somehow found its way to my waist. I turned in a hurry, to face Fang's stoic expression. And I felt calmer. But just a little.

From the corner of the room, a light fluttered on. It was a long, tapered candle. Dylan's face was illuminated with the unearthly orange light secreted from the flame. I placed a hand in Fang's, just for...well, I don't know. Just because.

"A candle, Dylan? Serious?" I questioned. Dylan shrugged, causing the flame to dissapate then return quickly.

"I have basic survival training."

Of course he did. Dr. Hooha wouldn't want him to stand by and just let me die. No, he had to install Protector 5.0. It's not like I can breathe underwater, fly, or speed faster than sound.

Oh, wait. I can.

Amoungst my thoughts, someone had found a whole stash of candles, and had placed them strategetically around the room. As we all gravitated towards the center for candles (the living room), I sighed.

This was going to be a long blizzard.


	122. Love

_**Love**_

_**Song: Heartbeat by The Fray**_

_**Dylan**_

I shifted my wings, clipping a turn to land on my knees, spitting grass onto the ground. Max's joyful laugh echoed from above. The baby blue sky seemed to smile down at me.

"Nice landing!" she taunted. I pushed myself back into the air.

"Thanks." I said. We had been flying all day. The wind force made blush rise to our face, and our hair was permanently tousled. Sheer exhileration. I coughed.

"Can we take five?" I motioned over to a rocky cliff edge. Max nodded, and we both took soft landings onto the granite. I sat down, sitting with my legs straight forward. Max did the same, only with her legs crossed. I picked a leaf from her hair. She sighed, watching the sun set. The spines of sunlight streaked across the sky, leaving rays of orange and purple. Right on the edge of the mountans, pink rimmed the evening sky. A few stars twinkled overhead. Honestly, I didn't want the moment to end. I felt Max lean her head on my shoulder. I lifted her chin up with my fingers. She protested before catching my idea. She leaned in for a kiss before jerking back. I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Max turned her head, but I could still see. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and a lone tear snaked its way down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"Nothing." she said, swallowing and returning to the sunset.

"It's something, Max. I know you."

"That's the problem. I can't...I can't get close to you. Fang was and _is _my soul mate, my perfect match, Dylan. It won't change as long as I live." she said. She sounded heartbroken.

"I know." I choked on the words.

"You...you do?" Max inquired. I nodded.

"I know that he left to protect you. I know that he told me to protect you. And, as much as you can't ever return the feelings, I know that I can't stop loving you."

Max gazed deep into my eyes before kissing me softly.

"Fang is everything to me, and he always will be."

She stood up after that, brushing some dirt from her jeans. She caught one last glance at me before lifting into the sky again. I watched her go, knowing that I what I felt for her was real. I might act outwardly like I've got it all together, but really... I'm imperfect just like everyone else. I was mending my heart, and maybe she was mending hers. All I could do was hope that Fang would come back and heal her. It hurt me to see her pain.

And I loved her.


	123. Captive

_**Captive (Trapped, part 2)**_

_**Song: Last Friday Night by Katy Perry**_

_**(A/N: Back by request! Remember, if you want more, just LET ME KNOW!)**_

_**Max**_

"Oooooh!" squealed Nudge, clapping her hands together, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

A groan was (in unison) emitted from those gathered. I squeezed Fang's hand, so much larger than my own.

"Um, Nudge..." Fang started. Better to let her down slow, or we might find everyone's head shaved bald by morning (long story). Beside her, Angel crossed her arms over her chest. She batted her eyelashes a few times, and I could feel Fang's resistence crumbling.

"One game." I insisted. Nudge giggled.

"Wooooo!" She yelled, hopping to her feet. The candles flickered. Iggy shifted, totally comfortable with our dimly-lit condidtion.

"Okay, but I start." I began. Those present nodded seriously.

"Okay...Gazzy. I dare you to scream out 'I'm ugly and proud!' four times."

The ten-year-old squirmed uncomfortably before inching to his feet and muttering the words.

"Louder..." I prompted. He glared at me with innocent blue eyes.

"I'M UGLY AND PROUD!" he shouted to the sky. Everyone erupted into laughter. I myself fought back a smile. But Gazzy's turn wasn't finished. He plopped to the ground and smirked in my direction.

"Ah, Max. I dare you to write on a paper who you love THE MOST in this room. And give the paper to me. You know, for blackmail material."

Now, I'm the mom in this group. Blackmail was a commonly-used technique, so I wasn't really bothered. Not to say that I _was _a wee bit ticked that this little grasshopper of a kid had just bested the great Maximum. I grabbed a faded post-it note from my pocket and scribbled 'Fang' on it. I shoved it in the boy's direction. He folded it delicately and smiled smugly.

"Why, thank you."

"Okay..." I scanned the room before settling on Dylan. I grinned. This would be payback at Dr. Geezum-Wheezum for messing with me.

"I have just the idea for you..."


	124. Crazy

_**Crazy (Trapped, part 3)**_

_**Song: I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae**_

_**A/N: So it is with this last day of break that I relinquish my freedom to schoolwork once again. *sigh* Random fact, though: My birthday is Easter this year! It's also my Padre's birthday, too...)**_

_**Max**_

"Go outside with just your underwear on. For three minutes."

The clone went beet red while giggles tickled his ears from all sides. Hesitantly, he glanced out the window. Only blurry white showed. He pleaded at me with his eyes.

"Can I keep my pants on?" he begged, practically on his knees. I nodded my consent. He stripped his shirt and scarf off. He was...quite attractive.

No, forget I said that. I don't know what's wrong with me.

His wings were folded tautly against his back, the little baby feathers fluffing out when he moved. Dylan ran a hand through his blond hair and inhaled in anticipation.

"Let's get this over with."

The door ripped open, and Dylan dissapeared. Suddenly, I was worried for his safety. What if he froze? Or...or...

And just like that, the door popped open again, releasing a flurry of white. Dylan's arms pushed against the door, forcing it closed. It was his turn, now. And he narrowed in on Iggy. His unseeing eyes flitted.

"Dude, no. I'm just a casual observer."

But Dylan just laughed.

"I dare you to kiss..."

The turquoise eyes stopped on my little sister.

"Ella."

**(A/N: More? Too cliche? Awful? Less?)**


	125. Blink

_**Blink**_

_**Song: None... slow song ideas, GO!**_

_**(A/N: So it is with this last day of break that I relinquish my freedom to schoolwork once again. *sigh* Random fact, though: My birthday is Easter this year! It's also my Padre's birthday, too...)**_

_**A/N: ALSO, I'm very sorry but I am SWAMPED with promts/requests. If you are, however, REEEAAALLLY wanting me to do a chapter, please MESSAGE it. I'll only do ones from now on that are messaged. Thanks!**_

_**Nudge**_

I spun through the air, the warm fog coating the air with a layer of metallic sheen. Occasionally, I would come across such moments as this with profound meaning, but right now...the solitude was golden. The sun was blocked from view as more rolling puffs of cloud shifted and churned in my direction. In hindsight, it was probably better that I return from my flight. My absence would eventually be noticed, and ventures such as these would be non-elevating to my trust position. I knew that the Flock didn't rank me high on their trust lists. My hand flew to my neck, there on it was strung a small, silver bead in the shape of a feather. It was a new metal, something referred to as Metavle. It stayed cold when you were alone, and warm when you were with those that you loved. My life was so...weird, that I didn't even remember its giver. I just treasured the object and cradled it close to me, curled into my fist. A humid, warm gust of wind peeled past me, and I let it smack me full-force in my face. The air would be softer with the particles of floating water, unlike the frigid blows that could make me shiver in spite of myself. Far in the horizon, the sun was dipping low. The sky was dyed shades of unmatched color like a batch of laundry all mixed up. Up here, the fields looked like patchwork quilts, stitched together with fine twists of gray road and sandy bits of gravel driveways. And the air was fresh, unused, and free of the dense smog that clung to the world below. A gray haze of mass, it loomed and drifted nowhere. It simply stayed a reminder of what people were doing to the planet. I thought of all the little people, watching the sunset with increased curiosity, not knowing that the layer of their folly prevented them from seeing…..truly seeing what it was that they watched. I strayed a little from my intended path, sweeping low over a forest. The lonely, downcast hoots of an owl reached my ears before the sound waves were ripped away, with me at the speed I had obtained. The haunting, shaking howls of a wolf coaxed me to land. I did, softly floating down onto a patch of soft, fuzzy moss. The wolf was far from home territory, its coat black and charcoal. An Artic wolf. I usually had a way with animals, so I edged closer to the creature, who stared at me with unblinking, unusual blue eyes. I tentatively reached out to it, letting it nudge me with its muzzle. I instantly named it Blink. I don't know why, I just did. Maybe it was because my life was nothing but a blink at that time, or maybe because I knew that if I blinked, the wolf would scatter away, frightened by human touch. The animal's coat was drenched and cold, and snow was matted in its tail. It was summer; why was the snow hung there in its fur? I braced myself to ask it this question absently when it vanished. The trees nearby swayed as if it had dashed farther down the path than I could follow.

Maybe it had.

Perhaps it hadn't, but I would never know.


	126. Loss

_**Loss**_

_**Song: Apologize by OneRepublic**_

_**(A/N: Sorry for pretty much vanishing for a few weeks there. Forgive me? Also, I'm working on the requests sent in by MESSAGE. Have a request? Message it!)**_

_**Angel**_

I fingered my knife impatiently. The thin slices of the blade seemed to soothe, to serenade me into rational thought again.

Shrick, shrick.

The tip made two deeper cuts, and crimson welled up onto my palm. Hastily, I stuck the effected area into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the gapping flesh, tasting the metallic tang of blood. A lady clopped up to me wearing a lab coat. I tensed before slapping my hand onto my jeans. The lady was uninformed to my harmful habit. She would not take delight in learning that Subject Eleven-_Eleven!_- was weakening herself.

As if I would.

I cocked my head to one side like an innocent, confused puppy. Little did she know that I was much more dangerous. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"He will see you now."

I smiled and hopped off of the sleek metal stool that I had been sitting on a moment before. Tapping beside me, Doctor Lady's heels were annoying. I gave a cute little wrinkle of my nose. It was an expression that my Moth-Max, could never resist.

Oh, wait. She's not here now.

I swallowed, suddenly nervous. I did as I had heard Max do many times. I scanned the pale walls, groping for an exit. There. A tiny skylight let a miniscule beam of light onto us. Maybe I could fly through. But then I entered a padded room, like those ones used to hold crazies. I bit my pinkie nail. Was this a trap? But no. A screen in front of me made a noise - a voice - disguised with machinery.

"Subject Eleven, I sent a messenger to convey my fondest wishes that we have carried out your request."

My request? What was he talking about?

A photo flashed onto the screen. I felt sick to my stomach.

Because on the screen were five faces and bodies that I knew very well.

The were the Flock. I tightened my fists.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, screaming now. " I didn't give any order!"

This seemed to trip the TV voice up slightly, but his message didn't change.

"Your exact orders were sent to our minds by telepathy. We recieved them on June fourth of last year, and we immediatly began carrying them out."

The memory was faint and in grayscale. That was the day that Max had challenged my right to rule. I had thought that I hated her that day, but I really hadn't. Had my powers already become that advanced? I was astonished to feel hot tears brim my eyes, and overflow off of my long blond lashes. I knelt and wiped my eyes, begging the crying not to come. But it did. It showed itself in quiet sobs, for the family I thought that could handle anything.

Except one of their own.


	127. Blog Post

_**Blog Post**_

_**Song: My headphones are broken. If you have an extra pair of Apple iPod headphones that you can mail to me, let me know. For free. But you can say that your writer uses your headphones! Anyone? I'm serious.**_

_**(A/N: This is taken from a "Ella's blog" kinda situation.)**_

_**Ella**_

My life is so...old. Old in the way that no matter what original ideas I have, what original things I come up with...they're always lost before I can recall them. C'mon, you know the feeling. The oh-snap-I-swear-that-was-genuis-but-now-it's-gone feeling? Don't act like I'm crazy. My sister, on the other hand -

you may continue with the craziness. She thinks that she's so depleted and whatnot, but she has it all!

"Really?" you ask. Yes. Look:

- wings

- devoted followers

- Fang (do I need an explanation?)

- Dylan (as always.)

- the ability to speed without getting a ticket

- getting to SAVE THE WHOLE STINKIN' WORLD

Shall I go on?

Didn't think so. And what does lowly little Ella get?

- Max

- Mom

- possibly Iggy, not sure. This is a work in progress.

You see? I just get so...frustrated, sometimes, when she goes into one of her Maxtrums (that's Max+tantrum. Get it? No?) and complains about how hard her life is. I'm sure that her lifestyle prior to me and my mom was awful, but now...?

Really?

Ugh. Sorry if I bored you with my rant, bloggers.

Forever Wingless,

Ella

PS- Though, once, I was in a crazed fit and did come close to being winged. I don't want to talk about it.)

Ella Martinez


	128. Lost

_**Lost**_

_**Song: Come Home by OneRepublic**_

_**(Working on requests. My life = insane right now.)**_

_**Nudge**_

I gasped for breath. My clothes were wet with water, and cold gusts of wind brushedpast me, making my malnourished body shiver. I blew into my hands. Worringly, I peeled back the bandages on my arm and peered at the wounds. It wouldn't be healed for a long time. The skin was tight and red, and it was bleeding in time lapses. My blistered fingers stung. Lying limp, my wings were missing feathers and even bleeding in several places. I didn't know where Max was. She had vanished days before at the Stadium Battle. Then, Fang had gone searching for her. Neither of them had returned. Angel left the Flock to join Dr. Gunther-Haagan. Iggy had managed to make a fire that night. When I awoke in the morning, the cinders still glowed with heat. But my Flock-mates were gone. I didn't know where they were. I waited days and even weeks, defending our small camp from the crazed mutants that ran rampant in the streets. All of this was in hope that they'd return. I was even still bleary from my last battle. My feet ached, and the split skin on my heels was dug into the sloppy mud to cool the heat that I felt. I let a single tear escape me, joining the drizzle streaming down my face from the light rain that was falling profusely.

Please come back, Flock.

I don't know who I am anymore without you.

You're my greates supporters, my best friends, and my family. I know that you're probably dead now, but please -

Come home...


	129. Gone

_**Gone**_

_**Song: The Lonely by Christina Perri**_

_**(A/N: I know, I know.)**_

_**Max**_

The memories haunted me. They crept into me and wouldn't let me again, jarring me into the horrible reality that he was...gone.

Not with me anymore.

Not dead; absent. He chose to leave. I don't know why, or when, or what I did to make him break my heart. I caused this. I didn't know how. Maybe it was me loving him. Maybe he never really loved me. Perhaps I was horrible, and awful for leaving the Flock when I was no longer the leader. I want to be strong, to be controlling, but it's not in me anymore. Everytime I try to pull myself out of this torture, I'm shell-shocked and sunk in the lack of him. Of him here, conforting me and holding me. He was the rock I stood on: now I was just sinking slowly in the quicksand. The faint voices of my Flock barely reached me. They were just whispers in the frayed edge of what was left. Shattered pieces of what I used to be. Fang, the only everything I ever knew. Fourteen years of living, all snatched away by one decision, one night in which he stole into. Forgettably, I'm all alone now. Weak and exposed. I don't recall living, breathing, thriving. Inhaling takes all my will, and pain shoots through my body again. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be together.

Every day, every word, every kiss under the pale, silvery moonlight...

whisked away by the lack of my soul. Would I become a monster, someone that time forgot and never returned to? One of the listless hearts that none can heal, that only make you cry when you see the torn flesh and severed memories?

Memories. The word was a spell, an enchantment that lulled me to sleep.

To sleep...forever. To forget the light I used to know, to let the dark soothe me. Maybe they would be glad.

Maybe he would love me when I was gone.

The feverish madness prickles my brain, and another wave of hopeless dreaming plagues me. The dreams are vivid, and horrible. I can't feel anymore.

I'm numb, gone, a fragment of the person I was only hours ago.

Or was it a year ago? Two weeks?

Not twenty years yet. Another breath, I tell myself.

I allow myself to revel in the happiness that I despise now. Don't fall in love with him, Maya. No one deserves this cruel fate but me. I'm despicable, worthless. He's so perfect...so perfect. But why did he leave?

Transparent, smoky tears slips down my cheek. I can feel their cold path down my face. They aren't enough. Blood mixed with love couldn't even cure me. I tried. I tried to kill this life.

He is gone.


	130. Preview of The Book

**_400 FREAKIN' REVIEWS! WO O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O ~!_**

**_Thanks to "i" for the big 4-0-0. You guys are amazing._**

**_(A/N: I suppose you've been wondering what I've been up to. I'm writing... a book! Sure, it may be a crazy dream now, but still. I'm trying. And for that I commend myself in a trifle amount. So, for you guys, 'Cause you're awesome, you get to see chapter 1 so far. The title is to be..._**

**_The Forgotten_**

_**Chapter 1**_

I finally relaxed. The bow by my side was now lying idle. Sighing, Gabriel glared at the dead bodies on the concrete, their limbs twisted into grotesque shapes.

"Third time this week, Scarlett." He complained hatefully. I shifted my quiver which had been hastily slung over my back.

"I know." I said. None of us could figure out why the assailants kept attacking. We were the Forgotten, the shunned of society, carriers of the rare mutation that not even we understood. And therefore we resided outside the world city limits. The perky blond knife thrower, Penny, who had been content before, spoke out against my decision to keep fighting.

"You called for reinforcements from the World City, what – a month ago, maybe? We can't keep defending ourselves. Even you're almost out of arrows." She announced. I turned on her. As usual, Ash didn't speak. He stood so still that he was nothing but a shadow. I began to speak before Gabriel interrupted.

"Scar, you need to listen to us. We need to find the other Forgotten." He repeated for the millionth time in the last week. I sighed loudly.

"Okay! We will!" I shouted before storming off towards our rurally-centered log cabin. It's as if I just wasn't enough for them, anymore. They needed me. Why couldn't they see it? The gray drizzle that poured from the clouds began to soak my tangled brown hair. My skin had paled since the winter had set in, and it looked ghostly under the practically nonexistent light of day. My black-booted feet slopped against the mud. Silently, Ash approached me. His short golden brown hair was also dripping water. Still, my face was contorted into a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. Bad idea to keep fighting." I grumbled. Ash shoved his hands into his pockets. He was four or five inches taller than me, which is saying something. Then again, he was two years older. I was the baby of the group. I still didn't get why I lead most of the missions.

"No, actually I was going to suggest that they were being pretty stupid back there." Ash voiced. I nodded blankly, but the response brought a wash of thankfulness to my chest. There was nothing _but_ worry these days, for the Forgotten. The four of us were all that remained of the once-numerous Cabin 009. Our cabin was on the brink of being in the woods, close enough to hunt in the wooded areas, but far enough to glimpse the light of the World City on a good day. Which this was not. Usually, I would force myself from my bed early to watch the city wake up, to watch the lights flicker on the electrified fence's top. The fence acted as a border, a safeguard preventing the Forgotten from sneaking into the City.

"They didn't get deported like….like you did." Ash finished. I winced. I had been eight years old at the time when my section of the City was being tested for the rogue gene that caused horrible mutations, from which the citizens needed protecting. I didn't remember my parents, only that I had two regular siblings. The officials had come to our house, demanding my surrender. Being a young person fearing what the officials could do, I followed them. I was sent to a Forgotten sanctuary, Cabin 009. I had lived there ever since. I thought of the Forgotten as my family. My companions were: Ash, tall and silent, Gabriel, loyal, and Penny's companionship. I didn't offer much to the group besides my archery skills. We each had quickly learned survival skills. We needed to know the skills to hunt, and feed ourselves. Ash jogged ahead of me and pried the slick door from its hinges, opening a gateway to our cabin. I walked in and rushed to my bunk, grabbing a change of clothes. My wet ones made me shiver, and the pants I worse clung to my legs like a soggy blanket. Ash returned to the door and called out for the others. Contented that they would return, I subjected myself to a steamy hot shower. I sang while I rinsed clean, making up enchanting tales of wonder. Abruptly, the door to the bathroom shook. I frowned. That only happened when the door was slammed. Maybe something was wrong. As quickly as the doubt appeared, it vanished and I dried myself. I donned fresh clothes and exited the now-steamy room. When I did, I gasped in horror. Gabriel was lying on his bed. Of course, nothing was wrong with that – but the fact that he was limp, and his eyes were squinted shut. He was covered in muck and water, like he fell outside.

"What…" I trailed off to keep myself from panicking. Ash and Penny were discussing something in urgent, quiet tones. They hadn't heard me yet. I saw them pause and Penny swallow. She spoke in a shaky, unsure tone.

"What if…..what if _it's_ happening?" she said. I couldn't hold myself back.

"What? What if what is happening?" I asked. The pair turned to me. Embarrassed, I pretended to glance over Gabriel's way. I watched his chest rise, then fall. Good, he was still breathing.

"Oh, nothing." Penny dismissed. I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt a droplet of water slink down my back from my wet tendrils. On the bed, Ash shot daggers at me. I felt intrusive.

"What's wrong with Gabriel, then?" I demanded. Ash shrugged.

"He fell over and his head hit a rock."

I nodded knowingly. The terrain around the cabin was one big mud pot, full of rocks and slippery dunes of wet, sloppy dirt. I knew that they were lying, but no one was offering other explanations for the moment. Momentarily, Penny's green eyes narrowed. Ash's green ones, clearer than Penny's, communicated volumes with her. I plopped down on my bed. The springs creaked evilly under my weight. I yanked some covers over my head and closed my eyes. If they weren't willing to tell me, then I wouldn't ask.

I'd just have to figure it out myself….in the morning, that is.

Mornings in Cabin 009 were busy. We'd arise right before dawn. By _we, _I mean me and occasionally Ash or Gabriel. We'd watch the sunrise stain the thin nighttime clouds shades of brilliant orange, pink, and purple before spreading to skim milk thinness and skirting away with the rise of the sun. Every morning reminded me of the City, and I was homesick all the time. Then, I'd remind myself that this was my home now, with the other Forgotten. It was harder sometimes than other times to believe it.

I awoke to being shaken fervently. Personally, I don't recommend it. My eyes snapped open to see Penny, her blond hair tousled from sleep.

"More enemies!" She yelled, panicked. I hopped from my bed and grabbed my bow and quiver. Stringing an arrow, I dashed outside and did a scan for the attackers. Grass, trees, and…..there. A flicker of white slipped through my vision. I followed the white until it rested, only the tip of its head visible above a bush. I took a glace behind me.

"Where's Ash?" I whispered. Penny jerked her head to the left. I smiled. Ash was great at unseen movement. He was probably planning to drop on the enemy somewhere. I let go of my arrow, and a shriek of pain echoed back to me. The outburst was high, and squeaky. I lowered my bow.

"I think that our attacker is more of the harmless sort…" I speculated out loud. Penny huffed.

"No, they aren't! Have you not been paying attention these last few weeks?" she kept her eyes trained on the white spot. As I was about to reply, Ash walked out from the forest. I hadn't seen him go into the woods in the first place. Then again, anyone rarely did. In his arms was a peculiar shaped lump. No….not a lump, a little girl. Her curly black hair shined glossy, and her fingers were plump and scratched. Her bottom lip quivered, and I saw the source of her grief. From her arm sprouted a single metallic arrow. I frowned, sad for the little one. I shot her with my arrow when I thought she was an enemy. Her frilly white dress was dingy with dust. Ash carried her over to us. He looked at me accusingly. In my defense, I just studied the ground. A red ant tickled my feet. I flicked it off. The little girl let out a delicate whimper. Suddenly, I noticed the absence of Gabriel.

"Ash, take her inside." I affirmed his actions, and he vanished into the cabin. We had dealt with injuries like the little girl's before. Questions would have to come later.

"Gabriel is still out, Scarlett." Penny said. Worry prickled my mind.

"Is he stable?" I inquired. Penny nodded. Then I remembered our mystery girl. I jogged into the cabin's wood doorway without another word. Ash had tended the wound, and now the young girl sported stark white bandages wrapping around her bicep. My bloodstained arrow laid on the table nearby. I sighed.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Ash. He looked deep in concentration, his eyes troubled. But he turned to me. He ran a hand through his locks slowly.

"Yeah, she'll be alright," Ash said, now rubbing his hands together, "but something you might might wanna know."

I cocked my head to one side inquisitively. "What's that?"

"She's from the City, Scar. Only five or six. Says her name is Lydia."

I blinked twice. The City had impenetrable walls. How did she get out, and survive the trip here?

"And I found this around her neck."

Ash held out a shiny silver dog tag on a rusty chain. I read the plate of metal, cradling the cool necklace in my hand.

_Radioactia_

_Camp 009_

_Gene-positive_

I grimaced. We all had received these tags on our necks on our journeys here, but none of ours held names like hers. Ours had our real names on them. I dropped my voice to a low whisper.

"Do you think she has the abilities?"

Gene-positives, or the forgotten, were supposed to have the severe mutation that allowed us to have destructive abilities. None of us had observed any yet, unless you call Gabriel's ability to scarf four rabbits in one meal destructive. The combat skills that we had learned were by hard work, not natural skill. Ash shook his head.

"I don't know. But—" Ash was cut off by Lydia beginning to cry. I hummed a soothing tone, but Lydia seemed to be panicking. Her head swooped back and forth, examining her surroundings. Her brown curls swished from side to side. She screamed, and all of a sudden Ash and I were thrown backwards. I expected to hit a wall, but I was propelled farther and landed in the dirt outside, dazed. I shook my head. My arms were lined with angry red slices from debris. My head snapped up. Lydia was sobbing now, quietly. But where her scream had echoed was gone. Half of our cabin was destroyed, the walls laying beside me in pieces. I examined the rubble. Carefully, I stood to my feet and stared openmouthed at Lydia. She had just destroyed my home. That _five year old girl_ had just blown the solid wood cabin to pieces.

From inside the house, Lydia looked troubled. Her cheek dimpled, and she laughed. I groaned and pulled myself up to a standing position. Ash did the same. Penny approached us from a hunting trip. She had been gone for a few minutes at most. She dropped her knives. Her long blond hair was matted in with thorns, and a long claw mark adorned her chin.

"Oh, my. What the heck happened here?" she demanded.

"Lydia, she….and then…." I stuttered. My mouth wasn't cooperating. I cursed in my head. Ash spoke for me, his voice still calm. But by the way he was acting; I guessed that he was shaken up, too.

"Lydia screamed, and half of our cabin…" Ash held out a hand, like Vana White or something. "Became this." Penny raised an eyebrow, doubt pock marking her features. All of a sudden, I was frustrated at her.

"You don't wanna believe us, fine! But it's true, as you can see!" I yelled, surprised by my tone. Penny looked wounded. She spoke slowly and chose her words carefully. She was now afraid of me. Greeeatt. Just what I needed: another person mad at me. If it isn't enough that we're stranded from society and forced to tough it out, but now I had made one of the few people that I knew fear me. Life is so retarded sometimes.

"H-how's Gabriel holding up?" she asked fearfully. I didn't know, but Ash looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from side to side. Of course, in a group of three people, this tends to get noticed.

"You might want to see this."

He jogged off into the remains of the cabin, hesitantly scooting around the bed where Lydia was relaxing, sipping some cool spring water from a cup. We'd have to worry about her later. Penny followed, knowingly muttering to herself. This was killing me. What in the world were they discussing behind my back? When we reached Gabriel's bed, he was awake. His blue eyes stared out at us and he was breathing deeply. I tightened my grip on my bow. No one had bothered to tell me that he had awoken. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I wondered why. We needed to be prepared for attacks 24/7.

"I suppose you're going to show them?" Gabriel asked numbly. Ash nodded. Gabriel grunted and turned over. I didn't see anything unusual, just shoulder blades and tan skin and…..woah.

Feathers.

"Does it hurt?" probed Penny. She sounded concerned, and her black-polished nails skimmed the white fluff. Gabriel winced.

"A little."

A thousand protests and exclamations ran through my head. I parted my lips to speak, then Gabriel shuddered. He groaned like something was stabbing him. His muscles tensed. Alarmed, Ash bent over his friend.

From Gabriel's back, two long slices of feathers were pushing themselves into the air. Then, Gabriel relaxed. He let his body go limp. Now the wings were about two feet in length. They fluttered slightly as he slipped into an exhausted dream. From across the room, Lydia watched studiously.

"Is this what happened to her, only different?" I wondered aloud. Ash bit his lip, looking nervous. I stomped a foot on the ground.

"What? What is it? Obviously I'm not in the know, so tell me. What's going on?" I was very aware that I sounded like a toddler pitching a temper tantrum. Penny made sit down motions with her hands. There was nothing to sit on but the bed. So I sat.

"We know what the rogue gene causes." Penny said. My mocha brown eyes flitted from Ash to Penny. They weren't joking.

"Well, thanks for telling me!" I exclaimed, peeved. Ash waited until the precise moment to speak. His lower voice made us listen.

"We get…..kinda…superpowers." Under different circumstances, I would've laughed. Somehow, it wasn't funny now that we had a building-smasher five year old and one of my best friends writhing in agony as he grew wings. Soberly, I gripped the bed sheets tighter.

"It happens randomly for everyone. The Forgotten are too dangerous to keep around, so we go to Cabins. Some of the Forgotten…..they're evil, Scarlett. They'll kill you if they think your power is too dangerous to have or if they just don't like you. Penny and I already have our powers, and we've been able to sustain the attacks by using them."

My eyes widened. What were their powers? How….? As if reading my mind, Penny answered.

"I can direct sound waves. After I blow them backwards or make them….well, deaf.." Penny looked embarrassed. "Ash knocks them out. He….ah, materializes next to them."

Frankly, I was outraged that (1) They didn't tell me before and (2) I didn't have mine yet. My friends were Mary Sues. This was too horrible to bear.

"….but we do have limits, Scar. That's why we do need other reinforcements. We need Forgotten who've been training with their powers. After all, we're just children."

I grimaced at the term. It made me sound immature and young. But wait, when would Gabriel's wings grow in? Could we sustain another attempted massacre? A giggle cut into my thoughts. Lydia was laughing as she sang and made the cabin rumble with vibrations.

"Oh, and one more thing." Penny's hands kneaded together, like she was anticipating something. "I think that Lydia is my…..my sister."

"_What?_" I was overloaded. Overheating. How much more news did they expect thirteen year old Scarlett Atra to take in one day? Much, it seemed.

Penny studied the ground. "Her powers _are_ really close to mine…." She trailed off absently. I held a hand to my forehead. Tiny fluorescent dots swirled over my eyes. Hammering pain knocked on my temples. I breathed in. "Hey Pen, I don't think that I'm feeling so—"

The spots grew in size until they felt like balloons coating my body. I tried to scream, but my voice wasn't working. A glass-thin wall of black shattered against me, and I fell unconscious from the pain.

I didn't know how long I was out. All I remember is the blackness, then stretched colors, like stained glass windows in a church. I blinked several times. The feeling underneath me was not hard, but soft and plush. I was on my bed. The wrecked side of the 009 building had been tarped over, and Ash was stilly and mutely watching both Gabriel and I. A coldness was pressed against my face, probably a wet rag. I sat up, and the world spun. My stomach flipped, and I fought for my insides to not come….well, outside.

"Oh, thank God." Penny breathed. Ash's expression didn't change. He regarded me with thought. But I didn't care what he was doing right now. I cared that me, strong leader Scarlett, had blacked out from a little bit of a pinch.

That was a wee bit of a blow to my pride there. And unlike my headache, it wouldn't heal in a day or so.

"What happened?" I murmured groggily. My head was spinning. Penny furrowed her eyebrows.

"You may be getting your powers." Ash voiced. Pain shot up my back, and I arched my spine and gripped the bed. It was like being stabbed over and over. When the hurt subsided, I exhaled and buried my nose in my pillow.

"No kidding." I growled. "How's Gabriel doing?" Penny pointed. His wings were about ten feet long now, blindingly white and almost finished growing. I wish that I could have his power, but I'd probably end up with something lame, like bubble fury or something to that effect.

"Hey Pen, what power do you think I'll get?" I managed. She shrugged.

"Maybe…..well, I don't know. It's impossible to tell. Where does it hurt?" she inquired. I pointed to the space of my back right below my shoulder blades. Penny frowned.

"You've got the start of feathers here, but they're brown and speckled."

A rush of excitement rippled through my veins. Wings! But then the pain started creeping up my spine. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could disappear. I heard Penny scream.

"What? What is it?" I yelled frantically. Little Lydia cooed from her bed. Ash's stoic face went pale. I stood up, alarmed. Colors swam before me, but I steadied myself. Everyone seemed to relax, and Ash quickly resumed his watch over Gabriel.

"Everything okay…..?" I slowly ventured. Penny swallowed her apparent anxiety.

"Yeah, fine. Anyways, you should sleep." She rushed, pushing me onto my bed and tucking the warm blankets around my slim body. Before I could protest, another rack of pain tormented my body, and I curled up. Coherent thought escaped me.

Ever heard of horrible? Then you can imagine the World City. It was a combined civilization of all intelligent people. After the formation of its government and such, villains such as R.S. Tersende appeared, bringing with them incredible powers. The City officials rarely were able to catch them, but they eventually died off. Postmortem, others with the same rogue gene peppered the city, some as young as two years old. Rarely did their powers show, but the city was unmovable. The threat must be extinguished. In memory of those villains, the City elected to test every child born until no more Forgotten showed up. We earned the nickname because we were banished to the limits of the City, left to die in the wilderness. Forgotten, as you might word it. The test given to babies and teens was called the Tersende Test, and I was forced to take it. I remember the vague thoughts that crossed my mind when they took me away and shipped me here. It was almost too horrible to bear. But now that I knew the secrets…..

I awoke from my slumber. I rubbed the back of my neck, and peered through an open slit in my eyes. Ash was watching me, dark circles shading under his green eyes. I flopped forward, suddenly aware of heavy weights on my back. I craned my neck to see two enormous brown wings, speckled with coffee-brown mocha-like spots. I stretched one wing out. Pins and needles prickled the newfound muscles.

"Ow." I retorted, letting the wing lay useless on the bed again. Slowly, I looked over the darkness at Gabriel's bed. His wings were fully grown, and a very tired face stared at me.

"The pain is almost gone." He stated. I smiled. It was of little comfort to me as of yet.

"Cool." I responded. Then it hit me: he didn't know about my wings yet. He didn't know that the pain he felt wasn't felt alone.

Ash coughed awkwardly. "Penny's out hunting."

I raised an eyebrow. The clock read four minutes after midnight. "Really?"

"Yeah. She promised to make you squirrel soup when she got back."

I winced. That stuff was good and nutty with plump brown meat, but the texture was like that of snail slime. Then a thump on the roof called my attention. I froze, as did everyone in the cabin, even Lydia, who was on her way to sipping some milk from her sippy cup.

"Let me go check it out." Ash whispered. I couldn't protest. Right now, these wings were like feathered chains. I couldn't fight. Ash cracked a smile before scaring me. His form stretched, then dissipated into thin black smoke. Huh. I guess that's what Penny meant about the materializing. Another thump landed on the roof. I tensed. Maybe I should go check it out….

_Thump-crash_

Yup.


	131. Don't

**_Don't_**

**_Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace_**

**_(A/N: I was working on Riot, but I got sidetracked...yeah, I've got undiagnosed ADD. I'n pretty certain)_**

**_Iggy_**

Max shuddered. When she breathed, she was fragile . She was thinner, weaker. It was still hard to grasp...she was not Max, not the Max we had known for so many years. Somehow, even though everyone else still kept hoping she'd turn normal soon, I knew that she'd never be the same again. It was my turn to watch her, to be on Max-watch. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Letting the blind kid _watch _someone? If you had met me, you would understand. I opened the door to Max's room to find her frozen, a cracked, sharp slice of glass poised above the delicate skin of her wrist. I sensed all this.

"Max, no." I whispered, my voice low and forbidding.

She dropped the glass. "It hurts, Iggy. You wouldn't understand."

It's true. I wouldn't. I crept next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Her emotions were outward now. All the breaking points that she had danced alone, she had now fallen over. She had been broken. Even the strongest can fall prey to harm. They're not infincable. Sure, they may seem so. But often the bravest, most amazing lives burned sharp and short, like a single staccato note of music. Long enough for memory, short enough for regrets.

"Why'd he do it?" Max wondered aloud, sounding shallow and empty. I sighed and ran my fingers through her silky brown locks.

"Maybe he wanted to protect you." I suggested. Max blinked.

"He can't protect me by leaving." she responded.

"I know that, and you know that. But he's just _him_." I admitted.

"_Him_...so perfect...not mine anymore. What did I do?" she asked, casting a regrettable glance at the shard of glass laying abandoned on the carpet. Would she really end her life? Questions welled up into my brain. I turned Max's head towards mine. Staring as close as I could her eyes, a memory flicked into my mind. Fang had told me that he really loved Max. Foolishly I believed him. But perhaps his actions were out of sheer ignorance, not purpose. Maybe Dylan influenced his decision. My lip curled back involuntarily. Dylan. Max's dejected sigh cut me from my daydream.

"Max, what did you love most about...Fang?"

Her shoulders slumped when I said his name. An iridescent tear trickled down her cheek, which was pale from never leaving the house.

"Everything."

I swallowed. She wasn't lying, I could feel.

"Iggy," Max began, licking her lips, "I could end the pain."

"Wha- how?"

"I could kill myself. Or you could. _Anyone_."

"Max..."

"No, I'm serious. It's crushing, pressing, bleeding me dry. I can't live like this. Maybe it would be best if I didn't live... at all."

I heard the lie in her words. She didn't want to die. The time on her digital clock read that my shift was over. I got up soundly and slipped out the door, but not before casting two last words behind me.

"Don't, please." They were desperate, pleading, begging.

Afterword, the silence spoke volumes.


	132. Brilliant

_**Brilliant**_

_**Song: link here: http:/w w w. y ou tube .com /watch ?v=01fI dIp4x SM (w/out spaces)**_

_**(A/N: Well, I'm sorry. I'm going out for the weekend with my crush and my friends (:D) and I know this isn't my best. But tell you what. February 22, my little sister's birthday, I'll write you a depressing chappie turned heartfelt family moment. It's coming. And I promise it'll be more than 2,000 words. Deal?**___

_**Ari**_

My team and I nodded in signal, quickly diving into the icy depths. Normal humans and even normal mutants wouldn't be able to withstand the frigid temperatures, but we had been adapted again. We slipped into the black, swirling water, feeling the cold rack our bodies as we sped through the water. We broke the surface. Ice splintered and cracked as we hauled ourselves onto it. Nearby, the bird kids rested. Cautiously, I drew a thin needle from the container. Its metal glinted in the sunlight, the liquid that tipped its end glowed violet. The other members of my team sprinted forward, each in turn unfolding their wings in uplift. We rose into the sky, assassins in the making. Our mission was bigger than the Flock. They didn't know when the end of the world would be, but we did. And only we could survive. I didn't care about the weak lives, but millions of mutants would die, too. Thousands didn't even know that they were experimented on. But we can do it wirelessly, painlessly. They couldn't even use their powers until we activated them. They might have a touch of a fear of their powers, to keep them from trying anything. The first girl we activated, only yesterday was with us. We had posed as new kids down the block…..

"_Wanna go try t__he new rock climbing place down the street?" asked Regas, one of the members on the team. The girl shirked back._

"_Ah, no….fear of heights."_

"_C'mon, don't you want to try out those?" I pointed at her back. From her tan skin were two slender brown wings, useless until flying. The girl, who was wiser than her years, smirked._

"_Sure." _

If they refused, we took them. If they agreed to join the team, we escorted them to the study range, where they learned to use their powers properly. The girl, so shocked, had agreed to be on the team. She changed her name to Sparrow. Many of us kept our names, however, still not anxious to abandon our previous way of life. All the others were weaklings if they didn't change for the program. We would survive the tragedy of the world! The OneLight clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. But I did. Ari, the half-brother of Maximum Ride. I grimaced inwardly. Though association with the bird-girl did receive some respect, many still carried on that I had been shunned to this program. Sadly, the story had a ring of truth to it. Maximum Ride killed me. She didn't know at the time that I was her brother, but no matter. Murderous rage was a part of me now, by my own blood spilled. She thought that I was gone, dead, eliminated. How wrong she had been….

The snap of gunfire brought me from my thoughts. I rolled and tucked my wings in tight. Wind whistled past me. Icy tendrils of cloud smacked my face. I squinted my eyes as tiny snowflakes burst apart. The gunfire ceased. We were used to training on the job, fake killers sent to keep us on our toes. They had killed before on a whim. They never got punished because they simply weren't that important. In the next few weeks, thousands, no, millions of mutants over the world would discover their powers. And when the apocalypse dawned, they would be the only survivors. Not one trace or hint of pure humanity would remain. I smiled and climbed higher in the air. Humanity was flawed. Maximum Ride might survive, but not for long. She was almost a pure human, not mutated enough to realize her folly. I could change that. In the days to come, much would change. Completing my mission, I pressed a small spray of airborne mutation viruses through the air. The heavily populated city would be only 2% infected. The virus would only attach to those that were the strongest, the most capable. For that reason, we will endure. Past the terrors and horrors of the weeks to come, we would survive.

Who knew that one Flyboy, scalding in his own banishment, could be so brilliant?


	133. Numb

_**Numb**_

_**Song: NOOONNE! Sorry ya'll! And again, I'm sorry for the wait.**_

I wish that I would've known then what I do now. I wish that I would've stopped Angel before she lost herself. I wished that I could've told Fang that he was wrong; The Flock needed him more than they needed a brown-winged girl who couldn't keep it together when her boyfriend left. I wish that I could've stopped the doctors before they deprived Iggy of his eyesight, before they took Gazzy away from his mother. I wish that I could've stopped Ari and told him that he meant the world to me. All the mistakes that I've compiled and collected like stamps have an eerie way of stabbing in the back at first chance. I'm thinking over these things as I absently stare out the window at endless fields of amber. Waves of wind cause the thin stalks of grain to ripple and blur outside of the fast-moving car. My wings ache; they're cramped tight to the sticky fabric seat. My brown eyes are stinging from the tears that have resurfaced every few hours. Driving in the front seat, my Mom casts worried glances back at me through the mirror. She's hoping that I'll magically poof into myself again. I've made too many mistakes for that. Every time I try to tell her, my voice stops. I can't bring myself to speak. It's not Fang anymore, my broken heart will mend. It's knowing that my best friends, my family, is all alone out there…without me. Me: the girl who shattered like a sheet of thin glass on a concrete floor, who crumpled like paper in fiery flames. First the edges curled. I endured. Then the middle browned and became dust in the wind. Specks that meant nothing to any other person in the world but me. It meant that I was hopeless, without any hope of returning to the world I once knew, or the people I still loved and lived for.

"Max, are you okay?" my Mother prompts. I still can't stand emotion. As a response, I bite my lip and whimper. My Mom clicks the button for her turn signal, the car veers left.

"Fang thought he was protecting you, sweetie. You can't hold it against him."

It was true, I couldn't. He was so perfect, so everything…..I had already forgiven him. Ages ago, days ago….time was pointless and wispy. Stretchy, it was, like play-doh rolled under the press of a rolling pin, smooshed until it was flat. Like glass poured into molds of paper-thin windows. Hesitantly, I let my window squeak down. Cold air forces me to squint my eyes, the sounds of the road hiss back at me. Suddenly, the window goes back up.

"Let's not do that right now." My Mother's overly-sympathetic tones assault my ears.

"Okay."

It's the first word I've said in six months. My mom's brown eyes widen. I know that she's trying hard not to call the cellphone that she gave to Iggy, to tell the Flock that I've spoken. I'm grateful that she doesn't. I don't think that I could stand more shallow words. I now knew why Fang never spoke. All the worries he had to hold up. He was more stable than brick, I was a fragile shell. I had broken in time. But he would never break.

The car stops. I fumble at my seatbelt and manage to free myself from the confines of the vehicle. A gravel driveway makes crunchy noises beneath my feet. I scoff my foot forward, and a musky gray cloud of dust rises in the humid air. I can feel the moisture cling to my clothes and face and neck. It makes me want to cough. On the other side of the car, my Mom slams the door. She shoves her shiny silver keys into her pockets and walks up to the front entrance to my new home.

The sign reads HARMONT GIRLS' RECOVERY HOME. But I know what it is. It's a place where people won't think I'm crazy for thinking that I have wings or for being depressed at my life. It's a place where the crazies go. Worst of all, it's a place where I'll be safe.

I hate the word safe now. It's only for the Flock, to keep them from harm. I hope that they're not injured or in danger or-

_Stop worrying, Maximum._

My full first name feels like a smack on my cheek. Only Fang calls me that. I'm too feeble to respond to the Voice's gentle waves of concern. This time, no more words swarm into my mind. No clues, no directions. It's peaceful, serene, and weird. I decide instantly that I don't like it. My mom crosses her arms over her chest as a plump lady in a faded pair of jean capris and a gauzy lavender t-shirt opens the door. She smiles when she sees me. "Well, hello! Is this our new guest?"

My Mom doesn't answer. Instead, she shoves an armful of paperwork at the lady, who frowns slightly behind her coral lipstick.

"And how long will Maxine be staying with us?"

My Mom takes a look at me, weary reluctance tugging her barely there wrinkles deeper into her face. "I don't know. Call me when she's…stable."

"Ah. I see." The lady claps her hands and ushers me inside. It's a lobby with flat-screen TVs and squishy cushions on the floor. Wood floors laden with rectangular striped rugs strewn around the room taunt me. Girls mill around the room and chatter nervously when they see me. No doubt that they're talking about my slightly lumpy back. I couldn't feel my feathers.

"Now then. My name is Penelope, and I'll be your assigned mentor while you're here. Your room is a single-person room. Your Mum said that you must get a dressing room all to yourself! The others girls will be so jealous! Anywho, dinner's at six in the caf. You can ask around for directions. Other than that, just don't get into trouble and we won't have to give you a schedule." Penelope finished. I found my room and plopped down on the warm, cozy sheets. They were a crisp white. I ran my fingertips along the fabric, hearing the sound like a zipper pulling up.

This was my new home.

There were people here, but I was all alone.

They don't know.

They won't care.

The worst part?

I can't feel a thing.


	134. I Know

_**I Know**_

_**Song: Tonight feat Janelle Monae**_

_**Iggy**_

The morning was spread out before us. Rougue rays of sunlight splayed out between my eyes and into the blind irises. Ella's warm hand pressed against mine. It didn't matter where we were going, or why -

I was with her.

We could forget the nights when we were so terribly afraid they we'd mess up and and up destroying the world. But we did it. We saved the world.

Not alone, of course.

Fortunately, I had Ella to come back to. Weary and torn from battle, I could lose myself in her lips. Lose myself in her. For a wingless girl, she would never cease to amaze me. How did she manage to drive me crazy with love and also be my worst enemy at the same time?

I guess that you can call that love.

It is with that last statement that, standing on top of the Empire State Building as dawn broke, wind caressing our cheeks, that I came to a conclusion. I loved this girl, this Ella. My best friend's sister. Many people think that Fang was my best friend. Maybe at one time, but not now. He wasn't there for me when Max broke down. I smiled. Max. How astonished Fang would be if he saw how much stronger she was without him. He was stupid to lose her. Perhaps he was my best friend at one time.

Not now.

Now...where was I? Ah, yes. The most beautiful girl in the world. My Ella. Somehow, whenever I was with her, all my mistakes vanished. She made me forget. And before you carry this into unreasonable, perverted proportions...

No. Not that. Not until...

I decided. I bent one one knee and pulled from my jeans a ring. One pair of wings wrapping around it, the inscription on the inside reading,

_Always you, Ella_

_From The Pyromaniac Blind Mutant Freak who loves you: Iggy._

Tears rose in Ella's golden brown eyes. She shook her head yes. Relief flooded my mind and heart. Ella...mine? Her and me?

I never would have believed. Me and Nudge, _maybe._ There was a time.

I cringed. That time was most certainly _not _now. I pulled my wings out and surrounded Ella in their white feathers. She giggled, and kissed me on the nose, followed by other kisses. Reluctantly, I stopped her.

"You can kiss me now." she said. I smiled. I smiled a smile that meant everything to me, unimaginable happiness. Like bliss incarnated. Oh, God. Do I get to feel this every day for the rest of my life?

Win.

But with Ella, things were different. For a moment before kissing Ella, I felt it...I felt sight again. I spoke to her, an answer to her statement.

"I know."


	135. Discovery

_**Promises**_

_**Song: Downton Abbey - The Suite by The Chamber Orchestra of London**_

_**(A/N: I'm addicted to this show, Downton Abbey.)**_

_**Angel**_

I unfolded my wings for the company. Their mouths didn't open in shock. They smiled in unison; a terrible harmony to which I played a note.

"Yes, very nice." one crooned. I raised my chin higher.

"I'll be expecting others like me."

"Certainly; we've got plenty." the leader of the IWAR, or Illegal Weapon Alliance of Russia answered. Conincidentally, the initials spelled out iWar. But the time for jokes was over. I shifted as another world power made another question. "Are there others like you from America?"

I would've loved to say yes truthfully. "No, just me."

The German leader grinned, revealing a line of crooked yellow teeth.

"Excellent. Shall we move you to your rooms?" he asked. I nodded. He clapped, and twin armored guards took me by my arms and drug me. They pushed me down a hall and into a steel room. Rusted bolts lined the wall, and I noticed that several emaciated bodies were already crumpled in various positions around the room.

"Wait!" I cried, but to no avail. The door slammed shut behind me. I backed into a corner, only to find it occupied by another person. Her blond hair laid in a filthy layer down to her feet, where it was wound through her toes. I looked up into her eyes. Both were wide and innocent, but were as black as coal. The others in the room began to rise and inspect me. Quickly, I counted five pairs of wings. A boy, seeing my clearly clean state, rushed forward.

"Do you know anything of babies?" he asked frantically. I nodded. I knew a little. He shoved a child into my arms. I was thirteen, so I supported the kid gently. It was a little girl with black-lashed brown eyes and little baby wings on her back. The misfit group at once exchanged thoughts with me. _Through my mind._

_Hi, I'm Tabitha. _One said, reflecting the nod given by the corner girl.

_I'm Nate._ One tall, light boy said. He reminded me of Iggy.

The others didn't speak.

"We're the Misfits." Nate said. I noticed that his blue eyes held the same milky cloud that Iggy's had.

"You know others?" Tabitha squealed. She had read my mind.

"Yeah." I said. Thoughts raced through my head. Nate's eyes lit up.

"I don't believe this, T." he said, mystified. Tabitha cocked her head to one side.

"What?" I inquired for her. She grimaced.

"You...you knew my Dad."

_**(Should I continue? Decisions can only be made in reviews!)**_


	136. Saying Goodbye

_**Saying Goodbye**_

_**Song: An Ideal Marriage from the Downton Abbey Soundtrack**_

_**(A/N: Okay, okay. After this one I'll go back to normal music. Just trust me. Please.)**_

_**Talon (recap: Fang and Max's son. Only here, he's older than Aero)**_

I fingered a lone wildflower with my hand. I was fourteen then, and I had just learned that my Mom had died. I didn't know that Dad could cry until that moment. Aero was with Mom when she was killed. I could hear my sister's footfalls behind me in the thick grass. I had been sitting in a field.

"Talon?" she called tenativly. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, still trying to keep my wits about me. Aero sat down. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like Mom. Her brown hair was streaked with blond, and her feathers at the top near her shoulders were soft and downy, like Mom's. Dad always used to stroke them and kiss Mom lightly on the nose when he thought we weren't looking. Of course, now Mom was with Windflower. I would've hoped that Windflower could be here now. Yes, her life was too short. She was the only child that Angel was allowed to name. Auntie Angel, who were never allowed to see. We had been told that she was locked away. Deeply, I felt and knew that she wasn't. She was out there somewhere. And Mom remembered her.

"Mom wouldn't want us to cry." Aero stated, taking a seat beside me. Her slender wings were folded compactly against her back.

"Where's Dad?"

"I don't know." Aero sighed. "He went flying. Talon, I've never seen him cry before."

"He loved her. You know that."

"But he was always so strong."

I waited a moment before responding. Hesitantly, I added, "You can't always be strong."

Silence crept between us; I knew what her next words would be.

"Mom was."

Yeah, she had been. All those years. I never doubted for a moment that she would give her life for us. Only I was old enough to remember the nights that she would steal away, the full moons that caused my Dad to wake up and follow her into the moonlight. She would gaze at the sky and cry mute tears, only muttering my baby sister's name. She was heartbroken at the young death of Windflower. We all were, but I knew that she had seen enough pain and hurt to last her a lifetime. She never wanted anyone to suffer because of her. And though Fang's kisses could vanish the pain for a while, it would always come back. I remembered the way Mom's eyes lit up when she spoke of the Flock. Of Iggy, and Nudge, and Angel, and Gazzy. She always left out the parts of Fang and her. I knew that something had happened. I had glanced the ragged scars in her heart. A name she only mentioned once: Dylan. Through all the pain, and hurt, and suffering, and running just to survive another day, she had always been the strongest. Gently, I pluck a fuzzy wish-flower from the field and blow the fluff into the light breeze. The seeds float away as if carried by my thoughts alone.

Goodbye, Maximum Ride...


	137. Absence

_**Absence**_

_**Song: Gone So Long by Breathe Caroline**_

_**(A/N: Such a weird pairing for me...)**_

_**Ari**_

Ice blue eyes crinkling, Angel smiled. I ran my fingers over her impossibly smooth skin. Her small, petite hand grasped mine. Over the lake, the last warmth of sun threatened to vanish. The water was black and blue, shiny and smoother than glass. So fragile, so delicate.

"Ari..." Angel trailed off. I waited for her to finish. We'd come so far since we were kids. She was fifteen now, blond hair cut in a medium-length abundance of perfect, glossy ringlets. Her legs were tan from the summer's heat. A flower-printed sundress rested over all her curves. "Do you think this'll last?"

Her long, blond lashes skimmed her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked, almost snarling. Once an Eraser, you're never the same.

"Max still doesn't know."

The mention of my sister made me shudder. As a child, she was all I'd ever want to be: so strong, powerful, and a leader worth admiring. That is, until she'd killed me. Admittedly, I'd been wrong to join Jeb and his goons and chose to become an Eraser, but I still hated that she had been the one to end my life the first time. She was my sister. After all that, I still wanted to be like her. I kissed Angel's nose, and her rosy pink lips lifted at the corners in a smile.

That was four years ago. I hadn't seen Angel since the day I took off. I left her a note. I had to leave - I was needed elsewhere. I told myself that she would wait. As I returned, I realized how long it had been. The house that Angel lived in echoed with childish, high-pitched squeals. Maybe Nudge was visiting with her little boy, Adrian. I walked to the door and landed a firm knock on the door. A man answered, Angel flanking his left side. He was tall, with blue eyes and black hair swooping to one side.

"Who is it, Devon?" she asked. I glanced at her. Was this her husband? She was nineteen! Angel's swollen belly revealed that she was expecting. Hurt smashed my spirits into solid concrete. A young girl, maybe two, skipped up to Angel. She was a reflection of her mother. No wings, though. A new life, new house, new ...love?

"Ari." Angel said breathelessly. Devon raised his eyebrows.

"You know him?"

"Yes." she answered plainly. Through evasive maneuvers, I managed to get Angel alone for a moment's talk.

"You said you would wait for me." Hostility cut ragged snaps into my tone.

"Ari, it was so long ago." Angel said wistfully.

"When did you meet him." I clenched my jaw. Angel started, "Ari, you can't really-"

"When?" I demanded, a little louder than intended.

"Four months after you left."

Tears filled my eyes. Here was my only love, the girl I wanted to make mine forever... telling me that it was too long.

"I'm sorry, Ari." Angel said.

"Save it," I said, pointing a finger at her. "I loved you."

The weight of the world had never felt so heavy. 


	138. Finally

_**Finally**_

_**Song: Careful by Paramore **_

_**(A/N: Working on the continuation of that one chapter...)**_

_**Maya**_

I flapped my wings. Dylan was trailing me. Angry, I spiraled left. He followed me. He'd been acting odd lately. I landed and took off in a run. Dylan did the same. Regretfully, I stole a glance backwards. Dylan's ever-beautiful turqouise eyes pursued me. The sadness in them seeped into my steps. I halted.

"Maya, please." Dylan begged. I turned.

"Please what?" I snapped back. Dylan reached out a hand and, unwillingly, I let him clasp mine. I knew what was hurting him. But after Fang, I couldn't let myself fall. When you fall, you eventually hit the ground. It was all a matter of how fast you dropped and how hard. Bruises on your heart aren't easy to forget.

"I'm sorry for...Fang."

I winced.

"But you can't let him rule your life. I get it; you're hurt. Don't forget... I love you."

The words were the ones I wanted to hear from Fang most. He couldn't say them. I guess that deep down, I didn't want Max to get hurt, for Fang to chose me over her. I supppose that he had felt the same way. Painfully, he had left me. Dylan enclosed me in a wrap of his large, perfectly aligned wings. I squirmed out of his grasp. He looked at me, asking me _why_?

"I can't leave the memories behind so fast."

"It's been a year-"

"I know. I think that, now, I'm finally free. I really love you, Dylan. I hope you'll wait for me."

With that, I leapt into the air again. Suddenly and breathlessly, the base of what I had just done hit me.

I was free.

Maybe that's what I needed all along. I may look like Max, but in the end, one thing alluded the others:

I wasn't her.

Her two loves had each chased me at one time. Both were looking for the Maximum that I would never be. She was everything that I couldn't even aspire to be. The sun seemed to shine brighter, acclaiming the idea of being alone, and free. Alone wasn't desolate, as I had once formulated. It was independence. Truthfully, I couldn't be too careful with who I chose to love. Max, who had long hated me, hadn't even scratched the surface. She had no idea what it was to be a clone, just a copy. Not unique enough to be considered seperate, not similiar enough to blend with the original. Water droplets hit my arms and face, warming as soon as the sun hit them. The warm air greeted me like an old friend. I embraced it. The idea still struck me as a novelty, as a theory never to be proved. But it was.

I was finally free.

I was finally...me.


	139. Least

_**Least**_

_**Song: Almost Love by A Fine Frenzy**_

_**(A/N: Short...but I just discovered A Fine Frenzy. Love her now! And guess which fanfiction artist is going to the midnight release of the Hunger Games? I wish you all could come with me. We've got to do something for the 2013 release of the Max Ride movie. Isn't that when it's coming out?)**_

_**Nudge**_

I stumbled upon my own heartbreak. Iggy and Ella talking on the back porch, hushed whispers snapping my hopes for anything.

"Ella, I love you."

A kiss on her nose like a punch to my chest. I lean forward, and a board under my feet squeaks. Iggy turns. It's awful, seeing him, his face, and his everything. The face that I had hoped would love me once, just once. The lips I hoped would find their home on mine. The arms that held me so many times before. I never wanted his unhappiness. Hot shame rushed into my eyes. I fought back the tears, biting down on my lip hard. Defeatedly, my heart a mixture of pain and lonesomness stirring itself in me. The feelings I had long supress flowed profusely onto my paper that night, spilling words onto the paper with droplets of salt water smearing the ink. Swarms of emotion jumped in circles. What could I do to make him love me? What did I do? What didn't I do? Questions popped and formed quicker than my hopes had. Eight months of hoping, dreaming, wishing he'd take a single second look and see me for who I really was. That's all I asked. But sometimes, not even the easiest questions can be answered.

Least of all mine.


	140. Behind

_**Behind**_

_**Song: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**_

I sat down at an abandoned bench seat in the diner. Waitresses with permanent smiles shuffled from table to table carrying pens and steaming hot plates of food. A younger one, a girl of maybe sixteen, walked up to me. As soon as she looked up, I knew that she understood. Understood loving someone who will never love you back.

"Order?" she managed. I blinked. "Coffee, please."

She didn't say anything more. She was slender, and pretty, and heartbroken. Her shoes were ratty payless airwalk converse-style shoes, the laces frayed. It was a flash of unique in a floor full of glossy black heels clacking across the floor. Above my head, a fan lackidaisily blew wind down on me. It didn't feel real. Seated at the other tables were happy families, couples holding hands, and buisnessmen looking as if their world had fallen desolate. Maybe it had. But the clinking of spoons against plates, the slurps of straws stuck in kid-sized sodas, and the tinny voices of some singer over the radio felt insiginificant. I sighed and traced my finger over someone's initials carved on the table. Suddenly, a hot cup of steamy liquid was placed gently on an awaiting napkin. The girl was back. Looking into my eyes, she slid into the seat across from me.

"Who is she?" she asked. Her nametag read Lilac. A weird name, now that I think of it.

"Her name is Max." I said after clearing my throat. Lilac's eyes, a blend of purple and blue, stared out the window at the ceaseless rain. "His name was Devon." she said, by way of answer. The droplets of rain pattering against the window prompted us for more speech, more words.

"Did she-" Lilac stopped short, pushing a stray strand of blond behind her ear. A sprinkle of freckles adorned her nose, a button-like thing, petite and small. Her lips were a light pink, void of gloss or lipstick. Natural.

"What?" I asked. Lilac blushed.

"No, it's too personal."

"Go ahead." I offered.

"Did she love someone else?" Lilac finally inquired. I heaved a large breath, in and out. Steady. "Yes."

"Devon, too."

I let a moment of understanding flicker past us. It vanished into the night's endless reaches. I remembered the night that Max and I attended a prom, via legal interference by her mom. Max had slipped into a fitted white dress, the bottom touching the floor just barely. Her deep brown hair was cut in medium layers, splayed across her shoulders. The top of the dress had little gold and silver beads, the bottom was 'mermaid-style, ' (Nudge's words), flaring out.

She was breathtaking. But now everytime I think of that night, I think to myself: Was it all a lie? Was I nothing more than a distraction from the heartache?

With the final words spoken, I got up. Lilac returned to her job. As I took five steps toward the door, I cast one look back at her. Her eyes shimmered, and a tear slipped a while before being wiped away. I left. The day brought possibilities, chances, and lost feelings. I must leave behind all that had happened.

_**(A/N: food for thought. Does Dylan (I must leave behind all that had happened) mean Lilac... or Max? What do you think? Tell me in your review!)**_


	141. Right

_**Right**_

_**Song: Part of Me by Katy Perry**_

_**(A/N: This summer: me, you, and fanfiction. Be there.)**_

_**A/N 2: semi-AU! Heeheeheehee...**_

_**Max **_

I walked down the street. Fang's house was just down two blocks more. The summer twirled leaves into sparratic flight, making them dance in the evening sun of this lovely spring day. It wasn't hot; it was instead warm and clear. No clouds, no pollen...just perfection. I had made the stroll to Fang's house many a time, but this time was different. We had been together for exactly four days now. Admittedly, I was happy that he had trashed the less-than-classy Alicia Montevera. The exotic exchange student had pushed me back into the shadows of the school with her long, dark waves and entrancing, long-lashed black eyes. I had long been forgotten in the crowds, a meaningless face in a sea of a cliche high school. Torture. You simply have no idea. The azure blue of the sea sparkled in tiny peeks between resort houses and pre-planted palm trees. We were going for a walk on the beach, to collect shells. Of course, every activity with him was magical. Special. Amazing. The curtains to his room were parted. I spotted him. Wow. His longish black hair and olivey skin made me catch my breath every time. He was bent over...no, embracing someone. His mom?

No.

Her.

I swallowed. My stomach sunk.

I swear I felt my heart break.

It was a tangible feeling, like someone took all the giddiness and happiness and ripped it away. Shock. Fang looked up. I saw his expression. Surprised. He opened the door and stepped up.

"Hi, Max. What are you doing-"

"Save it" I choked on my tears. I ran. I didn't feel the wind smacking my face, or Fang following me. Falling and smashing, these were the only things I knew how to do.

Iggy, first. My best friend. I broke his heart.

Dylan, second. He was too perfect for me. I didn't deserve him.

But Fang...I thought that he was mine. Forever. I never dreamt it. I suppose that he could resist her. They've only been broken up a month. A thought sinks into me.

What if he never liked me? I'm ugly. I should stop eating again...skinny girls are prettier. Alecia is prettier. I knew that I couldn't compare to her, the beauty I would never be, but I could attempt...right? The voice telling me not to do that...

stopped.

_Go,_ it now said, _you'd be better off thin and alone than without him._

I knew it was right.


	142. Their Little Girl

_**Their Little Girl **_

_**(A/N: Changed the charries of mine a tad. In this one, Talon's parentage is different)**_

_**Aero**_

I fingered the edge of a faded picture. It was the only one of the Flock together. Max and Fang, casting sideways glances of each other. My Dad with an almost smile and unreadable expression, my Mom looking like she loved him with all her heart. I bet she had. I don't remember them. They died on a mission when I was only two. Iggy had been babysitting me, but they came to his house. He could't fight them off. In the end, he hid me and told me to stay put. I remember the fear catching the words in his voice. The window smashed in. His sightless blue eyes showed that he would gladly protect me. Being so young, I trusted him to come back. I thought he would. But instead, Dylan came and found me. Iggy was...dead, and he knew that my parents had died earlier that month. Angel, in the front of the picture, had vanished three months before I was born. She was younger in this photo, arms crossed and a confident smirk on her face. Iggy and Nudge were laughing at Gazzy. He was giving bunny ears to Ella, Max's half sister. A family that I would never be a full part of. I missed them. Dylan was like my adopted Dad. He only had this one photo to remind him of my Mom, the only girl he ever loved. I heard his footfalls behind me.

"They loved you very much, Aero." he said, heartbreak creeping back into his tone. I hated when he got like this. I hated to see him hurt. The moments ticked away. Dylan's hair had a streak of black dyed into it. Once, I asked him about it. 'A reminder,' he had said, 'of her.' I hadn't needed to ask him who he meant by her. Everytime I lift into flight, the only memory of my Dad stung me. Well, it wasn't a memory- but something Dylan told me when I was little. He told me that my Dad had faithfully taught me how to fly. The Flock was broken, but I would always have this picture, this moment in time, someone else's memory trapped eternally in amber. Apparently, I also had a big brother. Talon was his name. He left me when I was really young. Max and Dylan's kid, he never looked quite like Fang. They got into fights a lot. My Dad, at one time, left my Mom. He came back, but Dylan and Max had Talon by that time. Broken family, you could say that. Windflower was my little sister. She died the day she was born. I was all that Max and Fang had left.

And this photo was all I had now.

When I flew, when I sought solitude, I became forgetful of my cares and just remembered: at one time, they loved me. They kissed my cheeks, held me when I cried, and promised that I would never be to big for them, to sit on their lap and hug them. I will always be their little girl, they told me.

I'll never stop believing that.


	143. The Other Flock

_**The Other Flock**_

_**Song: None**_

_**(sorry guys, it's been INSANE. My birthday was Easter, Family Reunion the next week, and...sorry, no excuses. Enjoy.)**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is from the bird girl's POV that Max freed in The Angel Experiment - I named her Angelika.)**_

She didn't trust the intruders. The six of them, with strange lumps in their shirts, opened her cage and freed her. She ran, keeping pace with them for a while before they were stopped by Ari. Yes, she knew this Ari. Once upon a time, she had been his babysitter. Then she was taking to his Dad's work. They put a breathing mask on her, tied her to a metal operating table. When she awoke, twin white wings were fastened onto her back, much larger than the other bird kids's. The screams of pain still echoed in her ears. At first, the wings were heavy. Gradually, she took little hops of flight. They tested her and gave her pills to dull the pain. More surgeries followed. Once, to suck some bone weight from her and make her lighter. Countless other times to add naturally growing feathers to her hair and mottle her wing color until it was a brown and blond mottle, like her layered tresses. Ages ago, she had forgotten her name, her identity, or if she had a family. They gave her a new name. Angelika. She could sense it that there had already been an Angel, a project gone partially rogue. Angel was easy to spot when Angelika saw her: golden ringlets, wide and watery blue eyes. Angelika had her own flock. Wesley, Devon, and Poppy were better than the older Maximum Ride. Reality joined her again when Devon spoke.

"Angelika, are you listening?" he demanded, suddenly loud. Angelika blinked her black-lashed eyes. The ceylon brown irises seemed to entrance anyone who looked at them. Even Devon had to turn when she looked at him now.

"No, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I saw the kids that freed us. They were flying in hawk formation."

Devon only knew this because Wesley had been specifically trained to fly like a hawk. Angelika's flock clipped turns like no other group of genetically-modified teens. Even...Fang. Poppy, the bubbly redhead currently downing blue Pixie Sticks in her office chair, could read minds. Fang had been the darkest shadow cast at the time of their freeing. She knew that he had loved Maximum even then. And she relished the details. Fang was Max's one weakness. When Dylan was introduced as a breeding program, Angelika had practically screamed with delight. Perhaps the younger one, Gazzy, as they called him, could now be persuaded to join them? Yes...

"I have a plan," Angelika began. Anticipation piled up like bricks on a house. "to bring the flock down...forever."


	144. An Infinity  Forever

_**An Infinity/ Forever**_

_**Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

_**Max**_

Think about someone you hate. Now think about what you'd do if they were killed - suddenly, abruptly - doing something normal, regular, like crossing the street or waving to a friend. Admit it - you'd regret hating them. You'd wish to go back in time, to apoligize, to re-live the days when you loved them. Imagine my feelings when I heard the words that I had long dreaded.

"Fang's dead, Max." Dylan's voice raked my ears like sandpaper. His arms were crossed, waiting for a nonemotional response.

"W-what?" My words shook.

The announcement was like a blow to my chest. It was drowning without water, strangulation with airways free. Air refused to flood my lungs. "How?"

Surprisingly, the hurt was new - like the day in which he left. Two years without him - with Dylan, instead - and still Fang dying was the worst thing that could happen to me. Pathetic, I know.

"He was...with Maya. She saw the attack coming, and ducked. He did, too. But it was too late. The bullet hit him in the heart."

I was silent after that. I felt angry, jealous, envious that Maya got to share his last moments. They had probably been making out or something. Somehow, I still believed that it didn't mean as much to him as _us _had. Tears welled in my eyes. My face smarted and burned. Cool saltwater tears snaked serpentine paths down my cheeks, twin rivers. Dylan reached out to touch my shoulder, and I turned around. He looked shocked. "Don't worry, Max. You have me now."

I snapped. Electricity and heated words flew from my lips.

"You can't say that, Dylan. You never meant as much to me as he did. And you never will. So just shut! UP!"

The words spat from my mouth stayed frozen in air. I fled, hair whipping around and sticking to the tears on my face. I ran to fetch the one memory of Fang that I hadn't trashed. My last gift - the ring he gave me on our birthday. I yanked my nightstand's drawer open, choked sobs shaking my body. My legs trembled uncontrollably. I collapsed on my bed. There it was: the gem in it sparkling sadly. I slipped it on my finger, the same finger that could've held an engagement ring, eventually. I'd like to believe that someday, if Fang was still here, that could've happened. I pressed my lips to the metal. I couldn't stop crying now.

_Happiness isn't everything, Max._

I hadn't the will to fight it. Fang's life flashed before my eyes.

All the moments that he was beside me, falling in love with his best friend, myself finally feeling his heartbeat in my ears in Chad, before Angel went kablooey and the Flock split up. The moments in which his hands entangled in my hair as he kissed all my troubles away. Reality was hazy, a troubling mist which I couldn't hold in my hand. The lips that first kissed mine - gone. The beautiful, immensly powerful that had sheltered me and flown beside me for as long as I could remember - folded, never to taste the thrill flying again. Consistently my bones ached from the effort of crying for so long. Thankfully, no one bothered me. I curled my knees to my chin. I couldn't recall a moment where complete surrender was mine - I wanted the comforting stillness of death or sleep to cradle me. The problem with sleeping, though, is that you'll always wake up. You'll still have ot face the problem at hand and live with the sadness and hurt of this life. It was impossible this time. Blinking, wide-eyed, I realized that I had fallen asleep. Rays, colored spires of light, shimmered across the floor from the window. I blinked. Pair erupted in my heart again. Fang was gone, leave me the parting gift of an infinity to remember the empty space that he had once occupied. I should've said goodbye. I wouldn't ever be able to. I knew that I loved him, now. I should've never doubted it. Even death couldn't change that.

_Fang? Hey, if you're there - I know kinda late - but: _I love you.

I whispered it shallowly into the chilly silence. A voice that I knew all too well answered me.

"You too, Maximum Ride."

I spun around to face him, Fang. His black hair was flopped over one eye, his lanky body relaxed. I couldn't help it. I rushed forward and felt his arms wrap me into his chest.

"I thought we weren't talking." he said simply. I looked up and kissed him, hard. Electricity arced through my limbs and chest. All my rage, anguish, love, devotion - all if it whisked back into my heart. Fang held me to him even as we broke apart. Unbelieving, happy, confused, and relieved, I kissed Fang again on the mouth, sweetly and softly this time.

"You're - You're not dead?" I whimpered. Fang smiled, a classic Fang smile. One of those rare ones that lit up my world to see.

"No, Max. I'm sorry if Dylan was being stupid," his face hardened. "I don't know why he would hurt you like that."

That was probably the longest sentece I'd ever heard Fang say.

"- But I love you, Max. I always have, and I will -"

Our fingers entwined and his wings encased me.

"-forever."


	145. Walking

_**(A/N: You**_**_'re probably wondering why I dropped off the fanfiction face of the earth. Well, first, my computer crashed, then I got a Kindle Fire - and I can't upload my chapters from there. So I wrote this, emailed it to myself, and am borrowing a computer from my friend. I'm working on a Max chapter with Angel. I just found the most perfect song!)  
><em>**

nudge

I swore until that moment that I wouldn't fall in love. His eyes studied me, their iridescent shine making me collapse inwardly. Hesitantly, I slipped in step with him.  
>"How can I get her to trust me when she'll always remember him?" Dylan inquires of me. The pit of my stomach plummets. Unhindered falling leads to the sickening slap when it hits rock bottom. I sigh. Aching silently, my heart wonders if he sees me for me- or just a mode to get to Max. I can't find the heart to answer him. I shove my hands deep into my pockets. I concentrate on the sound my shoes make when they crunch against the gravel. Spindly bushes line the unmarred hiking trail. My worn red hoodie- a gift from Max - guards my arms from the crisp bite of the wind sneaking through the multicolored leaves. Dylan continues, "What if she'll never love me? And what if my programming is irreversible?"<br>Lightly, I pull my hand from my pocket and allow it to skim Dylan's exposed forearm. My skin buzzes from the touch. It only makes things worse, springing to mind the other touches we'll probably never share.  
>"Look, Dylan, I don't know about Max or your programming or any of those other things. All I know is that you need to relax. Doesn't the forest calm you any?"<br>Dylan kicks a black, clay-encrusted lump of gravel into the brush. A brown sparrow darts out, flustered. It takes wing into the sky when it notices our presence. I laugh. Dylan turns to me. He looks tired, his skin gray below his eyes. He clearly hasn't gotten much sleep. I feel the need to extend my arm and kiss his lips, a soft peck. But something tugs me back gently. Maybe a regretful sadness, maybe envy. I am envious, envious that Max gets to be with him. Suddenly, I imagine being free of this curse. The curse of loving someone who will never love you in return. Every morning, my heart shatters. The pieces scatter across my chest. It leaves my ribs feeling as if the tiny splinters only ensure the future that I am committed to. Sadness. Hurt.  
>And as much as I want it to, it will never go away.<p> 


	146. She Is

**A/N: This chappie is in response to the recent "Fang" blog post. If you haven't read it, read it before seeing the chapter. Also, as the school year nears (ACK!), my writing will get more frequent. Sorry again. I'm also announcing that I will be continuing It All Started Here, the fanfiction about the summer camp that Fang and Max attend. Also, my figment is alive and booming! Check it out – Go to and search for B.R. Rose. That's me!**

**Fang**

Maya tapped my arm softly.

"They're coming." She whispered. So unlike Max, I realized that she was scared. Max would take on any threat to the Flock at a million miles an hour. A smile was brought to my face unknowingly. Smoke stung my eyes. Continuing booms of the nearby bombs (nicknamed Smokies) shook the ground, unsteadying my footing. Yes, they were coming. The Apocalypse wasn't any natural disaster, as Dr. Haagen-Dazs had said, but the One Light's mutants. Adults, teenagers, and even children younger than Angel – all genetic experiments commanded by powerful freak doctors with the will to destroy. Guised under the 'improving human race initiative' program, the surgeons had banded together and hatched their plan to organize this force. Trapped inside their own mutilated bodies, their victims marched forward with resolve that had been planted inside of them with their inhuman abilities. I flipped my wings out with one fluid motion.

"Let's go."

_Days later _

Maya was dead. The rest of my Gang – I feared the worst. 'Recruitment' was the dreaded fate. Much, _much _more horrendous than death was the Surgery. This operation would add more destructive powers to the already amiable ones in the Gang. The Surgery had one cosmetic side effect – the silvery gray eyes that looked more machine than human. That's really all they were: machines told what to do. Anguished silence was their punishment for being convinced of the Surgery's values and benefits. Frantically, I staggered across the dust turned rusty with fog and blood. I was a slow-moving target, but there were so few survivors that it didn't matter. _There._ _Movement._ A person? No – the shadowy shape of wings drooped in the smog.

_Maya? _

I wince. She died yesterday.

The figure stumbles and drops to its knees. Cautiously, I approach it. _Oh, God. _It's Max. She's hurt. Blood oozes out over her lips. Her chest is bruised on her collarbone. Claw marks align on her arms, ragged flesh clotted together and scabbed.

"Fang?" she slurred, blinking slowly. Her wing is broken, almost severed, I can tell. Half of it is laying slack.

"Oh, Max." I say, emotions pulsing through me. I don't care about the past. I kneel in front of her. Carefully, I envelope her in an embrace. She grasps me fiercely despite the intense pain she must be feeling from her injuries. She holds me as if I'm all she has left. Maybe I am. Worry and relief well over and dictate my actions now. I feel the wetness of tears on her face as she presses into my shoulder. She's—she's _crying_. We stay like that for a while. Sobs begin to shake her body. I cling to her, my eyes squeezed shut. I once claimed in my blog that my mission was my only concern.

I was wrong.

She was.


	147. Hollow

A/N: As Summer is over, so is this story's current status as on hiatus. So it begins! Please leave a review – I want to know how many people are reading these current chapters as they are added. Just saying 'occasional reader' or 'consistent reader' is fine, though critiques are welcome, always.

Dylan's POV

The wind rustled my feathers. A few stray leaves, browned from the summer sun and heat, swirled around me. The storm in front of me, the wall cloud's stately black, caused me not to fear, but oddly, to calm. The lightning flashed in front of me, the subtle pop before it hit ground being clearly hearable. I was that close. Thunder taunted, crackling temptingly before booming and exploding into deep roars that echoed off of every bump in the ground. Slowly, the storm advanced forward to me. I could tell it was raining up ahead. The clouds and the air below looked blurred and smeared, a sign that sheets of rain were falling heavily up ahead. Why was I sitting on the ground, awaiting the fierce storm that blew its way forward? Because I had no reason not to. Max was inside, probably still unconscious. Fang was on his way here – I saw his blog post. He was coming to find her, to tell her he'd rather be with her, to convince her that I was too young, too inexperienced, too perfect to deserve her.

He was right.

That's something I knew, have known, will always know. I didn't deserve her – I'm a mutant clone. She was too good for Fang, though, who would always hurt her, bruise her, betray her, all for his supposed 'bigger purpose.' I would never forgive him for his actions: leaving her with only a note for her to cry over. His Gang, albeit talented, was no replacement for family. His family, My family: The Flock. I mean, sure, Angel was gone, Max was who knows how sick, Nudge was depressed, Gazzy was almost suicidal over his sister, and Iggy… after losing his best friends, Max to Fang and Fang to his mission, he was more devastated than any of us. But family never leaves. It stays, persists, and perseveres. Clearly, Fang didn't understand that. He's one winged kid – not the savior of Earth itself. Nor was Maya, who seemed to conclude that her job was following Fang around like a lost puppy. And I…..

I was worthless to any of them.

Just then, a white light snapped into my vision. Electricity arced through my veins, making me shiver and then fall silent. Though I had just survived a bolt of pure energy, I was still empty.


	148. Promised

**A/N: Thanks guys for replying! Means tons. I just wasn't sure who was reading, since my review rate has dropped significantly. Any reviews and critiques of my work are welcomed and rejoiced over. Just saying, 'Good job,' is something that flips my day around in a positive way. Anywho, I'm going to start putting songs with the chapters again, so song suggestions can be sent to my inbox (by pm only, please). And any chapter ideas or suggestions will be made ASAP. And hey, if anyone wants to buy me Nevermore and ship it to my house….there will be a reward for that, haha. Or send me a $10 Amazon gift card so I could buy it on my kindle…. Keep in touch peeps.**

**N/O/C (notes on chapter): This is semi-au, in the way that I made up the blog entry. Everything else is the same.**

Fang

The blackness swarmed around me. My seething was contained to one target: Dylan. I had tried to get over Max, I really had. Focusing on Maya and my mission helped for a while. I even went a few days without her crossing my mind. Slipping back to her every time was not a process I liked. It would begin with everyday butt-kicking. You know, Erasers, One Light converts, that kind of thing. I would think I saw her - a flash of brown hair and wings. It would be Maya, and the hurt would soak me again. Now, as I beat up the practice dummy in the middle of the night, pretending that it was the juvenile clone, I realized that I was very far from being over her.

I had to read her blog.

I carefully brushed my hair back, the sweat from my workout holding it away from my face. In our base, the abandoned Squee-Z-Cheez factory, was large enough that we split up – the whole Gang was in completely different sections. We kept in touch by cellphones, and only sparingly. My laptop was on my bed, AKA a crate with blankets thrown inside it with a ratty pillow. I opened my laptop to face the unnatural light of its screen. When I plopped down, the noise echoed before the warehouse fell silent again. I Google searched, "Max's Blog" and found it in almost record time. The latest entry had been posted only hours before. I almost stopped myself – I had my reasons for avoiding her life. But I was sucked into the words.

_Today Dylan and I went flying. The wind was great, and I felt like everything was right, for once. Do you ever feel that way? You may not for long, with the quack scientists running around these days. We landed in a Redwood – the only one for miles. A headache started pounding on my temples. The Voice hasn't spoken to me in a while, and I haven't sprouted frog legs or anything, so I don't know why it happened.. I have the feeling that something is about to happen, though…I just hope we're ready._

My jaw tightened when she talked about things being _right _in the world with him – Dylan. I know I left her, but I thought she'd understand it was for her safety. Dylan convinced me to go. He doesn't belong with her. I hope he hadn't hurt her. Or touched her. My lips almost lifted into a snarl. I wasn't there to protect Max. Dylan had to step up, but he better not be making a move on her. Eventually, we would have to team up for some particularly sinister sicko to be killed, but I swore if I saw Dylan, I wouldn't control myself. He wouldn't touch Max again.

That, I promised.


	149. Blue Eyes

**A/N: So this one is in poetry form! Thought I'd bring back an old favorite. Let me know what you think - I haven't done one of these in a while. The completely lowercaseness is intentional.**

blue eyes

of tideless depth

immeasurable beauty,

facing vile descecrater

in the form of a

blank garment.

blue eyes,

of timeless vision

and mature purity

defiled in the name

of inhuman

beings.

tall boy,

solemnly staring

out at the gray clouds

swirling emotionless

through his pupils,

they expand.

cold heart,

hardened in

impossible surrender

predetermined mercy,

forgotten,

caught swimming in

the waves of blue iris

blue eyes,

golden lashes flickering in sleep,

they open,

and the colors snap shut,

Gone.


	150. Delusional

**A/N: Hey guys, if you wondered why my updates haven't been plentiful as of late, it's because I've been slaving away at this semi-massive chapter, focusing on Angelika. If you haven't yet met this murderous girl, please see the chapter "The Other Flock." If you have, your everlasting question, "Why does she hate them?!" will now be answered. Enjoy. Critiques welcome.**

**Angelika**

I am not human, 'living' only because I sought to survive. I was surrogated by my emotionless project director, Dr. Angelina D. Geustienburg. She only surrogated for two others – brother and sister pair Angel and Gabriel. She named the girl after herself, as she did me – Angelika. I was physically carried by the scientist until my birth. I then became part of Project Maximum. I didn't know for a long time why the project was named this. Anyway, back to my life. Or lack thereof. First came training. After growing up continually shot up with chemicals and left in crates, training was a relief. Although Dr. Angelina supervised me in my training, she also had to rest – she was finishing off the project's quota by surrogating a final subject: my half-brother, Cherubim. Gabriel and Angel had already been transferred when I only three. I grew up alone, except for the non-related specimens – Devonte, Bonaparte, Celia, and of course, Cherubim. He didn't look like me –he lacked my fair locks of hair and had dark ones instead. I was trained from morning until night in the prison-esque yard. "To strengthen you as a team!" Dr. Angelina told us. Though why you would want to strengthen a group of genetic experiments, I had no idea. The training itself began when I was seven – our wings were then mature enough to allow flight. Bonaparte, who was two years older than me and the oldest, and Celia – also two years older than me, took it upon themselves to train Devonte and I, Cherubim being still too young. They would lift us up, flap their own wings, and catch us when we fell. Eventually, though, we learned. The syringe-baring doctors seemed almost to forget about us for a little while – even Dr. Angelina lacked her usual interest. When Bonaparte tried to escape, though, Angelina separated his and Celia's dog crates from ours. We were still captives, and our nightly locking into our dog crates never ceased to remind us of this. When we'd go out into the training yard – an area with just dirt for a floor covering and high stone walls with ringlets of barbed wire on top – Bonaparte and Celia would fly high up into the air, talking for hours while treading the air currents. If they were to try to escape the area, their ankle bracelets would make them fall from the sky, administrating an electric shock that would kill any regular human. At night, Celia would be taken by a trove of doctors – returning exhausted and refusing to talk about what happened. She gradually began growing scales, and her wings began to weaken. The pupils of her eyes extended until they were slitted like a cat's. My wavy blond hair turned dark like Cherubim's. By this time, he had joined our group, growing remarkably fast and being in maturity only a few years younger than me. His wings were long and snowy white. Our eyes set us apart from Celia's green, catlike ones, and Devante's brown and Bonaparte's gray. Ours were blue as robin's eggs. My wings began to increase in size, growing longer and lighter and pointed on the ends. Sleekly and tightly packed, my mocha wings were instruments of flight to be reckoned with. Celia's wings shrank, becoming smaller, weaker and shriveled. Eventually, they were naught but two nubs attached to her back. This all was when I was thirteen, and Bonaparte, fifteen. We all began to call Cherubim, Chase, because he loved to play tag. He could outrun or outfly any of us. I began to train very hard with Devante. Celia and Bonaparte would still isolate themselves, doing nothing but murmuring and nodding. One day, while training in hand-to-hand combat with Devante, Bonaparte's gaze fell on me. Hotness and sharp pain swelled into my arm. I hadn't been paying attention, and Devante had landed a blow. Angrily, I tripped the younger kid and pinned him to the dusty clay. I released him, panting and embarrassed. Bonaparte was no longer watching me. The scientists chose to reveal what bird genetics each of us had been mixed with. I was sparrow, able to spin any turns tighter and swifter than the others. Chase was swan, beautiful and strong. Bonaparte's, hawk, dwarfing my wings easily. And Celia was some unknown – a scaly, reptilian genetic splice. She talked about joining our creators in some battle against the 'regulars,' or the non-modified humans. I refused to listen to her pleads. I suggested escape from the hellhole we lived in. Suddenly, over the next few months, more bird splices were transferred. Parrot kids Amy and Quinn had exotic blue and purple wings, and sided with me on the escape. Eagle splices Jace and Jacelyn were twins, tall and big-boned as well as big-winged. We now introduced ourselves as Sparrow (me), Hawk (Bonaparte), Chase (uh, Chase) and Celia as herself. The other bird kids constantly talked about a "Flock," a group of bird kids that escaped and were trying to save the world or something. They said that we would all be freed by them. At first, I believed them. We would train harder, strengthened by the resolve that this hope gave us. Then, as the months passed, we lost hope. Whoever this Flock was, they didn't care about us. We were on our own to escape. A final bird kid was transferred: Tex, a fiery Cardinal splice that was a year older than I. He agreed to unify us and escape. Plans were made for our breakout.

But something happened that none of us expected.

The day before our valiant escape, the Flock 'rescued' us. They were a team of about five or six bird kids. When I was released, I asked why they were doing this.

"Kids don't belong in cages."

I acted innocent, confused, and puzzled. I was fuming. That day, I promised with my new Flock to eliminate our 'rescuers.' They were fakes; inexperienced freaks that were wandering and wondering alone. We were superior. So began _my _quest: eliminate the threat to our ascent from the Flock's shadow. After all, they didn't know what they were doing.

But we did.


	151. Escape Intro

**A/N: Well, that was a nice, long haitus, huh? Anywho, I'm back, baby! Requests and critiques welcome. Still haven't read Nevermore, but I want to. I have it on hold at my library.**

Max

The terrible boom of a bomb woke me up from a tortured sleep. I forced my eyes open, suddenly aware of a tan, strong arm holding me back. Dylan. I tried hoisting it over me so that I could slither out of his grip, but it wasn't working. I was stuck, and we were in trouble. A small worry pricked the back of my mind.

_I hope Nudge and the others are okay._

I angrily pushed the thought away – they chose to leave me. Or kick me out. Whichever. Desperate now as the ground began to tremble, I kissed Dylan's cheek. His long-lashed cobalt blue eyes blinked in confusion before widening.

"We've got to go." I said, already up with wings spread. His hold had loosened, and I had taken that opportunity. Smoke began to filter into the alley where we had spent our night.

"No, Max, we won't be able to see up there." Dylan protested, observing the masks of thick fog and fumes in the sky, which turned it into a dishwater gray color. He stood up, brushing ash from his jeans.

"We'll be fine. It's all blue sky over that layer of nastiness." I responded, though I wasn't really sure if I was leading us into an escape route or certain death.

Oh, the choices we science experiments have to make just fill me with all kinds of warm fuzzies.

Then again, that could possibly be internal bleeding.

**A/N: A continuation of this chapter, which will be posted in several parts, is coming soon. In the mean time, let's play – who's next! **

**Vote in reviews whose POV the next chapter (after all the installments of this one) should be in! Then choose a type! **

***POVs:**

**Iggy**

**Nudge **

**Angel**

**Ari**

**Fang**

**Dylan**

**Maya**

***Types:**

**Romantic**

**Action**

**Peril**

**Tragedy**

**AU**

**Voting ends on November 1****st****, 2012! **


	152. Tick

**(A/N: I will finish that other chapter. Promise. But until then….)**

**Iggy **

Imagining the past hurts.

Searing.

Ripping.

Shredding.

Screaming didn't make it better.

Doesn't make it better.

Each cry getting more animal.

More ragged.

More desperate.

Seeing the pale gray film expand,

And enclose,

And darken.

Until he wanted to run away,

terrified of himself.

Imagining wasn't enough now.

He sees clearly,

She is strong, but oh, so alone.

He is silent,

Too silent.

But the feeling

that is not in his eyes

bubbles over

and he wants to end it.

end it all.

He knows they would care.

But it would be numb.

Not like her.

The little one.

When she isn't there

they know.

He builds the bombs.

They don't know why.

He masks himself with a curve of his lips.

Fake. Believable.

No one sees the salt

spill over his cheeks,

Concentrated.

But when he hears the explosive

the time

as it leaves.

tick,

tick,

tick,

tick,

tick,

the heat warms his face.

it's like his heart.

tick,

tick,

tick,

TICK,

gone.


	153. Escape 1

**A/N: So I know I have, like , five or six of you faithful readers (only about two of which review, which I LOVE), so here's my question: Which chapter is your favorite? Winner (picked randomly) gets their first name as a character in the next oneshot. **

**Note: _This is a continuation of the chapter "Escape - Intro" please read that first. It's really small, but really needed to grasp this chapter._**

**Max**

A small headache erupted at my temples. Fighting of the pain as it grew into an audible, intense whine, I opened my wings and flew upwards. Dylan followed. We flew up for what seemed like a lifetime, our lungs burning from lack of air.

Finally, we broke the musky surface. Sapphire blue sky shined; below us loomed a pitch black coating.

"Max, what was that about? You didn't even wait."

I winced, ignoring him. A poof in the black sheet in the sky alerted me to another bomb. More lives lost. Innocent people. I was about to steer Dylan clear of the area, when another explosive broke the surface of the foglike smoke. Except this one was one I had come to love. A purple M exploded next to us, trailing tiny lavender streaks down into the real world, a place in chaos.

Iggy. Gazzy. Nudge. – heck, even Fang.

They were alive.

A sudden detox of clear, pure relief flooded my cells. Dylan tensed beside me.

"Let's go!" I urged. Dylan's blue eyes sharpened.

"What do you think you'll find there? They don't care about you. Or me. They kicked us out, Max!" his voice was harsh and growling.

"Yeah? Well, they're still family. That's something I'll never betray." I said. Dylan yelled some kind of further argument after me, but my wings were already tucked in. I was barreling a thousand miles an hour towards chaos, destruction, and tyranny. But it didn't matter. Wouldn't matter. Because through it all, we'd be together.

And that mattered more than anything.

When I reached the ground towards where I estimated the origin of the bomb to be, I was instantly shocked. A full battle was going on. Nudge's hair was half-singed off, she was screaming as an Eraser, fully grown, was pulling her wing at odd angles, angles they should never go in. Iggy's leg was half blown off by some unknown explosion. He was trying to stop the bleeding amoungst the chaos with his shirt. Sticky red blood was flowing everywhere. Gazzy was rapidly holding his own, screaming Angel's name every once and a while, his own form of battle cry. And there. In the midst of battle, was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Surrounded by black, dirty smoke, fighting off at least twenty Erasers, Flyboys, and M-geeks was a black warrior. I caught glimpses of silky black feathers. As more baddies flew backwards, Fang seemed only to fight harder.

My chest throbbed with something I'd never felt before, something achey and wanting. Forget I said that.

I rushed forward to Nudge first, landing a solid blow to her captor's chest. He rocketed backwards. With a solid thunk, he hit a rock. He didn't move again. Nudge screamed again, a frayed cry of not just pain- but anguish. Unbridled despair spiked and laced with something no eleven year old should never face, a feeling that cut deep, to the marrow of our bones.

That feeling didn't have a word.

Iggy yelled for me – a weak shout. I rushed over to him. Nudge limped behind me, still fighting and having my back. His leg was gone below the knee. I shirked back. This injury was more horrid than any I'd ever seen before. Strips of flesh and skin hung below his knee.

"How…" I trailed off. I met his cloudy blue eyes. He was crying. Iggy never cried.

"M-maya. She's not….with…" his irises rolled back into his head. His body went slack. Abruptly, a creepy, crawly feeling on my neck made me spin to face the one person I swore I never wanted to see from that moment on.

**A/N: Cliffie! Mwahahaha.**

**Constructive criticism asked.**


	154. Wait

Iggy

"You're cute." I heard Ely laugh. I smiled. I couldn't help it; she made me so unbelievably happy. Max would argue that she's not needed – a non-freak, she couldn't fly or see colors with her hands or feet or do anything but be…..herself.

That was enough to drive my heart into an uncontrolled frenzy. Annoying, sometimes. But oddly enjoyable.

"Why thank you, Miss O'Dolly." I said. Her name was unusual: Ely O'Dolly. She was, she had informed me, a Polish-Irish girl. Whatever her ancestry, she was unusually beautiful. Wavy, dark brown hair with blond streaks put there in July. They were growing out, leaving her natural color above the blond. Nose with a small slope outward in the bridge, full lips, golden brown eyes. I knew this from just being near her. Not only that, though. Gorgeous tiny waist creating an hourglass shape that every girl envied, thin but curvy... What I wouldn't give to -

Oh, right. Angel can read minds from up to a mile away. I shut down my inappropriate thoughts and focused on Ely again.

"When are you leaving?" she asked nervously. I frowned. I didn't like to mention my leaving in a few months to train new recruits in the artic. She thought I was going to college. One more thing: she was a freshman, and I was a senior in the high school were both currently in. Nudge's bambi eyes had led to our enrollment. Technically, I was supposed to be a junior, but I was gifted. We all were. We kept us a secret. Drama was something I didn't need.

"A few months." I mumbled. When I thought about leaving here, I thought about how much it would hurt to leave….her. It would break her. I didn't want that.

"Oh, Iggy." She said, wrapping her slender arms around me. I didn't resist, wrapping mine around her small body near me. She was tall - 5' 9" to my 6' 1".

"I know." I whispered. I unfolded my wings from the slits cut in my shirt, wiggling them into the cold air and wrapping them around her.

Truth is I didn't know. All I wanted was her. I didn't care about the mission, as long as she was safe. I had fallen unnecessarily hard for her. I planned to leave, yes. And it would hurt. I pulled out of our embrace and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. I would always remember her, I promised myself.

Always.

The trees waved their amber leaves in the wind, some aimlessly drifting downwards. The woods was a serene place. We were nestled in the gnarled roots of an old oak tree. She was bundled up in a jacket and her favorite boots. I smiled. She honestly didn't know she was beautiful. She honestly thought she was plain, and it bothered me. Sure, all girls thought in some capacity that they weren't, but for someone as amazing as Ely to think it.

I tried to avoid the subject as much as possible, because it made me sad and angry at whatever caused her to think that idea.

"Don't wait on me, love, when I leave." I implored abruptly. I was probably going to break her heart, impulsively fall for some girl I would train.

"I would never ask you to wait on me." She replied, speaking of when she would be in high school alone.

But I wanted to wait for her.


	155. Escape 2

(A/N: Listen to Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina. YES. SO. MUCH. YES. Headphones. Turn it up.)

"Hello, Maximum." his voice grated on my ears. Jeb. I spun around.

"Why aren't you helping them?" I yelled. Dylan ripped his shirt off –concentrate, girl – and began expertly wrapping Iggy's leg. A quick glance around revealed that Fang had rescued Nudge and was keeping the other assailants….busy. He would finish with them soon.

"Oh, I am." Jeb answered. My eyes widened. Iggy's leg…was…..growing back. Sweat was rolling down the blind teen's pale face, his fingers curled into the dirt, which was muddy with blood and debris. His teeth grit together.

"You monster!" I shouted, "you're hurting him!"

Jeb laughed bitterly. "If only you understood how stupid you're being. You're the future of the world, Max. The leader. It's what you were created for."

"I decide what I was created for." I retorted. Fang was carrying Nudge over now. He was wearing a shredded black t-shirt, which showed me he'd been fighting a lot, and well. He was cut, in the hottest way possible. His long black hair was emo-cut now, no doubt for disguise. The long part in front just made me remember Africa, and running away together, and –

_Focus. _The Voice prompted.

"Whatever, Max. Keep telling yourself that." Jeb finished, darting away into a dark, crumbling building. I didn't have time to chase him. Iggy's leg was half-regrown now.

"Max," Iggy rasped, looking up at me, "it's okay. I'll be able to fight with my leg back."

"No, it's not okay!" I snapped. I didn't want Jeb screwing around with us again.

From his usual silence, Fang spoke. "Calm down, Max. It's okay."

The odd thing: I did calm down at his voice. Shaking it off, I stretched my wings out. I was dressed for battle – loose cargo pants in camo, tight army green tank top, my layered brown hair in a spiky ponytail with my bangs out. The Flock, however, was in regular clothes. All in varied states of disarray. I switched into leader mode.

"Let's go loot a clothing store." I said. The Flock nodded. Iggy leaned on Gazzy and Nudge, his new leg fully formed.

So we did.

Properly prepared for fighting, we anxiously abandoned the store and hid in an underground bunker – some crazy's bomb shelter, no doubt. We had found it right behind a house….or a burnt shell of one.

Iggy spoke. "Maya's not on our side."

I saw Fang look down. "We were wrong to trust her. She said she knew where Angel was. We followed her…..they attacked us, ran us into today. There were so many."

Nudge, now conscious, nodded. "We're sorry. Right, Fang?"

Fang simply grunted.

Well, I could work with this.

The Flock was back.


	156. Read Meh!

Okay my amazing readers,

I'm working on chapters, but mainly on this one scholarship contest for this nice Fine Arts school. So I'll come back. Perhaps with a romantical Iggy Christmas chapter, complete with explosive mistletoe...?

Sylvanna

PS - any other suggestions needed. Songs, characters, ideas, etc. All that stuff.


	157. Sometimes

Fang twirled Max's fallen feather in his hand. It was so small, so delicate in his hand. It had come away when he flanked Max's right side flying earlier that day. To his secret delight, it was one of the ones that sprouted in tufts right on the tip of her wings. Downy and soft, it was a mocha brown color, only muted.

Sometimes he was too nostalgic for his own good.

Sometimes his life was too much to remember.

All the colors, all the events, the people, the feelings…..overload. The accidental screams into absent air left him hollow, a shell. Returning like nothing happened; putting on a smooth plastic mask over the real truth….it was a decent escape. A skill, if you will. Because, he supposed, he was an actor. He was a protector of many other people, all carelessly tossing their real selves into the cruel world, crying when the fragile cracks proved deadly. He was appalled when he was one of those for Max. He thought she was stronger than that.

Sometimes her masks were more impenetrable than his.

Sometimes he liked that.

Honestly….it intrigued him. He'd seen her weakest moments, or so he thought. But countless hours behind locked doors hearing nothing but silence from the puzzled other side had convinced him otherwise. _Surely she was an open book_, the rational side argued, _to you, her Fang_.

Sometimes the other side was more rational, telling him that she needed someone to depend on.

When Iggy lost his eyesight, when Angel and Jeb left and betrayed her, when Gazzy erupted into pain at his sister's kidnapping….when she discovered her real Mom….he realized that she'd been alone. With no family to speak of…Max was his family, his best friend, his first love. His only love. She was the most astonishing creature he'd ever seen, every second ticking away making him more breathless and less understanding. More than a girl, more than a person, more than Max.

Sometimes, he realized that.

Like when he woke up earlier than anyone else and went flying. When he roosted (if could compare him to a bird) in the tallest tree he could find, staring at the moon. Round, full, pitted, glowing brightly and making him into the person he wanted to be. Into a leader who could….well, lead. A man who could show Max that she wasn't alone, that she was his and he was hers, and that anyone else that told her that she was ugly, or worthless or a failure was dead wrong. They hadn't seen her choke on her tears trying to keep up a thin front. They hadn't glimpsed white, puckered scars on her thighs. A father to Angel, and to the kids he someday hoped to hold to him and teach them how to fly. A brother to Iggy, a true, real brother to both him and Gazzy. A defender of all the others like him – those who had no one but themselves to discover. Everyone else, to Fang (except Max) were easily grasped. He could tell their feelings, their goals.

Sometimes it was better he kept his mouth shut.

The fears just knocked and pummeled and pushed to be free. He learned to keep quiet, to whisper his confessions with the moon as his priest, with the stars as his audience. It was comforting when nothing else was.

Sometimes it was the single thing that made sense.


	158. Accurate

She dipped her toes in the black, swirling water. It threatened to pull her under the icy current, tugging at her feet and creeping in a frigid path up her legs. She didn't wince, willing to sweetly comply to its rash wishes. Her eyes we looking downward as if they were ashamed of the face they were expertly set in. Beautiful was a forbidden fruit, a sour slime coating every conversation of confession. No was a bitter word, biting and pinching until her skin was perfectly black and purple, all shades of green and irregular bruise. She longed to be proven to.

_But how are they to know, love, when there's no one to tell them?_

She smiled a grim smile, a slight upward tug at one side of her lips. Hearing the pop of skin's delicate resiliency was pleasure in the most wicked of temptations. She was the most evil, heartless of creatures. Swimming in her own pool and fighting to stay afloat.

_With no one to take the time to save her, how fast will she sink?_

Her dark tendrils of hair will separate and fan her head, her skin bloating and discoloring with the overexposure to water. Her skin would be cold, reminiscent of the temperature she had in life longed to be. She scooted closer to the jagged edge of the drop off. The water was knee-high now, prickles of an unknown feeling tickling her bones. After a while, no one would find her. They would vainly search for the lost. Her bones would bury themselves in the sand, nestled in their final beds beside shattered beer bottles and the demise of those who weakened themselves to the hair-thin tightrope that she had long walked. Waves of warmth cascaded up to her chest.

_When there's no heat in her, the cold confronts her, accusing her of the unforgivable._

She accepts the judge's verdict….guilty.

And then she's under the layer of hydrogen and oxygen, rolling towards the future she envied.

Worthless is accurate.


	159. Moment

**Moment**

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the darkness of my past chapters, haha. And this one.)**

**Nudge**

Nudge grimaced, feeling her stomach empty into the toilet in front of her. _This is necessary, _she told herself, _you'll never be as pretty as Max otherwise._ This is what she had drove herself to – purging everything she ate, skipping meals and drinking countless cups of water in order to keep herself from fainting in the middle of flying. Usually, she just felt nauseous and lightheaded. Then a solid punch of hunger would rattle her now thin figure, making her hands tremble. Wiping her mouth, Nudge stood and flushed. She turned on the sink and rinsed her mouth. A knock pounded on the bathroom door.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Iggy asked. Nudge swallowed the left over burning from puking.

"Yeah, just fine. I'm coming out now." She said, opening the door to see the tall blind pyro stare at her with a funny kind of curious look. He had bulked up a bit – still slender, but defined muscles were on his arms, his hair still as blond, straight, and long as ever. She flushed a bit.

"What is it?" she snapped, instantly sorry. She got temperamental without food, sometimes. Iggy shrugged, hands tucked into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"You just feel paler, that's all. Have you had a cold?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just – uh, chilly." she offered, hurrying past him to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she drew from under her mattress a journal. The first pages were filled with poems – all written as a ruse for the real purpose of the book.

There.

She thumbed to a page in the back. On it were dates, weights, and smiley faces all over her growing progress in losing weight. She smiled. She had lost ten pounds in the past two weeks. Then she grimaced. It was probably because of the binging she had done on Thanksgiving and at Iggy's birthday party. He was 17 as of a month ago, her 15. She wrote down today's winning number.

80.

She supposed she should stop here – it was, after all, her goal weight. At 5' 9," her bones were light for a bird kid's, so her original weight had been 102 to Max's 94. _I am so much prettier than Max now_, she insisted. But still – purging had gained its own form of twisted pleasure. The feeling of being so full before being pretty and slender again was addicting. Suddenly, her door creaked open.

"Nudge? Whacha doing?" Iggy again. Nudge slapped the book's sparkly cover shut, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, um. Nothing in particular." She stammered, hoping it sounded convincing. Gently, Iggy pried the book from Nudge's grasp, finding quickly the page she had been on. His milky blue eyes widened.

"Nudge….are you starving yourself?" he breathed. Although he was completely blind, his gaze was sharp and piercing.

"No!" Nudge protested, crinkling her nose.

"Then why has your weight dropped? Don't think I haven't noticed. You skip meals. All you drink is water. And every time you do eat….._oh my God_."

"What?"

"You throw it back up, don't you? That's it, I'm telling Max." he insisted firmly, getting up and taking a step.

"Iggy! Please, don't. I'm only doing this so that I can…um….look better." She admitted. Anything to stop him from going out that door. Iggy turned, puzzled.

"But – you're beautiful already."

"Ha-ha. No, I'm not." Nudge said. Tears welled in her eyes. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, searching the dry caverns for the words she hated to say.

"Nudge. Tes, you are."

"I'll never be pretty. There is nothing that can make me so. This just….helps, somehow."

"You need to stop this." Iggy said, his voice rising.

"I can't. I – "

He cut her off with a kiss, his arms circled around her. He drew her tightly to her. She melted much quicker than she should have. Her brain fizzled, temporarily distracted from her mind's demented worries.

For a moment, she forgot the emptiness inside her.


	160. Mess (Don't Forget)

**Mess (Don't Forget)**

**A/N: Another nameless chapter. Who do you think it is? **

You're quite amazing.

I miss when you texted me three times when I didn't answer.

One of them said, "Gosh…you're beautiful."

Though I knew it was untrue, I believed it simply because you did.

I remember that one night you asked me about my dream wedding.

I loved yours.

And I thought there was nothing more perfect than the wedding night we planned together.

And when you said you were falling for me – I was so, so happy.

That Thursday, when you told me to wait for you and you called me "my love"….

There's no one I miss more than you.

There's nothing I miss more than all those little moments.

I remember when you told me about your past.

I know you don't see it, but I do.

You're quite astonishing.

I know I don't deserve you, and you're teetering on the edge of being smothered by the things I've told you, but –

All of this is true.

I'm sorry for pestering and bugging you.

I just don't want to be forgotten.

'Cause one thing's for sure.

I'll never forget you, love.

But what a mess I've made.

I'm so, so sorry you ever chose me.

I think you went back on that decision.

It was right to do so.

You have so much to look forward to.

I just have everything without you, something I'll never like, I think.

In a perfect world, there wouldn't be anything keeping us apart.

Part of that anything is you.

And for that, I understand.

I never was quite pretty, quite perfect.

With all of you, though…you're perfect to me.

Don't forget me.

Don't forget that.


	161. It

**(A/N: Thanks to all who review. Reviews = inspiration, and I love you all to bits. But guess what? Another dark chapter. Haha, sorrrryyyy.)**

**It**

**Gazzy**

What happens when that cute little bundle of fun grows up? They understand. They remember. They have more than a title. Somehow, though. I didn't – even though I was fifteen now.

I grew out of my – ahem- more embarrassing habits. I got taller, older, more trained. My wings got as large and strong as Fang's. I could throw a throwing knife with deadly accuracy. I gave myself a new name.

Archangel.

In honor of my little sister, my Angel. After the vanished when I was only nine….it broke me. I vowed never to let myself be weak again. It was unbearable to watch someone you love simply slip away. I had to remind myself of that.

I just had to.

The blade offered the only sadistic comfort I allowed myself. Pressing its smooth, thin layer against my wrist, watching the red blossom from my skin and spread in the small wrinkles in my arm. Over time, it dyed my blond hairs a shade of brown.

The Flock still thought of me as little Gazzy, still mocking me with that name. I hated it.

My emotions were coiled tightly, spiraled and twisted inside my body and wriggling, torturing and hot inside me. Feeling the warm blood cool when it reached the surface of my flawless skin soothed me, kept me from unchaining the anger that flamed and licked inside of my limbs. It ached with a prickly heat to whip itself across the innocent faces of the Flock. How could they laugh, or cry, or do anything when they had seen it?

They had seen it.

It.

I-t.

_It. _

Stared it in its glowing white eyes with round ones of their own. Or maybe that was delusions.

My dreams were silent.

Si…..lent.

_Silent. _

My blue eyes were continually red-rimmed as I gripped the sink and pushed the blade further and further into my skin.

Not killing me, no. I was so, so alive. They can't kill it.

It.

_It. _

Poor me. Poor. Me.

No one tickles the human in me. It's gone. So much gone. Left. Leave.

_Go._

I curled myself into a ball. Sleep would attack me and grope itself against my feeble mind, cracking the brittle layer sealing in my thoughts. Grotesque.

Their bones. Their hearts. Beating. No body.

None.

Zee-roh.

It had done it.

It.

Arresting the future love that I would have was impossible. Unreachable through the sharp, slick redness. The redness coated the paleness in a waxy, thick layer. My fingers twitch when they reach for the blade now. Anticipation.

An-ti-ci-pay-shun.

My pupils widen.

And I smile, biting my lip.

I can taste the sweetness.

It is me.

_It._


	162. Eyes

**Eyes**

**A/N: My gift to you all. Merry Christmas. Sorry it's not funny, or serious, or dark. It just needed to be gloriously simple, I think. Since nothing in real life ever is. **

**Angel**

I opened my eyes Christmas morning feeling like I was flying. Since I know what that heavenly feeling is…you'll have take my word on it. This year, I was fourteen. Fourteen. And today he would be here. Him. Who's he? He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The most patient and kind guy on the planet. My best friend.

His name is Justice. He calls me love, though when he says my name I can't help but lift my lips in an euphoric smile. . Shivers tingled down my body, making me smile wider than I should have been allowed to. After all, he's just some guy….

No. He's more than that.

He was sixteen. Yeah, and age difference of two years – but when you're only places for a few months, you make friends when you can. Max let us do what we wanted on Christmas. Dr. Martinez would tell us when she would give us her presents. No doubt they'd be awesome. I showered, put on some makeup, and dressed. Being the girly-girl I am, I raided my closet for something cute. There. Creamy-colored skinny jeans, a light pink blouse that shimmered a bit with my favorite brown boots. My curly blond hair left a ring of wet on the shirt for a bit, but it didn't matter. He'd be here any –

"Angel! Get down here!"

Ack!

I grabbed my coat and practically skipped down the stairs. And there, standing so eloquently, was Justice. His brown hair was speckled with snowflakes, hands buried into the pockets of his black jacket. He was wearing skinny jeans and some snow boots. His brown eyes melted me.

"Hey." He said, smiling and holding out one hand. I took it. Though he was the one who had been outside just a few moments earlier, his hand was warm as it laced in mine. He pulled me through the door. When it finally shut behind us, he wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you, love."

"I've missed you. So much." I replied, unbearably happy. Glancing upward, I noticed that it was snowing again, covering the slush on the road with pure, untainted white. I bit my bottom lip, suddenly nervous. We stopped a few blocks down – Dr. Martinez's new house was really close to the small town of East River. He stopped me at Calico's Coffeehouse, running inside and grabbing our favorites. I grinned and sipped the warm drink, thinking – hey, he knows my favorite. Things were so simple.

When we finished talking and drinking our drinks, we threw the cups out and continued on our walk. We stopped at the library. Instead, though, of dashing inside like usual, he led me to the far side of the small brick building. My nose was cold, my breath in puffs.

"What—"

I didn't finish my sentence before Justice's arms were linked around me and his lips were on mine. I would have gladly stayed like that forever. We basically made out. It was fantastic because I was with him. That's all that mattered to me at that moment.

But three months later, he moved away. He went off to college a year after that, proving to all the world his brilliance. During that time, he dated two girls – both gorgeous redheads with cute button noses and sprinkles of freckles scattered on their cheeks. One thing was for sure- they weren't some now-sophomore with blond curly hair and dull blue eyes, not to mention the plainness of my looks. I remembered that he used to call me beautiful. Oh, did I believe it then. He was impossible to shake from my mind.

I never saw him again. He never left my thoughts, though. Even when I was married, a sole part of me still wanted him there to be my husband. It seemed the connection we once had was absent on his part. He married some pretty brunette, I heard from his best friend years later.

Why am I telling you this? I don't know. I was nostalgic. Maybe I want it back.

Maybe he's really mine, halfway across the country.

Maybe it's in his eyes that he once loved a girl on that Christmas morning.

_Finishing your sentence couldn't ever replace_

_The look in your eyes, etched in your face_

_Oh, darling, tell me this is real life_

_That all my delusions are just silly fires,_

_That really you love me more than the sun_

_More than the moon's solemn shine_

_That you'll ever remain mine._

_Really by B.R. Rose_


	163. Strong

**A/N: So I've never done a chapter like this. I'm nervous about it. Let me know what you think…**

**ALSO - for my lovely reviewers, yes. I posted two chapters in one day. So take a look at the last one, too. I was in a writey mood, guys.  
><strong>

**Strong**

**Blythe**

The world swam in my vision. My hair was stuck to my forehead in a mask of sweat, beeping and yelling going on all around me. All I could feel, or think, or see….was him.

My baby. My baby boy.

I'm sixteen, and my name is Blythe Taylor.

And I will have to sell my child in a few seconds.

No one can know.

The nice doctor from the Institute for Higher Living assured me weeks ago that he'd be fine. He'd grow up strong, they promised. So strong.

Be strong, little one.

The injections started early on – the only ultrasound appointment that my baby's father would go to. The first one. He had grimaced.

"That's it?" he had said, pointing to the little shape that was you. You, my child. So precious. I started crying, tears welling up in my blue eyes. His onyx ones turned on me as he rubbed a hand across his forehead like he did when he was nervous.

"Give it away. I can't – I can't do this." He said, leaving the room, the hospital. It had broken my heart, but I promised to keep my baby safe. Though he wasn't wanted by his dad, his mother would love him, I vowed. Wherever he was, whatever he did, whoever he knew. I prayed that he would have my olive skin, my dark hair. His eyes should be his father's, never for him to forget. Oh, he'd be so beautiful.

So amazing.

And he was. I clutched the newborn to my chest, crying and rocking his silent body. From his back were two little black feathers – the beginning of the deformity that the doctor's told me he had. I refused to believe it.

He was flawless.

My parents had abandoned me. My friends had left me. Literally, all I had was the memory of this tiny person as soon as I left this hospital. My child whimpered softly, yawning before opening his gorgeous eyes – his thick, black lashes and endless blackness in his iris. I could see the flecks of gold in them, too. The flecks that he had – his father's. I instantly forgave him for leaving. I felt pity- he'd never see his son, the one thing he got right. This miracle. My miracle.

The door in my hospital room opened to reveal Dr. Jeb Batchelder, the representative who was here to, here to….take my baby away.

I watched him go, waiting until he left with my baby. Tears spilled over my cheeks. I gripped the blankets where he had laid on my lap. I was left with nothingness. Blankness. No regret, no. Not for you, love. You're my gift.

I was so tired. Exhausted.

My eyelids dropped closed. The nurse in the room, I heard her screaming.

"Blythe! Blythe! Can you hear me?"

Oh, but I could. The peace swam around me, infinite graceful figures skating rings around me. It felt so….serene. The nurse's high-pitched yelling faded, leaving me with a smile drifting on my face. Yes, I heard the machine flatline. I heard myself die, felt the water wash over me as I left this world for good. It was okay, though.

I gave all my strength to him.

Be strong, my little one.


	164. Raw

**Dylan**

raw.

oozing.

I'll keep on hoping.

Only, secretly this time.

I can't bear to be the boy

Who bears his own troubles

Without resolve.

Push and pull like the tide

I'll sway in this twisted ride.

I'm like a leaf in the fall breeze

Crave me, love me,

Want me again.


	165. Eve

**(A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone. Thank you as always for your love and reviews. Happy Holidays – whatever you celebrate, let it be a good one this year.)**

**Christmas Playlist: (basically guys, my favorites.) **

**Baby, It's Cold Outside – Colbie Caillat and Gavin DeGraw**

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas – Colbie Caillat**

**The Christmas Song – Nat King Cole**

**Max**

Even I had to admit, Christmas with the Flock – and any normalcy with my Mom and Ella in a (gasp!) regular house….was magical. Yeah, I know. Magical. I sound like Angel.

But it was true.

Per her quite magically large income, Dr. Martinez had provided us all with money to buy each other presents with. Except Fang, who had gotten his own money from selling T-Shirts and other 'merch' off of his blog site. Turns out other apocalyptic kids liked wearing rebellious clothing items to bug their parents. Huh. We even bought a tree.

Well…we kinda kidnapped it with a bunch of screaming park rangers in tow, but you get the idea. So Christmas Eve, after a traditional game of Monopoly –in which the game ended with Angel cheating and finding out our plans. That little bundle of cute was going to get it later.- we all dashed to our rooms and got out our wrapped presents for each other. I shook mine from Iggy once and pressed it against my ear before screaming, "RUN!"

Turns out the suspiciously bomb-like ticking was a watch. Nice job, Max.

Me and Fang stuffed the kids into bed with their wings over their eyes before taping the doors shut. We didn't want any escapees. I'm pretty sure I'd win unconventional Mom of the year – but hey, when you're the test tube baby of a vet and a psycho, parenting is a foreign job. But I'd give my live for those guys. Even Fang.

After that, we stuffed ourselves with cookies, filled the stockings, and placed the final presents under the tree. It was only 10. So we plopped down on the couch and talked.

That's right, Fang_ talked_.

Maybe miracles do happen.

"What did you get Iggy?" I asked him, pulling a leg under me and leaning back against a pillow, my hair's messy bun pressing into the back of my head.

"Some book on nuclear experiments." Fang replied. His black eyes turned towards my slouched figure.

"A book?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Iggy, being blind…..well, he couldn't read.

"Yeah, on tape."

"Oh. I got him a cookbook on CD. And a CD player." I added.

"You could've told me that. I could have got him it on CD."

Fang smiled a bit. "I think you'll like the present I got you." He said, tapping my nose once.

"Psh, you couldn't beat mine." I said, playing on his unusually sweet mood with a kiss on the corner of his lips. Fang smiled a full smile. My heart jumped twelve floors.

"I think I could. Or can. And will."

"Angel?" I changed the subject. Fang's face took on a look of softness- one that anyone rarely sees given his normally stoic expression.

"A charm bracelet with a bear charm. Looks like Celeste."

I nodded, feeling a smile curve my mouth. "I got her a pink dress."

Fang's mouth opened in shock. "You went in a store that sells _dresses_?"

"Oh, shut up. Yes, I did. I'll be wearing my dress tomorrow. Nudge wanted to curl my hair, too. Or something like that."

"You bought a dress?"

"Yep."

"What color?"

"Not telling."

"Fine. But I'll wear my tux tomorrow to match when Dr. Martinez takes us to the Nutcr—"

"You have a tux?"

"I'm not responding to that." Fang said, crossing his arms over his chest. I wondered if he was joking with me. There's no way he would wear a tux. That would be like me wearing a dre-

Oh, wait.

"Fine, Sir Fancypants."

"Sir Fancypants?"

"It's your new nickname."

"No, it's not."

"You like it?"

"No." Fang answered, standing up and kissing me once sweetly on the forehead.

"What was that for?" I inquired, a bit shocked.

"Merry Christmas, love." He said, a ghost of a smile haunting his lips before he retreated to his room.

Then the quite stilled me until I drifted asleep, my heavy head succumbing to dreams much sweeter than any of my real memories had ever been.

I needed a silent night much like this one.


	166. Fun

**(A/N: Have a good Christmas? I didn't. Found out this guy I was into was leading me on to ditch me for another girl. Screw him, I'm going to write.)**

**Song: (throwback!) Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls**

**Dylan **

I stared at Max smugly. She was dwelling on Fang's letter again.

"Staring at heartbreaker boy's sad little picture again?" I said. Max's eyes turned to me, part hurt and part surprise filling them. Even though she was dressed for a night out with leather skinny jeans and sparkly gold top, her posture was crestfallen. Hunching over, she'd been tracing her finger over Fang's scrawly penmanship for hours.

"What?" I said, snatching the paper from her and appraising it. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Max sniffed, spreading her wings out. "Yeah, but…"

I pulled her upright. Her face took on a look of confusion. Satisfied she'd follow me if I prodded, I continued with my get-Max-better plan. I couldn't always be a perfectly patient saint.

"We're going to sneak into a club tonight." I held up a finger to Max's half-formed protest. She wasn't going to sob in her room all night. "No excuses."

Smoothing her shirt, Max managed a weak smile. Good enough. "Let's go."

I smiled as I hopped into my cherry red Mustang. I won it, actually, before you assume I'm some kind of teenage criminal, because I'm not. Apparently, the Dylan I was cloned off of was a pretty selfless guy…..or Jeb programmed me to be as selfless as I am. Max opened her door and slid in. Before leaving, Nudge had expertly applied some makeup to her – golden and sparkling, it gave her the appearance of sass and self-confidence. Something she needed at the moment.

Soon enough, we pulled into the club – "Shine." Other equally or more impressive rides rested on either side of my car. Max hopped out, slamming the door behind her. Instead of her pouty sad look, she now had a little hopefulness painting her features. It suited her.

"Ready?" I taunted, locking my silent vehicle. Max nodded after a few long, calculated breaths. She hobbled behind me on tall, shiny metallic heels. When we reached the guy at the front, he didn't even card. We just went straight in. Guess he thought us pretty…..old, I guess would be the word. I'll admit, it took some of the fun out of the night. Punching someone might help Max more than some stuffy club.

The beat inside was throbbing. Shaking our insides, the music was blaring over speakers posted all around the room. Quickly, I noticed Max's pretty brown eyes flickering around the room impatiently. I pointed to a sign at the back of the room, mouthing _Exit._ She nodded, appearing relieved.

Within the first five minutes of us dancing on the light-up floor, two guys asked Max out for a drink. She agreed, only ordering water behind their backs. I, in turn, grabbed the nearest Victoria's Secret lookalike and started dancing. It was fun. It didn't carry any weight, though. With Max, everything was sweet and gentle. I'd discovered that any other girls, regular ones, often grabbed me full force for all I had. Terrifying. They didn't care about me as a person – just my looks. It was disgusting, but fun.

And that's what Max needed right now. As I turned to see her laughing and actually having a good time for the first time in months, I smiled.

She'd be okay, after all.


	167. We Called It Us

One could say I'd fallen in love. She was so beautiful – black waves of hair tumbling down her back, usually pulled into one long braid. Her laugh was beautiful – loud, sudden – caught you so much by surprise that the lifting of your lips in a smile was inevitable. Her brown eyes were round, liquid, soft. But more was how she talked. It was an endless stream of words, starting and ending the same point….never and always. I was happy to listen to her, adding words in where hers occasionally gapped. Others called it love. We called it us.

"So, how's your brother?" she asked me one day, thoughtfully munching on a carrot in the cafeteria. Her family was a mystery to me – she had brothers and sisters, I knew, but how they were related was a mystery. She never mentioned any parents, either. Although…I got the implication that Fang and Max were the head honchos.

In referring to my brother, she was inquiring whether his chubby three-year-old arm had healed from its breaking.

"He's fine," I said to her, laughing a bit. "He doesn't like his cast; it's pink."

Nudge gave that laugh, bringing a bigger grin to my face.

"I know, right? Out of all the colors they could have chosen, they chose that one," I teased. Nudge's smile faded and she gazed at me with mock seriousness.

"I like pink." She said defensively, bringing her pizza to her mouth and taking a cheesy bite. The pepperoni dotting the slice had oil pooling in the middle of it. Taking a quick glance around the caf, I noted that no other girls were going near the large pizzas laid out in the lunch line.

I held up my hands. "I'm not going to argue the validity of pink, Nudge."

She gazed at me warmly. "Good. I was going to make you fly with us today."

I shuddered. The fear of heights crippled me from enjoying Nudge's favorite pastime: using her wings. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"So you get nauseous or something?" she said, shoving a spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth. She needed a lot of calories to support the massive use of her wings. Like I said: favorite pastime.

"More than that," I said. My phone beeped, interrupting our conversation. The message on the screen was from an unknown number.

_Tell Nudge to get home. Now._

I held up the screen to her. Nudge's features contorted into a confused grimace. I placed it somewhere between unhappiness and confusion.

"That's weird." She wiped her mouth, leaving her tray on the table. She stood up. Walking away, slowly, she shouted at me, "Watch my stuff while I'm gone! I'll fly home. Make an excuse. Felt sick – or something!"

"Flight sickness! Got it!" I called after her, hearing her laugh as she left. Man, she was something.


	168. Threads

The stars were bright that night, poking bright holes in the steely night sky. The moon was absent, casting the forest into an endless pool of dark. I was there, huddled over a fire. I rubbed my hands together. Nearby, my best friend Ally slept. Her eyes were scrunched; her body curled up and tensed. Our colony of two was no stranger to this phenomenon: the nightmares. The swirling images often greeted us. The rule was this: if you woke up in the middle of a nightmare, the other person got to sleep. I had taken first watch. Suddenly, Ally's green eyes opened and reflected the silky flame's glow.

"M-my turn," She whispered. I nodded, turning so that my back was warmed by the fire's heat. I couldn't sleep. In the morning, we'd have work to do. We'd search the island once more for survivors. So far we'd only found bloated, discolored corpses washing up onto the shore. They didn't taint it with rusty blood. They had been drained of the liquid long ago. Probably dried up in their desiccated vessels. Parched.

Discontented by my attempts at slumber, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I used my long, curved claw to absently run through my curly hair. It hadn't been cut in ages. We couldn't even manage to find scissors in this God-forsaken place. My claw, however, was sharp. Deadly. Perhaps, it was the only thing keeping us alive. My weird amnesiac past. I didn't even remember my name. Ally called me Wolf-Boy, or the name she gave me: Alec. Which was fine with me.

It was better than the things I called myself; things I tagged myself. Freak, unnatural, waste. I couldn't slice the voice inside of me. I remembered something about my past, though.

I wasn't supposed to be alive. I wasn't supposed to exist. When the world ends, your preconceptions seem to fly out of the window. But I knew the truth. Ally was my real purpose, for now. I had no other reason to live.

Pathetically, I scooted over to the girl. Her spine showed through her thin tank top. We had rescued it from a dead girl. She hated wearing it. Noting that she was shivering, I wrapped an arm around her. She smiled, lips curving upwards.

"You ever think that we're supposed to be here, right now, Alec?" she asked me.

Grimly, I shook my head. "No…I never think that."

She appeared confused, a thin line appearing between her brows. "Why not?"

"I was never supposed to happen, Alexandria. No one like me should exist."

Ally leaned into my chest. "You're perfect, I think."

"Yeah, but I'm also the only guy you've seen in who knows how long," I chuckled bitterly.

Ally's lips turned downwards. "So what?"

"So we're in this alone. You forget that quite a lot."

Her eyes closed, and she heaved in a breath. "It's easier to. People are still alive, somewhere. I know it."

I kissed her forehead. Momentarily allowing myself to smell her ever-sweet scent; a ghost of a smile haunted my mouth. "I hope you're right, Ally."

We turned our eyes upwards, staring into the endlessly clear sky. In unison, we hoped we weren't alone, we really did. It's what kept us alive. That, and something that couldn't be marred by time, or even life as we know it.

This thing that had grown threads tying us together, endlessly strong. I could never allow myself to abandon her….ever.

Because I loved her, more than anything or anyone else. The world could be empty, hollow without its residents. Maybe it wasn't, though, and we were gripping onto a cliff face, rooted from the top by the way we felt for each other.

I liked to believe that.


	169. Cave

**(A/N: Well, it's been a while, no? Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't felt very..encouraged. But, as the longest single collection of oneshots for Maximum Ride…maybe I should pick this back up?)**

**A/N 2: This chapter is set post-Nevermore with some slight changes. Still haven't read the book. Gr. **

**Dylan**

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a highly cheery voice tittered. I growled, yanking a pillow over my head.

"Go away, Nudge," I groaned into it. I didn't want to get up. I had first guard duty, I knew. Guarding the little ones while they collected food in the woods. Fun. Not really.

Nudge pulled the blankets from my 'bed.' Truthfully, it was the ground with a ratty blanket and pillow thrown across it. Sleeping on the beach, however, was easy when I didn't want to go sleep with the rest of the Flock….with Fang and Max.

I sat up grumpily, wiping my eyes and blinking until the light defined reasonable shapes in my vision. It was right before dawn. Pink streaks of cloud extended from the horizon. I sighed. Beautiful. Then, Max's face came into my mind. I shook my head. "Can we go to breakfast now?" I asked Nudge.

She grinned. "Sure, let's go!" she piped. I didn't have to dress; my outfit was the only one I had. Sure, I could have traded for one, but that would mean giving away the only thing I had of Max's: a necklace I had given her right before the whole mess of events happened that left us on the island. Unhappily, it was still mine. She hadn't kept it.

I followed Nudge to the makeshift mess hall, a wrecked boat with only a large slice from the front from when the abandoned vessel collided with shore. I could see some other early risers wafting around it. Fang was not one of them, I noted with a relieved sigh.

Nudge urged me forwards, her wings flitting back and forth. It was like a bird-kid twitch. "Hurry up, or they'll get all the good food!" Her face was endlessly happy, though mine was its usual stone mask. She had more than one outfit – Max made sure that her Flock had what they needed. A good Mom at age sixteen. She shouldn't have to do that. She wouldn't if we were together.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I took a massive leap with the help of my more useful extremity (my _wings_, you idiots), landing on the ship's first level through the damaged portion. Instantly, a young girl of about twelve handed me a hollowed half of a coconut. Inside of it was a somewhat-appetizing mashy substance of coconut milk and oatmeal. It was all we had at this point, unless more supplies came washing up on shore or any of the search teams found some on a nearby uninhabited land space.

I plopped down with my meal on the floor. I sat cross-legged. Nudge joined in, facing me and digging into her breakfast with a slightly cracked plastic spoon. My coconut had a metal fork sticking out of it.

One mouthful of the grub down. "So, what's your chore today?" I spoke after swallowing.

Nudge looked nervous, setting down her coconut to answer me. "Max didn't give us a chore today – Iggy said that it was his birthday."

I chewed thoughtfully on another bite of the sloshy mixture. Two bites total. "She can do that?"

"It _is _her island, technically," Nudge said, filling her spoon with more of the gray oatmeal stuff.

I nodded. "I have guard duty. First shift," I said, scraping the sides of the bowl and licking the fork clean. I was suddenly ravenous, only because I knew that the remainder of the Flock would be up very soon…and hence, they'd want food first thing.

"I can have Max move you to second, if you want time to find a present for Iggy," Nudge offered. Her bowl was nearly empty now.

Seven enormous bites. My 'bowl' was almost cleared of my sustenance for the morning. "No, I don't think I'll be coming."

A wrinkle appeared between Nudge's eyebrows. "Why not?"

I stared at her until she turned her face, cheeks flaming. She knew very well why I wasn't going.

The final bite was gone. I stood up, placing my fork on the only table in the room. They'd wash and re-use every utensil. I tossed my coconut into the sea outside through a porthole from which the glass was missing. Nudge was practically nipping on my heels.

"I'm sure you and Fang wouldn't get in a fight or anything," she said, as if convincing herself of the untruth. I jumped from the mess hall onto the sand.

"Nudge, I'm not going to Iggy's birthday party. Max will be there, right?"

Nudge nodded. I shrugged. "I'll see her on first shift guard duty. She'd never miss it." I reminded her.

"Umm, actually, she is, today," Nudge noted, tapping her chin. "Ya know, because of the party?"

I groaned. "I should go, to keep her safe," My excuse was weak. Pathetic. But the draw of Max was intoxicating.

"We have Fang for that, but I'm sure she'd like the extra help!"

I snarled, unsatisfied. "What would I get Iggy, then?"

"He likes food….you could easily find some wild berries or something."

I laughed. "And kill him?"

Nudge glared at me with her big brown eyes. "I'd come with you. But we'd have to visit the cave first to tell Max to move your chore schedule."

I turned my eyes to the medium-sized mountain, locating the black space halfway up which indicated the Flock's home. "Let's go."

I regretted that decision instantly. What if they hated me, still? Was Fang there? What would Max say? She hadn't seen me in weeks. I'd been avoiding her. The hurt was too raw yet. Nudge joined me in flight as we sprinted (can sprinted be used as a term to describe flying?) to the cave. When we reached it, it was empty. Our eyes flew to the skies. One shadow circled in and out of the clouds, slim and brownish and strong. Max. My Max, as happy as I'd ever seen her.

**(A/N: Should I continue this chapter?)**


	170. The Start

She was born into the silence, into the screaming and into the peril. In essence, her parents thought it better for her not to exist at all, for her not to have to face what they have.

Moans of pain permeated the air. "Fang! Fang!" It was Max. She had been terrified at the discovery of her pregnancy. Horrified, she had agreed to raise their first child in the terrible shreds of the world left behind.

Fang was silently thrilled. He didn't say much, but offered Max and their child anything that she wanted. It was a she, Max said. Like me. Strong. Fang found it funny that the independent avian girl found time enough to worry about her child's gender. Playing the supportive role of uncle, Iggy helped Fang deal with the prospect of having someone else to care for – not someone like Angel, who might as well have been Max and his's kid, but someone who shared his genes, who had max's brown eyes or his black ones.

They all silently prayed that the girl wouldn't be born with the wings. Deep down, they really hated the idea of the kid being without wings, but it had caused the hell of a life that Max and Fang had been forced to win, playing tag-team with leadership and keeping alive the Flock for years. Like he had said before, Jeb got them out but Max kept them out. More or less, that is.

More screams, more ragged and less composed. Fang's brow was furrowed. He didn't like this – this feeling of not being able to save Max, as cliché as that sounded. Iggy's hand was placed on his wings. Offering little comfort, the gesture was appreciated.

Nudge's nervous fluttering conversation wafted out from behind the small makeshift tent. She was talking to herself; Max wasn't up for a casual dialogue in the middle of giving birth. Dylan's smooth tones also reached Fang's ears. Some part of Fang was still jealous that Max had asked for Dylan to be by her side. He wondered if she still thought of Jeb's plan – repopulate with Dylan, having perfect little winged babies. If children with Dylan would be winged, would then Fang's be the same? He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

It had been a long night; the moon was crawling up on the sunset with its paralyzing darkness. Fang could just make out the glow of the lantern inside Max's tent. If something went wrong, he couldn't, wouldn't ever forgive himself. He had done this. Himself. Alone.

There. There it was. Tiny, strangled cries and a gigantic sigh of relief. "He's beautiful," from Dylan. He? Fang almost laughed. Emerging with a moving blanket was Dylan. A big smile was on his face, though hurt was surfacing fast.

"Here's your son, Fang," he announced weakly. Fang took the small bundle into his arms. So…this was him. The little boy who had been called many horrid names from the whole Island for months (Helena-Krystal-Marie being Nudge's foremost favorite). Privately, Fang had picked out a boy name – Talon.

It was perfect. This was his. Talon, this human, was part of him. Black, thick hair like his. Fang rocked him as he squealed, peeling open his eyes. Fang smiled – they were just like his Mom's, like melted chocolate.

"So she's not a she, huh?" Max's voice trembled a bit as she hobbled out, supported by Nudge. Her hair stuck to her forehead slicked with the sheen of sweat.

"No, she's not," Fang said fondly. Max smiled a tiny, shaken smile.

She touched Talon's face gently, stroking his cheek. He yawned, exposing little, slobbery, pink gums. "Have you picked a name?"

"Yeah," Fang said. "Talon"

Leaning over slightly, Max pecked Fang's cheek. Warmth tickled its way through him; he didn't know if it was Talon or Max who caused it.

"Sounds good enough," said Max almost proudly. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Take care of Talon, will you?"

"Of course."

This left Fang holding the baby. Alone. Panic swept over him. What if….what if Talon cried? It would show that he was only twenty and didn't have much to do with babies in the first place. After Dr. Martinez drug up the files which placed Fang older than both Iggy and Max, he was the oldest – but that didn't mean he knew how to take care of a small child by any means, besides Angel.

Suddenly, Fang turned Talon over gently. He skimmed his hand along the smooth skin of Talon's back, feeling two tiny feather-like projections extending from between his premature shoulder blades. Fang's heart fell. He would be just like them….a freak.

But maybe it wasn't a bad thing. He'd get to teach his son how to fly. How to slide across the clouds like you were ice skating, how to spin turns faster than even Max with her lithe, beautiful wings using some of the ways that Fang had learned from the hawks so long ago.

Iggy returned from his apparent leave to either go check on Max or deal with the fact that he was an uncle. Fang hadn't noticed his absence.

"So, what's the squirt's name?"

Fang glared at Iggy. "Talon." He returned back to his one-word answers and clipped tone.

"Geez," Iggy said, holding up his hands, "Didn't mean to offend you." He paused, like he was considering the weight of the moment. "Does he have…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I mean, that's great." Iggy pulled at his neck nervously. He knew it wasn't great. Unfortunately, Fang knew that his best friend (besides Max, of course) was sugar-coating it. Talon would be nothing more than an experiment to any of the remaining scientists on the island. And how would you feed a kid here, let alone a baby? Was Max going to – oh, wait. That made sense. Baby formula wasn't an option, so she would….yeah. Weird though. Fang shook the idea and rocked Talon back and forth.

Iggy wrapped an arm around Fang's shoulders. "You're going to be a great Dad, you know?"

Talon's eyes blinked open, wide and curious and shining. "I hope so."

And he really, really did.


	171. Sleep

**A/N: Though I'm not sure if anyone even reads this anymore, I shall post the mush which has been written by yours truly. It's Max's POV. Angel was never taken, Dylan's in the Flock. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**I love you all.**

* * *

><p>The trees dripped water; from up high where we were, all we could hear were the taps as the droplets smacked the ground. It was a full sound, like an empty gray sky. The foliage was wet and dark green, the air cold and misty.<p>

Above me, resting way up high in the branches of the pine, was Fang. His black hair was soaked, sticking to his forehead in slicked groups.

I was next in the tree pileup, further down. Resting my legs over a thick branch, I peered up at him. I'd hurt him, I knew. As much as I wanted to be, I wasn't forgiven. What I had done was the unforgivable. His return to the Flock was nothing more than to protect them, my _family_, from myself. Me. Their leader.

Or…what remained of their leader.

I no longer doubted that I had been tampered with since my escape of the School. I wouldn't be the same. No longer did I sleep – the nightmares would be there for me. Waiting, like they knew the horrendous pain I felt every time I saw Angel's face when I woke up screaming, fists clenches and wings spread, eyes bloodthirsty and ravaged. After that was worse. I'd convulse until my body twisted and ached and throbbed; who knows what I'd do then. The only solution so far was to chain me up…like some animal.

But maybe I was one, after all.

I shivered; my hoodie offered little protection from the rain or cold these days. Nearby, Nudge kept a reasonable distance. Her brown shoulders were draped with a blanket she'd stowed away in her backpack. It was flannel, patched and ratty. I wished I could have given her more.

She cracked a wary eye open. "Want to share?"

I smiled, trying to breath evenly, but the stinging erupted in my cheeks. My smile dropped. I knew she was asking hoping I'd be like I was before I was taken, however. "Not a good idea."

"Oh," she sighed. "right."

I added as an afterthought, "You know I would if I could."

"Yeah, I know," Nudge said, turning her back to me and wrapping her tawny wings around herself. She was trying to forget. We all were.

Even me. Even Fang. Even Dylan. None of them got it, how it was to be trapped inside their own bodies. I couldn't even stand anymore without getting dizzy and static bubbling into my vision. I'd lost weight. Pinprick goose bumps arose on my arms and legs almost constantly.

Worst of all, I was alone.

Most of the time, I was left to think. To try and remember the times when everyone wasn't afraid of me, when I could make Fang smile or Angel giggle. It was heartbreaking. It left me tired and raw on the inside, my mind unable to process what was going on. I'd become more of a weakness to the Flock's survival. But every day, I found more and more of the smiles and memories gone. They simply wouldn't be there. Somehow, I knew that the School had taken that from me, too. They'd found a way to take everything I loved. Some days I felt like fighting it, but I couldn't. At last, I wasn't strong enough. My arms were sticks, jointed to a protruding collarbone, lined hips stretched with thin skin, and sallow depth in my empty stomach.

Wasting away was horrible. It was watching everything which used to make you normal and happy and as close as you could ever get to sane…fade, unstoppably.

Nothing seemed to matter much anymore. I knew I wouldn't be here much longer, I could tell. My fingers shook when I raised them. Managing a smile hurt my body, causing it to protest with waves of rippled stabbing pain. Clutching my stomach didn't make the wrenching burning of hunger hibernate, not even for a little while.

Absently, I wondered if this is what it felt like to have one of those sicknesses where you forgot everything, even the people you loved. For me, they were still there. I knew they shouldn't be, and no one should have to go like this. I was too weak. I didn't want to slow them down, though.

I felt it - There would be no nightmares tonight; only the bittersweet dream. Drooping, my eyelids shut. The pain began to fuzz, my body warming and allowing me a few moments' relief.

I hope I smiled in my sleep that night. It was the last time anyone would see it.


	172. Jut

**A/N: Well. What do you think of this one? **

**Just a warning, however. It is written in third person. **

* * *

><p>She stretched out her hands. Upwards towards the sun. The round globe of harsh light which burned the bubbles of thin skin from her arms, ripping hairs from them. Little, blond hairs. Not even the decent ones – but the ones which stung and caused you to flinch.<p>

Her arms were lines, fluid and lengthy and watery. As if amputated from the mess of a girl which they were attached, her legs separated and joined with the solid silk of water. Whipping around her tear-stung cheeks and uneven chin, matted locks of wild blond hair followed behind her. They were snatched from a floating place in the air when she moved. Scissors would soon shear this beauty from her.

Her toes pointed, lifting her upwards to tuck into a spin which pulled on her temples. Briefly separating her body from her thoughts, it brought her immense comfort. She was war-torn and bedraggled, made up with the fragments of a smile.

She was exhausted. Her limbs shook when they held a position too long. Her fingers trembled in their bent, still frames. Her bones ached. Her muscles seared and dripped with acid which dared not permeate the air around her. She was a dancing, flailing skeleton; harsh and bright as a melted knife. Her bones jutted out at every capable exit, poking their way through the pop of the skin. Her fat was pooled on her stomach. The rank, sour stench of vomit stained her abdomen and neck.

I suppose it could have been said she was too far gone for anyone to save her. But she doubted this. Somewhere, buried deep beneath the soiled layers of cracked sanity laid a beautiful girl enamored with the world in which she was placed. She was hated by herself and loved by those she needed to fear. Was this her fatal mistake? Only to a point.

Her turn tossed her like a rag doll. Finally, her legs crumpled and could carry her no more.

"Angel."

She was called. Her blue eyes pushed themselves upwards. The throbbing veins lashed in protest. In response, her eyelids dropped soon after. "Yes."

A tapping noise. Pen on clipboard. "You are not preforming at maximum expectations."

A weak nod, a raspy answer. "Please…let me sleep." Sleep. Oh, how her very being groaned for sleep. She needed it. She wanted it. Wanted. Want. Want. WANT.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." All her hopes. Crushed. The fibers of her muscles unraveled, already preparing to stretch taut and preform another round. She must be ready. Even though it was impossible to be.

Her feet cracked and bled. The concrete was smeared. Red from today. Orange from yesterday.

Brown from the months before. Toe prints crisscrossing the room. Heel marks, fat and shiny, splattering where she had just fallen. The stinging which used to pervade all thought now dulled to a deep, hot pain which slapped the soles and arches of her feet.

"Are you ready to begin again?" The filmy voice spoke.

She nodded. "When may I go back to my crate?"

A pause; a silence saturating the firmament. The particles in the air became wet with lead.

"When you are perfect."

Hours passed. Harsh throw into crate, heavy chain lock placed on door. Body folded.

"Welcome back, Angel."


	173. Oh Snap You Guys

So** this whole chapter is not really a chapter.**

**Wait!**

**Don't go!**

**Just, let's rant. Together. As a group.**

**So I finally read ****_Nevermore_****. And what. **

**What. A. Copout! It's like our guy James was like, "I have no idea what I can do to both tick off the fans, but also not add a fulfilling romantic ending. Oh, wait! I know! I'll just...and then...perfect!" **

**I have no idea what he was thinking. **

**That being said, I'm all fired up now. I'm going to get my write on pretty regularly now. Ever since Jut, I've just been drained writing-ly. I don't really get many reviews anymore, so the encouragement is lacking, and there's all kinds of drama in my life right now. But I want to do this. This is how I got started writing, how I came to love it. **

**So I'm not giving up. I'm getting back up.**

**Send in requests, and I'll write 'em up. And - plot twist!- I'm ****_ONLY DOING REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT 10 CHAPTERS. _**

**_Nothing original._**

**_Just you guys' suggestions. _**

**_Share this to ALL your fellow fans! Because this is the chance to get an idea on a page that you've never seen done right or never done before. It can be pretty much anything. FOR THE NEXT TEN CHAPTERS, I AM YO' SLAVE. _**

**_BONUS: each chapter will be more than 1,000 words. You heard me. Incentive. _**

So hit me up, and don't forget, I have a 'fan' address on my profile if you guys ever wanted to chat. :)

**_Sylvanna_**


	174. Goodbye

**Hey guys.**

**This is tough for me to do. So read on. New readers, old readers...all of ya'. It's like ripping off a band-aid. A 173 chapter band-aid. **

**I'm ending this collection. Flock Feathers has been going for two years. It's hard for newer readers to really get 'connected' with size like that. **

NOW, what you really need to know.

1. You guys are the reason I'm where I am today. Without you, I would have stopped writing long ago. As it is now, I'll be participating in National Novel Writing Month. If you are interested in reading my novel there, let me know. Words cannot express how thankful I am for ever single review.

2. In December, I'll be finishing up any chapter requests. They'll be posted here as usual.

3. I'm not leaving this fandom. I'm still here. I'm just going to have to be a reader for a bit. After that bit, however, I'm thinking I'll do another collection of oneshots. **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW WHAT I AM BEST AT. **I haven't decided what pairing my new collection will be faced with, and I'm sure you guys have some suggestions.

4. **_Let's all have a good cry._** Let me know in your final review (getting teary eyed already), what your favorite chapter was and why. It makes my day when people connect with my work. And I'd love to get all nostalgic with you.

5. I'm going to miss you all. My days will not be the same without an email alerting me that someone took time to write me a review. I'll miss it. I'll miss your words.

In case you were wondering, here's the synopsis for my Novel _Paintbrush_ which will not only be my first complete novel, but will be written for National Novel Writing Month. I'd love it if you all participated.

Each of the Provinces in the Nation are divided by the talent of the people they contain. At age three, children are tested and given serums to enhance their already remarkable abilities. At seventeen, they're married to the member of their Province with the most equal genetic capabilities in order to ensure the quality of the Nation's next generation.  
>In Province A, Marina Recknov has lived her life under the oppressive and driven Atem Ulrich. Engaged to him due to their combined artistic talents, his musical and hers through sketches and paintings, Marina finds herself caught between life and love, passion and paintbrushes. But when Province-C escapee and genetic genius Etcher threatens to change the Nation forever, will she finally be forced to choose between these things?<p>

**A final word: I'll write my final chapter, to be titled Fly, soon. It'll be my thank-you gift to all of you. **

**So thank you. **

**Here's to goodbyes, here's to new beginnings.**

**Sylvanna**


End file.
